Out of my Mind
by noscruples
Summary: Jason finds Elizabeth on the side of the road and quickly gets her help. He moves heaven and earth to find out what was done to her and to help her. When someone you love is hurt, how far will you go to save them?
1. Chapter 1 - Shocked

A/N – Elizabeth is 20 and Jason is 28. This one is intense for a while and then takes a good turn. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1 - Shocked

Jason drove down the road to Vista Pointe as the scenery blurred by his head. Colors bleeding into one another as the wind whipped all around him. It had been a while since he had left Port Charles. It was kind of hard coming back. He liked traveling around and not having to be at Sonny and Carly's beck and call every five minutes. As the enforcer for the Corinthos organization, he was one of the most feared men on the East Coast. His skills were legendary and he was well known for his lethal stare, stealthiness, and sharp shooting abilities. The only reason he had returned was because Faith Roscoe, a rival, was back in town which usually meant she would do something stupid. His only regret was not offing her the last time she had decided to test them. As usual, Sonny couldn't keep it in his pants and bedded her, leading to an all-out war when she was ultimately rejected and tossed aside. Now that she was back, Sonny was of course panicking because once again his past was haunting the organization. Jason just wanted to find out what Faith was up to and then leave again. It would be too painful to stay; too painful to have to watch the woman he had fallen for with someone else.

As he came around a corner, his jean clad legs hugging the bike as he leaned, something caught his eye on the side of the road and he slowed down and doubled back. Parking the bike, he ran towards what looked like a body and realized it was a female. Rolling her over he gasped when he realized it was Elizabeth. He made sure she was still alive and then grabbed his phone and called Johnny, telling him to bring the car and Francis so someone could ride his bike back. He also told him to have Cody get the doctor and bring him to the safe house nearby.

"Elizabeth." He said loudly trying to wake her up. Quickly, he looked over her body and didn't see any bruises or cuts. It was like someone just dumped her out of a car and went on their way; something he could not fathom. He tried to remember the last time he had seen her. It had probably been a little over six months since he looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. Her hair was longer with highlights and she looked noticeably thinner. Pulling her into his arms he cradled her and spoke to her softly telling her about all the places he had been. She seemed so tiny in his arms and he said a silent prayer that she'd be alright.

It took about 10 minutes before Johnny got there. Jason stood with Liz in his arms and carried her to the car. Johnny opened the door. "Who is that?"

"Elizabeth." Jason said as Johnny's mouth dropped open.

"I'll bring your bike. Francis will drive you."

Jason nodded and Johnny took the keys from his hand as he slid into the back of the car. This was all wrong. Whoever hurt her would pay dearly. Francis quickly turned around and headed towards town.

"Do you know what she's been up to since I've been gone?"

Francis briefly looked in the rear view window and saw the undercurrent of anger below Jason's surface. "She's been hanging out with Nikolas, Emily, and Lucky."

"Are her and Lucky together?" He asked hesitantly; not sure he really wanted to know the answer. Lucky Spencer was not even close to being his favorite person. In fact, his feelings for the younger man bordered on intense hatred.

"They aren't together now. However, they are friends. Recently, Helena was somehow involved with them. You should ask Luke for details. I never managed to drag it out of Elizabeth."

Jason didn't say anything but he was pissed that she had gotten in the middle of the Cassadine/Spencer feud. They had developed a friendship after Elizabeth had found him shot, lying unconscious in the snow. Truth be told, he had fallen for her hard. No one affected him like the woman he held tightly in his arms. There weren't too many people that really got Jason but she was one of them. She saw past the dangerous life that he led and saw something Jason wasn't even sure truly existed. But he clasped onto that goodness that she saw there for dear life; never letting his job take that away. Without it, he didn't think he'd ever stand a chance with her. Leaving town was not something that he did lightly. But in the end, he knew that she'd never choose him over Lucky and he just couldn't bring himself to stay and watch them together.

Lucky fucking Spencer had been gone for a year and Elizabeth and Jason had bonded while he was gone. And right when Elizabeth had been hinting that she was ready to try with him, Lucky came back and for six long months Jason watched him hurt her and be emotionally abusive. But Elizabeth refused to give up on him. She felt like she owed the little bastard. When everyone finally realized he was brainwashed and they got him help, she stood by him even after all he had done. It was like an unbreakable bond that ripped his heart out. Looking down at her, he frowned. She still hadn't moved a muscle and it frightened him. Losing her was not an option.

They pulled up to the safe house and Francis opened the door and they went inside.

Jason took her to the master bedroom and carefully laid her down.

"I'll wait for the doctor downstairs." Francis said. He had lunch with Elizabeth at least once a week. But the past two weeks she hadn't shown up. Now, he felt guilty that he didn't look for her harder but Emily had said she was fine—clearly she had been lying.

Jason pushed her hair off of her face and was deep in thought when the doctor walked through the door. He stood and moved back and let him know how he had found her.

As the doctor began to examine her, Elizabeth suddenly woke up screaming. The sound of it was torturous and it killed Jason that she was so scared.

Jason ran to her side. "Elizabeth, it's okay. You're safe."

Liz looked around the room wildly, not recognizing her surroundings. "Jason?"

"Yes. I found you unconscious on the side of the road. Are you okay?"

She started to cry looking around the room again as if she was searching for something only she could see. And the more her eyes frantically scanned the room, the more panicked and agitated she became. "Oh my god, did you find my baby?"

Jason was stunned. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The idea of Elizabeth having someone else's child scorched him. "What baby?"

"My baby, Jason you have to help me find him. Helena must have taken him." She said gripping his arms.

"You had a baby?" Jason asked incredulously. His mind was in overdrive. When he had seen her six months ago, she was not pregnant. Francis would have told him if that were the case. Something wasn't right.

She started to become more distressed and the doctor asked Jason to hold her down. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her completely securing her small frame.

"She's been drugged. I can tell by the look in her eyes." The doctor said before drawing some blood.

"Is there a way to tell if she's had a baby recently?"

The doctor nodded as he gave her an injection. "The sedative should start working and then I need you to leave the room so I can examine her."

"Okay." Jason said eager to find out for sure.

Liz started to calm down as she continued to murmur about a baby.

"It's okay Elizabeth. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He said softly.

Jason was going to kill Lucky and Nikolas. This had their family shit written all over it.

The doctor sat down and Jason got up and gently laid her down. Francis watched him walk towards him and they went into the hallway.

"I need you to find those two bastards and bring them to warehouse forty-two. Take Cody with you. Have Johnny bring my bike here and then call me when you find them. I'll leave Johnny here with Liz." He said as his voice simmered with anger.

"You got it." Francis said. He was just as pissed as Jason. They were going to get some answers if they had to strangle it out of the two men. Elizabeth was like a sister to him.

Jason called Emily but he just got her voicemail. "Emily, it's Jason. I need to talk to you now." He demanded before ending the call.

The doctor came out of the room. "She'll sleep through the night. There is no way she just had a kid. The drugs could be some kind of hallucinogenic. I'll know more when I get her blood analyzed."

"Thank you. What about withdrawal?"

"I'll be here first thing in the morning to check on her. If it's not drugs, then I'm afraid they may have done some kind of brainwashing. If that's the case, it's way out of my league." He said clearly befuddled by her condition.

Jason nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

He went back into the room and sat next to her and gently stroked her face. "What happened to you Elizabeth? Who hurt you?" He asked emotionally. "I know you are a forgiving person, but I can't overlook this. I will not stop until they take their last breath. I promise you that." He said lethally before grabbing her hand. He needed answers and he needed them now.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Weeks Prior

Elizabeth hurried to grab her books. She had a class at PCU and she didn't want to be late. It was a drawing class and one of her favorites. The last 48 hours had been crazy. Helena had come back to town a week prior and all hell had broken loose. Nikolas and Lucky were trying to protect Emily because Helena was upset that Nikolas was dating her. They had reluctantly drawn Liz into it and convinced her to help hide Emily and it had not ended well. Now Helena had started paying attention to her and she was worried about what that meant.

She slipped out of her small studio and hurried down the street. Someone's footsteps started to echo off the sidewalk and if she moved faster, they did too. It was spooking her but she didn't want to look back, scared at who she would see. She went to dart between two cars and the door flung open. Hands grabbed her. Something was placed over her mouth and she knew at that moment that she was being drugged. Her eyes wildly darted around, her mind racing as she felt the light disappearing all around her. Panic was setting in but there was nothing she could do but succumb to the darkness.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode into the warehouse. He was pissed and wanted to do some damage. "She's five fucking two Francis. They could have caused her to OD. There could be permanent damage." He spat. Even though he didn't know for sure if she had been drugged or not, he was just so mad that she had been subjected to this shit. "Fucking Spencers and Casadines." He muttered.

He threw open a door and was surprised to see Emily.

"Jason." Emily said standing up. "What the hell is going on?"

She had been talking to Nikolas when Francis showed up, and because the guard knew that Jason was looking for her, he had asked her to come along.

"Why don't you tell me that?" Jason barked making Emily flinch. She had never seen him so angry. God she had missed her brother. She couldn't help but think how differently this would have all gone down if he had stayed in town. Everything was so out of control.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"What the hell happened to Elizabeth?" He yelled.

Three sets of shocked eyes looked at him not understanding how he knew.

"Wait, you know where she is?" Emily asked. She immediately felt a sense of relief that her best friend was safe.

"Yes. Now one of you better start talking or do I have to torture it out you?" He asked fiercely.

Emily sat back down and nervously wrenched her hands. She wasn't used to Jason being so angry at her. "Liz disappeared two weeks ago. We think it was Helena."

"Did you report it?" He asked. That had been his worst fear.

Emily nodded. "Audrey did."

"Why does Helena want her?"

Nikolas cleared his throat. "It's our fault. We convinced her to help us hide Emily. Helena wanted to kill her. Then it was like Helena became fixated on Elizabeth."

"Why?" Jason asked soaking the information in.

Lucky spoke up. "Partly to punish me and partly because she wanted her for Nikolas."

"This is insane." Jason said angrily. "I found her dumped on the side of the road. She was unconscious and when she finally woke up, she was begging me to find her baby and said Helena took him."

"What?" Lucky said unable to compute that. "She's not pregnant."

"Are you sure about that?" Jason asked playing stupid.

Lucky grimaced. "Unfortunately yes. She's not dating anyone and when she was, we didn't have sex."

Jason stared at him for a moment. Elizabeth was single and she and Lucky weren't having sex. It was about the only good thing that had come from the entire conversation. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down. "I don't know how to help her. The doctor took blood. Tomorrow we'll hopefully know if it's drugs or brainwashing; maybe both." He said softly.

"I want to see her." Nikolas said.

"Hell no. None of you get to see her. Haven't you done enough damage?" He said standing up again. "Francis will keep you updated. I need to get her well. She stays with me."

He decided to walk away before he repeatedly started to bang the two men's heads together.

A/N - Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 – Puzzle Pieces

A/N – Thanks for the awesome welcome! All your comments are greatly appreciated!

I see Sarah Brown as Carly in this one btw.

Chapter 2 – Puzzle Pieces

Emily called out for her brother. "Jason wait, please let me see her." Emily begged.

He turned around. "Not now Emily. I'll call you if I need you. All of you will have guards and Lucky, tell Luke he needs to call me. It's time Helena pays."

"Okay." Lucky said watching him leave. "That went well." He said sarcastically after the door shut. Jason was ornery on a good day but he had never seen him that emotional.

"What do you think Helena did to her?" Emily asked.

None of them were aware that the room was bugged. Jason was in the room next door watching them with Francis.

"I don't know. It could be a combination of drugs and brainwashing." Nikolas said hating the very thought of it. Helena was dangerous and there was no telling what she did to his friend.

Lucky's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't want her to have to go through what I did. Helena could be brutal. I just don't understand why she wanted Liz convinced that she had a child."

"Maybe she wanted to drive her crazy." Nikolas said.

Emily stood up. "Maybe she wanted Liz baby crazy so that she would be willing to replace the one she supposedly lost with you." She said before facing Nikolas.

Jason almost shuddered at the thought. "She might have a point." He said to Francis.

"Helena is one sick bitch." Francis mumbled.

"May we should have just taken the chance and told someone the truth." Emily said overwhelmed with guilt. She had wanted to go to Sonny or Francis; even Mac. But Helena had made threats that they took very seriously.

"You know she was threatening to hurt Elizabeth and our families if we said a word." Lucky said painfully. "I couldn't be responsible for Elizabeth being killed or tortured. We did what we had to."

Nikolas sighed. "We need to find her or Liz will never be safe."

"Why don't you just let my brother handle it? We've made a total mess of it so far. Liz can't afford any more mistakes." Emily said before wiping a tear away.

"Maybe there's hope for her yet." Jason muttered. "Take Emily to the mansion and have her get some clothes. She's staying at the penthouse. Put Logan and Cooper on dumb and dumber. We might need them to lure Helena out. I'm sure she won't want her precious Nikolas harmed." Jason spat before walking out the door.

Jason's phone rang. "It's Luke."

"Are you at the Haunted Star?"

"Yes." He said wondering what was up.

"I'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luke watched Jason walk towards him. He could tell that Jason was in a foul mood. Lucky had already warned him. "Care for a drink?"

"No." He needed to keep his head clear. "Helena took Elizabeth."

"I know. Are you responsible for taking my son?" He asked without blinking.

"He's safe. I'm putting a guard on him. We need to find Helena. She needs to die." Jason said with a deadly glare.

Luke did a shot. It burned going down and he cleared his throat before speaking. "I have no problem with you annihilating that old relic. I just don't want my family offed in the process."

"No offense Luke but I don't really give a shit about your family right now. Elizabeth is suffering because of this stupid war you have with Helena and it needs to end." He said forcefully.

"What's Elizabeth to you?" Luke asked curiously.

"She is my friend." Jason said cryptically.

Luke grinned. "You've got it bad don't you?" Remembering that Jason was not in the mood for humor, he dialed it back a notch. "I'll put some people on it. Where did you find Elizabeth anyway?"

"Dumped on the side of the road." Jason said like he had just tasted something sour.

Luke frowned. "That doesn't sound like the dragon ladies style. She's more a fan of grand overtures. Something must have gone wrong."

"Unfortunately, Elizabeth is in no condition to tell us what happened."

"I hope she's okay." Luke said quietly. "I don't think Lucky will ever forgive himself if she isn't."

Jason turned to walk away. He didn't give a fuck about Lucky. He got out his phone before turning on his bike. "How is she?"

"Still sleeping." Johnny said.

"I have one more stop." Jason said already dreading it as he spoke.

"Good luck."

Jason put his phone back in his pocket and revved the engine and headed to Greystone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny looked up as Jason walked inside. "Jason? Where have you been? You were supposed to be back hours ago."

"Something came up." He said firmly.

Sonny gave him a look. "I needed…."

"Stop." Jason said holding his hand up. "I ran into an emergency. I had to pull Logan, Cody, Francis, and Johnny."

Sonny frowned. "What the…."

"Sonny, it's important. It involves Emily, Nikolas, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Helena Cassadine."

"What?" Sonny said totally confused. This was not how he had seen their first conversation going. Jason had been gone for months and was supposed to give him a report about some of the work he had asked him to do along the way. He didn't give a shit about the Cassadines.

"Helena was trying to kill Emily and now she's after Elizabeth. I found her body dumped on the side of the road. She's hallucinating and in bad shape."

Carly listened from around the corner. Elizabeth was back and she was messed up. She had heard that the girl had been missing. Mac had went on T.V. and issued an alert. The turn of events was good and bad. Good because she was gone and bad because now that she's back, Jason sounded like he was playing the hero again. God she hated Elizabeth. This was all her fault. If Carly hadn't of seen Jason dancing with the little twit, she would have never slept with Sonny.

"Jesus." Sonny said rubbing his neck. For the most part, he liked Elizabeth but ever since Jason had taken an interest in her, his enforcer had been distracted and hard to reach which was a liability in their business.

"I need to keep them safe so I'll be tied up indefinitely." Jason said unflinchingly. This really was not up for debate.

Sonny didn't say anything for a long moment. He could tell by the look on the other man's face that he was not budging. "Jason, I'll let you do this but if someone comes up against us, I'm going to have to pull you and the guys."

"You can pull them but I won't leave her unprotected Sonny." Jason said firmly.

"What about my family? You're willing to leave them unprotected for some girl you barely know?" Sonny asked in frustration.

Jason looked at him like he was crazy. "Barely know? You know our history and you that she is partly the reason I left. So, don't act like she doesn't mean anything to me. I have done nothing but put you and your family first for years. So for once Sonny, I'm putting my needs first. If you don't like it, you can fucking fire me." He said loudly.

Carly chose that time to come around the corner, hoping it would deflate their flaring tempers. She had never heard Jason speak to Sonny that way. "Jason? You're back." She said rushing into his arms.

"Hi Carly." He said not even returning the hug.

She stepped back. "What's wrong?"

Honestly, ever since he walked into Sonny's penthouse and saw them together, he hated when she touched him; that he had ever touched her intimately. And for some ungodly reason, she always insisted on hugging him every time she saw him.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'll call you in a few days." He said shoving an envelope with the trip details into Sonny's hand before walking out.

Carly turned around and looked at her husband who was extremely angry and knew it was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slipped back into the safe house as Johnny came out of her bedroom and walked downstairs.

"She's fine. She muttered a few times but that's about it." He reported.

"This whole situation is really fucked up. I don't even know where to begin."

Johnny sighed. "Listen, I know this kid who's really good with computers. I can get him here tomorrow if you want. He's a little high strung, but he can find anyone."

"Do it." Jason said walking towards the bedroom. "I'll see you in the morning."

He slipped inside and sat in the recliner in the corner and eased it back. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see her chest rising and falling. He just hoped that he had found her before too much damage had been done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning the doctor came over and took another look at her. "Her vitals are good. There is something weird in her bloodstream but I can't quite identify it. I just gave her an IV to make sure she gets some fluids in her."

"Do you think it was some kind of experimental drug?" Jason asked.

"Possibly. I'm having some more tests done as we speak."

Liz began to stir so Jason went to her side and sat down. Her eyes snapped open and she started to panic.

"Elizabeth, you're safe. It's Jason." He said soothingly.

She looked at him and lifted her hand to touch him but her hand froze midway. "Jason?"

"Yes. I'm here."

She shook her head. "No, this is a trick. You're not here." She said as her eyes welled with tears.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Did you feel that Elizabeth?"

She nodded.

"I'm real. I came home and found you. You're safe now."

She began to cry and Jason pulled her into his arm. "Shhhhh. It's okay."

It took a few minutes before she calmed down and Jason handed her a tissue.

"Jason?"

"Yes."

"I need your help. Helena has my baby. She took it from me to punish me. I have to get him back." She said emotionally.

Jason sucked in a breath. "Who is the father Elizabeth?"

She looked at him and smiled. "It's yours silly."

Jason let out the breath he was holding. "Is—is that what Helena told you?"

"She told me it was Nikolas's but I would never sleep with him." She said making a face.

"But you'd sleep with me?" He asked incredulously.

Liz blushed and just nodded.

Jason felt his stomach jump. "But you love Lucky."

"No, I broke up with Lucky after you left me. Why did you leave me Jason? Did I do something wrong?" She asked starting to cry again.

"No, no…..I'm so sorry I left you." Jason said grimacing.

The doctor leaned over and whispered, "Play along."

Jason swallowed hard. "Elizabeth, did Helena give you any drugs?"

She nodded. "Yes. She wanted me to be the perfect wife for Nikolas. I tried to play her game and pretend that I wanted him; to pretend the baby was Nikolas's but she caught me talking to my stomach."

Jason wiped a tear off her face. "What did you say?"

She smiled. "That his daddy was coming to get him and that you loved him so much. I said your name and she freaked out and threw me into a cell." Liz said trying not cry. "They injected me with something and I don't remember much after that; just that she took my baby. She kept telling me that I would have to suffer for being difficult." She said before she hiccupped.

Jason hugged her again. "I'm so sorry. We're going to figure out what she gave you okay?"

Liz pulled back. "Jason, I'm so sorry I lost your baby. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's not your fault." He said quietly, feeling like a caged animal. His muscles were twitching. God, he just needed to hurt Helena for what she had done; twisting Elizabeth's memories.

"Maybe someday we can have another one." She said softly.

Jason nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "You need to rest okay?"

"You won't leave me?" She asked, scared that she was in fact dreaming.

"No. I need to talk to the doctor for a minute but I'll be right outside the door." He said looking over at it for a second.

She laid on her side and watched him leave before shutting her eyes; praying that he'd really be there when she awoke.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"I can't even begin to imagine what kind of drug would make her like this." Jason said.

"She seems convinced." The doctor said. "She's going to need a specialist."

Jason closed his eyes. "I know."

"I can recommend someone who's discrete."

"I'd appreciate it. Should I continue to play along?" Jason asked.

He nodded. "I think that would be for the best. It will just confuse her more if you don't."

"Can you call the doctor today?" Jason didn't want to wait.

He nodded. "She's not too far. An evaluation can be done and then she can suggest a treatment plan."

"I'll arrange for transportation and I'll pay her top dollar." Jason said.

"I'll get on it right now."

Jason went back into the room and covered Elizabeth up.

"Jason, lay with me." She said softly.

He sat on the bed and took his shoes off, thinking about how long he had waited to do just that. She moved over as he slid in next to her, careful not to knock her IV out before settling on his chest.

"Much better…."

Jason smiled and rubbed her back. "Sleep baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you Jason." She muttered.

Jason froze. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. It was probably just the drugs and whatever story she believed. He just couldn't process that she really felt that way about him. It had always been about Lucky.

Francis walked in. "Everything you asked for is done." He said softly.

"Good. The doctor will be calling you soon. He's bringing in a psychologist for her. Put her on a small plane or helicopter. I want her here as soon as possible."

"Is she okay?" He asked studying Elizabeth's face.

"She's confused but I'm hoping that the doctor will help her sort things out."

Francis nodded. Elizabeth looked so small in Jason's arms. "I got her some chilli from Kelly's. It's her favorite. You should try to get her to eat something when she wakes up again."

"I will."


	3. Chapter 3 - Uncertainty

A/N – Thanks for taking the time to comment! I borrowed the shrink from another soap. Try to remember LENE were friends trying to protect each other and they all made stupid decisions but they also knew the consequences of failure including Elizabeth; nothing was malicious.

Chapter 3 - Uncertainty

Helena sat down on the Victorian chair she had paid top dollar for. It wasn't the most comfortable chair in the world, but it made her feel like a queen. Her plan was working splendidly. Everyone would be distracted by Elizabeth and she could go after her real victim. Emily Quartermaine needed to die and she was going to make that happen if it was the last thing that she did. Nikolas was far too good for that Quartermaine brat. His taste in women was horrid just like his Uncle's. Neither of them understood the concept of good breeding and social class. She could barely hold down a job. They were royalty for God's sake. Jason Morgan showing up was not something she had anticipated initially but when she had gotten word that he was sighted nearby, she had decided that dumping Elizabeth would distract him and eventually her return would scar him so deeply that he would be too devastated to protect his sister. It was brilliant really.

Getting up and walking over to the window, she looked out at the garden and smiled. This place was a steal. It wasn't as grand as Windemere but most homes weren't. It would do in a pinch and even had tunnels that they could escape from if necessary; although she didn't think Jason Morgan was smart enough to get to her anyway. Her men were very discrete and knew the consequences of spilling their whereabouts. Bottom line, Emily and the Spencers needed to die. Killing Elizabeth would make Lucky suffer and then she'd let him self-destruct before going after Luke. She had grown weary of side stepping the poor excuse for a con man. God, he thought he was so damn clever. The game needed to end and she would have the last laugh for sure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily paced back and forth inside the penthouse. The last few weeks had been frightening and she just wished she had ran away so Helena couldn't find her, although hiding hadn't worked out. Even with her seemingly out of the picture, she still went after Elizabeth. The only solution seemed to be her non-existence and if it had come down to that in order to save Elizabeth, then she would have surrendered but the weird thing is that Helena never demanded that. She had never felt so helpless. The door flew open and Carly marched inside looking very determined.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Emily said. "I doubt he'll be coming here anytime soon."

Carly walked towards her. "Then why are you here?"

"Protection."

"From?" Carly asked plopping down into a chair.

"Helena."

Carly frowned. "So she's after you too?"

"Jason told you about Elizabeth?"

"He came over to Sonny's and mentioned that he'd be unavailable."

Emily rolled her eyes. "So let me guess. You were eavesdropping then took it upon yourself to come over here and make him available."

Carly smirked. "Maybe."

"Can you be anymore selfish?" Emily asked dramatically.

"Jason likes to play the hero. He'll get tired of it soon enough." Carly said confidently.

Emily crossed her arms in front of her. "And you'll be there to comfort him. You're so predictable Carly."

Carly grinned and stood up. "Enjoy the solitude Emily." She said walking out.

Emily was livid. She hated Carly and didn't understand why her brother put up with her shit. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Lucky walked inside.

"Lucky?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you in the ivory tower by yourself did you?" He asked with a smirk.

Emily smiled. "Thank you."

He dropped his duffel bag. "Hopefully Jason won't blow a gasket." The last thing that he wanted to do was piss Jason off further. As long as Elizabeth and Emily stayed safe, he was good.

"I don't think he'll care."

"We need to be really careful Emily. Helena is out for blood. She doesn't want you with Nikolas." Lucky said.

"What if I pretend to break up with him?"

Lucky sighed. "I don't think that will make a difference. She won't trust it and will probably think that Nikolas won't give up anyway. For now, it's just best if you two keep your distance."

"You're right. Even if we have him date someone else, then she'd be in danger too." She said sadly.

"We just have to hope that my dad or Jason finds her. It's our only hope."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Elizabeth closely. He had barely left her side and hadn't gotten much sleep. When Johnny made him go shower, he made his friend stay with her. He hadn't realized how close Francis and Johnny had gotten to her while he was gone but he was glad that they had been there for her.

The door opened and a woman walked inside. "Hello, I'm Dr. Marlena Black." She said extending her hand.

Jason shook her hand. "Thank you so much for coming."

Marlena took Jason in. She knew who he was and it did frighten her on some level, but when the doctor had told her about Elizabeth's case, she was too intrigued to pass it up. "I'll stay for a few days so I can access her condition." She said looking at Elizabeth who had started to get agitated.

Marlena put her doctor's bag down and sat on a chair. "Are you two together?"

Jason sighed and sat down. "No. That's the weird thing. She thinks that she was pregnant when she wasn't and that the baby was mine. She also told me that she loved me."

Marlena crossed her legs. "And you don't think she does love you?"

"Not really. We were just friends and besides that there was Lucky."

"Is that her boyfriend?" She asked.

"He was. We all thought he was dead for a year and during that time Elizabeth and I really bonded. She was just starting to get over losing him when he showed up again. I was crazy about her but I stepped back. He was horrible to her when he first came home. It went on for months. We found out he was brainwashed and then after he got treated I could see the writing on the wall and I left town." Jason said pausing.

"You don't seem to believe that she could love you." Marlena noted.

Jason had to hand it to her. She was really good at keeping her face blank.

"Maybe it was that I thought she loved him more. What Elizabeth and I had wasn't defined. I'm eight years older than her. I—I took her mind off of things and was her sounding board. What she has with Lucky is history. She was raped when she was 15 and he helped her get over it. So, they ended up being childhood sweethearts. I just didn't think she'd choose me over him."

"And you couldn't stand to lose her or watch them together so you left." Marlena said softly.

"Yes."

Liz suddenly sat up. She was shocked to see someone else in the room. "Jason, who is that?"

"She's a psychologist. Her name is Dr. Black. She's going to try and help you with your memories."

"You can call me Marlena." She said smiling.

Liz settled down. "Hi."

"Elizabeth, I thought we could get to know each other a little. Do you want Jason to stay or leave?"

Normally, she wouldn't allow that but considering all Elizabeth had been through and that she clearly was soothed by Jason's presence, she was willing to bend the rules.

Liz looked over at him. "I don't keep any secrets from him." She said entwining their hands.

"Okay. Can you tell me what you remember about the last few weeks?"

She nodded. "I was kidnapped by Helena Cassadine."

"What did she want from you?"

"She wanted me to marry her nephew Nikolas." Liz explained.

"And you didn't want to?"

Liz looked up at Jason. "No, I'm in love with Jason."

Marlena noted that Jason looked a little uncomfortable. She wondered if it was a self-esteem issue or if Elizabeth's relationship with Lucky had taken a toll on him. "How long have you been in love with him?"

"I don't know but it seems like always." She said smiling.

"Go on." Marlena said smiling.

"Well, I was pregnant and Helena took my baby. She was trying to convince me that it was Nikolas's."

"But you think it was Jason's baby?"

"Yes. He is the man that I love." Liz said endearingly.

"Is that all you remember?" Marlena asked curiously.

"I know she injected me with something. She was mad at me because I wasn't cooperating enough."

Liz started to get agitated, looking around the room wildly. "She's here isn't she? She's coming for me. Did she send you?" Liz yelled as she crawled behind Jason.

"Elizabeth, she's not here. Johnny is right outside the door." Jason said softly.

Liz quickly quieted and then it was like she flipped a switch."Do you remember when you told me that I smelled like the rain?"

Jason frowned. That's not what he had told her. "Uh, actually I told you that you smelled like snow."

Liz scrunched up her face. "No silly. It was the rain. Snow doesn't smell."

Jason looked at the doctor and slightly shook his head no.

"I'm tired." She said crawling back under the covers.

Jason watched her for a minute and then stood up and started pacing. He was scared that she was so confused that he'd never get her back. Marlena watched him rub the back of his neck like doing so would begat answers.

"Jason." She said softly.

He stopped and looked at her. "This is all wrong." He said motioning towards the hallway. Marlena got up and followed him. "What if she never remembers everything right?"

"You have to have faith that we can sort through all of this. She was given a powerful drug so there is no predicting how long it will affect her." Marlena said.

"You don't understand how hard this is for me."

"You love her. I get it."

He ran his hands over his face. "It's more than that. I don't think I can pretend that we're together; not when she is like this. It wouldn't be fair to either one of us."

He didn't know how to put into words how destroyed he was when he had left town. All Elizabeth did was talk about Lucky. It drove him nuts. He hated that even though he knew she was attracted to him that she would always go back to the boy that had caused her so much pain.

"She won't be able to handle the truth right now. I would heavily advise against it." Marlena said firmly. "The last thing we want is to do more damage."

"I don't know if I can do it. My feelings never went away." He said painfully.

Marlena sighed. "I know this is incredibly hard for you."

"You're asking me to lie and that's not something I'm known for."

"Then avoid talking about your relationship with her until we can at least figure out what's wrong with her." Marlena suggested.

Jason nodded. That he could do. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily balled up another piece of paper and threw it at Lucky.

"Really?" He said giving her a look.

"I'm bored."

Lucky smirked. "You'd never last out on the road."

"Whatever, so I'm not up for one of your crazy Spencer adventures. Who in their right mind would be?"

There was a knock on the door and their eyes met as they wondered who it was.

The guard let Luke in. "Hey cowboy."

"How did you know I was here?"

Luke smirked. "I had you chipped the last time you fell asleep on me."

"Very funny." Lucky said rolling his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about Elizabeth." He said sitting down.

"I don't really know anything." Lucky said.

"If Helena messed with her mind, she could be dangerous." Luke said.

"You think she'll hurt Jason?" Emily asked.

"Maybe. This could be part of that old bat's plan. If she takes Jason out, who will avenge your death?" He said looking at Emily.

"We need to warn him." Emily said.

"I left a message with Cody." Luke said.

Lucky ran his fingers through his hair. "There's got to be something we can do."

"Until she strikes again, we might have to sit and wait. I hate that Elizabeth had to suffer. We just have to pray that she makes it out of this unscathed."

Emily didn't say anything. She felt so guilty about Elizabeth. When would it all end?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly sat in the back of the town car and stared outside. She was already losing Jason and that bitch hadn't even been in town for long. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Carly."

"Please tell me that this isn't who I think it is."

Helena laughed. "It's exactly who you think it is. I need your help."

Carly made a face. "Why in the world would I ever help you?"

Carly didn't even think she'd ever had a conversation with the woman. There were a few times she witnessed some word play between her and Luke but that was about it. Still, she knew she was evil and she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Because you hate Elizabeth."

"I do hate her but that doesn't mean I'd side with you. I do value my life." Carly said firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Look you old bitch, you forget that I am related to Lucky. What you did to him was disgusting and it's because of you that Jason bonded with that little twit in the first place. I want nothing to do with you. I'll find another way to get her out of the picture." Carly said through clenched teeth.

Helena sighed. "Wrong answer."

The phone clicked and Carly looked up just in time to see a car swerve into their lane. Max tried to avoid it and then it was like everything went in slow motion. Carly's world was turned upside down literally, as the car flipped and then landed in a ditch. Her head slammed against the door frame and she lost consciousness.

A/N – Okay, Helena is holed up at the future Zacchara mansion. Marlena Black visits from DOOL. What do you think will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4 - Fallout

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Love reading your theories! I don't have any plans for more DOOL characters at this point. * Guest – Because it's what's best for Elizabeth * virgy15 – lol re: Helena

Chapter 4 - Fallout

Cody called Jason.

"Hey, did you get the kid?" Jason asked.

"Yes, he's on his way. I got some bad news though." Cody said.

Jason sat down. "I'm scared to ask."

"It's Carly. There's been an accident."

"Shit." Jason said loudly.

"Her and Max were just brought into the ER at G.H."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are they conscious?"

"No."

"Does Sonny know?" Jason asked.

"Yes. He's on his way." Cody said.

"Alright, keep me updated."

Jason filled Johnny in. It was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny ran into G.H. "Epiphany, where is she?"

"They are examining her right now. She's still unconscious."

"And Max?" He asked.

"Same. They both have multiple injuries but Carly's are worse."

Epiphany never understood Sonny Corinthos. Living a life with people gunning after you all the time was not living a good life not the mention the fact that he changed women like he changed suits.

Sonny nodded and turned and walked towards some chairs. Milo ran up to him.

"No word yet." Sonny said.

He watched Milo sit down.

Patrick walked towards them.

"How is she?" Sonny asked.

"She has a bad head injury. I don't think she'll be waking up any time soon. There is a lot of swelling and we might have to operate on her if it doesn't go down in the next 24 hrs. I wouldn't be too invasive; just enough to relieve the pressure. She has a broken arm and deep bruises and cuts. We sewed them up and now we just need to wait."

"What about Max?" Milo asked.

"He is awake. He doesn't remember anything that happened at this point. He has a mild concussion and some bruising from the airbag as well as some broken ribs. He was lucky that he had his seatbelt on."

"Can I see him?" Milo asked.

"I'll have a nurse come and get you when he's ready. He'll have to stay overnight for observation." Patrick said.

"Thank you." Sonny said.

Sonny took out his phone.

"Morgan."

"Jason, Carly's been in an accident."Sonny said.

"I heard. How is she?"

"Pretty banged up. She has a severe concussion and broken arm among other things." Sonny said quietly.

"You think she was targeted?"

"I don't know. It's not really Faith's style." Sonny said thinking it over.

Jason sighed. "True. I'll see what I can find out from here."

"Thanks. How's Elizabeth?"

"Not good. I brought in a doctor for her." Jason said.

"Patrick's walking this way. Let me know if you find out anything."

Jason put his phone back in his pocket. The scary thing was that it would be the perfect time for Faith to make a move. Johnny ran into the room. "She's awake. She had a nightmare."

Jason ran upstairs into the bedroom. Liz was crying and he hugged her tightly. "It's okay. I'm here."

Marlena stood in the doorway for a minute, checking to see if she'd be needed.

Liz's sobs grew less and less and he handed her a few tissues and she wiped her nose and face.

"What's wrong? Talk to me." Jason said softly.

"Lucky is dead. Helena killed him." She whimpered.

He looked at her blankly for a few seconds. "No he isn't. He's alive. Were you having a bad dream?"

She shook her head. "No. I remember she told me. He's dead."

Jason took out his phone and dialed Emily's cell phone.

"Jason?"

"Put Lucky on the phone." He demanded.

Cody had let Jason know about the living arrangements.

"Hello?"

"Lucky, Elizabeth thinks you're dead. Can you talk to her?" He asked.

"Sure."

Liz took the phone. "Lucky?"

"Hey. It's me. I'm at Jason's penthouse. I'm not dead." He explained. It was so good to hear her voice.

Liz shook her head and began to cry softly. "No, it can't be."

"I'm right here. Please don't cry." He said softly.

Liz sniffed. "I don't know what's real anymore. Everything is so twisted in my head."

"I know it's bad right now but over time you'll make sense of everything just like I did." Lucky said with tears in his eyes.

"Remember when you used to sleep on the couch in my room so I'd feel safe?"

Lucky wasn't sure what to say. "You mean when I used to sleep on the floor?"

Liz shook her head. "No, I wouldn't make you sleep on the floor."

Lucky frowned. "Elizabeth, can I speak to Jason?"

Liz handed Jason the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's a little strange that she remembers things so wrong? Why would Helena tell her the wrong thing?" Lucky asked.

"I don't know. She's been doing the same thing with me. Do you think Helena did it to hurt us?" Jason asked.

"She could have. But it just seems like a weird way to do it."

"It doesn't really change anything though except that it's frustrating." Jason said stroking Elizabeth's hair. "Did you hear about Carly?"

"No?"

"She's in the hospital. There was a car accident and she has a severe head injury." Jason said.

"Shit. I'll let my dad know." Lucky said loudly.

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny answered his phone. "Hello."

"Hello Sonny, I heard about what happened to Carly." Faith said.

Sonny went over to the corner from Carly's room so that he wouldn't be overheard. "Listen you sick bitch, if I find out you did this, I will keep you alive for days while I make you suffer."

Faith blew on her nails which were drying. "Oh Sonny, while I'd love to take credit for taking that bitch down and shutting her up, it wasn't me. But that doesn't mean I can't celebrate. Honestly, how you listen to her mouth run on a daily basis astounds me."

Sonny growled. "Do not fuck with me right now Faith. I'm in no mood."

She smiled. "I'll be keeping in touch Sonny. Tell Carly I said hi—if she ever wakes up."

Faith ended the call and Sonny almost threw his phone. Regardless of whether or not she was involved, he wanted her dead. Sleeping with Faith, while fun at the time, was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. The lost men and warehouses all because he dumped her. This time, she wouldn't be able to do that kind of damage because he would shut her down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Marlena sat with Elizabeth. "Elizabeth what's your earliest memory?"

She tilted her head and tried to think back. Her memory was spotty at best. "I don't know it's so hard for me to concentrate. I guess Lucky. It's like I remember bits and pieces."

"So you remember Jason and your baby and…..."

"I remember Lucky and Nikolas." She said thinking aloud. "I think I remember Johnny and Francis a little bit. They seem familiar."

"Who's Lucky?" Marlena asked.

"He was my boyfriend before Jason." She said smiling.

"So, he is the earliest thing you remember." Marlena repeated wanting to make sure.

Liz fidgeted. "I guess so."

"Did you love him?"

She started playing with the blanket. "I think so."

"But you don't remember?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you remember how you met Jason?"

She smiled and looked up again. "We met on the docks."

Jason was standing in the doorway and grimaced. It was another thing that she had gotten wrong. His phone rang and he stepped back to answer it. "Hey Doc."

"Hello Jason. I got some of the test results back. Elizabeth was given some kind of cocktail. We can't make out every drug in it but there were some traces of hallucinogens found. I think there was probably some extensive brainwashing done as well. There's only so much I can do or test if you can't bring her to Mercy Hospital."

"I can't risk it."

Bringing her to a public hospital would make it far too easy for Helena to get to her.

"My friend has a private clinic. What if I arrange for you to bring her there tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Do you really think it's necessary?"

"Yes. I want to be able to do a thorough exam." The doctor said.

"Alright, arrange for it and send me the details." Jason said ending the call. They needed answers.

Johnny walked up to him. "Spinelli is here. I put him in the downstairs bedroom until I can arrange for an apartment. I've already got him on the hunt for Helena."

"Good. "

Jason went back into the doorway. Marlena was walking towards him and motioned for him to follow her out.

"What's going on?"

"Did you meet her on the docks?" She asked.

"No."

Marlena sighed. "I'm not going to lie Jason. Elizabeth is missing most of her memory and confused about the ones she has. I think Elizabeth should be in a clinic. She needs a lot of help and therapy. There's only so much I can do for her in a few short days."

"I don't want to lock her up. How would that do any good? I can't abandon her like that." He said angrily.

He had already left her once. He was not doing it again.

"I'm not asking you to do that but she needs intensive deprogramming and monitoring and possibly a drug protocol. I can't do that from this house." Marlena pleaded.

"Tomorrow night I'm taking her to a clinic for more tests. Can you stay until the day after that?" There was no way he was making any decisions until the test results came back.

Marlena nodded. "Of course I can. I'll call home and let them know."

She understood she was being dismissed in a way, but just from the little time she had spent around Jason, she knew that he had heard her and in the end would do right by Elizabeth.

"Thank you."

Jason was at a loss. He just hoped he wasn't doing her more harm by keeping her with him. It was just too dangerous right now to let her out of his sight and sending her away didn't seem like the right answer either, although he understood where Marlena was coming from.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena looked over at Thor. "How is she?"

"Stable. Don't worry, she won't remember a thing."

Helena smiled. "Good. I can't wait for all of this to play out. Everything is coming along quite nicely."

"Shall I prepare your bath?"

"Please." Helena said before looking out the window. Soon, she would make her next move. Jason Morgan thought he had things under control, but he had no idea what was about to go down. She was going to get to Emily. If Jason got in her way, then he'd have to die. But, she had other plans for him and really didn't want to go there this soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day went quickly. There was still no change in Carly's condition. Spinelli had been moved to a temporary apartment and continued to try and locate Helena.

Jason sat on the bed and waited for Elizabeth to finish in the bathroom. She came out smiling. "I'm ready." She said walking over to him.

"I'm not sure how long this will take." Jason said.

"It feels good to be out of bed. I'm not feeling as tired." She said before touching his face with her hands. She leaned towards him to kiss him and Jason stopped her. "What's wrong?"

Jason stood up. "You're not ready for that."

"I'm not ready to kiss you?" She asked confused.

"No."

She put her hands on her hips. "I don't understand. Don't you still want to be with me?"

"It's not that but you've just been through so much and you're confused."

Elizabeth stared at him blankly for a moment. "Helena said you wouldn't want me anymore; that you had moved on. Is it true?" She asked trying to hold back her emotions.

"I'm not with anyone else Elizabeth."

She closed her eyes. "Jason are you going to leave me again?"

"No. I'm—I'm not going anywhere." He said trying to will the tears back that were threatening to fall. It was painful seeing her like this and realizing how badly he had hurt her by leaving.

She let out the breath she was holding. "We should probably go."

He followed her downstairs and they headed to the SUV.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The doctor spent several hours taking xrays and scans: making sure that Elizabeth got a thorough workup.

"How long before we get some results?" Jason asked.

"We should have some by tomorrow afternoon. I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you." He said before going back into a small room. "You ready?" He asked Elizabeth.

She smiled. "Yes. Take me home Jason."

He forced a smile and then took her hand and led her back to the truck.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked into the house and Liz sat down on the couch.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?" Johnny asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes."

"I'll even suck it up and watch a chick flick." Johnny said smiling.

Liz grinned. "I would like that."

This was the most she had been up since Jason had found her. She was happy to get out of the bedroom.

Jason put a throw over her and she got comfortable. Johnny made some popcorn and then the movie started.

Jason's cell rang and he stepped into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"It's Nikolas. I just had several men comb through all of the tunnels on the island. She's not here."

"Damn." Jason said. They really couldn't afford any screw-ups.

"I'm following a couple of leads. I'll let you know when I find something."

Jason sighed. "Be careful."

"I will." Nikolas said before hanging up. He stared out over the harbor. Helena had gone too far. He was using all his resources to find her.

Stefan walked up behind him. "You rang?"

He turned around and hugged his uncle. "It's good to see you."

Stefan slightly smiled. "I missed you."

"And I you. I really need your help?"

Stefan sighed. "What did Helena do now?"

"She's trying to kill my girlfriend and in the process, she kidnapped, drugged, and brainwashed one of my best friends. We need to stop her before she can finish this."

Stefan poured himself a drink. "She won't be expecting me. That will give us an element of surprise. I'll stay hidden. Are you working with anyone else?"

"Jason Morgan."

Stefan frowned. "Why?"

"Emily is his sister and I think he's in love with Elizabeth." Nikolas said.

Stefan thought for a moment. "I guess it won't hurt to have additional resources."

"I agree. He's not my favorite person but he is lethal."

"Continue to work with him. We'll need all the help we can get." He said finishing his drink. "Don't go anywhere alone. I'll be in touch."

Nikolas watched him walk out. This was going to get really ugly.


	5. Chapter 5 - Compromised

A/N – Thanks for taking the time to comment! I know you all are very curious. Chapter 7 is a huge showdown and you get a lot of answers to what Helena did to Elizabeth. I posted the banner in profile if you're interested.

Chapter 5 - Compromised

Elizabeth had fallen asleep so Jason picked her up and carried her to the bed. Once she was settled, he went back into the living room.

"Faith called Sonny." Johnny said.

"Great, just what we need. Maybe it's time to put that crazy bitch down." Jason said. "I don't need her shit on top of everything else."

"You want me to put the fear of God into her?"

Jason sighed. "It's probably going to have to be me."

Johnny shook his head. "I can't let you do that. Elizabeth needs you right now. If Faith pulls something….."

"I'll shoot her." He said without hesitation.

"Jason you can't be everywhere. Let Sonny handle it." Johnny said.

Jason gave him a look and Johnny chuckled.

"Look, he's been riding on your coat tails for years. Let him clean up this mess. It's his fault Faith went all stalker bitch on him anyway." Johnny said grabbing his beer and taking a swig. "You have bigger fish to fry."

"I just don't like loose ends." Jason said quietly. Faith was a distraction they didn't need right now.

"I know but right now, your focus needs to be on that girl in the other room." Johnny said before answering his phone. "What's up?"

Jason watched him for a few seconds and then got up to discard his beer bottle. Johnny was right. He'd continue to do what he was doing and stay close to Liz.

"Alright, I'll call you back." Johnny shook his head. "Spinelli just hacked into Carly's phone. She got a call from an unknown caller and it ended right before Max was forced off the road."

"That doesn't sound like Faith."

"I know what you're thinking but what does Carly have to do with Helena?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a diversion or maybe she was trying to recruit her."

Johnny shrugged. "Could be. Carly was never a fan of Elizabeth."

"Helena is twisted. We need to start thinking like her if that is even possible. Lucky left me a message. He's worried that Helena might try to use Liz to eliminate me."

"Do you think that's plausible?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe. With me out of the way, who would stop her?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. "Jason, I need you."

He stood up and walked over to her and she took his hand and led them to the bedroom.

Johnny wasn't sure what to think. Elizabeth just seemed a little off. It was a little creepy and it pissed him off that Helena had fucked with her head to this degree.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason let her lead him to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you." She said smiling. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." Jason said sitting next to her. "But you need your rest."

"Tell me about where you went when you left."

She adjusted her pillow and Jason began to talk. She asked a few questions and soon she had fallen asleep and Jason got up and went back into the living room. He was exhausted but he needed to make sure that he stayed on top of everything. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max opened his eyes and saw Sonny walking towards him. "Boss, I'm so sorry."

Sonny patted his leg. "It's okay. I know you did your best."

"How is she?"

"There's been no change. Do you remember Carly taking a call?" Sonny asked.

Max closed his eyes. Everything was just a jumble in his head. "I'm sorry boss. I just can't seem to remember anything."

"It's okay Max. You need to get some rest. Maybe it will come to you in the morning."

Max watched Sonny leave. If only he could remember.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason stepped out to run some errands. He also met with Luke and the Scooby gang at the penthouse.

"How is she?" Emily asked as she gave her brother a big hug.

"She's doing a lot better physically. She still tires easily and her memories are all screwed up, but at least she's alive." Jason said.

Nikolas walked in. "Am I late?"

"No, I just got here." Jason said.

"My Uncle Stefan has joined us for the fight." Nikolas said.

Jason frowned. "Can you trust him?"

"He hates Helena. Trust me, he wants revenge just as much as we do." Nikolas said. "The more resources we have the better. Besides, he knows Helena very well."

Nikolas's phone rang. He listened for a moment and then ended the call. "Helena's yacht just blew up."

"Was it you?" Jason asked.

"No, but it does sound like something Stefan would do." Nikolas said with a slight smile.

Jason smirked. "Maybe he's not so bad after all."

There was a knock on the door and Cody cracked it open. "It's Audrey Hardy."

They all looked at each other and then Jason muttered the word kitchen and the rest of them scrambled to follow Emily around the corner.

"Send her in."

Audrey marched into the room. "Mr. Morgan, how lovely of you to finally remember to come home."

Jason sighed. "Hello Mrs. Hardy."

"What are you doing to find Elizabeth?"

"I'm doing everything I can." He said confidently.

Audrey pursed her lips and studied him for a moment. "I know you have feelings for her and that is why you left. She told me."

Jason was surprised. "She did?"

Audrey nodded. "I do understand why you took off. It's hard to watch the woman you are in love with pining after someone else. She was waiting for you though. I think you should know that."

She really wasn't a fan of Jason and didn't want him anywhere near Elizabeth. But she figured if he knew that, then maybe he'd try harder to find her.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"If you hear anything, will you please let me know?" Audrey asked.

"I will."

Audrey left and Jason closed his eyes. He hated lying to her but until he knew what he was dealing with, he didn't want Audrey involved. The less she knew the safer she would be. He already had a guard on her just in case.

Emily and the guys walked towards him and she laid a hand on his back. "I know it was hard not to tell her but it's safer this way."

"I know." Jason said. "Hopefully, she'll eventually forgive me."

"If Helena screwed with Liz's head the way she did with mine, then there might be a code word that will make her personality change. In fact, there could be several." Lucky said.

"Do you think she could have brainwashed her in such a short time?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. If she kept at it 24/7 and used drugs, it's more than likely she could have accomplished what she wanted to." Lucky said.

Jason stood up. "I need to go make a stop, but if you hear anything then let Cody know."

Jason left and went to the hospital. He needed to see where Sonny's head was at.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny watched Jason walk towards him. "Hey." He said softly.

"How is she?"

"Same." Sonny said.

"Has Faith contacted you again?" Jason asked.

"No. Enzo has been keeping an eye on her. I'm not sure what she's up to but she's been quiet." Sonny said quietly. "How's Elizabeth?"

"Okay. She's still confused but physically she's doing better." Jason said looking around to make sure no one could hear them.

"I need you to take care of Faith." Sonny said firmly.

"I can't do that. I shouldn't even be here. If something happens to me, then Elizabeth will have no one to protect her." He said angrily.

"Jesus Jason." Sonny said in frustration.

"Before you even start, I already told you where I stood. Someone else can take care of Faith if she strikes against us. We can't afford an all out war right now. There's too much other shit going on. By the way, I think Helena was the one who put Carly in the hospital." Jason said.

Sonny made a face. "Helena?"

"Yes. So, don't go after Faith unless it's absolutely necessary. I don't have time to clean up your messes." Jason said leaving a stunned Sonny staring after him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Marlena sat down across from Elizabeth. "How are you feeling today?"

Liz smiled. "Good."

"You have a very nice smile Elizabeth."

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"How is it going with Jason?" Marlena asked.

Liz blushed. "I just love him so much. He makes me feel so safe."

"He's very protective of you."

"We were friends—more than friends." She said smiling. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Tell me about how you felt when he left." Marlena said.

Liz sighed. "It's all a blur really. All I felt was sad; like half my heart was gone."

"I understand. There was no one here to protect you."

Liz's eyes went a little glassy and she grabbed her head.

"Elizabeth?"

She leapt off the bed and ran at Marlena, knocking her on her back as she put her hands around the woman's throat as both of them crashed to the floor.

Jason and Johnny looked up and then Jason ran up the stairs and threw open the door. "Elizabeth." He yelled.

She couldn't hear him. All she could hear is Helena's voice telling her to kill.

Jason grabbed her and Johnny helped extract her fingers as Marlena gasped for air. "My…bag.." She finally blurted out. Johnny ran and got it and Marlena rifled through it and found a bottle and a syringe. Elizabeth struggled against Jason and was surprisingly strong considering her size. Marlena injected Elizabeth with a sedative before lying back down on the floor.

Jason had Elizabeth's arms and legs pinned and was trying to talk her down.

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked Marlena.

She nodded and then sat up having finally calmed herself.

"What happened?" Jason asked as Liz stopped struggling in his arms.

"We were talking. I must have said something to trigger her." Marlena said rubbing her neck.

Johnny had ran downstairs and got her a bottle of water.

"Do you remember what you said?" Jason asked as he laid Elizabeth on the bed.

Johnny helped Marlena up and she motioned for them to go into the hallway.

"I think it was the word protect." Marlena said. "She seemed to become a different person. Her face was evil. At first, she was struggling against it but then she snapped."

"Maybe Helena was using her to kill me. She's way more attached to me then she ever was before." Jason said.

"I would say she's completely fixated on you." Marlena said. "Jason, Elizabeth is a danger to herself and those around her. What if she had a weapon? I'd be dead."

Jason hit the wall with his hand. "I just don't know what to do. Lucky thinks there could be several code words that could trigger her. Do you think so?"

"That's a possibility." Marlena said. "We simply don't know at this point."

"What if Helena was going to use her to kill Emily?" Jason said.

"Maybe you're onto something." Johnny said.

Jason's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello Dr. Sutton."

Johnny and Marlena watched Jason's face contort.

"What can we do? I'll be at the clinic in an hour." Jason ended the call. "The scans shows that she has some kind of implanted device in her hairline above her right ear."

"At the very least, it could be some kind of tracking device." Johnny said.

"He wants to take it out?" Marlena asked.

"Yes. I don't think she'll have a chance of recovering unless we do."

"I'll come with you." Marlena said.

Jason went into the room and picked up Elizabeth and then they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

While the nurse prepped Elizabeth, Jason spoke to Dr. Sutton.

"Could it possibly hurt her if this device is removed?" Jason asked. The last thing that he wanted to do is cause Elizabeth more damage.

"I don't think so but to be honest, there is no way of knowing. If it's a tracking device, then they would already be aware of the safe house. The question is why they haven't come after her."

Jason nodded. "I'm already getting a different place set up. Once we have the device out, I can move her and Helena won't know."

The nurse called for the doctor and he left. There was nothing to do now but wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The surgery took about ten minutes. The doctor had put the device in a bag and Jason gave it to Johnny to have someone analyze it.

"How is she?"

"She's stable. She'll be coming around shortly." The doctor said confidently. "Jason, can you find out if Elizabeth had any birthmarks of any kind or any other distinguishing marks?"

Jason nodded. "I'll call Audrey."

"Let me know as soon as you can." He said.

Jason stepped into another room and made the call.

"Hello?"

"Audrey, it's Jason."

"Have you found anything?" She asked nervously.

"Uh, nothing I can report to you yet. I have a question."

"Go ahead." She said.

"Did Elizabeth have a birthmark or any kind of scar?"

Audrey thought for a moment. "I don't think so, at least none that I can recall."

"Thank you Audrey. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

Jason reported to the doctor. "Why did you have me ask that?"

The doctor frowned. "There was some weird scarring above both her ears. She could of had titches there at one point."

Jason shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He walked into the recovery room and sat next to Elizabeth's bed.

She started to stir and he took her hand.

"Elizabeth." Jason said. "Open your eyes for me."

Her body jerked a few times and then she groggily opened her eyes. "Jason."

"Hey, you're going to be just fine." He said softly.

"What happened?"

Jason explained the results of the scans.

"Wow. She actually implanted something in my head?"

Jason nodded. "It's gone now."

Liz closed her eyes. "So tired."

He stroked her hair. "I know. You rest."

She muttered something and he got up and went outside. "Francis is it ready?"

"It will be in a half hour." Francis said.

"Alright. See you soon."

They weren't going back to the old safe house since it was now compromised. He walked up to Marlena.

"I want to thank you for taking care of her. I'm really sorry that she hurt you."

"It's okay. I knew the risk. Jason, you need to find someone closer who can work with her." She said.

"I know I do. I'll make sure that she gets help." Jason said. "Cooper is on his way. He'll drive you to the airport."

She nodded and then took a seat. She felt horrible for leaving Elizabeth like this but her home was in Salem and she had patients there.

Jason made a call and then waited until he was allowed to take Elizabeth to the new safe house.


	6. Chapter 6 – Casualties of War

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I've given you guys a lot to think about. Tomorrow you'll have a lot of answers! * Guest – I fixed it soon as I saw your comment. Not sure what happen but thanks. I post at two sites and one was right and the other wrong.

Chapter 6 – Casualties of War

Jason watched Elizabeth sleep. They were no further ahead in finding Helena then they were when they found Liz on the side of the road. He was cranky and tired and he would love to shoot or beat the shit out of someone right now to get rid of his pent up anger. Everything had gone to shit. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back. Something had to give.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason felt a pressure on his lap and his eyes snapped open. It was still dark but he could still see in the room. "Elizabeth?"

She smiled as she straddled him and cuddled against his chest.

"What—what are you doing?"

"I missed you."

Jason swallowed hard. "Um, you should go back to bed."

She raised her head and then gently grabbed his face. "I don't want to go back to bed."

He watched her lick her lips and he almost groaned. She was fucking killing him. "Elizabeth…"

"Why don't you want me anymore Jason? Don't you want to kiss me?"

Jason stared into her eyes. "It's not that. It's…"

Elizabeth rotated her hips and Jason groaned softly.

"Elizabeth, you need to stop."

He was starting to get hard and there was no way they were doing anything.

She bit her lip for a second and then grinned mischievously. "But I want you Jason."

"No, you don't."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Why are you fighting this? We made a baby Jason. You had no problem getting me knocked up."

"Elizabeth." He said standing up with her latched to his body. "You're not ready for sex."

"But I am. I missed you."

He blinked a few times and then remembered something from when Carly was pregnant with Michael. "I don't think that medically it's safe. If you did have a baby, you have to wait a while before we can…." Jason paused growing even more uncomfortable about the conversation.

Liz giggled. "I never thought of you as being shy Jason. It's cute."

Jason stared at her blankly.

"Fine. You're right. But after 6 weeks, you're going to make love to me Jason Morgan, like your life depends on it." She said as her eyes narrowed with passion.

Jason felt himself harden a little more. "We'll talk in six weeks." He said depositing her onto the bed. "Now get some sleep."

He left her there and stumbled into the hallway and made his way downstairs to get some water. Elizabeth was going to drive him crazy and he couldn't wait to pay her back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Johnny and Jason watched as Elizabeth came down the stairs. She smiled and then kissed Jason and went into the kitchen.

Johnny snickered.

"Shut it." Jason muttered.

"You really think you're going to be able to keep your distance?" Johnny whispered.

Jason watched her go back upstairs. "I have to."

His phone rang so he quickly answered it. "Morgan."

"Mr. Morgan, I hear you've been looking for me."

Jason was surprised. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways." Helena cooed. "How's Elizabeth."

"What did you give her?"

"Oh, that's not important anymore. The damage is done." She said grinning. "Tell me, has she revealed her temper to you yet? She's quiet fiery once you get her going."

Jason rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check in and see if you were still alive."

"Was that your plan, to use Elizabeth against me?" Jason asked.

"Partly. So, tell me, how is the security at Harborview lately?"

Jason looked at Johnny and motioned for a pen. Johnny grabbed a pad and pen and handed it to him and he wrote down the Towers.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know your sister is there with that pissant Lucky Spencer." She spat.

"Leave my sister alone." He said lethally.

"It's a good thing I don't answer to you isn't it?" She asked smiling. "You have 24 hours to bring me Emily or I will make sure that Elizabeth is triggered. You won't survive it and it will be really painful."

Jason stood up.

"I'll contact you soon with directions. Unless you want everyone you love to die, you'll bring her to me."

Before Jason could say anything Helena hung up. "She knows Emily is in the towers. I have twenty-four hours to deliver her to Helena or she'll trigger Elizabeth."

"Shit."

"I'm going to see Spinelli. This shit needs to end."

Johnny watched Jason leave and he sighed and sat down on the couch. She was close by. There was no doubt about that. Now, they just needed to figure out where.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli's fingers flew across the keyboard as Jason silently watched.

"I'm afraid there is still no sign of the frigid queen." He said checking several camera feeds."The dark prince's uncle sent me a picture of some of the queen's evil henchmen. But, there is no sign of him either."

Jason sighed. There was a knock on the door so he got up and opened it. "Sonny?"

"Hey. Johnny said you were here."

"What's up?" Jason asked.

Sonny walked towards a bedroom and they went inside. "Jesus, what a geek." Sonny said looking around at the posters on the wall.

"Focus please." Jason said.

"Uh, Faith says she knows where Helena is."

Jason smirked. "Let me guess, if we give her something she wants, she'll tell us."

Sonny nodded. "Exactly."

"What does she want?"

Sonny shifted and then ran his hands over his face. "You're not going to like it."

"Just fucking tell me." Jason growled.

"She—she wants you."

Spinelli stopped what he was doing and turned and looked at them for a second before resuming his work.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this shit."

"I know—I know. How do you want to handle it?" Sonny asked.

"We don't even know that she really knows anything. She could be blowing smoke out of her ass."

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Sonny asked.

Jason shook his head. "I'm not fucking Faith." He yelled.

"She doesn't have to know that." Sonny said with a smirk.

"What do you want to do?"

"What you do best. Torture the bitch. Agree to meet her at a warehouse alone. Of course she won't abide by that but neither will you. Once you're alone, pretend you're going to go along with it and then torture it out of her."

Jason was pacing back and forth.

"Hell, kill her for all I care. I just want both of them taken care of because it's either Faith or Helena that was behind Carly's accident." Sonny said.

Jason rolled his eyes. It was always all about Sonny. "Set it up for tonight at 8:00. The sooner we find Helena and end this, the better."

Sonny nodded and left the room with a smug look on his face. One way or another, he always got his way in the end.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz paced back and forth in the living room.

"Elizabeth, he won't be back until later tonight."

"He promised me he wouldn't leave my side. Suppose something happens to him?" She asked.

He watched her for a minute before answering. She was agitated more than usual. "He'll be fine. You know that he's really good at his job."

"I just—I just can't lose him. I just got him back." She said softly.

"Have faith in him."

She nodded and swallowed hard. "I'll try."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into one of their smaller warehouses and looked around. Francis was perched on top of a building. As soon as they knew Faith was inside, he was going to pick off her guards one by one. There were a few other men scattered around as well. Shawn had used a thermal imager to walk around the inside of the building before allowing Jason to enter to makes sure there were no men hidden in the building. They also used special radar to scan for bombs.

"Hello there gorgeous." Faith said as she sauntered towards him with a big grin on her face.

What a stupid bitch. Jason thought to himself. "Faith."

"I was a little surprised that you agreed to this."

"Helena is dangerous and needs to be stopped. You better not be fucking with me Faith." Jason said.

"Two sentences. Is that a record?" She asked flippantly.

Jason glared at her. "I'm not fucking you until I get information."

"No. You make me scream your name over and over and then I tell you what I know."

She had wanted Jason for years and just the thought of it was making her wet.

"I'll have no problem making you scream. But considering the fact that you probably won't be coherent afterwards, I think you should give me the information before I begin." Jason said firmly.

Faith ran her hand down his chest. "Take off your shirt gorgeous."

Jason stared down at her. All he could think of was all the ways he could snap her neck and how good it would feel to do so. He reached between them and ripped open her blouse, causing Faith to gasp and shudder as buttons flew everywhere. "Tell me what I want to know." He said placing his hand around her neck. "I won't ask again."

Faith bit her lip as her body jerked. She was so hot for him, she had almost came on the spot. "You'll have to give me a little taste of something Jason or I'm not spilling shit."

Jason looked down at her cursing in his head. He had lost his patience. Slamming her down to the floor, taking her breath away, he laid on top of her—pinning her hands above her head with his left hand. He stared down at her as she smirked at him.

"I like it rough." She said. "Do your worst."

"Tell me what I want to know." He demanded.

"Is this all I'm getting?"

"For now."

Faith grinned. "I'm afraid that wasn't my terms.

Jason was done. He put his arm across her neck and pressed and Faith started to struggle. "I'd think a freaky little bitch like yourself would be down for some autoerotic asphyxiation."

The look of fear in her eyes shifted to want and Jason growled and cut more of her air supply off. "Tell me Faith or I will do things to your body that will make you hurt so badly, you will be out of your mind in pain."

She was trying to say something so he eased up a little.

"Hurt me and you die. My men…."

"Your men are dead. What's it gonna be?"

Tears clouded her eyes. "She's in town. There's a mansion—a compound at Crimson Pointe."

"Why should I let you live?"

"Please….I didn't hurt Carly." Faith said.

Jason looked up and watched Francis walk towards him.

"Finished getting fleas?"

Jason glared at him. "Hold her until we check out Crimson Pointe."

Francis nodded as Jason got up. "I'll let you know what to do with her when I'm done. You better hope this checks out Faith."

The truth was that Faith was going to die regardless, but she didn't need to know that.

He strode out of the building and walked up to Shawn. "She said there's a mansion at Crimson Pointe. I think I know the one she's talking about. We need a tactical team. Have Spinelli get a feed of any cars going in or out. She's going to have a lot of fire power. So, we need to prepare for battle."

Shawn nodded. "I'll take care of it."

Jason went back to his truck and headed for the safe house. He wanted a shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked out of the shower and found Elizabeth sitting on his bed. "Elizabeth?"

She licked her lips as she took in the sight of Jason in a towel.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." He said grabbing some things from a drawer and disappearing back into the bathroom. He came out a minute later dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"I was worried."

"I'm fine." He said softly before sitting next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here."

He pulled her into his arms. He loved her and was tired of putting up a wall between them.

"Jason, when we go to Italy again, maybe we can go to Florence."

Jason frowned. "Elizabeth, we've never been to Italy together."

She looked up at him. "Yes we have." She said smiling. "You took me on a gondola ride in Venice."

Jason looked away. She wasn't getting any better and it was breaking his heart.

Johnny knocked on the door. "Jason, we need to talk."

"I need to go talk to Johnny. Do you want to go back to your room?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

She looked so lost he couldn't help himself. "Yes."

She smiled and moved onto the bed and he tucked her in.

"I'll be back in a bit."

Taking one last look at her, he turned off the light and went downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily opened her eyes. She realized that there was smoke everywhere and crawled over to Lucky, who was passed out, as she coughed and gasped for air.

"Lucky." She yelled as she shook him.

The door flew open and a man ran towards her and grabbed her. She was fighting to get back to Lucky but the smoke was overwhelming her.

Marco dragged her into the stairwell and started making his way down. Jason was going to have a fit. The building was being evacuated and clearly they were under attack. He hated leaving Lucky but he had no other choice. Emily came first. He made it to the fifth floor and had rounded the corner, carrying her when he felt something cold on his temple.

Thor shot Marco in the head and grabbed Emily as he fell and then took off. He had a gas mask on so the smoke didn't affect him. He quickly made it to the lobby and when his men saw him, they began to shoot at the Corinthos guards in the lobby. People were screaming and trying to take cover. He went to the second set of stairs and went down to the parking garage and threw Emily in the back of the car and then secured her and soon they were off. The package was retrieved.


	7. Chapter 7 - Showdown

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope you enjoy the reveal! * Liasonluv – The meeting with Faith gave them Helena's whereabouts. That wasn't useless.

Chapter 7 - Showdown

Jason was going out of his mind. Four of his guards and two of Helena's were dead. Lucky was in the hospital for smoke inhalation. Emily was gone. Helena had her. He felt like he had failed her.

He grabbed his phone. "Shawn, I don't give a shit what you have to do. Call in every mercenary you can. We're going to take that bitch down. You have two hours to make it happen."

He threw his phone on the couch.

"Jason." Johnny said. When he had the enforcer's attention, he looked over to the stairs and Jason followed his gaze.

Elizabeth was standing there. "What happened?"

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm handling it."

Her eyes filled up with tears. "She's coming for me next isn't she?"

Jason walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "She'll have to go through me."

Liz gripped him tightly. "Please don't go. She'll kill you Jason. She wants you dead."

"I have to save Emily."

"No." She yelled. Jason looked over at Johnny and nodded.

Johnny walked into the kitchen and prepared a syringe full of a sedative.

Elizabeth was sobbing and begging Jason not to go. He held her tightly as Johnny injected her and she started to go limp in his arms soon thereafter. Jason carried her to her bedroom and laid her down.

"I hate this." He said Johnny.

Johnny nodded. "Milo is going to watch her. I'm coming with you."

"Get ready and bring your vest." Jason said.

"Got it."

It was time to take Helena down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She was in a room. It was just cement walls and she could hear something beeping. She sat up and wildly looked around the room. "Oh my God." She said stumbling out of the bed towards a gurney. "It can't be." She said muttered.

She started to cry. "Oh God Elizabeth, what did they do to you?"

Elizabeth was hooked up to some machines. She was on a ventilator and looked so pale. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

The door opened and she jumped backwards. Helena strode into the room. "Hello Emily. Welcome. I see you've already met your roommate."

Emily was furious. "What did you do to her?" She said before she went on a coughing tangent.

Helena grinned. "Oh a little of this and that."

"How did you get her from Jason?" Emily asked quietly.

"She never was with Jason." Helena said grinning evilly.

Emily blinked a few times and looked at Elizabeth again and then back at Helena. "What do you mean?"

"And they tried to say you were a smart girl. The Elizabeth that is with Jason is not the real Elizabeth. She thinks that she is because I created her. I've been planning all of this for a long time. Lucky is in love with Elizabeth and having her only want Jason was inspired. I want him to suffer. I found someone with a similar build and bone structure and I had a doctor reconstruct her face. A speech therapist helped train her to speak like Elizabeth after I brainwashed her into embracing her new identity. After I kidnapped the real Liz, I forced her to tell me personal things about her relationship with your brother and Lucky." Helena said with a smile. "So, I passed that information on as a finishing touch and wallah, Elizabeth was reborn."

"She would never tell you those things willingly." Emily said.

"I tortured her." Helena said smirking. "And when I got what I needed, I put her to sleep for the time being. Tomorrow night, she will awaken and at my command, she'll jump off the roof of General Hospital to her death as Jason Morgan and Lucky Spencer watch. They'll think their precious Elizabeth is dead and it will destroy both of them. And after a few weeks of suffering, fake Elizabeth will be triggered and your brother will be dead. I prefer to kill the Spencers with my bare hands. It's much more satisfying."

"You're sick."

"I know. It's one of my better qualities." She said opening the door again. "Sleep well Emily because after Elizabeth is taken care of, I plan on killing you very slowly. Nikolas will find love again; that I am sure of and it will be someone who is way more suitable."

"Wait, why did you make fake Liz believe that she was pregnant?" Emily asked she said before coughing again. She knew that she needed some breathing treatments but Elizabeth's health was more important at the moment.

Helena smiled. "She was already a few months pregnant unbeknownst to me, but she lost it and went a little nutty afterwards so I tried to work it into my plan. Since I had convinced her that she was in love with Jason, she became fixated that he was the father and that I took her baby. I couldn't convince her otherwise. That is when I decided to ditch her and see what kind of mayhem she could create."

Emily watched her leave and sat down on the bed and started to cry. There was no escaping it, they were going to die.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished gearing up and looked around the warehouse. There were thirty men standing before him. They had family and friends and some of them were not going to make it home alive. Looking down, he closed his eyes. He couldn't think about that. He needed to focus on getting Emily back.

Stefan walked up to him and handed him some blueprints. "There's an entrance on the West side of the property. It's an underground tunnel that will get you to the main house. My men have intercepted the video feed and looped it. They won't see you coming."

Jason nodded and handed it to Johnny. "Thanks."

"I have ten men with me. They want to help take her down." Stefan said.

"I swear to God if you try to double cross me….."

Stefan frowned. "Jason, I want that bitch dead more than you do. These men know how she thinks and will be of great help. There's also another tunnel on the East end. I already have three men in the woods next to it. If anyone tries to escape, they'll be killed."

"This is going to get really ugly fast." Johnny said.

"I'll have a helicopter on standby in case Emily is hurt. All you have to do is call and it will be there within five minutes."

Jason stood up and shook Stefan's hand. "Thanks."

He watched him walk away and Sonny walked towards him.

"They have Emily."

He nodded. "Carly is awake. She doesn't remember anything."

"I figured she wouldn't. Is there permanent damage?" Jason asked.

"No." Sonny said. "They think she'll be fine."

"If I don't come back, Diane has my will." Jason said firmly.

"I really am not trying to hear that." Sonny said. "Just be safe."

"Just please watch out for Elizabeth for me." Jason added. It wasn't that he didn't have confidence but he was also a realist. He could die and he wanted to make sure things were in order. He walked to the center of the room. Earlier, he had called Diane and gave her instructions so that Elizabeth's care would be taken care of just in case. All the chatter that had been permeating the room dissipated and everyone gave him their full attention. "We leave in ten minutes. Do not turn your back on anyone. Work in teams. Each one of you will be given assignments. We need to methodically take them down. Shoot to kill and that includes Helena. If you can take her alive, fine. I'll look forward to torturing her but if it's life or death and you have a clear shot, take it. Stay smart and focused and you stay alive." He said firmly.

"Let's bring this bitch down." Johnny growled.

They all grabbed their things and headed for the trucks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily watched Elizabeth sleep. Her chest felt thick and she was tired but she was afraid to close her eyes. "Jason." She whispered. "You have to find us."

Her eyes slowly shut. She couldn't keep them open any longer and a few minutes later, she was asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As Jason and his men descended onto the grounds of the compound, Helena was inside and had no idea what was about to happen. As usual, she completely underestimated her opponent.

Jason gave the sign and the assault began, shaking the foundation of the house. He slipped inside the tunnel with Johnny and Francis and they quickly moved forward, closing the distance. Every once in a while they'd hear a huge explosion and knew Shawn had used the rocket launcher. When they got closer to the interior door they started to hear voices. The door opened unexpectedly and without blinking, Jason and Johnny took out the men surrounding Helena.

"Don't move." He growled.

Helena was taken aback but she quickly recovered. "I wouldn't shoot me if I were you. You'll never get your precious Elizabeth back without my help."

Jason walked forward. "Elizabeth is safe."

Helena laughed loudly. "You have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Morgan."

"Where is Emily?" He asked.

"With Elizabeth."

Jason ignored her. "Elizabeth is not with Emily." He said exasperatedly.

"Oh, I beg to differ. You see, the Elizabeth you have been cozying up to for the last few days is not the real one. The real Elizabeth has been with me the entire time. In fact, I piped in an audio feed so she could listen to everything that transpired between you and her doppelganger. And of course, I may have fudged the transmission a bit and made her think you fell in love with my version of Liz and made love to her. It was perfect actually." Helena was aware that studies had shown that patients in comas could hear. So even after she had induced the coma, she made sure the audio was looped over and over. "If you hadn't found the implant, she would have killed you eventually. But you still didn't find the other one that was in her dental work. I can still trigger her by electronic pulse. It's not as effective but it would do the trick." Helena said smiling.

"What a bitch." Johnny muttered.

"You say you have the real Elizabeth, so show me." Jason said trying to process all that she had said.

Helena smirked. "And what fun would that be?"

"Is she still alive?" Francis asked.

"Yes although tomorrow was going to be her time to die." She said smugly.

"One last time, what did you give her?"

"You'll never get that out of me Jason." Helena said grinning wickedly.

Jason growled. "Fuck this."

The gun blast filled the air and the bullet hit Helena right between her eyes.

Johnny and Francis looked at Jason like he was crazy.

"What? It's not like she would have helped us anyway." He said stepping over Helena's body. "She would have found a way to escape and there is no way I was letting her walk away."

Johnny pumped a bullet into Helena's heart and this time Francis and Jason looked at him. "What? I had to make sure she was dead. Don't you watch horror movies?"

Jason shook his head and started to move forward. They traded gunfire with some of Helena's men and then slipped into the basement stairwell. When they got down to the bottom, they walked down a hallway and looked at each other. Jason mouthed, one, two, three, and they busted in the door.

Emily screamed and when she saw her brother she sobbed and ran into his arms.

"Emily are you okay?" Jason asked pulling back.

"Yes but Elizabeth needs help Jason. Helena put her into a coma."

Jason's eyes scanned the room and came to rest on Elizabeth's figure. He dropped his hands from his sister's face and slowly moved towards the bed. He reverently kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. "I came for you baby. I won't let anyone else hurt you." He whispered in her ear. Turning, he looked at Johnny and Francis. "Get this place secured so I can call the helicopter and have Milo bring the other Liz to the hospital."

He needed proof that this was really Elizabeth. Johnny nodded and disappeared and Francis stood guard in the doorway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It took another twenty minutes to secure the compound. Jason made the call and soon he was on a helicopter with Elizabeth and Emily on their way to G.H.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat in the waiting room thinking about what had transpired. He couldn't believe that Helena had gone through such lengths to get her way. Maybe it was because he was so cut and dry and couldn't understand wanting all the drama. Sure he tortured people but having someone brainwashed and giving them plastic surgery seemed crazy; like a movie. Monica walked towards him and sat down. "Jason are you okay?"

He nodded. "I just need to make sure that she is fine."

"She's still in a coma. Patrick is going to slowly bring her out of it. We'll know what we're dealing with then."

"Helena tortured her. She might not be in her right mind." Jason said trying to hold back his tears.

"Then we'll help her." Monica said softly. She could tell Jason was barely holding on.

"How is Emily?" He asked.

"She's fine—just a little shaken up. She's getting some breathing treatments. We had to restrain Jane Doe. She wouldn't stop crying for you." Monica said softly. "She's asleep now."

Jason rubbed his face. "I don't know what to do. She's an innocent victim in all of this."

"Are you sure which Liz is the true Elizabeth?"

He shook his head. "Not one hundred percent. Jane Doe got our history wrong. I'd like to think that was because the real Elizabeth fed Helena misinformation."

Monica nodded.

Audrey rushed towards them. "Where is she?"

Monica stood up. "Audrey, she's in a coma. We have her in the I.C.U."

Audrey gasped and put her hand over her heart. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"We won't know anything until she wakes up. We need permission to access her dental records."

Audrey frowned. "Why?"

"Because Helena created a doppelganger of Elizabeth and we need to make sure which one is which."

Audrey slightly wobbled and Jason jumped up and steadied her and helped her sit down. "This is just too much."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to her faster." Jason said softly.

Audrey put her hand on his arm. "I know you did the best you could. I don't blame you for this at all. Thank you for bringing her back to us."

"Mrs. Hardy, I love Elizabeth. I'd do anything for her."

Audrey nodded. "I'm very thankful for that right now."

She still didn't want them together but Jason did save Liz and she would be forever grateful for that.

A/N – Alright so Maryrose59 and kcke2pen were first to guess. I gave you guys ridiculous clues in chapter 5 so I expected you all to guess it. If you had guessed it prior to that, I would have been really impressed lol. Now that you know the truth, please let me know what you think. There's still more twists in this story.


	8. Chapter 8 - Damage

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad that you liked the reveal. Helena is dead. * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Thank you! I definitely don't think I could do worse than the current writers.* ilovedana53 – Jason and Liz never slept together.

Chapter 8 - Damage

Patrick walked up to them. "We have a problem."

They all stood.

"Jane Doe was let out of her restraints."

"What?" Monica said loudly.

"It was the shift change. Since she was sleeping, one of the nurses undid the restraints and she's slipped from the room. We don't know where she is."

"We can try the roof." Emily said walking up to them. "Helena said something about making Elizabeth jump from there."

Jason took off with Emily following close behind him. They got to the roof and she was standing on the ledge looking down.

"Elizabeth." Jason said. "Please."

Monica and Audrey stood in the doorway.

"She looks just like her." Audrey mumbled. "It's uncanny."

Liz looked over at him. "Jason." She said before starting to cry. "I thought you left me."

"I told you that I'd be back. Why don't you come down here and let me take you back to the room." He said softly as he slowly inched his way towards her.

"I can't. Helena will find me. I think she killed my baby and I can't live without it." She said crying harder.

"Elizabeth, I promise you that I will help you find your baby if you'd just get down from there. I'm begging you." Jason said emotionally. He knew it probably wasn't his Elizabeth but she looked like she was and it was still messing with his head. "Please."

She went to turn around and her foot caught. Jason watched as her eyes grew big and her arms started flailing as she started to fall. He took off and as she disappeared, he grabbed her foot and held on. "Help." He yelled.

Patrick ran to his side and together they pulled her back up. She was passed out and Jason cradled her in his arms.

Monica walked over to him. "We need to get her back downstairs."

Jason nodded and stood up and carried her off the roof. That had been too close. He filled them in regarding the dental implant as well before he headed back to watch over Liz.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the next morning, they used previous hospital records along with dental records to prove that Jane Doe was not Elizabeth Webber.

Kevin had started treating her. "Jason." Kevin said walking towards him in the hallway. "We're going to transport her to Shadybrooke. She needs help. With the brainwashing and drugs, it's going to be a long road ahead. We don't have any clues on her identity yet. But, you won't be able to see her. It's in her best interest to start to detach from you."

"I'll give her whatever she needs." Jason said sadly.

Jason walked away from him and went to the I.C.U. to see Elizabeth. They were hoping that by the evening, she'd finally wake up.

He was exhausted. Audrey had finally went home to lay down. They were worried about her health. Emily was sleeping but doing well. He closed his eyes and fell asleep for a few hours. When he woke up, Epiphany was checking Elizabeth's vitals

"It won't be long now." She said before leaving the room.

Jason stood next to the bed and stroked her head. "Please come back to me Elizabeth. I need you."

A few minutes later, her eyes snapped open and Jason hit the call button.

"It's okay Elizabeth. Don't panic. You're safe. Helena is gone."

Her eyes filled with tears. Patrick raced into the room and Jason stepped back and was pushed from the room as they checked her out and prepared to take the breathing tube out.

About a half hour later, Patrick exited the room. "We need to talk."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. This case is highly unusual. I need to do some more tests." Patrick said cautiously.

"What's the problem?"

"She doesn't remember who she is. I did a head scan while she was in the coma and I didn't find any brain trauma. This leads me to believe that her memories were chemically altered in some way. We couldn't identify some of the drugs in her system when she came in. Robin is working on that. She's scared. I told her that her name is Elizabeth but that's all. She knows what year it is and other than the memory loss, she's okay. Her body is weak due to the coma. She's going to need rehab and a therapist."

"A therapist? Is it to cope with not remembering?" Jason asked.

"That and maybe by doing some hypnosis or deprogramming, she can remember what happened." Patrick said.

Jason sighed. "Can I see her or do you think she'll be too afraid of me?"

"You can see her but try not to overwhelm her with information. It's better that she remember naturally." Patrick said. It had been the wildest twenty-four hours of his career.

"Okay."

Jason slowly walked into the room. Elizabeth's eyes never left his as the nurse finished taking some blood.

Soon they were alone.

"Hi. Do you know me?" She asked.

"I do. We were friends. I'm Jason."

Liz studied the good looking man standing next to her. He had an edge to him but at the same time, his eyes were soft and kind.

"I found you and my sister and brought you here. Her name is Emily."

"Were we close?" Liz asked.

"Yes. You've been friends since high school." Jason said softly. "Can I get you some water?" He asked, noting that her voice sounded a little scratchy.

"Please."

He poured some into a cup and put a straw in it. Raising her bed a little, he held it in front of her and she took a few sips.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He said.

She sighed. "This is so weird."

Jason slightly smiled. "I actually know how you feel."

"You do?" Liz asked curiously.

Jason grabbed a chair and sat down and then told her about his accident and she was really surprised but it gave her some comfort.

"So you've managed to survive it all and have a good life right?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess that's subjective, but I'm okay."

Audrey rushed into the room and Elizabeth grabbed Jason's hand that had been sitting next to hers and squeezed.

"It's okay." Jason said. "That's your grandmother."

Audrey had stopped when she saw the look of fear on Elizabeth's face. "It's so good to see that you're awake. I was so worried."

Liz nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I spoke to Patrick and he said that after a few days, if everything checks out, you can come home with me."

"Did I live with you before?" Liz asked.

"No, you had your own place."

Liz didn't say anything so Audrey continued.

"But you'll need someone to look after you and help you heal."

"I—I don't know what to say." She said gripping Jason's hand tighter.

Audrey was a little put out. "Elizabeth, we're family. I will take care of you."

Jason looked down at Elizabeth and noticed she was shaking. "Hey, it's okay." He said brushing the hair off her face. "You don't have to decide anything right now. Whatever you want to do, I'll make it happen. I just want to make sure that you're comfortable."

She swallowed hard. "I'd like to think about where I'm going after I leave if it's okay with you." She said to Audrey who she could tell was not at all happy with Jason's presence.

"Fine." Audrey said firmly.

Liz looked up at Jason. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He said sitting down.

Audrey started to say something but she bit her tongue, afraid to upset Elizabeth. "I'll come back and see you later."

Liz nodded and she watched Audrey leave. "I hurt her."

"Don't worry about that. You have to do what feels right. I know things seem out of control right now but you still have some control Elizabeth. I won't try to force you to do anything." He said quietly.

"Thank you." She said before squeezing his hand. "I'm tired."

"Then get some rest." He said as he watched her close her eyes.

Audrey stood in the hallway watching them.

"She's doing well." Patrick said.

"I just wish someone as dangerous as Jason wasn't the one she initially bonded with."

"I understand feeling that way but you're going to have to find a way to get along with him because I don't think he's going anywhere."

Audrey sighed. "I got that feeling too. Please call me if there are any changes."

"I will."

Audrey took one least look at her granddaughter and then headed towards the elevators.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin walked into the room. "Hey Jason."

He looked over at her. "Hey."

"I just left Emily. She was going to go home and take a shower because Patrick told her that he didn't want to overwhelm Liz. I doubt your family will let her come back here tonight."

"Thanks for letting me know."

She looked over Elizabeth's chart. "I haven't figured out what Helena gave her yet, but I called Kevin Collins and he's willing to talk to her tomorrow."

Jason knew who he was. "Does he think he can help?"

"Yes. He wants to help."

"Good."

Jason was exhausted and Robin could tell he was just holding on by a thread.

"I heard what happened with Jane Doe. I can't even imagine how hard this has been for you. Emily told me what Helena did to her."

Johnny had let him know what the details and Jason had been shocked.

"I feel like I should have known. I mean I knew she was off but maybe if I had realized sooner, I could have gotten to Elizabeth faster." Jason said looking away so she couldn't see his raw emotion.

Robin touched his arm. "No one else realized it either. Don't be so hard on yourself. You did the best that you could."

Lucky walked into the room. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping but she has amnesia." Robin said.

"You think that Helena did something to her to make her forget, don't you?"

Robin nodded. "We do. We're doing some tests and Kevin will work with us to try and get her back."

Lucky's eyes filled with tears. He would never forgive himself if she was permanently damaged because of Helena. "I'll let Nikolas know and try to get him to stay away."He said leaving the room.

Robin rubbed Jason's back. "I'm going to go back to the lab. I'm having them bring in a bed for you. I figured you'd want to stay with her. Are you hungry?"

Jason shook his head. "No."

"Just remember you have to eat and drink to keep your strength up." Robin said.

"Okay."

She left and he kissed Elizabeth's hand. It was going to be hard to have to deal with the amnesia but in a way, he was one of the best people to help her and he'd do all he could to make sure she got the best care money could buy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's eyes snapped open when he felt Elizabeth's body jerk. A nurse was injecting her with something and it looked really painful.

"This is so she doesn't get any blood clots. Unfortunately, it does hurt." She said finally pulling the needle out.

Jason looked at Elizabeth's tear filled eyes. "You okay?"

"Yes." She said softly. "How about you? It can't be easy to have to deal with me."

"You're a picnic compared to my day job." Jason said slightly smiling.

Liz smiled. "That must be some job."

"You don't know the half of it." Jason said. "Your color is coming back. You look a little better."

"That's good." She paused and had a funny look on her face. "I have no idea what I look like." She said suddenly realizing that.

"You're beautiful."

She smirked. "Somehow I have a feeling you're a little biased."

"Trust me. It's not something I go around calling people."

"Who were you to me?" She asked.

"I'm not sure how much I should tell you." Jason said tentatively.

"I need to know something if I'm going to trust you Jason."

Jason sighed. "Fair enough. We were more than friends."

She smirked. "Is that your final answer?"

Jason chuckled. "Well, let's just say that I left town because I thought you wanted someone else. But it turns out, you were waiting for me to come back because you wanted to be with me."

Liz thought about that for a moment. "I guess the more than friends explanation was actually a good way to put it."

"If I had known how you felt, I would have never left. I never stopped thinking about you. I guess our timing just sucked."

"What if I never remember?" She asked.

"Then I guess we make new memories then." Jason said firmly. He wasn't going anywhere.

Liz slightly smiled and held out her hand. "I can agree to those terms."

Jason shook her hand and smiled. "You've got yourself a deal Webber."

They were interrupted by a nurse who needed to take her to start her physical therapy so they could get her muscles stretched.

"You'll wait for me?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

He watched them prep her and then she was taken away.

Francis walked in with a duffel bag. "There's a change of clothes in there. You should grab a shower before she comes back."

"Are you trying to tell me something Francis?"

Francis smirked. "I'm not touching that. Just trust me and go take a shower."

Jason shook his head. "Fine, I'll be right out." He said taking the bag and stepping into the bathroom.

By the time Jason was finished, Elizabeth was being wheeled back into the room.

"They didn't torture you too badly did they?"

Elizabeth smiled. "No. It was just tiring. You look refreshed."

"Francis brought me some clothes so I took a shower." Jason said.

"Jason are you going to get in trouble for missing your day job?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about that. You are more important."

The nurse helped her back into the bed.

"I'm going to take a nap. So, if you do need to check in with someone, you can." She said getting comfortable.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I just don't want you to get sick of me." Elizabeth said seriously.

"That would never happen." Jason said. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

She nodded. "I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely." Jason said.

He waited until she fell asleep and then he stepped into the hallway. "I need to check on Emily and talk to Sonny."

Sonny was going to have accept that Jason would be unavailable for the foreseeable future.

"Johnny is going to relieve me in an hour." Francis said.

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9 – Family Matters

A/N - Thanks for the nice comments! It will be awhile before the memory comes back. Glad you like their connection!

Chapter 9 – Family Matters

Jason walked into the mansion. It had been a long time since he had visited especially since he had been away for so long. It wasn't his favorite place to be but every once in a while he did try to stop by.

Monica was standing at the top of the stairs. "Jason?"

"Hi. I wanted to check on Emily."

"She's upstairs resting. I came home to make sure she was doing okay." Monica said.

"Jason?" A voice called from the sitting room.

Jason looked up at his mother. "I'll go up and see her in a minute." He walked into the sitting room and there sat a grinning Lila holding her arms out to him.

He quickly closed the distance and gave her a big hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said studying him. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. I traveled around a lot. Do you know what's going on?"

She nodded. "Yes, Monica explained it to me when she brought Emily back."

Emily had her own place but Monica had insisted that she stay with them to recuperate.

"You look like you need to talk."

Jason sighed and sat down next to her. Lila had always been his voice of reason. "It's just that everything is so screwed up. Who I thought was Elizabeth wasn't and now the real Elizabeth doesn't remember anything."

"That is a lot to deal with. You look tired. I'm worried about you."

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I'll be okay. I'm more worried about Elizabeth and how to help her."

"You love her don't you?" She asked with a slight smile.

"I do. And now I'm back to it being one-sided again."

"It may not be for long. You need to have faith in the universe. There is a reason for everything. Just be her friend and then how could she not fall in love with you?" Lila asked. "You are a good man Jason."

"Thank you for saying that."

Emily rushed into the room and Jason stood up and hugged her. They stayed that way for a minute and then Jason pulled back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just tired and really worried about Elizabeth. How was she when you spoke to her?"

"It's so hard since she doesn't remember anything. I know what that feels like so I've tried to encourage her. Audrey isn't taking it very well. Liz was a little standoffish with her."

"How was she with you?"

"She was fine. She knows we were more than friends and wants me around."

Emily squeezed his arms. "That's good Jason. I'd like to see her but I'll give her some time to adjust."

"She knows about you. I told her." Jason said.

"Thanks."

Edward walked into the room. "Jason…."

Jason nodded.

"Thank you for saving Emily." He said earnestly.

Jason was surprised he was being nice. "I'm glad I could get there in time."

"Is she taken care of?"

Jason knew he meant Helena. "Yes."

"Thank God. That old witch was a blight." Edward said dramatically.

Emily smirked.

"Would you mind if I had a guard on the property. I just want to make sure there isn't any retaliation."

Edward sat down and thought for a moment. "Do you really think that's necessary?"

"I don't want to risk it. I'm probably being overly cautious but I don't want to take a chance that any of you could get hurt."

Edward took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll accept that. How's Elizabeth?"

"She doesn't have her memory back but she's stable. She'll need physical therapy." Jason said.

"You tell her if she needs a place to stay, she can come here. We could put her in the downstairs bedroom and the physical therapist could come here. I know she doesn't remember us but she'd be safe here." Edward said. Elizabeth had hung out with Emily so much she was considered family.

"That means a lot to me grandfather. I'll pass on the message."

He turned and hugged Emily and Lila before turning to his mother. "Thank you for keeping an eye out for Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Any time."

He hugged her and Monica savored the closeness.

"I need to make one more stop before going back to the hospital." He said.

"Please make sure you eat and get some rest." Lila said. "She's going to need your strength."

He slightly smiled. "I will."

They watched him leave and Monica squeezed Lila's hand.

"Grandfather, you were on your best behavior. Maybe he'll visit more often." Emily said smiling.

Edward smirked. "One way or another, he will. I don't care if I have to drag him kicking and screaming."

Lila chuckled. "He is rather large dear. You might need Alice's help."

Edward laughed. "I'm not too proud to ask for help."

Monica grinned. "I'm going back to the hospital. Emily, you go rest."

"Yes mom." Emily said before kissing her on the cheek.

Monica smiled. Her family was healing. She couldn't wait to tell Alan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Greystone.

"Jason." Carly said in shock. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. Carly was on the couch covered with a blanket. There was a bruise still visible on her face.

"Yes. How are you?"

"I'm healing. I still don't have my memory back around the time of the accident though. Want to sign my cast?" She asked playfully.

Jason smiled. "Maybe later. Is Sonny here?"

"He's in the kitchen." She said. "How is Emily and Elizabeth?"

"They are fine. Elizabeth has amnesia. Did Sonny tell you everything?"

She nodded. "Yeah. If I didn't know how crazy Helena was I'd never believe it."

Carly would never admit it to Jason, but she was glad Elizabeth didn't remember and she hoped that it would create distance between them. It would buy her some time.

"I'm just glad it's over." He said walking towards the kitchen.

Sonny looked up from the pot he was stirring. "Hey."

"Hi."

"How's Elizabeth?" Sonny asked.

"She's okay. She still has amnesia."

He nodded. "When are you coming back to work?"

"I'm not. That's why I'm here."

"Jason, I've been really patient with you but I also need you to work."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Everything is quiet. What could you possibly need me for that the other guys couldn't do?"

"It's not the point. When you are visible, it creates fear."

"Sonny I've been gone for six months."

Sonny started to stir again. "That's my point. You were gone and Faith showed up."

"Faith has been dealt with."

Johnny had made sure that she was dead and buried.

"Then I guess you are just going to have to find another way to intimidate people because Elizabeth needs me. Give someone else the enforcer duties."

Sonny was pissed. "You can't just walk away Jason."

"Look, I get to have a life. If you can't handle that then fire me." Jason said, frustrated with Sonny's attitude.

"I don't want to fire you Jason. I want you to work."

Jason threw his arm out. "Well, this is the new Jason. If you don't like it, then too bad. You have a choice either deal with it or replace me. Let me know when you decide." He said turning around.

"Don't you walk away from me." Sonny yelled.

"I need to get to the hospital. We're done here. You need to think about it and get back to me." He said walking out much to Sonny's chagrin.

Carly had heard part of the conversation and was not happy at all. "Jason are you staying for dinner?"

"No Carly. I have to get back to Elizabeth."

"She's probably sleeping. You need to eat." She said.

Jason opened the door. "Sorry Carly. Take care."

He shut the door as she protested and got back into his truck.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked up to Francis. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping. How did it go with Sonny?" Francis asked.

"He was pissed but do I look like I care?"

Francis chuckled. He was happy to see Jason finally stand up to Sonny. Hopefully, it would last.

"I'm going to go sit with her." He said before walking into the room.

Jason sat down and took her hand. He figured it was the only time he'd get to hold it.

After a few minutes she stirred and looked at him. "Feels nice." She said softly.

He looked down at her hand and realized he was stroking it. "Are you in pain?"

"A little bit but I can just press the button." She said holding her left hand up which held the device for her morphine drip. "How did your errands go?" Her body was sore and she had a headache.

"Okay. I saw Emily. Everyone was worried about you."

"Who is everyone?" She asked curiously.

"Well, my grandmother Lila is a big fan of yours. My grandfather was there and my mom as well as Emily. My mother will probably stop in and see you when she has rounds later." Jason said.

"Okay."

"You're kind of a miracle worker." He said smiling.

She tilted her head. "How?"

"Well, I don't get along with most of my family so I never go over there but they were nice today. Maybe my grandfather was too worried about you to remember to give me a hard time."

Liz smiled. "Well, I'm glad I was of some help."

"Edward even said if you need a place to recover, you could stay at the mansion. There's a cook and Alice cleans and takes care of my grandmother. Just know you have options okay?"

"Thank you Jason. That's incredibly generous of them. I guess I'll have to start thinking about what I will do. They said I should be able to leave in a few days." She said.

"Well, you could go back to your studio but I honestly would feel better if you weren't alone."

She nodded.

"You could stay with me or Audrey or at the mansion of course." He said.

"I don't think Audrey would let you visit. So, she's out."

She could tell that Audrey was less than thrilled that Jason was there.

"I don't want you to lose your family because of me." Jason said.

"Well, if she can't accept you….I'm sorry but I'm not willing to accept that. I don't know what kind of person I was before but the current incarnation is not going to let anyone tell me what to do."

Jason smirked.

"What?" Liz asked.

"It just reminds me of the Elizabeth I knew before everything happened with your ex. You were feisty."

Liz grinned. "I think I like her then."

"I like you no matter what. But, I am especially fond of her. Elizabeth, there is something you should know." He said seriously.

"Is this about your day job?"

"Yes." He said frowning.

"I know." She said calmly.

Jason was surprised. "How?"

"I heard some nurses talking."

"And you're okay with that?" Jason asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not going to judge you for it." The nurses had said Jason was in the mafia and that he was an enforcer. When one of the nurses came into the room she asked what that meant and the woman told her. While it did give her pause for a second, she had decided that Jason was far more than his job after the devotion he had already shown her.

Alan walked in. "There is my favorite waitress."

Liz was surprised. "I was a waitress?"

Alan frowned.

"Dad, she has amnesia. Haven't you spoken to mom?" Jason asked.

"No, we keep missing each other. You have amnesia?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Yes. So, I was a waitress?"

Alan smiled. "Yes. You worked at Kelly's part time and at Jax's gallery at the Metro Court hotel as well. You were an aspiring artist."

"Wow." Elizabeth said.

"You were really good." Jason said.

Liz smiled. "Really?"

"I have one of your paintings in my office." Alan said. "Of course, you didn't know I brought it. You would have been mad at me because you would have gladly given it to me."

Liz grinned. "Well thank you for supporting me."

Alan smiled. "Any time."

Monica walked in. "There you are my wayward husband." She said giving him a hug.

"You've been hiding from me." Alan said smiling.

"Do I have parents?" Liz asked. "Maybe I said that wrong." She added after seeing their reactions.

"You don't really speak to them." Jason said.

"Since when?"

"Since you were in high school." Monica said.

Liz wished she could remember. This was frustrating.

Audrey walked into the room and said hello to Monica and Alan. They left and promised to check up on her later.

"Hello Elizabeth. Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't remember anything still. I started physical therapy today." Liz said.

"Good when can you come home?" She asked hopefully.

"In a few days."

Audrey smiled. "Good, I'll get everything ready for you."

"Audrey, I'm sorry but I won't be coming to your house." Liz said firmly.

"Why not?" She asked. "We're family."

She reached for Jason's hand and he grabbed hers. "I'm staying with Jason's family."

"You're going to stay with the Quartermaines? Whatever for?"

"Well, apparently I'm very familiar with them and they already offered. Besides, I want Jason to be around me and I could tell you wouldn't approve of that."

Audrey was completely taken aback. "I don't know what to say."

"Of course you can visit me there. But, I'm going to need care and they are equipped to help me." She said.

"Elizabeth, I was a nurse. I could help you too. Jason's life is dangerous." She said with frustration.

Liz cleared her throat. "I just think it's best this way. Please don't fight me on it. I know who Jason is and I'm not willing to give him up."

"Okay. I won't." She said handing Elizabeth a photo album. "I thought maybe you'd like to look at it."

Elizabeth took it from her and opened it. "Who is that?"

"That is your parents and your brother Steven and sister Sarah."

"Did Sarah like me because a few of these pictures say otherwise." She said before turning the page.

"You had your issues." Audrey said. "That is Emily." She said noting Liz's gaze.

"We look like we had a lot of fun." Liz said smiling.

"You did. She was your best friend."

She turned a page. "Who are the two guys?"

"Lucky and Nikolas." Audrey said. "You called yourselves the four musketeers.

Liz kept looking at it for a bit then closed it.

"Are you okay?" Jason said.

"I'm just tired." Liz said.

Audrey stood up. "Then I won't keep you. Call me if you need anything."

Liz nodded and watched her walk out.


	10. Chapter 10 – Visiting Hours

A/N – Thanks for all of the comments! I appreciate them! Glad you are loving Jason with a backbone and the Liason connection! * Guest – no faking…sorry.

Chapter 10 – Visiting Hours

Jason was observing Elizabeth carefully.

"I'm fine. I just didn't want to look at those anymore."

"You probably shouldn't anyway. Patrick said you should remember on your own." Jason said evenly. He wasn't happy with Audrey overwhelming her and he knew that some things would slip out but the pictures had taken it a too far. "So you really want to stay with the Quartermaines?" He asked making a face.

She grinned. "You make it sound like torture."

He smiled. "I don't want to influence you but they are certifiable."

She laughed. "If it doesn't work out, I can still crash at your place right?"

"Of course." He said rubbing her hand.

"Maybe tomorrow you can smuggle me in some real food." Liz said.

Jason smiled. "That can be done."

"Good."

Liz looked towards the door and Jason turned around.

"Hi." Jax said as he walked in carrying flowers. "I hope it's okay that I'm here. I heard about what happened and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Elizabeth, this is Jax. He owns the Metro Court."

"Oh, so you are my boss." Liz said.

Jax nodded. "Yes." He said putting the flowers down.

"They are beautiful. Thank you."

Jax smiled. "I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"I have a lot of physical therapy to do and I don't have my memories back. But other than that, I'm just peachy."

Jax chuckled. "You were always an optimist. I don't want you to worry about your job. It will be waiting for you whenever you're ready."

"Really?" Liz asked.

"Sure. You're my best employee." He said smiling.

Liz smiled. "I wish I remembered my art."

Jax whipped out his phone and flipped through some pictures and then handed it to her. "You had your first showing almost two months ago."

Liz smiled as she paged through them. "Wow, I was pretty good."

Jax grinned."You were great."

Liz blushed.

"I miss that too." Jax said smiling fondly. Elizabeth was always a joy to be around. "Well, I don't want to keep you but have Jason contact me if you need anything."

"Thank you stopping by."

Jax left and Liz squealed. "I was good." She said excitedly.

Jason chuckled. "Well, I could bring some of your art supplies to the mansion so you can see if it all comes back."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Jason."

"You're welcome."

"Wait, how can you get into my studio?" She asked.

"I have a key." Jason said.

"Oh."

"And if I didn't, I have other ways of getting in." Jason said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Liz laughed. "I forgot that I was more than friends with the bad boy of Port Charles. You'll have to teach me."

Jason grinned. "I don't know if you're cut out for a life of crime."

"Are you scared I'll be better than you at it?" She asked challenging him.

Jason chuckled. "Getting a little saucy there aren't you?"

Liz grinned and then yawned. "So, tell me where you've traveled when you left."

Jason thought for a moment and then started telling her about Turkey. Liz asked a few questions and then slowly fell asleep to the sound of his voice.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Kevin stopped by.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Collins." He said walking inside.

"Oh, hi. I'm Elizabeth."

Jason stood up. "I'll be right outside." He said before squeezing Liz's hand and then going out into the hallway.

"I heard about your run in with Helena."

"You think you can help me?"

He nodded. "I'm going to try. I took a look at your blood tests and we did some scans. You don't have any neurological problems. It's a possibility that she injected you with some kind of experimental drug that wiped your memories. However, since the drug is no longer in your system, I can't say how long it will be before it wears off if ever." Kevin said solemnly.

Liz nodded.

"We can try some hypnosis or other things to see if you recall anything. But, that comes with risks too."

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, you could only remember traumatic events and it could cause you to break down mentally. What I would like to do is first help you deal with how you feel about the world around you right now. If you can get your bearings, then maybe it will help you going forward."

"Okay."

"So, tell me about how you've felt since you woke up." Kevin said.

Liz cleared her throat. "I was scared but Jason has helped me a lot; to feel more settled."

"Did you have a relationship with Jason before the amnesia?"

"Yes. We liked each other. I guess he went away and I was waiting for him to return." Liz said.

"What about your family?"

"My grandmother visited but it's been kind of tense." Liz said. "She doesn't like Jason."

"Does she have reason to not like him?"

"Well, it's about what he does for a living. I'm guessing but it doesn't look like she's ever bothered to get to know him beyond that."

"Does it bother you that he's in the mob?" Kevin asked.

"Um, I was surprised but it made sense. He's quiet and intense. There's a guard at my door. Jason has been so good to me. I can't explain it but I'm drawn to him. So, while I wish he did something safer for a living, it's not a deal breaker for me." She said.

"What are you going to do about Audrey?"

"I'm not shutting her down completely but I'm not going to live with her. I'm going to go stay with Jason's family." Liz said evenly.

"Well, I would say to follow your instincts. It's hard not having a point of reference for things, but you have to be true to how you feel. Making these decisions is the only control you have right now." Kevin said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone but I just need some time to adjust."

"That is understandable. I tell you what, why don't we touch base in a few days. That will give you time to get used to living at the mansion and then we'll talk about the hypnosis."

Liz smiled. "Okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Kevin said stopping his movement.

"How come I can seem to remember weird things like traits of mafia people but not actual people?"

Kevin smiled. "It's just the way our brain processes things. In your case, I believe it's a combination of extreme stress and drugs. Your memory filtered out some things but other memories were left intact."

"Sounds logical."

Kevin stood up. "It's nice to meet you Elizabeth. I think you're doing remarkably well all things considered."

"Thanks."

She watched him leave and actually felt a little better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day went by quickly. Liz was getting released the next morning and she was so excited. Jason had brought her some dinner from Kelly's and they ate together.

"This chili is so good."

"It was your favorite." Jason said before taking a bite of his burger.

"Thank you so much. I'm in heaven."

Jason smiled. She had been in a great mood all day.

"I'm going to take you to the mansion myself and get you settled in. It should be pretty quiet until everyone comes home from work." Jason said.

"What does Emily do?"

"Right now, I have no idea." Jason said.

"Will she be there?"

"She'll probably be there. She does have her own apartment though."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her." Liz said.

They finished up and Jason threw their containers out and that's when Nikolas walked into the room.

"Jason." Nikolas said.

Jason nodded.

He walked closer to the bed and handed Elizabeth a box. "For you. I'm Nikolas."

Liz smiled. "Hi. What's this?"

"You were kind of a chocolate freak." He said slightly smiling.

Liz grinned. "Really?" She opened the box and licked her lips and tasted one of the chocolates as she moaned. "Oh my God, this is so good."

Jason chuckled.

"I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. I'm so sorry my grandmother hurt you." He said sadly.

"It's not your fault. Thank you for checking on me."

Nikolas sighed. "Still no memory?"

"No, but I'm not going to let that hold me back." Liz said firmly.

"Good. If there is anything that you need, please have Jason give me a call."

Liz nodded. "I will."

Nikolas left and Liz looked over at Jason. "You don't like him do you?"

Jason made a face and Liz laughed.

"Lucky did stop by at one point but you were asleep." Jason remembered.

"Do you like him?"

Jason looked away. "Not really."

Liz laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I just think it's funny that you don't like my friends." She said.

Jason smiled. "You don't really like mine either."

"Who?"

"I have a friend named Carly. She's a bit much." Jason said.

"So she's a bitch?"

Jason's mouth dropped open making Elizabeth laugh loudly.

"What? I guess I didn't have a potty mouth before?"

Jason chuckled. "Not really. I mean if you stubbed your toe or something."

"God I was boring." She said.

"No you weren't." He said frowning.

"What did we do for fun?"

"You loved my motorcycle. Honestly, I think you only tolerated me so you could get a ride."

Liz laughed. "Have you looked at yourself lately?" She asked blushing. "I think it might have been a little more than that."

"Wait until I take you for a ride. You'll see."

Liz grinned. "Now I can't wait." She moved over slightly. "Come here."

Jason put the rail down and sat next to her. She reached up and touched his face. "Maybe it's the artist in me but I just wanted to feel your bone structure."

Jason closed his eyes and savored her touch. Her fingers brushed over his lips and he had to fight not to moan. Liz was totally unaware of what her touch was doing to his body. Curiosity was getting the best of her, so she leaned forward and boldly touched her lips to his wondering if it would make her remember him. Jason was shocked but he gently returned it. His eyes snapped open when he felt her pull back.

His gaze made her blush and giggle.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I think your lips have a magnet in them."

Jason grinned. "So, it's my fault that you kissed me?"

Liz nodded. "It's all your fault."

Jason chuckled. "I'll take the blame. Feel free to kiss me any time you want."

Elizabeth bit her lip and Jason wanted so badly to sooth it. "It would be nice to have another kiss." She said softly.

Jason couldn't turn down the invitation. He leaned forward and put his hand on her face and then kissed her gently twice before swiping his tongue along her seam. Liz opened her mouth in shock and Jason kissed her passionately as she matched his movements. After a long moment, Jason pulled back and gave her a quick peck. "How was that?" He asked with a raspy voice.

Liz was completely out of breath. She touched her lips with her hand. "That was amazing."

Jason smiled. "I've been wanting to do that since…forever."

Liz grinned. "You are dangerous in more ways than one."

"Are you calling my kisses lethal?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah."

"I hope the PCPD doesn't get wind of it. They are always looking for excuses to arrest me." Jason quipped.

Liz grinned. "I promise to keep it a secret. If the nurses around here knew, I might have some competition."

Jason slightly smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm yours."

She sighed. "I wish I could remember you."

"Just give it some time." Jason said.

A nurse walked in. "Time for you to do a lap."

Liz groaned. "Alright."

Jason watched as Elizabeth put on a robe and then slipped off the bed.

"Take it really slow. We're not going to go far."

Liz nodded. "My legs tend to give out randomly."

"I'll be right beside you."

"Can I follow?" Jason asked.

The nurse smiled. "Sure."

Jason followed them as Liz and the nurse chatted. They made it a little ways down the hall and Jason could tell that Liz was exhausted. Then all of a sudden, it sounded like a barrage of gunshots filled the hallway and another patient screamed and fell. Liz froze as the nurse ducked and tried to grab her. Jason pulled Elizabeth into him and brought her down to the floor, shielding her with his body as he looked around but saw nothing. It stopped and Jason eased off of her and looked down at Liz who was shaking. Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears were pouring down her face. "Elizabeth." He said softly. She didn't respond, instead she held her hands over her face and kept repeating, "Don't let her get me."

Francis and Epiphany rushed into the hallway. "Someone was playing a joke. We have no idea who. Get her back to the room." She said to the nurse and Jason as she tended to the other patient who was a wreck.

Jason stood up and picked up Elizabeth who grabbed his shirt and clung to him. He rushed into her room and laid her down just as Patrick walked inside. Jason stood back as Patrick gave Liz a sedative.

"Elizabeth, your blood pressure is too high. I need you to take some deep breaths." Patrick said softly.

Liz's eyes snapped open and she called out for Jason. He rushed to her side. "I'm right here baby. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He kissed her hand and then softly stroked her face with the back of his fingers. "Just sleep. I won't leave."

She gave in to the sedative and closed her eyes. And when Jason knew she was sleeping he looked over at Patrick. "Hallway." He said firmly.

Patrick walked out with him.

"What the hell happened?" Jason asked.

"We don't know. We're checking the footage. Someone left a recorder next to the intercom. I do think it was directed at Elizabeth. Nothing else makes sense." Patrick said.

Jason was livid. "That could have really set her back."

"I know. Trust me, I want to find out who did it just as much as you do."

Alan came around the corner. "I heard what happened. Is she okay?"

"I had to give her a sedative. In fact, Mrs. Holloway needed one too. We're lucky she didn't have a heart attack given her age." Patrick said. "I need to go check on her."

Alan nodded and walked closer to Jason. "I'll get to the bottom of it. You get back in there with her."

"Thanks dad."

Alan smiled. "You're welcome son."

Jason slightly smiled and walked back into the room.


	11. Chapter 11 – Going Home

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kcke2pen – She's dead. * leeleelay – You were the first to guess right (your first choice). * chicki62 – Aunt was a mistake. I corrected it. I already said what was wrong with Carly back in chapter 3 & 4 and then when she went home I gave an update. There's no memory loss for her. Thanks!

Chapter 11 – Going Home

Carly looked up at the part-time nurse and waited for her to sit down. She had on a dark brown wig and sunglasses so she wouldn't be recognized and had removed her wedding ring. "Is it done?"

The woman nodded; ashamed of what she did but her kid was sick and she didn't have insurance to pay for his medical bills.

"And?"

"She freaked out and Patrick had to sedate her." The woman said softly.

"Good." Carly said handing her an envelope.

The woman took it and walked away. It was worth every penny. Slowly, she was going to make Liz's life a living hell. And then she'd send her a message that if she stayed away from Jason, the torment would go away. Carly smiled and took a sip of her drink. She was doing this for Jason because there was no way in hell Elizabeth was good enough for him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Elizabeth woke up, she saw Jason. His chair was pushed up against the wall and his eyes were closed. She watched him for a few minutes before his eyes snapped open and he looked right at her. "Elizabeth? Are you okay?" He asked getting up and moving towards the bed.

"Yes. What happened?"

"Someone was trying to scare you. It was a recording." Jason said before grabbing her hand.

Liz was stunned. "Why would someone be so cruel?"

"I don't know. I have my computer guy Spinelli looking into the tapes but there isn't a camera on the area where the person placed the recorder. So, we don't have much to go on." Jason said. He was frustrated. Whoever did that needed to pay.

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "I was so scared. I just panicked."

"You've been through a lot Elizabeth. You were tortured. On some level, maybe your brain knows that and it was just too much."

She held out her arms and Jason sat on the bed and hugged her the best he could. "Could you lay with me?" She asked.

Without hesitation, he pulled back and took off his boots and then got into bed with her and held her against his chest. "Better?"

She sniffed and nodded yes.

"Get some rest."

"You too." She said softly before closing her eyes again.

But Jason couldn't sleep right then. He was too worked up about what happened. Francis walked into the room.

"Cooper is going to walk around the hospital and see what he can find out. I won't leave the door." He said softly.

"Good. I don't want to take any chances. I'm glad we're leaving tomorrow." Jason said.

"I agree. I already have some men at the mansion. I wanted them to get familiar with the grounds."

"Thank you Francis."

Francis looked at Elizabeth. "You know that I'll guard her with my life." He said looking at Elizabeth fondly.

"I know and that means a lot to me."

Francis nodded and then went back into the hallway.

Jason closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep but his mind was going a mile a minute.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning Monica woke them up. "Rise and shine." She said causing Jason's eyes to snap open.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked trying to shake off the cobwebs.

"Well, you do want to get her out of here today right?"

Jason smirked. "Yes."

"Then we just need to do some final tests and then she can start to get ready. Emily packed some clothes for her so I brought her a bag." Monica said smiling.

"Okay."

Jason looked down at Elizabeth. "Hey beautiful. It's time to get up."

Liz gripped him tighter and groaned making Jason chuckle. "Don't you want to go home?"

Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled. "Yes."

"Then it's time to get going."

She finally noticed Monica and blushed much to the doctor's amusement.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm glad you got a good rest." Monica said.

Liz smiled. "I did."

She stretched and then Jason got up and helped her so she could use the bathroom.

"You two are awful close." Monica said smiling.

Jason couldn't help it and smiled. "Yeah. It's nice."

Francis walked in. "I brought you another change of clothes and some coffee."

"Thanks." He said cautiously drinking some.

"Are you going to stay with her today?"

"I might have to run out but for the most part, yes." Jason said.

"I'll tell Cook you'll be joining us for dinner then." She said grinning.

Jason chuckled. "You're just loving this aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes I am. I'll never complain about seeing your handsome face at the mansion again."

Liz came out. "Alright, I'm ready for my torture."

Monica shook her head and chuckled. "I'll let Epiphany know."

Liz sat on the bed and Jason leaned over and gave her a quick peck before going to the bathroom. While she was getting tests, he took a quick shower and got dressed.

Robin came into the room just as he was coming out. "Hey."

"How's it going?" He asked.

"It's going." She said plopping into a chair. "I'm trying to make some kind of antidote. It's hard because I'm not sure what she was given."

"Can it hurt her if it's not 100% perfect?"

Robin shrugged. "It's experimental. I'm not sure what else to do. I called a couple of colleagues and I have a conference call in a few hours. One of them specializes in drugs that affect brain synapses. I'm hoping that between all of us, we can come up with a solution."

Jason sighed. "I'm taking her to the mansion. Give me a call if you get anywhere."

"I will." She said before leaving again.

Elizabeth came back to the room. She looked tired but that didn't wipe the smile off of her face. Epiphany helped her get dressed and sat her in a wheel chair and they finally left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason hopped out of the car and then Elizabeth slid out taking in her surroundings. He took her completely off guard when he picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Thanks for the ride." She said with a slight smile.

"Any time." Jason said walking into the living room.

Lila smiled. "Hello Elizabeth. It's so good to see you. I'm Lila." She said sweetly.

Liz smiled back. "It's nice to meet you."

Jason got her situated on the couch and threw a blanket over her legs. "You need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"It must be great to get out of that hospital bed." Lila said.

"Yes, it is."

Jason left to go tell Emily that Elizabeth was here.

"You've been through a lot. Jason has been very worried." Lila said.

"I know. He's been great. I don't know what it is but I'm just drawn to him." She said quietly.

"You two had a bond. Maybe on some level you remember it."

Liz nodded.

Emily and Jason walked back into the room.

"You don't even know how good it is to see you. I'm Emily." She said holding out her hand.

Elizabeth smiled. She thought Emily was beautiful. "Hi. I heard we were best friends."

Emily smiled brightly. "We were. I'm hoping that no matter what, we can get to know each other as we are right now and hopefully, lightening will strike twice."

"Thank you for saying that. I could definitely use a friend right now." Liz said enthusiastically.

Jason sat down next to Liz and Emily sat on the other side and they began to chat. He listened and looked over at Lila who smiled at him.

Liz reached over and grabbed his hand and it was not lost on the others.

Monica walked in. "Hello everyone."

They greeted her and she sat down. "I had a break in my schedule and figured that I come make sure you were settled in."

Liz smiled. "I was just getting to know Emily."

"Good. I had no doubt that you two would hit if off again." Monica said.

Alice came in with some drinks for everyone.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome." Alice said with a smile. She was really glad that Elizabeth had survived Helena.

Logan walked in. "Jason can I speak with you please."

He got up and followed Logan outside. "What's up?"

"Someone broke into Liz's studio last night."

Jason frowned. "What?"

"It looks like they picked the lock. When I went over there yesterday to get some of her things, I paid attention to the layout. When I went back today, things were moved around. I doubt Audrey was there but maybe you should call her." Logan said.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I will. We need some surveillance. I won't let anyone else hurt her."

"I'm on it."

"Let Johnny and Francis know too and see if they have any ideas." Jason said.

Logan left and Jason was left to wonder who had would have done it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly made sure Sonny had left the room. She dialed quickly and then waited.

"Hello?"

"So you'll do it?" Carly asked.

"Of course."

Carly grinned. "Good. I don't want her hurt but if she's scared I'm pretty sure she'll run in the opposite direction of Jason."

"I understand. Physical therapy starts tomorrow. I'll be at the mansion at 9:30 A.M." The woman said. She wondered what the person on the line looked like. She wasn't sure if it was a man or woman since they were altering her voice.

"You know what to do." Carly said.

"Don't worry. I've got this."

Carly ended the call. She just hoped that she had picked the right person for the job. The woman had led a hard life and she knew that money would be a great motivator. She had a lot of student loan debt. Jason always did a background check and she had checked first to make sure that he would find nothing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason carried Elizabeth to her room.

"Thanks for the lift." She said as he sat her down gently.

"I know you need to exercise your legs, but you're really tired." He said covering her up.

She grabbed his hand. "Will you back for dinner?"

He made a face which made her laugh. "Yeah."

"It won't be so bad. I'll protect you." She said softly.

Jason smiled. "You think you're up for that?"

She smiled back. "You'd be surprised what I'm capable of." Then she laughed. "Hell, at this point so would I."

Jason chuckled. "You're one of the strongest women I know."

"What did I do to inspire so much admiration from you?"

"Well, you've been through a lot and you always held your head up high. You always accepted who I am and never tried to change me. My life was so dark without you." Jason said rubbing her hand. "Not many things make me smile."

"That is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Jason smirked and Elizabeth started to laugh. "You've had like ten conversations." He said chuckling.

"Don't pick on the amnesiac." She said smiling.

"I'll be back soon. You rest."

She pulled him towards her and he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Sweet dreams." He said before turning out the light and walking out.

She smiled as she snuggled into the pillows. "Sweet dreams indeed." She said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the penthouse. Johnny came around the corner.

"Hey." Johnny said. "I wasn't expecting you. Francis got you some food and beer. I just put it away."

"Thanks. Did Logan tell you what happened?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Cody spoke to the manager and we replaced the door and the lock. We added an additional one on the inside." Johnny said. "There is a camera in the hallway and Spinelli set up some kind of face recognition system so if any of our known enemies images are captured, there's an alarm that will go off inside the studio."

Jason made a face that made Johnny chuckle.

"I know it's some trippy shit. When Spinelli focuses, he's dangerous."

"Make sure you get him the best orange soda and cheese curls you can find." Jason quipped.

Johnny grinned. "Were you trying to joke? It's amazing what a good woman can do."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I've always had a sense of humor."

Johnny's face contorted. "Who are you and what have you done with my boss?"

"Funny O'Brien, keep it up and I'll give you Carly duty."

"Fuck that." Johnny said definitively.

Jason chuckled. "Did Spinelli run a check on the physical therapist?"

"Yup. She came back clean. She's a looker." Johnny said grinning.

"You have a one track mind." Jason said.

"It was hard not to notice." Johnny said. "How's Elizabeth?"

"She's doing okay. I expected her to be far more upset."

"Maybe it's coming. This is all new." Johnny said.

"You mean like a delayed response?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I know I'd be throwing a hissy fit. She's been really calm about it."

Jason nodded. He had to admit, even for Liz, her reaction had been really calm thus far.

"Just be there for her if and when she freaks."

"That is a give in." Jason said.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Johnny asked.

"Sonny should be here any minute." He said grimly.

"I take it he's not happy with you right now?"

"No. I told him to either fire me or deal." Jason said.

Johnny chuckled. "I'm sure that went over well."

"I'm just done with all the shit."

"You've done a lot for Sonny and Carly. To me, Sonny owes you." Johnny said standing up.


	12. Chapter 12 - Endings

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You're all on the same page regarding Carly! * ilovedana53 – Never really thought about Robin to be honest. So, I guess we'll just say that they were close friends at one point. It has no bearing on the story. Thanks! * chicki62 - lol

Chapter 12 - Endings

Jason watched Johnny leave and five minutes later Sonny arrived.

He sat down across from Jason and studied him for a moment. "You look tired."

"I am but I'll deal."

Sonny sighed. "I heard about Elizabeth's studio. Do you have any leads?"

"No but I made some necessary security upgrades." Jason said.

"So, where are we at Jason?" Sonny asked.

"You tell me. I already told you what I needed from you." Jason said.

Sonny's face revealed nothing. "I think you're being unreasonable. You committed to being my enforcer."

"I did and I have always had your back and went above and beyond to do whatever you asked."

"But now that has changed." Sonny said quietly.

"Yes. Jesus Sonny, I was handling your personal shit all the time. That had nothing to do with what I signed on for and it totally affected the business."

"You never complained before." Sonny said.

"And that was my stupid mistake. I had nothing—no one—and all of my focus was on what you needed. Did you once think about me or what I needed?"

"Funny thing is that you expected me to know all this when you didn't say what you needed or even act like there was an issue. Now you sit here like it's all my fault." Sonny said loudly.

"Dammit Sonny, how long did you think that was going to last? Did you think because I'm brain damaged that I'd always just do whatever you wanted foregoing a life of my own?" Jason said standing up.

"I wasn't taking advantage of you Jason. You willingly did the job."

"And now I'm telling you that I don't want to fix all of your personal shit, that I need some time for my own personal life."

"You were away for over six months." Sonny said angrily. "I already gave you time."

"So you don't care that I have been miserable right? You don't care that I am trying to have a personal life?" Jason yelled. "Even when I was away I still handled business for you and went where you asked."

"She doesn't even remember you." Sonny blurted out. "Are you willing to throw away our friendship and partnership for her?"

"Wow. So as long as it's all about you we're friends and everything is great. But the minute I want a life and eventually a family it's not acceptable behavior?" Jason said wanting to punch him. "Just like you, I get to change my mind. I never said that I wouldn't continue to be your enforcer. It's quiet right now. You don't even need me. Someone else can handle the shipments and paperwork. Why is it so important that I do it?"

"Because you work for me." Sonny yelled standing up. "You do what I say."

"I'm your partner not your lackey." Jason reminded him.

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck regretting that he had ever made Jason a partner. "You're already changing and she's barely been around you. Every time you're around her it's the same thing."

Jason growled. "Shut up about Elizabeth. This is about my job."

"Then do your fucking job then." Sonny said.

"I quit." Jason yelled striding over to the door. "We are done."

"You can't do that. You can't walk away." Sonny barked.

"Watch me." Jason said. "I haven't been around for over 6 months and the five families didn't say a word. I'll have Diane dissolve our partnership as soon as possible."

Sonny stared at him. "Jason, if you walk away right now, I'm not hiring you back."

"Do I look like I have a problem with that?" Jason glared at him fiercely.

Unbeknownst to Sonny, Jason had looked into creating his own security firm. He had struggled with what he wanted to do with his life the whole time that he was away.

Sonny was in shock. "If that's the way you want it, then get the things you need out of your office by tomorrow night so I can have the locks changed. If you want out of the penthouse, I'm willing to purchase it from you. I'll inform the five families after I leave here. I can't believe you're willing to throw it all away like this."

"Unlike you, I don't need the power. I can't believe I stayed as long as I did." He said flatly.

"You'll be unprotected." Sonny said.

"If someone has the balls to stand against me, then they can bring it." Jason said confidently. He would have a guard watching his back but Sonny didn't need to know that.

Sonny walked past him and Jason slammed the door after him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat in his truck in the driveway of the mansion thinking about what had just happened. He didn't even notice that Edward had come out of the house. There was a tap on the window and his head jerked around. He unlocked the door and Edward slid in.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." He said.

Jason didn't say anything. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear Edward gloat.

"You can talk to me Jason. I promise that I won't say anything offensive."

Jason sighed. "I just told Sonny that I quit."

Edward was stunned. "You can just walk away?"

"Well, I'll probably have a target on my back for several years. People won't believe it or they'll want to brag about taking me down. It helped that I've been gone for six months though." Jason said.

"Was it an ugly break?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I'm having Diane draw up some paperwork dissolving our partnership. I'm going to start my own security company."

"I know that you never wanted to work at ELQ, but maybe we can work together. A few of our South American offices could use a security upgrade. I would love to work with you on it."

Jason slightly smiled. "Never in a million years would I think we'd be having this conversation."

Edward patted his leg. "I have always worried about you. Your safety was a great concern. I know what Sonny meant to you and I'm sorry that it had to end badly. You sacrificed a lot for him."

Jason didn't say anything. Sonny did mean a lot to him. They had some very good times and he was sad that it was completely over but at the same time he was relieved.

"Carly is going to implode." Edward said.

Jason groaned. He hadn't even thought about her. "I think I need a drink."

Edward chuckled. "Come on inside. Dinner is ready and we don't want to piss off Cook."

Jason got out and they walked in together.

Monica walked up to them. "Is everything alright."

Jason nodded.

They headed into the dining room and Elizabeth smiled as she watched him walk up to her. "Hey."

"Hi." He said sitting next to her.

As much as Jason was trying to hide his current mood, Liz could sense something had happened and reached over and squeezed his hand.

God her touch felt so good. He savored it for a moment.

Emily plopped down next to him and kissed his cheek and the family began to talk and soon his thoughts were drowned out by the Quartermaine craziness and he smirked. Some things never changed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly watched Sonny walk into the living room and went straight for his Cognac.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

Sonny downed the drink and poured another one. "Jason just quit."

"What!" Carly shrieked. "You can't let him do that."

"He won't listen to me anymore Carly. He quit and I'm done." He yelled.

Carly walked over to him. "You need to fix this Sonny."

"As long as he's with Elizabeth, he's not going to work for me." Sonny said bitterly.

"But we need him. What if they split up, will you offer him his job back?"

"I already told him this is it and he spit in my face and chose her over me. So, I'm done." He said hurling his glass across the room. Jason was leaving him vulnerable to their enemies over some chick that didn't even remember him. He was dead to Sonny.

Carly started to cry. "No. I will not accept this. I'm going to fix this right now."

Sonny shook his head as he listened to her grab her purse and leave. "You betrayed me." He yelled as he threw another glass against the wall.

Milo listened from outside. This was going to be bad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max looked at Carly in the rearview mirror. It had been a long time since he saw her this furious. He was concerned because she was supposed to be resting. This was definitely not going to end well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tracy walked into the dining room. "Don't wait for me or anything." She muttered sitting down. "Ah, the freeloader has arrived."

"Shut it Tracy." Edward said. He turned to Elizabeth. "Don't mind her she's just bitter."

Liz had already been warned about Tracy.

"Pass the mashed potatoes." Tracy sneered as she waited for Edward to past her the bowl.

Alan sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"I work with a bunch of idiots." She muttered.

Monica rolled her eyes. "It's always something. I swear you try to find excuses to be mad."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Tracy asked.

There was some arguing at the door and Jason muttered a curse word under his breath.

Carly strode into the room.

"I was going to stop her but knowing her, she'd have Sonny put a hit out on me." Alice said.

"Jason, I need to speak with you now." Carly said.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked.

Her eyes were filled with tears. "Please."

"Look, I avoid you in public, there is no way in hell I want my dinner interrupted by a screaming banshee." Tracy said. "It will affect my digestion."

Carly glared at her.

"Carly, I will call you later." Jason said.

"No, we need to talk now before it's too late."

Edward smirked. "He's done with the lot of you. Now, you are not welcome in my home so get out before I call the police."

Carly growled. "Shut up Edward. No one asked you." She yelled. "Jason, you need to go talk to Sonny. This can be fixed."

Monica looked between the two of them. "What is going on?"

"Jason quit and Carly must have just found out." Edward said spilling the beans.

"You quit?" Emily asked. "Oh—my—God."

Alan was stunned. "Jason is it true?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. I quit. Carly leave. I'm not going back. It's done."

She stomped her foot. "That is unacceptable. We need you. Michael needs you Jason."

"Oh please, like you give a crap about what Michael needs. When AJ gets back from rehab, I'm going to make it my life's mission to make sure he gets visitation." Tracy said. "He might be a screw up but he has nothing on you."

"There is no way in hell I will let that happen." Carly said. She looked at Liz. "This is all your fault." She screeched.

"Don't you yell at her." Edward said loudly.

Carly ignored him and pointed at Liz. "If you hadn't of gotten yourself kidnapped, Jason would be where he belongs right now."

"I take it you mean kissing your fat ass?" Liz said.

Tracy laughed. "Good one. I think I like you."

Carly sneered. "Look Muffin, Jason is my best friend. I love him. You can't even remember your own name you stupid twit."

"Enough." Jason yelled causing everyone to jump.

An angry Liz stood up and grabbed the spoon in the potatoes and flung a big scoop at Carly and it hit her in the face. Carly was stunned as was everyone else. "I am so glad that I don't remember you. How did you put up with this bitch?" Liz asked Jason.

"That's what I want to know." Monica muttered.

Carly started to dive at Liz and Tracy stood up and pushed her back.

"You lay one hand on her and I will ruin you." Tracy said.

Jason walked around the table and grabbed Carly's arm and dragged her towards the door.

"Jason, you're hurting me." She whined.

He shoved her outside. "Do not ever come back here again. You are acting like a child."

"I'm not the one that threw mashed potatoes at someone."

"You're lucky she didn't hit with the bowl." Jason said. "You were out of line and insulted her. Get it through your head, I'm not working for Sonny ever again." He said slamming the door in her face.

He put his hand up against the door and closed his eyes.

"Jason, I'm so sorry." Monica said putting her hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

Jason nodded. "I'm fine." He said turning around.

Monica gave him a hug and he returned it.

They walked back into the dining room. He noticed Liz was quiet and fretting. "I'm not mad at you. She has a way of pushing people's buttons."

"I shouldn't have lost it like that." Liz said.

"I was about to beat her with my shoe. You were much nicer. All she'll need is a facial." Tracy said taking a bite of her steak.

Lila started to giggle and everyone looked at her. She couldn't stop and soon everyone was smiling. "Oh my goodness, the look on Carly's face; that was priceless." She said laughing.

Tracy grinned. "I'm sure Liz would have let you in on the action if you had asked."

Liz chuckled making some of Jason's tension go away.

Alice smiled. "Let's celebrate. How about some chocolate cake?"

Liz's eyes grew big and Emily laughed. "That would be a yes."

"Coming right up." Alice said.


	13. Chapter 13 - Changes

A/N - Thanks for the comment! Lol glad you liked the Q dinner scene and Liz's reaction!

Chapter 13 - Changes

Lila addressed Jason. "So, you really quit?"

"Yes. I'm going to start my own company." Jason said.

"You're not going to compete with ELQ are you?" Tracy asked.

"Uh—No." Jason said. "It's going to be a security company."

Jason's phone was blowing up with texts. There was one from Johnny that said, "What the fuck happened?" The next was from Max, "Do you know what it's like to be in a car with a hysterical Carly?" He chuckled. Francis said, "It's about time."

"I take it the news is spreading?" Alan asked.

He nodded.

"Are any of the guys defecting?" Tracy asked.

"No one knows what my plans are but for now, it might be best that they don't. It will just piss Sonny off more." Jason said.

"God forbid we poke little Napoleon." Tracy said sarcastically.

Edward laughed. "Good one Tracy." He hated Sonny.

She flashed him a big smile.

Alice brought a tray in and served the cake.

"This is so good." Liz said. "Yum."

Emily grinned. "You're a chocolate addict."

They all were quiet as they savored the dessert. When they were finished, most went back to the sitting room but Jason went into the study. He just needed to think.

A few minutes later, Liz came into the room. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, please sit down." He said watching her walk slowly to the chair.

"I just had to make sure that you were okay." Liz said. "Was it really my fault that you quit?"

"It was a long time coming. I haven't been happy and when he pushed me about leaving you to run his errands, it pissed me off." Jason said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've hated my job for a while now and after being away for six months, coming back to it was hard for me to accept." He said quietly.

She got up and walked behind the desk. He turned his chair and pulled her onto his lap and she just held him. Jason closed his eyes and hugged her tightly.

There was a knock on the door and Jason looked up and Alice opened the door. "It's Robin Scorpio to see you."

"That's fine." Jason said.

Robin walked in and smiled when she saw their position. Liz started to stir but Robin held her hand out, "No, you look comfortable. Stay."

Robin sat down across from them. "I met with the doctors earlier and wanted to let you know what we want to do. Of course, it's your decision Elizabeth. You can wait and see if gradually your memory comes back if you want."

"Okay." Liz said quietly.

"Well, it's the general consensus that there were several known drugs in the cocktail you were given, along with a few others that may have been experimental because we cannot match them to any known drug in our computers. One of the other doctors thinks it might have been a hallucinogenic."

"So what did you conclude?" Liz asked.

"That we can try to mix a cocktail of known antidotes to the drugs we could identify. It could maybe stimulate your brain synapses and neurotransmitters in the area where your memory resides."

Jason sighed. "What can go wrong?"

"We don't know. It would be taking a chance." She said cautiously.

"Well, I'm not sure there's much to lose. When can you do it?" Liz asked.

Jason was surprised that she didn't want to think about it more.

"You need to be a little stronger physically. It probably wouldn't be for another week or so. We still need time to create it." Robin said.

"Okay. I'll do my physical therapy and when you say the time is right, we'll go for it."

Robin got up. "Take care and if you have any questions, have Jason call me."

"Thanks." Liz said.

"Are you sure you don't want to think about it?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure. I don't think it could get much worse. It's not like she's giving me toxins." Liz said.

Jason was quiet. Elizabeth reached up and touched his face. "I know this is hard for you but I'm partly doing this for us."

"No matter what there is an "us" Elizabeth."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you for saying that. Somewhere deep down I feel like I do know you; like you are seared into my brain just beyond my reach. I want to remember you; the good with the bad. No running away." She said firmly.

Jason reached up and brushed a tear off of her face. "No running." He repeated as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I think I need to lay down." She said softly.

He stood up with her in his arms and carried her to her room. "I'll go get my errands done so I can come back. I need to pack up my office." He said softly.

"Okay. Be careful." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a quick peck before leaving. He was dreading go back to his office but it had to be done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the warehouse with a couple of boxes and went into this office. He really didn't have many personal items. There was an extra helmet in the corner and a picture of Elizabeth in his drawer. He pulled open another drawer and grabbed his extra pair of clothes.

The door pushed open and Cody stood there.

"Hey." Jason said.

"Sonny told us a few hours ago. I'm going to be sad to see you go." Cody said sitting across from him.

"I want to thank you for always having my back." Jason said.

Cody nodded. "I would still have your back Jason. A lot of us feel that way."

Jason slightly smiled. "I appreciate that."

The loyalty the men had always shown him meant a lot to him.

"Sonny hasn't said who is taking your place. I think deep down he's expecting you to come groveling to him."

Jason made a face. "That will never happen."

Cody chuckled. "So what are your plans?"

"I'm starting my own security firm." Jason said.

"I'm impressed. You hiring?" Cody asked.

Jason grinned. "As much as I appreciate that and would love to have you, I'm worried Sonny will freak if everyone defects at once."

"What about Johnny and Francis?"

"Technically, I hired them separately from the business. So, I guess it will be up to them to decide what they want to do." Jason said. "Sonny might want you as enforcer."

Cody sighed. "I honestly don't think that I want it. Sonny isn't the easiest person to work for. The last six months were like a roller coaster."

"I understand. Look, give it a month or so and I'll probably be in the position to hire you on."

Cody smiled. "Thanks Jason. Are you keeping the penthouse?"

"I haven't decided yet. I think I might move into the gate house at the estate for the time being." He needed to start looking for another place but he didn't want to do anything until Elizabeth could make the decision with him.

Cody made a face and Jason laughed. He wasn't used to seeing Jason laugh. It happened occasionally and he always enjoyed it when he did.

"Strangely enough, we've been getting along." Jason said.

"Miracles do happen." Cody said standing up. He held out his hand and Jason stood and shook it. "Can I grab a box for you?"

Jason nodded. "Sure." They both exited the room carrying a box and they took them to his truck. When they came back in several of the men came and shook his hand. Most were shocked that Jason would be gone permanently. But they all had respect for him. Jason said his goodbyes and went and grabbed the last box and headed back to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Elizabeth's room and her eyes snapped open. It was hard for to rest without him around.

"Why are you awake?" He asked sitting on the bed.

She touched his hand. "I worry when you leave me." She said softly.

Jason took off his boots and laid next to her. "Come here." He said pulling her into him. "Rest baby. You need your strength."

She closed her eyes with a slight smile on her face and quickly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Jason went to the penthouse to grab a suit and prepare for a meeting with the five families. He wasn't sure what they wanted but he hoped they weren't going to put a stop to everything he had in motion. He just wanted it over with. Elizabeth had her first physical therapy session today and he wanted to get back to the mansion and stay with her afterwards.

He looked up from the papers he was rummaging through on his desk and smirked. A few months ago, he was still pining away for her; thinking that he'd never get a chance with her. Last night, they had slept in the same bed and it had been heavenly. Waking up with Elizabeth in his arms was the best thing he had done in a long time. His life was showing promise, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Looking at his phone, he saw it was time to go and started to head out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth smiled at the woman walking towards her.

"Hi, I'm Abby Haver." The attractive blonde woman said holding out her hand.

"Elizabeth but you call me Liz if you want." She said as they shook.

They were in her bedroom and Liz was sitting on a chair.

"Let's get started." Abby said opening her duffel bag. She took out a mat and laid it out on the floor and then tossed some bands. "We're going to use the bands to stretch your muscles. In fact, that is mainly what we'll do today. Tomorrow, I'll add some light weights." She said officiously.

Liz nodded as Abby got up and walked beside her and helped her to the floor. They began with some stretching using the resistance bands and after the first round, Liz was already starting to perspire. They took a small break and Liz drank some water before getting back to work. After about fifteen minutes, Liz was exhausted so they took a longer break.

"How long will it be like this?" She asked. It had been a little more painful than she had anticipated.

"Not long. Your muscles weren't use to moving so it is a painful process, but with the right nutrition and the stretching, you'll be back to yourself in no time." Abby said. "We'll do one more round today and then you get a massage."

Liz smiled. "Now you're talking."

"So, what's it like not having your memory?" Abby asked curiously. "I hope I'm not overstepping by asking that."

"No, it's fine. It's a little disconcerting. I remember every day things like vocabulary and wanting some foods, but I don't remember people. Thankfully, Jason and his family have been very good to me." Liz said smiling.

"I uh, read about Jason before. Is he as scary as they say?"

Liz gave her a funny look. "Jason? He's not scary. In fact, he's a sweetheart to me."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend it's just that his job is dangerous and he has a reputation. Gunshots flying at you all the time must be frightening, although he is an enforcer so I'm sure nothing much frightens him. Anyway, I'm glad that he's good to you. After all you've been through, you deserve it." Abby said covering quickly.

Liz considered her words. She knew it was probably odd that she didn't care about Jason's former job, but she didn't. For some reason, she knew that Jason would protect her. It wasn't an issue anymore anyway. "Thank you for saying that. I'm lucky to have him in my life." Liz said smiling.

Abby smiled. "He is very handsome." She said before grabbing another set of resistance bands. Liz had barely blinked at the danger comment so she figured it didn't bother her at all.

"I agree. Do you have someone special?" Liz asked curiously.

"Right now no. I liked someone, but I don't know, for some reason he's mesmerized by Lulu Spencer."

"Lucky has a sister?" Liz asked.

Abby nodded. "Yup and she has a really big mouth."

Liz chuckled and then groaned as her hamstring stretched.

"Hold it a little more." Abby instructed. "Okay."

"You know, you're a little bit evil." Liz said in between pants.

Abby chuckled. "Trust me, once we get you moving faster, you'll be thanking me."

Liz gave her a funny look and Abby laughed.

The woman wondered why the person who had hired her had such a bee up their ass regarding Elizabeth. She seemed nice enough. In fact, she liked her a lot. Unless, the person wanted Jason which led her to believe it was a female. She shook off her thoughts and continued on. Regardless of dropping little hints, she did want Liz to feel better. The only reason that she took the side job was because she had huge student loans. It wasn't like the woman had asked her to hurt Elizabeth physically; that she would never do. Once the mystery person found out that Liz didn't care about the danger speech, she figured her job was probably done anyway and she wasn't going to volunteer to do or say anymore. In fact, she planned to bow out completely.

"You ready for your massage?" Abby asked.

"Hell yeah." Liz said thankful that the torture was over.


	14. Chapter 14 - Freedom

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them! Glad you're enjoying Liason and the Q's!

Chapter 14 - Freedom

Jason walked into the small warehouse. He passed several guards and relinquished his weapon before going inside.

"Mr. Morgan." Dominic Taglianni said standing. "Thank you for meeting with us today."

Jason shook his head. "How can I help you?"

They sat down and Jason took a moment to look at every man in the room. The five families consisted of Tommy Giarrella, Vinny Scalero, Paulie Corallo, Tony Basciano, and Dominic Taglianni. Five of the most feared men in the country. People nicknamed them the Untouchables because none of them had ever been convicted of a crime, much to the chagrin of the federal government.

"We heard that you and Sonny parted ways." Tommy said. He was never one to mince words, which is why Jason liked him.

"That's true." Jason said.

"And why is that?" Paulie asked.

"It was time. You all know that I left for six months to get away from him. When I came back, I had things I needed to take care of and Sonny was not very understanding." Jason said carefully choosing his words.

"He wanted you to take care of Faith Roscoe right? Was there something more important than that?" Tony asked.

"Faith hadn't made any kind of move." Jason said.

"But she had in the past. You let her get by you the last time." Tommy said angrily.

Jason looked over at him, his face was stone and Tommy wasn't sure if he'd rather that Jason glare at him. Not being able to read the younger man was even more unsettling with was why he was so feared.

"Faith was only an issue before because Sonny couldn't keep his dick in his pants. As usual, I had to step in to handle his personal shit which was partly the reason that I left. It's Sonny fault that Faith escaped, not mine. She played him." Jason said smoothly.

Dominic cleared his throat. He knew inside Jason wanted to hit something but the enforcer understood that he need to play it cool. It was something that Dominic respected. "Faith can cause a lot of problems for all of our businesses."

Jason looked over at him. "Faith is handled." He said evenly.

None of the men spoke for a minute. They were glad that Faith was dead for sure. Jason's steely resolve was starting to unnerve them.

Jason looked down and waited for the next question. He was tired of this shit. Elizabeth was waiting for him.

"Do you really think you'll be allowed to walk away?" Paulie asked.

Jason looked over at him. "Why not. I'm not a threat to any of you. It's my back that will have a target on it. I'm already working on dissolving any ties with Sonny. I don't see what the problem would be."

"You know where the bodies are buried." Tommy said.

"So. If I tell, I could incriminate myself. I'm not a snitch. That information will die with me." Jason said firmly.

"And what do you plan to do now?" Vinny asked.

"I'm starting a security business. Everything will be above board. And of course if you any of you need my services, I would gladly help. My tech people are top notch, have gone through a thorough background search, and they have some great tools to keep your businesses away from prying eyes. I'm sure I could give you a nice discount all things considered." Jason said confidently.

Tommy sat back in his chair. He didn't know whether to laugh or put a hit out on Jason. It took balls to sit there and basically tell them that he's done and by the way, I'll give you a discount for future services.

The other men were basically thinking that same thing. Jason had balls of steel. They all looked at each other. Dominic could barely contain the amusement in his eyes.

"So there is nothing we could do to help mend fences with Sonny?" Tony asked. Jason's presence tended to turn away a lot of gangster wannabes. He was worth his weight in gold.

"With all due respect, Sonny has mental issues. I can't subject myself to that torture anymore or I might development some of my own." Jason said with a lighter tone.

Dominic gave in and smiled much to Jason's surprise. "Well, it appears you're starting to develop a sense of humor. That is good. Would you please wait for us outside for a moment? We need to discuss this."

Jason nodded and stood and then walked out accompanied by Dominic's enforcer Manny.

Jason sat down in a chair and Manny took a position by the door.

"That was pretty slick." Manny said with a smirk.

Jason shrugged. "Just telling the truth."

"I think you gained even more respect than you realize." Manny responded.

"It doesn't matter. I just want my own life." Jason said.

"Does that life include Elizabeth?" Manny asked.

Jason stared at him for a moment. Manny was unpredictable and sometimes a bit out there, but he was a feared enforcer. They had different styles but both always delivered. He had never had a problem with him. They had even shot a few games of pool before. But him bringing up Elizabeth had Jason's hairs standing on end. "What do you know about Elizabeth?"

"Word is out that somebody has been asking around for someone to scare her." Manny said.

Jason frowned. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Whoever it is has been smart enough to use a machine to disguise their voice. But, I think you better be careful. It's either an enemy you know or don't. I remember her from Jake's. She's a nice girl. I'll keep an eye out for her and let you know if I hear anything more."

Jason sighed. "Thank you Manny. I appreciate that."

"I hate fuckers who go after women." He said disdainfully. "They really piss me off."

There was a knock on the door and Manny turned to answer it, nodding at the man on the other side. "They're ready for you." He said turning to Jason who immediately stood. The faster he got this over with, the quicker he could get to his girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked back into the room and sat down again.

"We've discussed it." Tommy said. "We'll agree to letting you walk. At first, we were going to put up some restrictions but as Dominic pointed out, you have always been loyal and above board. So, I don't anticipate any dick moves on your part."

"Thank you. I don't intend to make any and if something does happen, please consider that someone is setting me up. I have no desire to cause any of you harm." Jason said sincerely.

"Then please know if the opposite happens, then we'd appreciate the same consideration." Dominic said before standing. "Of course, you would always be welcome back in the future." He said offering his hand.

Jason stood and shook it. And then one by one the other men stood and offered their hands. Jason didn't realize it, but that was not a normal occurrence. They all respected Jason.

He quickly left the room and once outside ran to his car and got inside. It was later than he realized.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica looked in on Elizabeth. She was sound asleep. After a hot bath, she had dragged herself into the bed and practically collapsed from exhaustion. The massage had hurt almost as much as the exercise had. Monica shut the door and ventured back to the living room.

"How is she?" Alan asked.

"Passed out."

"That's pretty common. In a few days, her muscles will start to get with the program." Alan said.

"I think Jason was meeting with the big guys."Edward said.

Alan made a face. "Big guys?"

"You know, the dons, the bosses or Capo di tutti Capi." Edward said firmly.

Monica began to giggle. Jason, however, stood in the doorway with a look on his face that indicated this was all wrong. Monica saw him and lost it completely.

Edward turned around. "Jason, my boy, have you eaten?"

"No. Is Elizabeth in her room?"

Monica nodded yes as she wiped her eyes. "She's passed out."

"Has she eaten?" He asked.

"No." Alice said.

"Then I'll wait for her." Jason said.

"How did it go?" Edward asked.

"Fine. I'm officially out." Jason said.

Edward clapped. "This calls for a celebration."

Jason groaned.

"Oh suck it up. I don't ask you for much." Edward said going over to his private stash. He pulled out a bottle with a smile on his face.

Alan shook his head as he fought a laugh.

"This is a bottle of Louis VIII Rare Cask Cognac." Edward said almost entranced with it.

Jason smirked. He knew what it was and it cost over twenty thousand for the bottle.

Edward poured the liquid sparingly into two glasses and then handed Jason one. "To my grandson and his new business. May it be successful and bring you a lifetime of happiness."

Monica smiled as she watched them swirl the liquid and then sip it.

Jason savored it. "Good stuff."

Edward smiled. "The best." He said proudly. "Come sit with me tell me what you're going to do next."

Jason chuckled. He looked up at his father who gave him a big smile and followed Edward over to the couch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly called Abby.

"Hello?"

"How did it go?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I don't think she had the response that you wanted." Abby said.

"What happened?"

"She ignored that I even said anything really. I don't think she's scared of Jason's job." Abby said.

Carly sighed. Past job since he had up and quit. "Damn."

"I guess I'm done with you then." Abby said.

"Wait." Carly yelled. "We can try something else."

"Look, since the deals off because I didn't deliver, we'll just call it even and I'm walking away." Abby said.

"She got to you didn't she?"

"She's nice. Do you want Jason or something?" Abby asked making Carly sputter.

"We're done." Carly said before ending the call.

Sonny walked into the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just work crap." Carly said. She ran the boutique at the Metro Court.

"You're supposed to be resting." He said.

"I know but I'm still upset about Jason." Carly said pouting.

Sonny sighed. "Jason is done. The families let him out." He said pouring a drink.

"Who are you going to replace him with?"

"I don't know but I'm getting rid of a few people that I know were loyal to him. I'm not taking any chances." He said before swallowing the harsh liquid.

"I don't think Jason is going to care what you do Sonny." Carly said. "Do you think he'd stab you in the back?"

Sonny shrugged. "He betrayed me. If it wasn't for you, I would have ended him."

Carly frowned. Sonny was talking crazy. There is no way in hell his men would have killed Jason. "Well I'm glad that you came to your senses." She said wondering how she could twist this to her advantage.

Sonny didn't say anything before downing the rest of his drink. Jason was the last person he wanted to think about. "I've got to go handle some business." He said walking out of the house. It was time to shake things up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Liz's bedroom and watched her sleep for a minute before walking over to the bed and sitting on it. She muttered his name and he kissed her on the forehead.

Her eyes snapped open and she smiled. "How did it go?"

"Fine. It's done."

"That's great news." She said sitting up and hugging him.

"How was the PT?"

She groaned. "Horrible. She's evil. Can't you make her disappear?"

Jason chuckled. "No because you need her."

"Even her massages hurt." Liz said pouting.

Jason smiled. "You're so cute when you pout." Actually, it really made him want to kiss her.

She rolled her eyes.

Jason reached down and grabbed her leg and gently massaged it.

Liz moaned. "Now that feels much better."

He smirked and continued with his ministrations before moving over to the other one.

"Can I hire you?"

"Baby, I'll do it for free." He said with a low voice making Liz tingle.

"Good to know." She said lying back enjoying it.

They didn't talk for a few minutes as he continued to massage her. "So good." She said softly.

Jason wondered if she had any idea what touching her did to him. He was fighting a huge erection at the moment. Between her intermittent moans and the feel of her skin, he was in heaven.

There was a knock on the door.

"Dinner is ready." Alice said.

Liz's eyes opened. "I don't know if I can walk." Liz said.

"Then I'll carry you" Jason said standing up and picking her up.

"Jason, I don't have any shoes on and I'm not dressed appropriately." She said.

"You're fine. They don't care."

He listened to her protest all the way down the hallway and when he got to the dining room Edward said. "There she is."

"Excuse my appearance. Jason didn't let me change before he whisked me away." Liz said blushing.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You look fine." Edward said smiling.

Liz smiled. They passed around the pasta and sauce and then Liz took a bite. "This is good."

"I'll tell Cook that you liked it." Alice said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15 - Loyalty

A/N - Thanks for all the comments! Glad you are liking the family dynamics! Sonny never said he was going after Jason btw.

Chapter 15 - Loyalty

Emily walked in. "Am I too late?"

"Emily, I wasn't expecting you." Monica said leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Nikolas had come and gotten her earlier and took her back to Windemere for lunch so she could get out of the house.

"Stefan was visiting so I came back so Nikolas could spend time with him." Emily explained. Things had been a little strained with her boyfriend since everything happened with Elizabeth. She wasn't sure that they would stay together.

Liz saw the flicker of sadness and figured she'd get Emily to talk to her about it later.

"Well, we're glad you're here." Alan said passing the food down.

Liz bit into some garlic bread. Everything was so delicious.

"How was your PT?" Emily asked Elizabeth.

"You mean my torture session?" Liz said making a face. "I may never recover. Jason had to carry me to the table."

Emily chuckled. "It will get better."

"So she says too." Liz said.

"Do you like Abby?" Emily asked curiously.

"Besides being barbaric, she's nice." Liz said as Emily laughed.

"I have an announcement." Emily said.

Edward looked over at her granddaughter. He hoped that she had finally gotten a job. Emily tended to flitter around from one job to the next which completely annoyed him.

"I have a job. I start Monday."

Monica's mouth dropped open. "Don't you think that's too soon?"

"I'm fine. Patrick gave me a clean bill of health." She said smiling.

"I don't trust that scoundrel. His father was a cad too." Edward said frowning.

Emily fought a giggle. "Well, it's a good thing my job isn't with him then isn't it?"

Edward made a noise and Monica laughed into her napkin.

"Now, where was I?"

"You got a job." Alan said.

"Oh yeah."

Liz grinned. She loved this family.

"It's about time you slacker." Tracy said walking into the room.

"Shut it Tracy. I want to hear what Emily has planned." Edward said impatiently. "I'm not getting any younger young lady."

Emily grinned. "Okay. I am the new host of Everyday Heroes." She said smiling.

"Really?" Monica said in shock.

"Yup. What can I say? The camera loves me."

Liz chuckled.

Monica hugged her as Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations." Edward said smiling. "We have a T.V. star in our midst."

Jason chuckled. He was surprised but Emily would be perfect for it. She was great at talking; that was for sure. He got up and hugged her.

Tracy sat next to Liz.

"You want some pasta?" Liz asked.

"I already ate." Tracy said. "I think I need a drink though." She muttered.

Liz chuckled. "Explain what Everyday Heroes is." She asked Emily.

"Oh, it's a great show. I get to interview people who have done heroic deeds. We get to talk to who they helped. It's a feel good kind of thing." Emily said. "And if I do well, they'll move me on to other things."

"That sounds like fun." Liz said.

"Maybe once I get settled, I can bring you by for a taping." Emily said.

"I would love that." Liz said grinning.

Jason smiled. It was good to see Emily happy. Sometimes the family treated her like a screw up but he liked that she was adventurous and tried different things until she figured out what would make her happy. It was better than her doing something that would make her miserable. He stopped Alice and asked her for some aspirin before listening to Emily's chatter again.

Once they were finished dessert, Emily followed Jason as he carried Elizabeth back to the room. She watched Liz whisper something in his ear and Jason nodded. He placed her on the bed and gave her a quick peck. "I'll go get your water." He said.

Emily sat on the bed. "Are you really feeling okay?"

"I'm good." Liz said smiling. "I think Jason thinks that I'm crazy but I love your family."

Emily grinned. "We're crazy but everyone is so happy that Jason is around. We have you to thank for that."

"You looked like something was making you sad earlier." Liz said. "I thought that maybe you needed some girl talk." She said.

"I'm alright. Things with Nikolas have kind of chilled since all the Helena stuff went down."

"Do you want to fix it?" Liz asked curiously.

"I don't know. He was like this high school dream come true but now I feel like maybe we've outgrown each other." She said sadly. "I love him but I'm not sure that I'm in love with him anymore."

"I get it. What are you going to do?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I really don't want to hurt him but maybe we should take a break."

Liz chuckled. "Take a break?"

Emily giggled. "That kind of sounds ridiculous doesn't it?"

"A little bit." Liz said. "Emily, you need to do what is best for you. I can't imagine that staying with Nikolas out of obligation would be good for him either."

"You're right. It wouldn't be." She said softly before wiping a tear away. "It's like throwing out your favorite pair of jeans. They are so comfy and you know you look good in them but they have gigantic holes."

"But just think how much fun breaking in a new pair will be."

Emily grinned. "God I missed you." She said hugging Elizabeth. "I'm sorry was that okay?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. It was fine."

"It's nice to see you and Jason together. When you decided you wanted him instead of Lucky, it didn't go over to well with a lot of people." Emily explained. "But, you didn't care. You said the heart wants what the heart wants."

"I wish I could remember." She said softly.

Emily squeezed her hand. "You will. I have faith and call me a hopeless romantic but you and Jason are meant to be no matter what."

Liz grinned.

"I should let you rest but I really appreciate your advice." Emily said standing up.

"Thank you for being willing to be my friend again." Liz said.

"Are you kidding me? You're the greatest."

Liz smiled. "Later." She said watching Emily walk out.

"Later." Emily hollered back over her shoulder.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason answered his phone. "Johnny?"

"Hey, you'll never believe what just happened."

"I'm scared to ask." Jason said walking out onto the deck.

Johnny took a deep breath and began.

FLASHBACK

Sonny looked at Johnny and Francis for a moment. He really did hate to fire them because they were good men but he knew that in a pinch, they'd choose Jason over him and he just couldn't have that. Granted they did pick up a lot of Jason's slack when he was gone, but right now he needed people around him that he could fully trust. Jason leaving did create a big hole but he already had someone to replace him. Carlos Rivera came highly recommended. "I guess I'll get to the point. Jason is officially gone."

Neither men spoke a word. They were already aware of that.

"I hate to do this but I need people around me that I can trust."

Johnny did his best not to frown. Was this asshole kidding him?

"And I think your loyalty lies with Jason." Sonny said watching them carefully. "So, I've decided to let you both go."

Johnny wanted to kick his little whiny ass. He watched as Sonny shoved an envelope at them.

"These are your last paychecks. I included a bonus, your vacation time that was unused, as well as two month's salary. I hope you won't hold a grudge. Both of you did excellent work and I grew to depend on you when Jason left before. But, I can't keep you on anymore." Sonny said before waiting for a response.

Without a word, Francis and Johnny stood up and walked away and when Johnny got to the door he slowly turned around. "You always wondered why Jason evoked loyalty in everyone around him when you don't. It's simple. He treats all the men with respect. He knows about their families and what they like to do with their spare time. I can't remember one time when he spoke down to me. We all had to trust each other with our lives and he made damn sure that we all knew that he had our backs just as much as we had his. You are not even half the man he is." Johnny said before slamming the door.

They both counted down to three and they heard glass shattering.

"He's so fucking predictable." Johnny said. "I can't wait until someone takes that little prick out."

Francis smirked. "I hope Jason will be ready to hire us in two months."

Johnny smiled. "This is Jason you're talking about. He can barely sit still." He said before walking up to Cody. "We're fired. It's been real."

Cody's eyes grew big. "No shit."

"Have fun with Sybil." He said before flashing Cody a smile.

Cody groaned. "Lucky SOB's". He said as Francis and Johnny grinned.

END FLASHBLACK

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's sat down in a chair gripping his phone. "You said that to him?"

"Hell yeah. It's not like I had anything to lose." Johnny said bitterly. "You know how much I hate that arrogant ass."

"I know. So, you two gonna come work for me?" Jason asked.

"Hell yeah. But tonight is all about beers and women." Johnny said.

"You're really predictable O'Brien." Jason said. "Be careful."

"I always use condoms."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Never say that word to me again."

Johnny laughed. "Go take care of my girl."

"Your girl? Don't make me come over there and hit you." Jason said smirking.

"I dare you."

"I'm going to go cuddle with my girl." Jason said emphasizing the word my. "I can beat you later."

He ended the call and went back inside.

"Everything okay?" Alan asked.

"It's fine."

"Thanks for putting up with Edward. I know you two didn't always see eye to eye." Alan said.

"It's okay." Jason said. "He's fine."

Alan chuckled. "Never thought I'd see this day."

Jason smiled. "I guess we have all come a long way."

"Go take care of Liz." Alan said.

Jason liked the way that sounded. He went back to the room and Liz was laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"I missed you." She said right before opening them.

"Did you?" Jason said. "I don't think it was as much as I missed you."

She smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Johnny just called to tell me that Sonny fired him and Francis."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"Because they are more loyal to me." Jason said. "He might as well fire everyone."

"Wow."

"I'm going to hire them once I get things going." Jason said.

"How long do you think that will take?" Liz asked.

"Well, they can actually help me set things up. I've already picked a building and Diane is looking over it. I'm going to buy it instead of leasing. It's the perfect size for us. There's a warehouse attached where Spinelli can over see some of the engineers. It will be a tight unit at first but I'm hoping we can grow." Jason said.

"You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Liz asked.

"I took a lot of time on the trip to think it out, I just wasn't sure how I was going to do it." Jason said.

"Well, I'm impressed." Liz said.

"Maybe you'll consider working for me part time instead of waitressing."

Liz smiled. "I don't think we'd get any work done."

Jason smirked. "Are you saying that I can't keep my hands to myself?"

"You're always touching me Jason. I don't even know if you realize it most of the time." She said softly.

"Does that bother you?"

"No. I like it. Sometimes I can't form a coherent thought because of it, but I'd never complain." She said smiling.

"You are so beautiful." He said leaning over her. His eyes fixed on her lips for a few seconds and then he swooped down and captured her lower lip between his and dragged his tongue over it before pressing his lips fully onto hers.

She opened her eyes as he slightly pulled back. And with fire in them, she grabbed his head and pulled him forward, catching him off guard. Jason had to put his hands down on either side of her so he wouldn't crush her. She kissed him passionately as Jason moaned into her mouth. That just fueled her on more. Pulling him closer, needing to feel his body against hers, Jason relented and allowed himself to press against her. This was like his dreams; getting to kiss and hug her like this. He could feel himself start to harden and it snapped him out of his passion haze and he pulled back from her panting.

Liz licked her lips as she tried to control her breathing. "Why did you stop?"

"You want the real reason or the less embarrassing one." He asked playfully.

She smirked. "The real reason."

"Of course you would want that one." He said smiling. "Elizabeth you completely turn me on and I didn't want to scare you."

She bit her lip as her eyes traveled down his body to the bulge in his pants. They shot back up to his and he was grinning; waiting for her to say something.

She started to reach forward to touch him and Jason grabbed her hand in shock and then was even more stunned when she started to laugh loudly.

"Are you laughing at me?"

She snorted and Jason started to chuckle. "I'm sorry but the look on your face." She said holding her stomach as she laughed.

Jason shook his head. "You're wrong you know that?"

She couldn't stop smiling. "Lay down next to me Jason."

He gave her a wary look and she started to laugh again. He toed off his boots and plopped down next to her. Liz grabbed his hand and entwined them.

"You know, most of my dreams are of you and painting." Liz said.

"That would make sense." Jason said. "At least you're not dreaming about Tracy or Carly."

Liz grinned. "That would be a nightmare."

"True."

"I'm scared I'm getting too attached to you." Liz said. "I see Kevin tomorrow. We're going to talk about hypnotherapy."

"Really?"

Liz sighed. "I'm nervous about it. I don't know if I want to remember what Helena did to me. I had a nightmare earlier."

He looked over at her. "Tell me." He said softly.

"I was drowning over and over; never able to get enough air." She said quietly. "It was so real."

Jason turned on his side and pulled her body into his. "I'm so used to fixing everything but this I can't fix. I touch you a lot because I want you to know how much I care about you and that I'm here for you no matter what."

Tears flowed down her face. "You don't know how much that means to me. You make me feel so safe and loved."

"I do love you Elizabeth. I have for so long. I've never said that to you before I left town because I was so scared to."

"Thank you." She said before wiping her tears away. "I feel this connection to you on such a deep level like I love you to. I know it doesn't make any sense but it's almost overwhelming to me."

Jason was speechless. He wanted to believe so badly that she loved him but at the same time, her memories were gone. How could she possibly know if it was real?

She touched his face. "I know what you are thinking but I need you to trust us—trust our connection. Can you do that Jason?"

A/N – So, I'm going to ask you guys what you want since it's Christmas. I'm way ahead but, do you want Jason to remember the Quartermaine's in this one?


	16. Chapter 16 – Losing It

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Seems like most want him to remember. He will be bonding with the Q's regardless of the memories BTW. * Guest with the 50 questions rofl – Made me smile. They will all be answered in time grasshopper. RE: Jason, I can only tell you that my writing won't be anywhere near as shitty as RC's writing on the show lol. * skatiefan – Sorry have other plans for Johnny. * kikimoo – Happy day before birthday! * phillymom65 * lol

Merry Christmas everyone. Will be traveling tomorrow but I'll do the best I can to post!

Chapter 16 – Losing It

Jason opened his eyes and looked at her. "If you get your memories back and decide that you want to be with Lucky, it would crush me."

"Apparently, I was already over him so I don't think you have anything to worry about." She said definitively.

He couldn't help it. Leaning forward, he laid a kiss on her that Liz would never forget. It was hot and possessive at first and then Jason slowed it down and lightly licked and sucked her lips and tongue before peppering her face with airy kisses that made her tremble.

If he had wanted to have his way with her in that moment, he would have felt no opposition. Elizabeth would have begged for it she was so aroused.

"You make me want to lose control." He said as if he was simmering beneath the surface.

"Trust me. I feel the same."

He chuckled. "Someday, we'll do something about that but not yet."

"So we're just going to drive each other crazy until then?"

"Pretty much." He said flopping onto this back. "I'll be taking a lot of cold showers."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said closing his eyes.

"Did you ever kiss Jane Doe like you just kissed me?" She asked.

Jason sighed. "She tried but something told me it wasn't right so I always stopped it."

"If you want to check up on her, I'll understand." Liz said. She was concerned about the woman too. It wasn't her fault that Helena went all psycho on her.

"I think about her and worry a little. I feel really bad for her. She's all alone." Jason said. "Kevin said it was better if I didn't see her and he's probably right. She was fixated on me and it wouldn't be healthy for her."

It actually made her respect Jason more that he was concerned for the woman.

"Do you mind if I ask Kevin how she's doing? I'm sure he can't give me details but he could at least let us know if she's progressing."

Jason pulled her against him. "Thank you. I know this is awkward."

"She looked exactly like me. You thought she was me. I understand completely. I'm worried about her too." Liz said sincerely.

"I've been tortured before. It comes with the line of work but I can't imagine someone physically changing my face to look like someone else and wiping my memories to make me become them. It just seems very overwhelming." Jason said.

"I agree."

They both grew silent lost in their own thoughts for a while.

"I'm going to get changed." Jason said.

Liz nodded and watched him grab a bag from the closet and head into the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Kevin came over in the morning before her physical therapy session.

"Hello." She said smiling.

Kevin smiled back. "Hi. It's good to see you again. How are things going?"

She shrugged. "The same I guess. I started PT which has been really hard on me energy wise."

"It's going to take some time but all the pain will be worth it in the end."

"I'll have to take your word on that."

Kevin chuckled. "What else is going on?"

"I need to ask you something. You probably can't tell me any details but…." Her voice trailed off as she looked down.

"You want to know about Jane Doe?"

She quickly looked up. "Yes."

"She's doing as well as expected. Like you, she has good and bad days but she is making progress." Kevin said choosing his words carefully.

"Thank you for sharing that. Jason and I were discussing it last night."

"Is he worried?" Kevin asked.

She nodded. "I am too. It was hard for Jason and I think he feels some guilt."

"He shouldn't. Jason did the best he could without knowing what he was really dealing with. Does it bother you that he's concerned?" He asked curiously.

"It's harder for Jason to express his feelings but I'm glad that he confided in me. I have to admit I briefly felt some jealousy knowing that he had been feeling for her what he feels for me." She said quietly.

"That's understandable. It's a lot to deal with."

"He told me that he loved me." She said with a slight smile.

"I take it that was okay with you?" He asked.

"Very. Jason has been my strength. I'm just worried that I'm relying on him too much." Liz said.

"Why do you feel that way?"

"I feel like somewhere deep inside I have abandonment issues." Liz said quietly.

"What do you know about your past?"

"I know that my parents and I don't speak. Everyone is scared to tell me too much because they don't want to influence my memories. I guess at some point, if it's not going to come back, then I'll have to learn everything." She said sadly.

"Why does that make you feel sad Elizabeth?" Kevin asked.

"Because I feel like there are things I don't want to know." She said.

"There may be but it's important to remember that you already survived whatever it is that you are fearing."

She wiped away a tear. "You're right."

Kevin could tell she was way more on edge today then she had been in the past. "What else is wrong?"

"Today I feel…angry." She said frowning. "It's so strong and I just don't want to go there."

"It's okay to be mad about what happened or that you don't have your memory. You shouldn't hold it in."

She took a really deep breath. "I'm scared of losing control; that the anger is so strong that I'll hurt someone."

"You're going to have to let it out in some way. Scream into your pillow. Write it down. You have to do something to get it out of your head or it will hurt you."

"I'll try. Robin wants to do a protocol on me. It might help stimulate my brain so I'll start to get my memory back." She said changing the subject.

"Interesting. Do you mind if I consult with her?" Kevin asked.

"No."

"I don't want to do hypnotherapy until I find out more about the protocol and then if necessary, we can move forward on it." Kevin said firmly.

"That sounds fine. I probably will start it soon. I'm getting physically stronger."

"You're doing very well under the circumstances Elizabeth. I'm so proud of you." Kevin said sincerely.

"Thank you. I appreciate you saying that." She said smiling slightly.

Alice knocked lightly and opened the door. "Abby is here."

"Thank you. Please tell her that I'll be right there." Elizabeth said. They were in the study.

"Is it okay if I see you again in a few days?" He asked.

"Yes. I would like that." Liz said. It was nice talking to Kevin. He didn't judge her and she could get some things out of her head that were bugging her.

They left the room and Liz went back to her bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Edward's office.

"Hey. I'm surprised to see you here. What can I do for you?"

Jason sat down. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

Edward smiled. He couldn't help it. It had been his dream to have a relationship with Jason. The fact that he'd come to ELQ of all places to talk to him, gave him hope. "Anything." He said.

Jason took a deep breath. "I want to sell the penthouse. I just feel like I'm breaking all ties if I do it." He said softly.

"Does it bother you to sell it?" He asked trying to understand where Jason's head was at.

"Not really. It's just a place. I have memories with Elizabeth there but the rest, I don't care about."

Edward nodded. "Did you want me to buy it?"

"No, Sonny already offered."

"So it would be the last deal between you two." Edward said not sure that he liked Jason doing any more business with Sonny.

"Yes. At this point, if I don't buy it from him, it might cause more problems. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe I could move into the gate house temporarily until I find a new place. I figured if I stayed there I could be close to Elizabeth. I don't want to make any major moves until she's more settled."

Edward smiled. "Of course you can stay there. I can get a crew in there to get it prepared. What are you going to do about your things in the penthouse?"

Jason shrugged. "I'll take my clothes and I'll want my gym stuff. I hate to give up my pool table so I'll probably put it into storage unless I can find a place for it."

"One of Lila's foundations deals with women who are trying to start over. I'm sure they could really use the furniture."

"That's a good idea. I'll speak to her about it." Jason said. "Thank you. I really appreciate this." He wanted to make sure that he never had to be far from his girl.

"You can come to me for anything Jason. We might not always agree on everything, but you are family and that is everything to me." Edward said earnestly.

"I never thought I'd say this but being with the family has been nice." Jason said a little awkwardly.

Edward was beaming. "We're not so bad. I know we don't know how to shut it but aside from all the arguing, there is a lot of love in that house."

Jason smiled and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Edward watched him walk out with a big grin on his face. Now, they just needed to get AJ home and settled and everything would be great.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abby smiled. "Hello are you ready to work hard?"

Liz groaned. "Not really." She snipped.

Abby could tell that today was different. Liz wasn't like she usually was and it gave her pause. "Let's start with some stretches." She said before sitting on the edge of the mat.

Liz laid down and Abby handed her a band. She did one set and could just feel the anger building.

"Round two." Abby said handing her a different color one.

Liz took it and began to stretch.

"Hold it longer." Abby said.

"I am." Liz snapped.

Abby didn't say anything. She was used to patients having anger but not Elizabeth. Instead of going easy on her, she decided to push her. Liz needed to explode and Abby knew what that felt like.

"One more." She said.

Liz groaned loudly before collapsing back.

"You need to straighten out your knee more." She said firmly.

Liz sat up in a huff. "What do you want from me? I'm trying dammit." She yelled in tears.

Jason was walking down the hall and heard her. His first instinct was to run to her but something told him to stop.

"Well try harder." Abby said handing her another band.

Liz glared at her and snatched it from her hand and got to work.

Abby took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, if you're heads not in the game today, we can do this another time."

Liz growled from deep within her. She stood up and got in Abby's face. "Fuck you Abby. You have no idea how hard all of this is for me. I've lost all my memories. My body is not cooperating. I'm living in this house because they feel sorry for me. I can never pay them back." She said as tears streamed down her face. "My parents have not even called to find out how I am. What kind of person was I that my parents don't even want me for God's sake? I am barely holding it together. So no Abby, I can't try any fucking harder than I already am." She screamed as she shook.

Alice came running down the hallway but Jason put up his hand to stop her.

Abby let out the breath she was holding and walked towards Liz and pulled her into her arms and hugged her. And that's what did it, the dam broke and Elizabeth started to sob loudly. Her body went limp and Abby pulled her down to the floor and cradled her as she cried too. In the hallway, Jason fought his own tears. It was so hard hearing her cry like that. When she had finally quieted, he realized it was because her voice was gone.

Slowly Jason walked into the room as he watched Abby trying to comfort her. He put a hand on Abby's shoulder and she looked up at him and nodded. "Go to the living room and wait for me." He said softly before picking Liz up and sitting on the bed. She clung to him as sobs wracked her small body.

Abby wiped her face and quickly grabbed the mat and bands and put them into her duffle back and headed for the living room.

Lila saw her walk in. Alice had informed her that Liz was having a hard time.

"Would you like some tea dear?" Lila asked.

"Sure." Abby said trying to get herself together.

Alice grabbed the teapot and poured her some and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Abby said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lila asked.

Abby took a sip and the hot liquid felt so good going down. "I just hope I didn't push her too far. I could tell she was about to break." She said feeling guilty. When she had decided to push Liz it had felt right but she hadn't anticipated how distressed she would become.

"She's been holding on to that for a while now. It was hurting her to hold it in. Don't beat yourself up over it. You gave her what she needed." Lila said.

Abby nodded and took another sip. "I just hope it didn't send her too far off the edge."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason held Elizabeth tightly, whispering every once in a while about how much he loved her and that she would be okay. Half the time, he didn't even know what he was saying. He just knew that when he did speak she seemed to calm down more and more. And when her body shuddered one last time, he looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep so he gently placed her on the bed and put a blanket over her.

It was not what he had expected when he had come home. If she wasn't feeling better when she woke up, he'd call Kevin. Remembering Abby was still here, he went out to the living room.

"How is she dear?" Lila asked.

"I don't know. She cried herself to sleep." Jason said sitting next to Abby. "What happened?"

Abby put the tea down and her eyes filled up with tears. "I didn't mean to do any harm. She was very agitated and snippy. I could tell she needed to let out some anger so I pushed her harder than I usually do. Maybe I went too far. When she broke down like she did, I was shocked. I haven't had the easiest life. I know what it's like to break. So, I tried to comfort her the best that I could." She said as she started to cry again.

Jason reached over and briefly squeezed her hand. "I'm not mad at you Abby. She probably did need to let it out." He said quietly.

"I have a confession." She blurted out.


	17. Chapter 17 - Exposed

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Merry Christmas!

Chapter 17 - Exposed

Jason looked over at Lila with concern and then back at Abby. "Go ahead."

"You'll probably be really upset and I don't want you to fire me. I like working with Elizabeth and I never compromised her therapy at all but I'll understand if you can't accept it." She said softly.

Jason's jaw clenched. He already knew that whatever Abby said was going to infuriate him. When he didn't speak, Lila spoke up.

"Go ahead dear."

Abby nodded. "Right before I started working with her, I got a call from someone. Their voice was disguised and they were willing to pay me a lot of money if I was willing to mention the danger of your business to Liz every once in a while. I have a lot of student loans and barely make ends meet. It sounded harmless, so initially I agreed. They specifically stated that they didn't want her to be hurt physically, not that I would have done that."

Jason closed his eyes to try to quell his anger.

"The first session, I just mentioned what you did for a living was scary and Liz didn't blink. I got to know her and couldn't figure out why someone would want to hurt her at all. So, when they called me that night, I told the person that Liz didn't seem to care what you did for a living and that we were done. Since I didn't deliver, there would be no money exchanging hands and that I was done with them because I didn't want to hurt Elizabeth at all. I even asked them if they were interested in you and wanted you for themselves because nothing else made sense to me. I have never heard from them again." She said afraid to look at Jason.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did their caller ID say?"

"Unknown. I couldn't call them back." Abby said as she tried to stop her hand from shaking and prayed that Jason wouldn't kill her.

Jason stood up and walked out of the room. Abby turned towards Lila.

"Abby. I think it would be best if you left. It took a lot of bravery for you to come clean like that and even though you didn't continue to betray Elizabeth, there may be some trust issues that can't be overcome."

"I understand." She said wiping a tear away.

"It will be up to Elizabeth to decide what she wants to do. I'm sure she'll call you either later this evening or tomorrow morning." Lila said evenly.

"Okay. I'm so sorry. I know I made the wrong decision in the beginning, but I tried to fix it. I've been on and off the streets since I was fifteen. My parents left me; just took off without a word and then the house was foreclosed. I did whatever I could to eat and get to school in the morning like nothing had happened. It was hard but I didn't want to go in a foster home. My senior year I basically lived in one of my friend's sheds in her backyard and she snuck me food. Eventually, one of my school counselors helped me get financial aid and I was able to go to college. I got a job and was able to afford a room in someone's house. I'm not a bad person Mrs. Quartermaine." She said as her lip trembled.

Jason had heard her from the hallway. He had called Johnny and told him to come over. He walked back inside. "Before you go, I want you to talk to an associate for me. His name is Johnny. You need to tell him everything you can remember about your phone conversation."

"Okay." She said sitting back down.

Jason turned towards Alice. "Johnny should be here any minute. Send him into the study please."

Alice nodded and watched Jason leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny sat across from Jason. He had just listened to Jason tell him about Abby and what he had overheard her say to Lila. He let out a breath. "What do you want to do with her?"

Jason leaned back. "I don't know. Honestly, I wanted to strangle her. It was fucked up to even agree to do that in the first place. I get her life sucked but come on." He said angrily. He just really hated that someone wanted to hurt Elizabeth so badly.

"I know. If you really think she is a threat….."

"No. I don't want her dead. She did try to do the right thing in the end. I'll talk it over with Elizabeth and she can decide if she wants to start over with someone else or not." Jason said. He didn't want to make the mistake of taking away Liz's choices when she had so little control right now.

"I probably should talk to her in here." Johnny said.

Jason stood up and left the room and Johnny took his seat. He waited a few minutes and then Abby walked in. She looked scared and like she had been crying.

"Have a seat." Johnny said. He was just as good as Jason at reading people. "Tell me about the phone call."

Abby nodded. "Well, I got a call. I have no idea how the person got my number. I have a theory it's a woman so I'll just refer to them as she. Anyway, she didn't want Elizabeth hurt. She just wanted her scared for some reason and wanted me to just mention the danger of Jason's lifestyle here and there. I think she thought Elizabeth would start to question her choices and leave him. I know it was stupid to agree. I desperately needed the money and it seemed harmless until I got to meet Liz and work with her and then I realized that it was really petty and vindictive. So, when Liz didn't flinch I figured this woman wouldn't get her way and I told her I was done. She didn't have to pay me anything because I didn't want anything from her and it didn't do any good anyway. She was mad especially after I accused her of wanting Jason."

Johnny took her in. He could tell she wasn't lying. The tears didn't really affect him unless they were from someone close to him so he just ignored them.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

He didn't answer at first but when she started to visibly shake he cleared his throat. "No."

She wiped her tears away. "Can I go?"

He nodded yes.

She stood and started to walk around the chair when her legs gave out and Johnny watched her hit the floor hard.

"Shit." He muttered jumping up. He ran over to her and Jason opened the door.

"What happened?"

Johnny turned her over. "She fainted."

"What the hell did you say to her?" Jason asked kneeling on the floor.

"Nothing." Johnny said smirking.

Jason shook his head. Johnny probably scared the shit out of her. "I'll go get Monica. She came home for a late lunch." He said getting up. "Put her on the couch."

Johnny picked Abby up and gently laid her on the couch. Monica rushed in and took a look at her and winced.

"What did she hit her head on?"

"The chair. She dropped before I could get to her." Johnny said.

Monica looked over at him. "I thought you were as good as Jason." She said playfully.

Johnny grinned. "Mrs. Q are you really messing with me at a time like this?"

She chuckled and then looked back at Abby. "I'll go grab my bag. She'll have a pretty good headache tonight."

Monica left and Johnny stayed by her side. A minute later she returned and cleaned the little cut on the side of her forehead and put a butterfly bandaid on it.

"How come she isn't waking up?" Johnny asked rubbing his chin.

"She'll wake up soon. Jason is getting some water and aspirin." Monica said.

Jason walked in with it and sat it down. Monica left to give them some privacy.

"You do see the pattern right?" Johnny asked.

"The tape at the hospital and now this, yes." Jason replied.

"I think Abby is right. It's a female." Johnny said. "We need a make a list of suspects and then shut her down."

"I agree." Jason said. "I'll think on it tonight. I'm going to go check on Elizabeth. Johnny don't let her drive. Have someone drive her home in her car and you can follow them."

"Okay." Johnny said. He sat down on the floor in front of the couch and grabbed a magazine and thumbed through it until she woke up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason cuddled against Elizabeth and thought about everything that happened today. He was not a very forgiving person and wasn't sure if that was a blessing or curse at the moment. Elizabeth stirred in his arms.

"Jason…" She muttered.

"I'm right here baby." He said rubbing her back.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. "I'm so sorry I got upset."

"Never apologize for feeling. You needed to let it out."

She pulled back. "Oh my God, Abby."

Jason closed his eyes for a second. "I think she left. We can talk about her later."

"I was so mean to her."

"She can take it." He said coldly.

She pushed against him. "No, I have to make this right."

Jason sighed.

"What are you not telling me?"

He took a deep breath. "Someone tried to hire Abby to mention how dangerous my life was to you hoping that you'd run in the opposite direction."

Liz frowned. "Was Abby going to physically hurt me?"

"No. In fact, after the first day when she mentioned the danger to you, she thought it was ridiculous and told the person she would never do it again."

Liz thought for a moment. "I remember her asking me that but she quickly dropped it."

"She said she liked you and even though she really needed the money, you were more important to her." Jason said evenly.

She studied him. "And you're really angry at her."

He didn't say anything but his silence said everything.

"She tried to do the right thing Jason. I understand that you want to protect me. Do you think she's dangerous?" She asked. Jason didn't lie to her and she trusted his judgment.

He looked around the room before returning his eyes to hers. "No."

"I'm upset with her, but when she met me and got to know me, she chose me. That's really important to me right now. I don't want to start over with a new therapist. She knows how to push me and what my limits are and I need that. Today most would have backed off, but I think she knew that I needed to explode."

"It's your decision. I don't like to take chances but you getting better is more important to me than anything. There's something else you should know." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Uh, Abby kind of thought that we were going to kill her."

Liz's eyes grew wide. "And why would she think that?"

"Reputation and Johnny was very serious with her. He didn't say anything but he can be scary when he wants to be." Jason said.

Liz sighed. "Is that all?"

"No. She kind of passed out on the way out of the study and hit her head."

"What?" Liz said loudly. "Is she okay?"

Jason nodded. "I think so. She was still out when I left her."

Liz pulled out of his arms and got off the bed.

"Elizabeth, I'm not even sure she's still here." Jason said following her. It had been a hour and a half since he had left them.

She walked as fast as she could to get to the study and pushed the door open. Johnny and Abby looked up at her. Monica had said to wait a little bit longer to make sure Abby was okay.

"Elizabeth." Abby said softly.

Johnny got up and walked by her and Liz smacked him on the arm making him jump and glare at Jason, wondering what he had said.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked sitting next to her.

"I'll be fine. I just have a headache and was a little wobbly." She said avoiding Liz's eyes.

"Jason told me everything that happened."

"I guess I panicked. I'm so sorry for what I did. I do want to continue to help you get better. It's not really all about the money. You've been through so much and I wanted to help you get your life back." Abby said wiping a tear away.

"I am upset that you agreed to try and mess with my life like that. I need to know why."

"I needed the money. My parents left me when I was fifteen and I lived on the streets on and off. I managed to finish school though and got financial aid for college. I'm so used to do anything I can to survive. My lines are probably a little blurred. It's not an excuse really. I could have said no but I didn't until I met you and I didn't get why this person wanted to hurt you." Abby said.

"Abby, I want to give you another chance but I need to know that you will never do something like this to me again. Can you really promise that?" Liz asked studying her.

Jason was still standing in the doorway listening.

Abby nodded. "I have no desire to hurt you; no matter how much money someone dangles in my face. I'm done. It won't happen again."

"Okay. You can continue on."

"Thank you." She said trying not to cry harder.

"I have one question though?"

Abby wiped her face with a tissue. "Yes."

"Was Johnny really that scary because he's usually smiling at me and I just can't picture it in my head."

Jason chuckled.

Abby smirked. "Well, between Jason walking out of the room and not saying anything and then Johnny giving me a death glare and remaining silent, I almost peed my pants."

Liz started to giggle and then laugh loudly. "I'm sorry. It's just so hard to visualize."

Abby grinned. "Maybe you can make him come in here and give you the death look."

Liz turned and looked at Jason who smiled at her and then waved to Johnny who had just ended a call down the hall.

Johnny walked into the room. "What's up?" He asked smiling at Liz.

"I want to see your death look."

He frowned. "Out of all my looks that's the look you want to see?"

"What other looks do you have?" She asked curiously.

"Well of course my sexy look." He said with a soft low voice.

Jason groaned.

"My you're smoking crack look." He demonstrated and then stopped to think. "My wicked look." He turned to Jason. "Feel free to join in because I know you have all of them memorized."

Liz chuckled.

"Your constipated look." Jason quipped.

Johnny grinned.

"I'm sure your sexy look is to die for, but I need the death look." Liz said.

Johnny looked down. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I can't look at you like that." He said quietly looking away.

Jason smirked. "Wus." He muttered.

"Don't listen to him." Johnny said. "You're my Elizabeth. I'd have to kill anyone who looks at you like that and I don't plan on committing suicide."

She shook her head. "Pretend I'm Carly."

Johnny's face contorted. "That is wrong on so many levels. Now, I need to take Abby home. I promise not to dump her body or feed her to the fishes." He said playfully.

"Johnny!" Liz said loudly.

Jason smiled.

"Come on." Johnny said to Abby before helping her stand. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you. Your helpful look is more preferably by the way."

"I would think so." He said with a smile.

They left and Jason watched as Liz tilted her head and pursed her lips.


	18. Chapter 18 – Protocol

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sorry I missed yesterday but I was driving and got back late. I see you all want Carly to pay. It will be quite a while. Hang in there! As always, thank you for reading my fics!

Chapter 18 – Protocol

Jason's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?" He asked walking towards her.

"Johnny is single right?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Please tell me that you aren't going to try to play matchmaker with him again."

Her eyes grew wide. "I did before?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

Jason grimaced. "You tried to set him up with some crazy nurse named Nadine who kept talking about her equally crazy aunt every five minutes."

Liz giggled and slipped into his arms. "Did Johnny forgive me?"

"It took a lot of your brownies but eventually, yes."

"I make brownies?" She asked.

"Only the best."

She smiled. "God I love you." She said before pulling back with shock and looking up at him.

Jason was stunned. He wanted so badly for that to be really true. He took a languid breath, his tongue thick in his mouth. "I love you too."

She let out the breath she was holding and a small smile crept onto her face. "I'll never get tired of you saying that to me."

"And I'll never get tired of saying it." He gazing at her intently.

Alice cleared as throat as Lila grinned from the doorway. "Jason, Carly is here to see you."

Jason groaned. "I'll be right there."

"Do you need backup?" She asked as Jason smiled.

"I think I can handle her. I'll just have Alice help me find the duct tape."

Liz giggled. "Have fun with that."

He kissed her one more time and then walked out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the foyer.

"Jason, have you been staying here?" Carly asked.

"Carly, what do you want?"

She looked slightly affronted that he apparently hadn't given her a thought. "I—I miss you."

Jason sighed heavily. "Carly, you shouldn't be here."

Her eyes began to tear. "Is this the way it's gonna be for now on? Are you not going to talk to me?"

"Not everything is about you."

"I get it. Everything is about Elizabeth right? You're throwing away our friendship because of her. You don't even check up on me. What am I supposed to think?" She said throwing her hands up.

"Think what you want. I have put you first for years and frankly, I'm done. The Carly years are over. You can see yourself out." He said turning and walking away as Carly's mouth dropped open.

"In case you didn't get the hint that means leave." Alice said crossing her arms.

Carly sneered at her and then slammed out of the mansion. This was far from over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat across from Johnny and they exchanged psycho lists.

Johnny grinned. "Seems like our lists are exactly the same."

"Have someone follow Carly." Jason said. "She's pissed and you know that never ends well."

Johnny sat back in his chair. "Jason, what if you find out that Carly is the one trying to hurt Elizabeth?"

Jason didn't blink. "Then I will ruin her."

"You realize that will just piss her off even more right?"

"Then she'll disappear…..forever." He said firmly.

"Do you really think that you could do that?" Johnny asked.

Jason's jaw ticked. "Nobody hurts Elizabeth. If Carly is not prepared to deal with the consequences of her actions, then that's on her."

"Well, if in the end you need me to handle it, I have no problem making that bitch swim with the fishes."

A slow smile eased onto Jason's face. "What about Abby?"

"I checked on her once and Cooper has been watching and listening. She doesn't have any friends really. Cooper said she cried for an hour or so yesterday but it was pretty quiet." Johnny said.

Jason smirked. "She's getting to you isn't she?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you checked up on her you doofus." Jason said. "It's okay if you like her Johnny. I guess eventually I'll get over my feelings towards her so please don't let that be a factor."

"She's not a bad person Jason. She made a mistake."

"I know. We've all made them."

"It's just because of Elizabeth it matters more to you. I get it. It's part of the reason that gives me pause too." Johnny said.

"Then let her earn your trust if you feel like you want to be with her."

Johnny took a deep breath and nodded. "Well enough of about my love life, how's the business going?"

"I found a building for us. It's not near any of Sonny's. I talked to the owner and he wants to retire and is willing to sell it to me."

"Jason, Francis and I were wondering if you wanted partners. We could pool our money together. We don't mind working for you but we just saw it as an investment opportunity."

The two men knew that whatever Jason focused on would be a success. They all liked each other and with the three of them working together, they could accomplish anything.

Jason thought for a moment. It was something he hadn't considered before, but he liked it. "I'll call Diane and talk it over with her and see what she comes up with and then we'll meet."

Johnny smiled. "Thanks for considering us. We're also willing for me and Francis to split fifty percent and you have the remaining fifty."

Both men had invested their money well.

"That sounds fine to me. I'll let Diane know." Jason said. He was actually looking forward to having a partnership with two men he trusted so much. It would be a vast difference from his partnership with Sonny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth continued to improve over the next few days and Robin dropped by to visit.

"Hi." She said smiling at Liz.

"Hello. How's the concoction going?" Liz asked.

"It's going very well actually. Are you ready to partake?" She asked.

Liz nodded. "Definitely."

Jason shifted and Robin looked over at him. "Hello Jason."

"Hi. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked.

Robin nodded and followed him to the study. "What's up?" She asked sitting down.

"Is it possible that you're willing to inject me first?"

She frowned. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because if something isn't right, I'd rather it be me than her that suffers." Jason said.

Robin sighed. "Oh Jason. It just doesn't work that way. I know you are trying to protect her, but we're all going to have to take a leap of faith."

Jason shut his eyes. "I know there is no hope for me. I don't want her to have that same prognosis. But at the same time, I can't lose her either. I'm not used to being this scared."

"Sometimes it's okay to be scared. Just be there for her. She needs your strength."

"I will." He said firmly.

They got up and went back into the living room.

Liz searched Jason's face. She could tell he was agitated but wasn't sure what was going on. "So, what can I expect?"

"Well, we're expecting that once it starts to work, you'll get your memories back little by little. We can't be one hundred percent sure. You have to be prepared for it not to work as well. You'll come to the hospital and you'll have to stay overnight as a precaution. We'll do some tests as we go along to see how your brain is doing as well as your blood pressure and things like that."

"When can we start?" She asked.

"I can set everything up for tomorrow."

Liz looked over at Jason who was looking down. "Okay."

Robin smiled. "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 A.M."

Liz stood up. "Thank you Robin. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Just get better and we'll be good." She said walking out of the room.

Liz got up and stood in front of Jason. He slowly looked up at her. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

"I'll be happy if it all works out." He said softly.

"But you're worried right?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

She pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "I need you to stand by me this last time. I know I've been leaning on you heavily…."

"Elizabeth….I'll do whatever you need and always stand by you. I'll take you to the hospital and stay with you there too. I'm not leaving your side. I'm just scared of this hurting you instead of helping you." He said emotionally.

She took his face in her hands and gently kissed him. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm never going to take you for granted. Your love for me is so unconditional that it's almost overwhelming. Thank you." She said as a tear fell down her face.

"I love you beyond reason Elizabeth. I'm never letting you go again. I can't breathe without you." He said before kissing her again; deeply and thoroughly.

Lila wiped a tear from her face. It was everything she had always hoped that Jason would find.

Jason broke the kiss and his head turned and looked right at Lila who was smiling and he smiled back. "Hey."

"Hello you two." She said as Alice pushed her further into the room. "I wanted to give Elizabeth something."

Liz smiled. "For what?"

"Good luck. This is a locket. My mother gave it to me and I was wearing it when I first met Edward. It has given me a lot of luck over the years and I want you to have it."

Liz reached out and took the gold locket from her and she gasped. "Lila, it's beautiful. I don't think…."

"Nonsense, you can and you will. Humor me. I have more jewelry than Tiffany's."

Liz chuckled.

"I've changed the picture in there a few time over the years. The last time I put a picture of me holding Jason when he was a toddler. He was smiling and so happy. Whenever I worried about him, I'd open it and look at that picture and remembered a time when he was safe and happy."

Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed it. If his enemies had known how important this woman was too him over the years… He almost shuddered.

"I feel so honored. Thank you Lila." She said giving her a hug. "Jason can you help me." Liz said handing him the necklace.

He undid the clasp and put it on her and she touched it reverently.

"Have some tea with me?" She asked.

Liz smiled. "Of course."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into the hospital room holding Jason's hand. Today was the day that she hoped everything would start to change.

The nurse handed her a gown and a bag to put her clothes in.

Jason sat in a chair and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. After a few minutes, she walked out and the nurse got her settled into the bed. He watched as they started an IV, took some blood, and then placed some electrodes on her forehead.

The nurse left to let Robin know she was prepped.

He stood and then walked closer and held her hand. "You're shaking."

"I know. I'm a little nervous."

He reached out and slid the back of his fingers down her cheek. "You're going to be fine." He said before leaning over and kissing her."

"Well that's one way to calm down the patient." Robin said entering the room with a big smile on her face.

Jason pulled back and looked at her and actually smiled.

A couple of doctors entered the room as well.

"These are the two specialists that I've been working with. This is Rick Bauer and Chris Hughes."

Liz returned their smiles. "Thank you for trying to help me get my life back."

"Because of you, we might be able to help other amnesia patients as well. So, we thank you for trusting us." Chris said earnestly.

"I'm like a human guinea pig." Liz said chuckling.

Rick grinned. "It's probably going to feel that way with all the tests we'll have to do afterwards, but if you ever need a break, please say something. We don't want to torture you."

"Thanks." Liz said. "I think."

Everyone chuckled.

"So, let's get this started." Robin said.

Epiphany joined them. She'd watch the monitors while the other doctors focused on Elizabeth.

Robin prepared the large needle and then walked towards Liz. "Here we go." She said injecting the IV.

Jason was on the other side of the bed holding Elizabeth's hand. "Relax baby." He said before kissing her hand and then gently stroking it.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It's should be starting to hit your bloodstream now." Robin said as she finished up. "We are going to send some pulses through the electrodes. You'll feel it, but it won't hurt."

"Take a deep breath Elizabeth, you're doing great." Chris said.

She took a deep breath and then felt a little tingly on her forehead. When she realized it wouldn't hurt, she visibly relaxed.

"Good job." Rick said.

He adjusted the machine and Elizabeth's body jolted.

"It's okay. It's just your nervous system reacting. You're fine." He said.

A tear ran down the side of her face.

"Elizabeth, you're okay. No one is going to let anything happen to you." Jason said soothingly before wiping it away.

Epiphany looked over at them. Liz's blood pressure was high.

Robin noticed too and thinking for a moment, she decided to get creative." Jason, I need you to get into bed with her."

Jason frowned.

"Her blood pressure it too high." Robin explained.

Jason nodded and took off his shoes.

"Elizabeth, roll onto your right side." She instructed.

Liz rolled and Jason slipped behind her.

Chris looked over at Robin. "Is this something you normally suggest?"

Robin chuckled. "No but I know my subjects." She said as Jason wrapped his arm around her and Liz sighed.

After a few minutes, Epiphany smiled. "It's steadily going down."

Chris chuckled and pretended to bow to Robin who laughed.

Several minutes went by and Jason looked up at Robin. "She's sleeping."

Robin smiled. "Good. We can leave her like that for a while and then we need to wake her and see how she feels."

They stayed that way for twenty-five minutes and then Robin woke Elizabeth up.

Her eyes flickered opened.

"Hey. We just need to see how you are responding. Can you tell me your name please?" Robin asked.

"Elizabeth Webber."

"What's your earliest memory?"

Liz thought for a moment. "Waking up in the hospital from a coma. Jason was here." She said disappointedly.

"It's okay. It's going to take some time." Robin said. "Today we're just going to monitor you and do some stimulation on and off. We'll also take some blood to make sure all of your levels are stable."

Liz nodded.

"We'll need to do a scan in about an hour so we'll transport you to the room."

"Okay."

"Rest until then." Robin said.

Liz closed her eyes. She was tired. Having Jason next to her was actually helping her to relax.

A/N – Rick is from Guiding Light and Chris is from As the World Turns


	19. Chapter 19 – Unexpected Family

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * liasonisthebomb – Thanks! I loved those four. Seems so long ago lol. I watched it with my grandmother too!

Chapter 19 – Unexpected Family

Monica walked into the room and smiled when she saw Jason and Liz together. "Is she okay?" She whispered to Robin who pulled her out into the hallway.

"She's fine. Her heart rate was up at one point so I asked Jason to get into bed with her to calm her. We couldn't give her a sedative so Jason was the next best thing."

Monica chuckled. "I think they calm each other. I'm sure Jason was nervous as well."

Robin smiled. "I agree."

"Well, just let him know I was here." Monica said smiling. "I have rounds."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up an hour later. Jason felt her move and snuggled against her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She said softly, cherishing his closeness.

"Talk to me."

"I just want this to start working so I can have my life back. I guess I'm just impatient." She said softly.

"I understand."

"But you never got yours back." Liz said quietly.

"No, but I made a new one. My case is different than yours. You don't have brain damage."

"I know." She said moving onto her back so she could look at him. "I just want to remember everything about us; all the special things we did together."

"I'd be happy to recreate them for you regardless." He said slightly smiling.

She smiled. "And I'd enjoy that regardless. I want to make love to you Jason with all my memories and our history. I want you to truly believe that I love you because I don't think that you do."

He didn't say anything because it was true.

"I don't know how to explain that I feel it from somewhere deep inside. It's the only thing that I feel like I do remember."

"I do want to believe you. It's like a dream come true that you would love me; that we would be together." He said softly.

"We are together. I'm not going anywhere. You are home Jason no matter what happens." She said emotionally.

Their lips converged in the sweetest kiss.

Monica was frozen in the doorway. She wiped a tear away before clearing her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for your scan." Monica said moving towards the bed.

They pulled apart and gazed at each other for a moment with a smile on their faces before Liz looked at Monica. "I need to use the bathroom first."

Epiphany walked in. "I can help you with that." She said removing the electrodes and then helping Liz get off the bed. She pushed the IV stand and then followed her inside.

Jason got up and Monica watched him round the bed.

"I can't wait for the wedding." She said mischievously.

Jason chuckled. "You and me both."

Emily walked into the room. "Then I guess you better put a ring on it." She said saucily.

"You think so." He said kissing her on the head.

"I do."

"How's the TV star?" He asked.

"I am filming my first segment today." She said grinning. "I just wanted to come see Elizabeth first and see how she was doing."

The bathroom door opened and Liz came out.

"Hey." She said to Emily.

Emily gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How's it going?"

"I'm about to go get another test but so far so good." Liz said.

"Good. I can't stay long but I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Well I'm glad that you stopped by." Liz said sitting in a chair as she waited for the transport chair.

"I'll stop by around dinner time. Do you want me to bring you something from Kelly's?"

Liz saw Jason smile. "Sure. I'll have the chili."

"Perfect. I'll get you a slice of chocolate cake too." Emily turned to Jason. "A number seven?"

He nodded. "Thanks Emily."

"No problem. We can all eat together." She said before giving Liz a hug. "Be good."

Chris walked in and Emily took him in and then turned back to her. "You'll give me the scoop on that later." She whispered.

Liz chuckled. "Definitely." She whispered back.

"Chris, this is my best friend Emily." Liz said.

Chris looked up from his chart and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She said smiling as he took her hand. "Later bro." She called out to her brother before leaving.

"The whirlwind that is Emily." Jason muttered.

Liz chuckled. "I like her. I think we can get into a lot of trouble together."

Chris laughed at the look on Jason's face.

The nurse came in with the chair and got Liz settled. She waved goodbye and disappeared into the hallway followed by Chris.

Diane walked in. "How's Elizabeth?" She asked sauntering over to a chair.

"Good. She's getting some scans." Jason said.

"Well, I thought about everything you said on the phone. It will probably take me a week to come up with all the contracts. Unfortunately, I have a court case this week. But, I think what I came up with was fair. I also made up some non-compete contracts for your geeks. We don't want them leaving and taking their creations with them."

Jason smirked. That is why he liked Diane. She was thorough.

She handed him an envelope. "This is the contract for the penthouse. Have you cleared out already?"

He nodded. "The guys told me it was taken care of and cleaned."

"Good. I can deliver that to Mr. dark and cloudy today."

Jason chuckled. Diane refused to call Sonny by his name. She hated him. "I don't anticipate any problems."

"Well, you never know with that one. While I understand his stunted growth has affected his brain, it's a fair price. If he tries to lowball me, I'll cut off his balls and feed them to him." Diane said getting up. "Will you be pissed if he passes or I end up rescinding the offer?"

Jason shrugged. "I could care less."

"Well, if he doesn't bite, I'll make sure I sell it to the most annoying person I can find. Oh wait, scratch that, I'm sure Jax will bite."

Jason chuckled. "You're really evil sometimes Diane."

She grinned. "I know. It makes me giddy. I'll call you later." She said before leaving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth finished her tests and had gotten settled back into bed when an unexpected person showed up.

Jason stood up. "Can I help you?"

Jeff glared at Jason. "I came to see my daughter."

Elizabeth gasped.

Jason moved to her side. "Elizabeth has amnesia."

"I'm aware of that. I got a phone call telling me that she had been hurt and some mob boss had convinced her that they were together."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm not a mob boss. I'm no longer in the business. I own my own security company." He said evenly.

"Who are you kidding? You'll never be completely out. Elizabeth needs protection from people like you." Jeff said getting up in Jason's face.

The former enforcer's eyes darkened. "I would step back if I were you." He growled.

A stunned Jeff stepped backwards and then looked at his daughter. "Elizabeth, how did you get involved with him?"

"Unlike you, he's been by my side for years." She said angrily. "Why are you really here?"

"You're my daughter and I was scared for you."

"Since when do you care about me? I know that you left me around junior high." Liz said.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I was needed elsewhere. You were fine." Jeff said swallowing hard.

"Was I really? Cause I would think that I would have needed you with me but clearly I wasn't your first choice."

He walked closer. "I'm sorry. We should have come back when we found out you were raped but we hadn't been there for long and there was an outbreak."

Liz's mouth dropped open as Jason groaned. He wanted to kill Jeff. He turned and looked at her and she was pale.

"I—I was raped? Oh my God, I was just a kid." She said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything but they said not to tell you about your past." Jason said.

"Just—everyone out. I need to be alone." She yelled.

Jason closed his eyes. "I love you Elizabeth. Don't forget that." He said before grabbing Jeff's arm and shoving him out of the room. "I can't believe you just did that. What part of she has amnesia did you not understand?" Jason said angrily.

"You're keeping secrets from my daughter."

Jason growled and started to go after him when Monica stepped in between them. "Jeff how could you? You're a doctor. You no better than that." She said indignantly.

Tracy slipped in behind them and went into the room. She had been out of town and Lila had told her that Elizabeth was getting the protocol. She shut the door and slowly walked into the room as she watched Elizabeth cry. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed she thought carefully about what she was going to say. "Elizabeth. I saw your father outside. What happened?"

Liz looked up at her as she put her arms around herself. "He told me that I was raped. I'm guessing it was when I was a teenager."

Tracy nodded. "It's true. I don't know all the gory details but it happened in Port Charles." She said before putting a tissue box in Liz's lap.

"That's so horrible who would do that to a kid?" Liz asked.

"A monster. I know he went to jail at one point, but knowing my nephew, he's probably six feet under as he should be." Tracy said firmly.

"I don't understand why my father is such an asshole. He never came home before. Why now?"

"Do you really want to know?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"Look, maybe he felt a little guilty but bottom line is that he really doesn't know you Elizabeth. Hell, you don't know you right now."

Liz smiled a little.

"So don't let him come in here and bully you. Stand your ground and live your life the way you want to live it. If he doesn't like it, then he can kiss your ass and mine." Tracy said sassily.

Liz chuckled. "You make it sound so easy."

"Oh trust me, being a bitch took years for me to hone, but to me, you used to be way to nice to people you shouldn't be nice too. It's okay to not like people and defend yourself when they attack." Tracy said. She had been at the hospital one day when Elizabeth had come to have lunch with a friend and Lulu had attacked her for leaving Lucky. It was ugly and she hated that Liz didn't speak up for herself.

The door opened and Jason walked back in and was stunned to see Tracy sitting there.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open. Elizabeth needs you."

Jason shut his mouth and walked towards them. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Jeff walked in and Tracy stood up and glared. "Does that look run in the family?"

Tracy pursed her lips. "Don't mess with me deadbeat dad. I'll ruin you."

Jeff gave her a dirty look. "Elizabeth, I can send Sarah here if you need some support."

Emily gasped from the doorway. "The hell you will." She said stalking into the room. She put the food on a table. "I can't believe that you of all people had the nerve to show their face around here."

Jeff sighed. "Look, I know I have not been there for Elizabeth in the past but I'm trying to rectify that."

Emily crossed her arms. "I don't believe you."

"Who are you anyway?" Jeff asked exasperatedly.

"I'm her best friend Emily and I'm also Jason's sister. You would know that if you bothered to keep tabs on your daughter."

"Great, another Quartermaine." Jeff muttered.

"Elizabeth does not need this stress right now. She is supposed to be relaxing not fighting with you." Emily said firmly.

Jeff looked over at his daughter. "Elizabeth, I would like to talk to you in private after you're out of here."

"You're going to hang around?" Liz asked surprised that he was even bothering.

"I'm here for at least a few days. I'll be staying with Audrey." He said.

"I'll contact you when I'm back at the Quartermaines." She said feeling like they had a score to settle.

Jeff nodded and walked out. He already knew she was staying there. Audrey had told him when he called to find out what was going on. He didn't know who had called him initially. They didn't say their name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily grabbed the bag. "I hope you're still hungry.

Liz took a deep breath. "I am."

"Good."

She handed out the food and everyone got settled.

"I'm going to go back to the mansion. I'll see you there tomorrow. If Jeff comes back, call me. I have a lot of pent up aggression to let out" Tracy said with a smirk.

Liz smiled. "Thank you for having my back Tracy."

"That's what family does." She said before turning and leaving.

"I'm not sure if I should be scared that Tracy has taken such a liking to you or not." Emily said before biting into her sandwich.

Liz grinned.

They all ate quickly and then Liz leaned back. "So good."

Jason grabbed the cake container and put a fork on top of it.

"So, how did your first shoot go?" Liz asked.

Emily grinned. "It was spectacular. I'm loving it. I interviewed a passing motorist who rescued a woman and her baby from a burning car. It was so touching until the baby threw up on my producer's shoes. It was a riot." She said laughing.

Liz chuckled. "You'll have to tell me when it's on."

"Tomorrow afternoon." She said smiling. "I think I have found my niche."

"Well it's about time." Edward said walking in. "How is my favorite future granddaughter?" He said to Liz.

"Edward." Emily and Jason both yelled at the same time making Liz burst into giggles.

"I'm fine." She said. "I just had a wonderful meal. Robin should be checking in on me soon."

Edward patted her hand. "I'm glad you're going to be okay."

He handed her a bag. "I brought you some magazines. There's one on Italy. Jason told me that you wanted to go there someday and there's also a painting magazine."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Edward. That was very thoughtful."

Edward smile. "Anything for you. Now, I must get home to my Lila."

"Tracy is back." Jason mentioned.

Edward groaned. "Is she in a good mood?"

"Is she ever?" Emily asked making Jason chuckled. "She wasn't too bad since she got to yell at Jeff Webber for a few minutes."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "That scoundrel is back in town?"

Emily nodded.

"Hmmm….maybe I need to pay him a visit." Edward said. "Where's he staying?"

"Audrey's." Emily volunteered.

Edward muttered to himself as he walked out.

Liz looked over at Emily. "Is that a good idea to send Edward over there?"

"Are you kidding? He lives for the drama. Besides, it will make him feel like he's helping you."

Jason sighed. "I've given up trying to figure out this family."


	20. Chapter 20 – Confrontation

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the Q's rallying around Liz! Glad you like Tracy/Liz! * kcke2pen, ilovedana53 – The blurt wasn't intentional/malicious but yes, very irresponsible.

Chapter 20 – Confrontation

Liz opened the cake container and moaned. "This is why you are my best friend." She said before taking a bite and moaning again.

Jason smirked. He'd buy her a whole cake if he was going to get that kind of reaction.

She quickly finished off the cake right before Robin came into the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward walked up the steps to Audrey's and knocked on the door. A minute later the door was pulled opened.

"Edward. Is something wrong with Elizabeth?"

"No. Is Jeff here?"

Audrey's eyebrow shot up. "Yes. Please, come in."

Edward walked in and then followed Audrey into the living room.

Jeff groaned. "What do you want?"

"You upset Elizabeth today."

"I didn't know that she didn't know about the rape." Jeff said painfully, knowing he screwed up. "I didn't say it on purpose."

Audrey's mouth dropped open. "You told her? Jeff, how could you?"

"It's because he's a selfish bastard; always has been. I guess you think that you can waltz back into her life like nothing happened. You abandoned her." Edward yelled.

"This is none of your business." Jeff yelled. "That is my daughter, not yours."

"By blood only. You weren't here when it mattered. I don't even understand why you are here now. Is the guilt eating away at you?" Edward asked. "Did someone find out what a louse you are and shame you into coming here?"

"I'm going to tell you one more time old man, mind your own business." Jeff barked.

Edward walked up to him and got in his face. "And I'm telling you this, if you hurt that girl again or do anything to thwart her progress, I will ruin you. There is nowhere on this earth you can hide. I will hunt you down and take everything away from you because that beautiful girl has suffered enough pain at your hands."

Jeff glared at him. "Don't you think I know that?"

"I'm not sure that you really care. Your actions speak louder than your words ever could. You expected a child to be okay with their parents dumping them and never contacting them again? And don't say you sent letters because I was there when she got one of those and it took Emily hours to console her. You didn't even ask about her. You need to face it that you did irreparable damage to your daughter." Edward said.

"And being with your grandson isn't going to cause more damage?"

"He's out of the business and even if he weren't, he would move heaven and earth to protect her. His love is healing her not hurting her like yours. When you talk to her you need to humble yourself. She doesn't have her memories, but I think deep down she will be very angry at you. So take it because you earned it." He said turning to look at Audrey. "And you, looking down your nose at Jason. He loves your granddaughter unconditionally. Do you know how rare that is? You're going to lose her if you don't accept him and that will be all on you. Is your prejudice worth more than seeing that girl happy?" He asked before stalking to the door.

Audrey cleared her throat. "I honestly don't want you talking to her."

Jeff was shocked.

"She just got the protocol. She's been upset enough and I want it to work. I want her to remember her life." Audrey said. "I'm not sold on Jason, but if he left the mob like Edward said and he's willing to love her so deeply, then I'm going to have to suck it up and get to know him better. I'm not losing her. Edward is right. She has suffered enough and I'm not using emotional blackmail to get her back. I don't think it would work anyway. She deserves some happiness." Audrey said as her heart weighed heavily thinking about all the pain Liz had endured in her short life.

"Audrey, I know that we hurt Elizabeth badly. I honestly did think she was better off separated from her mother. It was getting ugly and Andrea was out of control."

"And why is that? Was it because Elizabeth was a little rebellious and wasn't perfect like Sarah? Instead of dealing with that shrew of a wife, you chose to abandon your child. What does that say about you Jeff?" Audrey asked.

"I left her a few months ago."

Audrey gave him a look.

"Okay, she left me. She was having another affair." Jeff said.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Jeff ran his hands over his face. "Put Elizabeth first for once. I'm going to get a job here and grovel to my daughter. Hopefully, she'll eventually allow me back into her life. But, even if she doesn't, I'm not going away. She needs to know that she matters to me."

Audrey sighed. "You're going to have to have a serious talk with Alan and Monica because I doubt they will be willing to hire you. There is always Mercy though."

"I'll talk to them first. I'll go over there tomorrow. I won't see Elizabeth; just them."

Audrey was hoping that Jeff meant everything he had said but she also wondered if it was a little too late in the game.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane strolled into Sonny's office. "I'm here to discuss the sale of Jason's penthouse."

Sonny nodded. He was irritable and moody which was not a great combination for him.

"I think I've been quite fair with the price. I had the place assessed and this is the going rate." She said pushing the folder towards him.

The more Sonny read, the more pissed he got. "Diane, I shouldn't have to pay these kinds of prices. This is ridiculous."

Diane's jaw ticked. "Why would you think that you'd get a price break? Jason is not making a lot on this sale. It's more than fair. This is not up for negotiation. Take it or leave." She said sternly.

Sonny growled. "If the two of you think that I'm paying that much then you're both crazy."

Diane smirked and grabbed the folder. "Maybe if you weren't such an arrogant prick, you'd realize a good deal and you wouldn't have lost the only person willing to put up with your trifling ass." She said glaring at him.

Sonny's mouth dropped open as Diane walked out and headed straight for Jax's office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin finished the next round of tests.

"How am I doing?" Liz asked.

"Very well. We're still analyzing data but we have seen some changes in the scans already."

Liz was surprised. She didn't feel any differently.

"It's exactly what we hoped for. I'd like to inject you again in a few days. It will be an out-patient procedure this time.

"Okay." Liz said.

"Of course, I need you to document any changes you notice over the next few days; even dreams." Robin said.

"I will."

Robin smiled at them. "Things are looking up."

Liz smiled. "That's good to know."

Robin left and Liz hugged Jason.

"And you were skeptical." Jason quipped.

She laughed. "Uh huh because you just knew it was fine right?"

Jason chuckled.

Johnny walked in. "How's my girl?"

Liz laughed at the look on Jason's face.

"I'm good."

Johnny smiled. "Mind if I rescue you from his ugly mug."

Jason rolled his eyes and Liz chuckled.

"That's fine."

Jason stood up and gave her a quick kiss and the two men went into the hallway.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"I checked out the building. You're right, it's in a good spot." Johnny said.

"I meet with the current owner in the next few days to give him a check and sign some paperwork." Jason said.

Johnny smiled. "Good. Then we can get started and hopefully begin taking clients soon."

"I'm looking forward to it." Jason was itching to get things going.

"I'm going to use Dominic's daughter-in-law's store for the furniture." Jason said. "She said she'd come out and decorate for us."

"She's good. You just have to tell her what your tastes are and she'll deliver." Johnny said.

"Then we get Spinelli, Nick, and Georgie set up and we're good to go. Spinelli already started to order some of the equipment." Jason.

Johnny rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait. Does Mac know about Georgie?"

Jason smirked. "No, but I'm expecting a visit soon."

"He'll be in for a shock."

"I'm sure he won't believe me but I'm not giving up Georgie. She's good. We need her skills." Georgie was smart and focused. She had a knack for gadgets and tracking people.

They both heard an alarm go off in the room and Jason rushed back inside.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth blushed as she stood in the middle of the floor. "Going to the bathroom. I didn't realize I was on lockdown."

Johnny chuckled. "There's an alarm on the bed. You're supposed to call the nurse first."

"I won't ask why you know that." She said watching Epiphany rush into the room.

The nurse put her hands on her hips. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I had to pee." Liz said defiantly. "Are you going to put me in hospital jail now?"

Johnny snickered.

Epiphany shook her head and turned off the alarm as Liz disappeared inside the bathroom with her IV stand. "I'll leave it off but make sure she doesn't go roaming around the hallways." Epiphany said leaving.

"I'll let you get back to it." Johnny said leaving. "Oh, and Cody said you have two weeks and then he's working for you whether you like it or not. He said he'll wear a disguise and go by a different name if he has too."

Jason chuckled.

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom and he turned around.

"Is she gone?"

He nodded.

"Good, I didn't want to have to make a run for it in my grippy socks." She said looking down at the pathetic excuse for socks that the hospital doled out.

Jason fought a smile. "She left me here to punish you."

Liz had almost been back to the bed. She turned around. "And how, may I ask, do you plan on doing that?"

"Get in the bed."

Liz's head tilted and then she smirked. "Make me."

Jason started to rush towards her and she squealed and climbed up herself and got under the covers. Jason leaned over her as he stared at her lips. "I was thinking that I would drive you crazy as a punishment."

She smirked. "You already do that Jason."

He growled and started to tickle her and Elizabeth's laughter filled the room. And then his lips crashed onto hers, taking her breath away as he plundered her mouth. Liz moaned as she struggled to keep up with his passion.

Epiphany walked into the room and cleared her throat.

Jason pulled back and looked at her.

"Perhaps you should abstain from making her blood pressure rise when she's hooked to monitors."

Liz giggled behind him.

"Sorry." Jason said giving her a smile.

Epiphany stared at him for a moment and then chuckled. "Good thing you're cute or I'd have to put you in hospital jail."

Mac walked in. "Still getting arrested I see. Can I speak to you in the hallway?"

Jason nodded and then turned to Elizabeth. "That's Mac, the police commissioner." He made a funny scary face that made her laugh. "I'll be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane walked into Jax's office. "I have a proposition for you."

He smirked. He had always liked Diane. She was feisty and smart. "I can't even imagine what that would be." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, I don't think you could handle this." She said smirking.

Jax chuckled. "I think you'd be very surprised."

"As tempting as your offer is, this is strictly business." She said studying the handsome man before handing him the folder.

Jax started to laugh. "You want me to buy Jason's penthouse?"

She nodded. "I want to piss Sonny off." She wasn't even trying to pretend otherwise.

Jax grinned. "What happened to Jason?"

"He quit."

Jax was stunned. "Wow. I tell you what, let me go over this with my lawyer. I'll think about it." He said still perusing the document. He hated Sonny and wouldn't mind sticking it to him.

Diane smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac waited for Jason to clear the doorway. "Imagine my surprise when I'm eating breakfast this morning and Georgie tells me that she's going to work for the local mob enforcer."

"Ex-alleged." Jason said with a smirk.

Mac rolled his eyes. "How long before you go back to Sonny?"

"I'm not going back. Our partnership is already in the process of being dissolved. We're done. I'm starting my own security business and I'm not looking back." Jason said. "So, there's really no need to worry about Georgie. She'll be safe."

"Famous last words. All I have to say is that if anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible."

"Fair enough." Jason said.

"And by the way, the only reason I'm ignoring that crazy shit that happened at Crimson Pointe is because I'm assuming that Helena is dead. That and I don't know where the bodies are buried."

Jason tried not to smirk. "Understood."

Mac's eyes narrowed. "I'm glad you're out." He said before walking away.

Robin walked up. "Was that Mac?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do now?" She asked.

Jason sighed. "Hired Georgie for my new company."

Robin chuckled. "I'm sure that went over well."

Liz's monitors started to go off and Robin ran past him and rushed to Elizabeth's side.

"She's having a seizure." Robin said as Epiphany ran inside. "It's okay Elizabeth. You're going to be fine." Robin said as she held Liz's head steady.

Jason watched as Liz's body finally settled down.

Chris rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"Seizure." Robin said.

"Did she pass out?" He asked.

"Yes."

He put some electrodes on her forehead and then focused on the monitor.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open.

"She's awake." Jason said.

Christ leaned over and used a light to check her pupils. "Elizabeth how are you feeling?"

"Headache." She said softly as she blindly reached for Jason. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You had a seizure. We knew there was a remote chance that would happen so it's not totally out of the norm."

Liz nodded.

"Can you try to see if you remember anything from before the coma?"

She closed her eyes and then gasped. "Vista Pointe." She whispered before opening her again. "There's a bridge."

Jason smiled. "I used to take you there on my motorcycle."

She let out a weird laugh and started to tear up. "I remembered something."

Chris smiled.

Jason was thrilled.

"Is that all?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah."

Chris squeezed her hand. "You're doing well Elizabeth. It's a start." He said warmly. "I need you to relax now and get some rest."

She could barely keep her eyes open so she took one more look at Jason and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21 - Carly

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like Edward, the Q's, and Diane!

Chapter 21 - Carly

When Elizabeth woke up, Jason stood up and brushed the hair off her face. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Your scans look good. The seizure didn't do any damage." He said softly.

"Good. Can I still go home tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes."

She pushed the button on the bed so she could sit up more.

"I hate to do this right now, but I need to tell you something." Jason said.

"What?"

"Your building is kind of being condemned." He said softly.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "What? Where the hell do I live—in a slum?"

"It's not the safest place in the world. That is the one thing we used to argue about."

Elizabeth sighed. "What am I going to do?" She asked tearfully.

"For now, I'm going to move your things into the gate house."

She crossed her arms feeling helpless. "You mean the one at the Quartermaines?"

"Yes. I have my things there temporarily but there is plenty of room there for you. It has four bedrooms."

Her eyes narrowed. "That's a big house."

"What do you say? You think you could stand to have me as a roommate for a while?"

Liz could tell he was loving this. "I guess. Do I get to pick my bedroom?"

Jason smiled. "Of course, although I think I already know which one you'll want."

"You think you know me so well don't you?" She asked grinning.

"Considering that you always manage to find a way to surprise me, let's just say I know you well enough."

Johnny walked in. "Your stuff is in the gate house." Johnny said before pulling out his phone. "Here are the four bedrooms." He said handing her his phone.

She flicked between the four bedrooms. "That one." She pointed to one that looked like there was a balcony."

Johnny chuckled. "Jason won the pool. That's the one he picked. It faces the gardens."

Liz shook her head as Jason smirked.

"I know MY girl." Jason said definitively giving Johnny a look.

The way he said it made Liz grin.

"I can't wait until she remembers how important I was to her." Johnny said sighing.

Liz chuckled at the Jason's expression. "I would run if I were you."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "He'd just shoot me. Running isn't exactly his thing."

"For you, I'd make an exception."

"It would ruin your rep and might mess up your hair. Bad boys don't run." Johnny quipped.

Jason shook his head. "Don't you have something to do?"

Johnny grinned. "No, I thought I'd hang out with you guys for the rest of the day."

Jason blinked at him a few times as Johnny and Liz laughed.

"I'm glad you two are so entertained." Jason said.

"Actually, I do have to go. I'm on Carly surveillance. I think she's up to something."

Jason groaned. They had talked it over and she was at the top of both of their lists.

"Great." Jason muttered.

"I'll let you know what I find out." He said before turning to Liz. "Call me if you get bored."

Liz grinned and shook her head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After a moment of watching Jason lost in his thoughts, Liz spoke. "What are you going to do if Carly steps over the line?" She asked curiously.

Jason closed his eyes. His relationship with Carly hadn't been all bad but he of all people knew that he couldn't underestimate her. When she felt she was threatened she did very stupid things. Michael was his nephew and he loved the boy. The thought of him having to grow up without a mother did give him pause although the little boy was pretty screwed if he had to live with Sonny and Carly anyway. He decided he was going to do what he could to help AJ be a part of Michael's life. At some point, Sonny and Carly would self-destruct and Michael would need some stability. "I'm not entirely sure. Maybe I'll surprise everyone and let the police handle it."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this." She said softly.

He laid his head on her thigh and she gently stroked his hair. "Me too." He said quietly.

"Considering Michael, and that she hasn't managed to do any damage so far, I wouldn't be upset if you give her a warning before acting." Liz said.

Elizabeth hoped Carly didn't push Jason past his breaking point. She didn't understand why the woman hated her so much. It was petty and immature, but now that she knew Carly would probably be gunning for her, she was also determined to fight back.

"If she hurts you, I'll have to do what I have to do. I hope you won't think less of me."

Liz sighed. "I trust you to protect me Jason. If she hurts me, she deserves what she gets."

He hugged her, wishing they didn't have to deal with this right now.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny chuckled. Did Carly really think she was fooling anyone with that stupid wig she had on? She looked ridiculous. She walked into a seedy bar. He cautiously followed her and slipped inside. After a few minutes, a man slid into her booth and they talked. Carly looked furious at one point and then stalked away and Johnny stayed and made his way over to the man.

"That seat's taken." The man said.

"Shut up and listen to me." Johnny growled. "Whatever she asked you to do, don't do it."

The man frowned. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Do you know who Jason Morgan is?"

The man's demeanor changed a little. "What's it to you?"

"I'm his partner. Carly was probably asking you to do something against Jason's girlfriend. So, if you value your life, you won't go there."

"Message received." The man said quietly. "I wasn't going to hurt her, just scare her."

"I'll be watching." Johnny said before leaving.

The man downed the shot sitting in front of him. There was no way in hell he'd mess with Jason's girl. Carly wanted him to scare her; not hurt her but he was going to call her back and turn the job down. He wasn't planning on dying anytime soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into the hospital room. Liz was sleeping and Jason was standing by the window looking out. He slid beside him and quietly told him what happened.

"I need you to stay here with Elizabeth." Jason said quietly.

"Done."

Jason walked out and made his way over to Greystone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

He got out of his truck and Max walked up to him. "Jason, what are you doing here man? Sonny will have a fit."

"He doesn't have to know Max."

Max sighed. "Jesus, Jason."

"Carly tried to hire someone to hurt Elizabeth."

Max's eyes grew big. "You're not going to kill her are you?"

"Not at the moment, I'm giving her one warning. You need to stick by her and stop letting her ditch you because if she hurts Elizabeth, she'll have to pay and you'll go down with her." He said lethally.

Max nodded slowly.

Jason brushed by him and slipped into the house. Carly was on the couch and her eyes were closed. He crept up to her and then quickly grabbed her neck with his left hand and the woman's eyes snapped open with fear—shocked when she saw it was Jason.

"You will listen to me." He growled. "I know where you were today. I know you were responsible for the recording at the hospital and the physical therapist. This is your only warning Carly. If you try to hurt Elizabeth again, I will take Michael away, your money—everything you love." Jason threatened as Carly's eyes grew big. "Do not fuck with me. You shit on our friendship by doing this. Elizabeth makes me happy and the fact that you ignore that just because you are jealous of her, shows me that you have no idea what true friendship means. You are a selfish bitch and I want nothing to do with you. Even if Elizabeth and I don't work out, I will never be your friend again. Don't speak to me. In fact, if you see me coming, cross the street. You brought this shit on yourself." He said as he jerked her body with a shake before releasing her.

Carly was sobbing. "Please Jason, don't do this. I love you."

"If you call what you did love, then you are sick and need help. Trust me, I will make sure you end up in Shadybrook for good if you even think about Elizabeth again. That is a promise. Don't make the mistake of thinking that I won't end you Carly." He said before turning on his heel and walking out.

Carly didn't know what to do. She had just lost one of the most important people in her life and she was broken.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason needed to clear his head. He hopped on his bike and took off for Vista Pointe for an hour before heading back to the hospital.

Liz was a little agitated. She knew something had happened. Johnny was quieter than usual even though he tried to cover it and Jason had been gone for a while. When he finally appeared in the doorway, she let out a shaky breath. He looked hurt and she wondered what had gone wrong.

Jason walked into the room with his head down and Elizabeth held out her arms and he hugged her. They were silent for a few minutes and then he pulled back.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Carly." He said softly. "I found out that she was probably behind all the things that happened. Johnny had followed her and she was trying to hire someone to scare you. We can't prove the other things but I believe it was her and she didn't deny it."

Liz swallowed hard but didn't say anything.

"I went to Greystone and threatened her; that I'd take everything away—even Michael and make sure she goes to Shadybrook if she even thinks about you again. I can't help but feel like this is my fault. That if it weren't for her obsession with me, which I should have stopped years ago, then you wouldn't have been targeted."

"Jason, look at me." She said softly.

He slowly looked up and met her gaze.

"This is all on Carly. She did this, not you. So, I don't want to ever hear you say that again. As far as I'm concerned, that bitch deserves to go down. She was being cruel. God only knows what that man would have done to frighten me. I hope you won't be mad but I can't let this go. I know I said to give her a warning, and I'm glad you did, but I want more than that. I will find some way to show her that she can't just steamroll over people to get what she wants." Liz said firmly.

"Okay. That is your right and of course I will support you in whatever you want to do."

Liz nodded. "I need to think on it. Part of me feels guilty for her son but then again what is he going to be like if he's raised by that shrew?"

"I thought about that too. I'm still going to help AJ in any way I can. I was thinking about asking him if he'd like to help me in the business. If he can stay sober, he has always been a good businessman and I know his input would be valuable. After Carly had Michael, she lied at first about who the father was and I helped her not knowing that AJ was involved. I thought the baby was Tony's. She had post partum and disappeared and I raised Michael for a year. When she showed back up, she came clean that the baby was AJ's and it caused a riff between me and my brother until my mom convinced him that I didn't initially know. AJ was destructive and went on drinking binges. Carly got a judge to give her full custody and she married Sonny. AJ was devastated and no one could reach him. He almost killed himself with alcohol but finally he hit rock bottom and agreed to go to rehab. He'd stay on for a while and then fell off the wagon. He's been away for a while at a facility. Monica said he should be home any day now." Jason explained.

"But you were able to fix your relationship to a degree?" She asked.

"We were civil again. I think me being friends with Carly didn't help, but that's not an issue anymore. He was always trying to prove himself to Edward and kept failing. I think it would be better for him if he worked with me instead." Jason said. It would be taking a chance but AJ wasn't a bad person, he was just fucked up for many different reasons.

"I think that would be very nice of you. It would show the courts that he could hold down a job and maintain his sobriety." Liz said. "And if we can get some proof of Carly being unbalanced, we could cast some doubts with the judge. Maybe you could get some audio of Sonny losing it." She said throwing out some thoughts.

Jason smirked. "You are dangerous when you want to be."

She smiled. "I'm telling you, Lizzie doesn't play."

Jason smiled. "You just called yourself Lizzie."

She frowned. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It's how you and Emily would refer to you when you were being more forceful."

Liz chuckled. "Another memory. I hope this will become a habit."

Jason gave her a kiss. "I needed that."

"Anytime."

Chris entered the room. "I just wanted to let you know that your brain activity is still stable. After you leave, pay attention to how your body reacts to any memories you get; for example, do you get a headache or blank out. Okay?"

She nodded. "I will."

"Tomorrow you can resume your physical therapy too." Chris said.

Elizabeth was doing very well. Her body was responding well. It would take a few months before her stamina was completely back.

Chris finished up and then left the room.

"Get into bed with me." Liz demanded.

Jason took off his boots and climbed beside her. "Just what I needed."

"Me too." She said snuggling into him.

After several minutes, he felt her breathing change and knew that she was asleep. He would do anything to protect the woman that he held so lovingly in his arms. She was everything to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning they went back to the mansion and got settled into the gate house. Alice gave Francis some food to take to them and they ate lunch and then sat down in the living room.

"I like it here. It's peaceful." Liz said.

"Enjoy it because we'll be eating dinner at the mansion a lot." Jason said. Lila had made it clear that would be expected.

Liz smiled. "That's fine with me."

"Besides, we need to watch Emily's debut." Jason explained.

"Oh, I can't wait." Liz said smiling. "I know she must be so excited."

There was a knock on the door. Jason got up and was shocked to see that it was AJ.

His brother smirked. "Mind if I hide out here? I don't want anyone to know I'm back until dinner."

Jason nodded. "Sure, come in."

"So, Alice told me you were staying here and I almost choked to death. What gives?" AJ asked curiously.

Jason motioned for him to follow. "You remember Elizabeth don't you?"

AJ smiled. "Elizabeth, it's great to see you."

Liz tentatively smiled back and then looked over at Jason.

"This is my brother AJ." He said to her before looking away. "Elizabeth has amnesia. It's a long story which we can go into later. We're together and she was recuperating at the mansion but now she's here with me."

AJ smirked. "Nice, but I think you need to back track." He said plopping into a chair.

Jason sat next to Elizabeth. "I quit the business."

AJ's mouth dropped open. "What the hell happened?"

"Sonny was being an ass and I had enough. So, I'm done and I'm starting my own security business."

AJ was impressed. "Wow. A lot has happened while I've been gone."

"That's for sure. I'm no longer friends with Carly either because she was trying to hurt Elizabeth."

AJ's mouth dropped open. "Damn, give a guy some warning next time. Has hell frozen over?"

Jason rolled his eyes while Liz tried not to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22 – Game Plan

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like my version of AJ and how Jason handled Carly. * Tish, Skatiefan – AJ was a screw up before Carson. My problem is that he always acted like an overgrown toddler. It's easy to blame Carson (yes they were wrong) but honestly he made his own bad choices. Even in the end when he had a chance with Michael he blew it. Sorry, just my opinion (albeit not a popular one lol) Thanks!

Chapter 22 – Game Plan

AJ got a little quiet and then asked the question weighing heavily on his mind, "How's Michael?"

Jason sighed. "He's fine. I haven't seen him a while though."

AJ sat forward. "I want to see my son."

"I figured you would. I have some ideas."

"I'm listening." AJ said.

"First, you need a job." Jason said.

AJ shrugged. "I'm sure that grandfather would agree if it means getting Michael back.

"I don't think you should go back to ELQ. I feel like that's part of your problem." Jason said as gently as he could.

"I don't really have many other options Jason." AJ said a little defensively.

"What if you came and worked for me?"

AJ frowned. "You want me to work for you?"

Jason shrugged. "Why not? You're a good businessman AJ. You can help me run everything. I have two partners and they are good at security. It's Johnny and Francis. You can be my V.P. and keep us on track. Spinelli has developed some very good face recognition software and Georgie has some programs that utilize satellite technology to track people. We have two engineers on board to supervise getting the parts and putting the devices together. We already have prototypes. With my skills and knowledge along with Johnny and Francis I think we could be really successful."

AJ didn't think he had ever heard Jason say that much before. It was clear that he was excited about the venture. "Wow, you've already done so much. I do think that I could bring a lot to the table. How does Edward feel about all of this?"

"He's fine with it and even offered for us to work together in securing ELQ's South American offices."

AJ was pretty surprised. "It sounds like it would keep me pretty busy."

"That's a good thing." Jason said. "Are you going to live at the mansion?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to."

Jason thought for a moment. "Listen, I was going to sell the penthouse to Sonny, but he didn't like the price. I could keep it and you could pay me rent if you want."

AJ smirked. "That would probably piss Sonny off. That's a deal." He said agreeing. "If everything works out, maybe I'll buy it from you." He had always liked the place.

"Sounds good." He said whipping out his phone and dialing. "Diane?"

"Jason."

"Did Jax bite?" He asked.

"Not yet. He wanted to look it over with his lawyers." Diane said.

Jason smiled. "Good. Call him and let him know that I've changed my mind."

Diane frowned. "You're moving back there?"

"No, AJ is moving in."

Diane grinned. "Well played my friend." She said knowing that it would piss Sonny off more than Jax.

"Thanks for your help." Jason said sincerely.

"Any time."

"Alright, it's settled." Jason said.

AJ smiled. "So, when do I start?"

"Johnny and Francis will be signing their contracts tomorrow. We are already furnishing the building and putting in security so it should be a few days."

"That will give me some time to check in with my sponsor and spend some time with the family." AJ said. "Thanks a lot little brother. I owe you big time."

"Don't mention it. After a few months, we can start working on our plan to bring down Carly." Jason said.

AJ smiled. "I can't wait."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jeff walked into the mansion and was shown to the living room. The serious faces of Monica, Alan, Edward, Tracy, and Lila met him as he stopped in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"I want a job at General Hospital." He said evenly.

Monica's mouth dropped open and Alan sneered at him.

"You must be drinking." Alan said. "Why in the world would I ever hire you?"

"Look, I know there is no love loss for me in this room, but I need to make things right with my daughter. I want to move here and show her that I am not going anywhere. My family has a history with G.H. and I'm a good doctor. My employment should not be based on my personal life. It should be based on my ability to do my job."

"What if your presence interferes with my staff's ability to work?" Alan asked.

"The only people who would probably have an issue is you and Monica. I have no problem working with you. It's business not personal." Jeff stressed.

Monica sighed. "I don't feel comfortable with this at all. I wouldn't ever agree without Elizabeth knowing anyway. Jeff, you just don't understand how much damage you and Andrea have done to her. However, the job really isn't about Elizabeth. Putting my personal feelings aside, you are a good doctor but I would never do anything to upset Liz. So, Alan and I need to have a talk with her first."

"Thank you for your consideration." He said before handing Monica a card with his number and then leaving.

Edward wanted to throttle Jeff. He wasn't sure that the man could be trusted.

"I don't even want Elizabeth to have to worry about this right now but we can't keep it from her. I'm not going to lie to her." Monica said.

"I understand. My other concern is that if Jeff is here that Andrea or Sarah will follow. Elizabeth really doesn't need that right now." Lila said.

Edward stood up. "I will make sure neither of them get close to Elizabeth until she's ready to deal with them."

Lila's eyebrow raised. "Just don't get into any trouble dear."

Edward smirked. "Don't you worry about me Lila. I built this business on my cunning, which I have in spades. They won't even see me coming if they try to enter this state."

Lila grinned. Edward's hutzpah was one of the reasons she had married him. His eyes were twinkling and she hadn't seen him look so pleased with himself in a long time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alice had called over to the gate house to let Jason know that dinner was ready. AJ had spent the afternoon listening to Elizabeth's amnesia story and was stunned by everything Helena had done.

They went outside to the golf card. "I'll drive." AJ said.

Jason gave him a funny look and AJ laughed loudly before sliding into the driver's seat. Jason and Liz got in the back.

They parked and AJ hung back for a minute as Jason and Liz walked into the house and then headed for the dining room.

"There she is." Edward said smiling.

"What am I chopped liver?" Jason asked.

Lila chuckled. "I'm very happy to see you Jason."

"Thanks grandmother." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

They got settled and Alice and Cook brought in the food. Lila gasped when she looked up and saw a smiling AJ.

"Oh—my—God." Monica said tearing up. "AJ."

"Hey mom." He said opening his arms as his mother filled them.

"When did you get back?" Alan asked patting him on the back.

"This afternoon. I hung out with Jason and Liz." He said.

"Well, it's good to see you son." Alan said giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you too." AJ said.

Edward stood and walked over to AJ. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm sober and plan to stay that way." He said firmly.

Edward could tell by the look in his eyes that AJ was in a very different place than he was before. "Good." He said hugging him.

Tracy walked into the room. "AJ?"

"Hey Aunt Tracy." He said.

She tilted her head. "You look good."

"I feel good."

She gave him a hug. "Keep it that way. I have plans for you."

He gave her a look.

"We're getting Michael back."

AJ smiled. "I'm good with that."

He walked over and hugged a smiling Lila.

"It's so good to see you." She said patting his cheeks. "You were missed."

"That makes me feel good." He said softly.

He took a seat next to his mother and they all began to eat.

"Are you staying with us?" Monica asked.

"No. I'm actually going to live in Jason's penthouse." AJ said.

Edward chuckled. "That ought to piss Sonny off."

"Definitely." AJ said.

"Are you going to come back to work?" Tracy asked.

"Well, I've decided I'm going to take my little brother up on a position at his company. I'm quite excited about helping him build it into something great." AJ said before taking a bite of his steak.

"That's splendid." Lila said.

Monica just smiled. Her boys were going to work together. Everything just seemed liked it was falling into place.

They chatted and ate dinner catching up AJ on what had happened while he was gone. Before they knew it, Emily's segment was about to air so they headed for the den.

She rushed into the house and when she saw AJ she squealed and ran to him and he hugged her and spun her around.

"I missed you so much." Emily said grinning.

"I missed you too squirt." AJ said kissing her on the forehead. "Come on, sit next to me."

He said pulling her down onto the large sectional couch. They got comfortable and Alice turned the television on.

Some woman named Amelia introduced her and everyone clapped. Emily was talking and Lila grinned. "You look beautiful my dear." She said softly.

"Thank you grandmother." Emily said smiling.

They all watched as Emily interviewed the woman who had been trapped in her burning car with her toddler. The woman was very emotional and Jason could tell by Emily's face she was very moved by the story which only made her more likeable. And when the man who had pulled them out appeared in the room, the woman began to sob and Tracy and Monica were handed tissues by Alan. Jason could tell Elizabeth was struggling not to cry. He kissed her on her temple and watched the scene continue to unfold. Emily closed out the segment and everyone clapped.

"Emily, that was so great." Monica said. "I'm so proud of you."

Emily was beaming. "Thank you."

"You did good." AJ said to her.

Everyone gave her a pat on the back. A few minutes later, Emily got a call.

"It's my producer." She said.

She answered it excitedly. "Hi." She said.

Everyone watched as Emily grinned and practically was doing a seated dance. "Thank you for letting me know."

Emily ended the call. "The preliminaries are in and the episode got the highest ratings in the history of the show. I'm a hit."

AJ grabbed her and hugged. "You've always been a hit with me."

Emily kissed him on the cheek. "This is awesome." She yelled as everyone chuckled. Alan walked over and gave her a big hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm so happy daddy. I love my job."

Edward smiled. While he would like Emily to work with him, he understood it wasn't her thing and was just happy she was doing something she could love.

They celebrated with some chocolate cake and then Emily took off to have drinks with the crew.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny sat in the back of corner of Jake's and watched Emily and her crew celebrate. He knew who she was and had always thought she was beautiful. There had been a meeting with Sonny earlier and he was winding down from it. None of the five families were convinced that Sonny was going to deal well with Jason being gone very well and they were preparing a replacement just in case. His temper was notorious and without Jason to calm him down, they were thinking that the man would explode.

Someone caught his eye. A middle-aged man was staring at Emily intently and Manny just didn't like the vibe that he got and decided to hang around. Taking a few pictures of the man from different angles, he put his phone down and looked for Emily's guard. He saw Enzo at another table and then glanced back at Emily when she laughed loudly.

About a half hour later, the crew left and Emily hung around and was chatting with Coleman at the bar.

She walked over to the jukebox and put in a quarter and picked her songs. The man Manny had been watching walked up behind her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

Emily was immediately disturbed by the man who had now put his hand on his arm. Before Enzo could even get up, Manny was by her side. "The lady doesn't seem to want to dance with you." Manny said pushing the man back.

He could tell the man was intimidated because he rushed out the bar.

Enzo walked up to them and Manny glared at him. "I've been watching him practically stalk her for the last hour. Did you even notice the guy?"

Enzo was more than aware of who Manny was. "I saw him but I didn't think…."

"That's the problem." Manny said angrily. "You didn't think."

He turned his attention to Emily. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"I know your brother." Manny said. "I won't hurt you."

"Thanks for the save." She said shakily.

"Can I see you home?" He asked.

She nodded and Manny slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the car. She was a little tipsy and still wasn't sure what had just happened.

Enzo followed them and called Jason to let him know what had gone down.

Jason was surprised but glad that Manny had been there.

Manny drove Emily to her apartment. "Emily, you're on television now. You have to be really careful about your surroundings. There are a lot of psychos out there."

Emily looked over at Manny. To most people, he would be a really scary person. He had tattoos all over his body and head. But it didn't faze her. Jason had taught her well about judging people.

"I'll try to be more careful. I have some mace I'll start carrying."

He briefly glanced at her. "You might need more than that. A stun gun would probably be a good thing. You should talk to your brother."

"I will. Are you like my brother?"

"I'm an enforcer for the Taglianni family." He said.

"Jason will probably want to talk to you." She said.

"I know." He said stopping the car. "Stay there." He said firmly.

He got out and checked the area and then opened Emily's car door and she got out and followed Manny. Handing him her keys, he opened the gate and insisted on walking her to her apartment.

When they got to the door, he opened it for her and turned on the lights and then looked back at her. "Are you messy?"

"No. Why?"

He saw some panties on the floor and a bra. It looked like someone left a trail from the bedroom. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her inside and she gasped.

"Someone has been in here."

He pulled out his gun and quickly went through the house. "They're gone. Do you have some place else you can stay?"

"My parent's house."

"I'll take you there." He said guiding her out into the hallway. When they got outside, Enzo was leaning against his car. "Call Jason and tell him that someone broke into Emily's place. I'm taking her to her parent's house."

Enzo nodded and then got back into the car and made the call as Manny pulled off.


	23. Chapter 23 - Memories

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are still enjoying this one and like Manny. * chicki'62 – Sorry Rick won't be in town to long. Lol You'll see re: Tracy along the way.

Hope everyone had a Happy New Year celebration.

Chapter 23 - Memories

Jason was waiting on the front steps when Manny and Enzo pulled up. Manny opened the door for Emily and she ran up to Jason and he hugged her. "What happened?" He asked Manny over her head.

"There was some creepy guy at Jake's watching her. Something was off about the guy. I was in the corner and when he approached her, I stepped in. When I took her home, we discovered he must have broken in and went through her underwear and such. He was long gone. I didn't think it was safe to leave her there." Manny said. "I have a couple of pictures but he had a hat on."

"Thank you for watching over her." He said holding out his hand. Manny shook it.

"I'll forward you the pictures." Manny said. "Be careful Jason. She's in the public eye now and she might be a target." He was also worried that something more sinister might be going on.

Jason nodded. "I'll handle it."

Manny turned and Emily pulled away from Jason and touched his arm. He turned around and she gave a shocked Manny a quick hug. "Thank you." She said before returning to her brother.

Manny got into his car and left and Jason looked at Enzo. "We'll talk tomorrow." He said not very happy with the man.

He led Emily inside and Monica was standing there. She could tell Emily had cried and pulled her into her arms.

"Some guy might be stalking her. I'm on it." Jason said.

Monica's eyes grew wide. "Because of the organization or the show?"

"We think the show." Jason said softly. "Will you put her to bed?"

"Of course." Monica said.

Jason left and went back to the gate house to make sure Elizabeth was okay. Knowing that someone had gotten that close to Emily really unnerved him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched Jason walk inside. "Is everything okay?"

"She's fine." He said sitting down next to her.

"But you're worried."

"I am. They got close. Thank God Manny was there. Part of me wants to throttle Enzo. I'm going to make him go back into training with Francis." Jason said.

Liz cuddled into his side and shut her eyes. She could feel the stress pouring off Jason's body. Then suddenly, she got a flash. Jason was in the snow unconscious and she was leaning over him, trying to wake him up. She saw blood and jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked watching Elizabeth back away from him. She looked scared.

The scene was still playing out in Liz's mind. She held her head as it kind of fast-forwarded and they were in some box car and then an apartment. Her legs started to give out and Jason caught her and carried her back to the couch. "Talk to me." He said softly.

She was crying. "You were shot and I found you in the snow. You were hurt and I was so scared and then we were in some kind of empty container and you were barely hanging on. The next thing I saw was us in an apartment."

"It was your studio."

Her eyes grew big.

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "I was so scared." She said wiping at tear away.

"I was fine. You took care of me." He said stroking her arm.

She pulled herself up and straddled his legs and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"It's okay baby."

"I never want to see you like that again." She said into his neck.

"Hopefully, you never will have to." Jason said quietly.

She calmed down more and then wiped her face.

"You remembered me Elizabeth." He said with a slight smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Jason! It was horrible."

He chuckled. "What you don't know is that spending all the time with you as you took care of me, feeding me awful soup and making me decorate the most hideous tree I had ever seen, had a profound effect on me." He said reverently making her smile. "That's when I first fell for you. I knew that you probably deserved more than me but I wanted you so badly Elizabeth." He said earnestly.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

Jason groaned as her tongue snaked into his mouth. His hands roamed her back and Elizabeth kissed him with all the passion she had. When Jason's hand went under her shirt to caress her bare skin, she shuddered and lightly moaned.

It took everything Jason had to pull back and rest his forehead against hers.

They both struggled to control their breathing.

"Jason, I don't know if I can wait until I get all my memories back." She said breathlessly.

Jason grinned. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who feels that way."

She started to laugh. "I have no idea how I resisted you. I must have been insane."

"You had been through a lot."

"You mean the rape?" She asked not looking forward to getting that memory back.

"Yes and Lucky."

She relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well, I still think I was crazy. Every time I look at you I want to touch you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"You overwhelm me." She said softly as her breath tickled his skin. Slowly she kissed his shoulder and then made a wet trail up his neck and Jason tried to control the feelings she was awakening. "You're so beautiful." She muttered against his neck, taking in his smell and allowing her tongue to occasionally lick so she could taste. She had no filter and just went by what felt right.

"That's my line." He barely got out. Everything she was saying was turning him on so much that he couldn't see straight.

She felt him grow beneath her and let out a slight moan as her hips had a mind of their own and rocked against him making Jason cry out her name. "Elizabeth….you have to stop baby." He begged.

Kissing and nipping his jaw she sucked on his chin and then licked her way to his lips. "Do you really want me too?" She asked as Jason groaned as she took his mouth.

He didn't know what had gotten into her but he wanted to throw her on her back and pound her until she screamed his name over and over. But he knew this exquisite exploration needed to end. He flipped her on her back, taking her breath away and kissed her so passionately that Elizabeth couldn't form a coherent thought and then he pulled back and practically hurled himself away from the couch.

Liz was panting. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around the room wildly, finally seeing him looking out the window. "What—what are you doing?"

He closed his eyes. "Stopping before we go too far."

"Why Jason?"

"You know why." He said softly trying to get his body to settle down. "I want all of you Elizabeth not half. You're so close. We're so close."

He turned to look at her so she could see the emotion on his face and it literally took her breath away. "I love you so much. There are no words for how I feel for you. You're beautiful, sexy, and so smart. I love it when you get feisty, and you trying to take what you wanted just now was so fucking hot that I almost exploded. Please, just—it will be so good. Just wait a little while longer. Can you do that?"

He felt like he was rambling; something he just didn't do. How do you explain to the woman you love that you want it to be perfect; that you want her to feel from every fiber of her being what you feel for her. Exasperatedly with his inability to convey what he wanted, his shoulders sunk down and he stared at the floor, searching for words. Elizabeth had quietly gotten up and slowly walked towards him with tears in her eyes. The way he had looked at her shook her soul. He loved her deeply; that was obvious. The vulnerability she had seen shocked her and she wanted to comfort him and tell him that she understood. "Jason." She said softly. He still wouldn't look at her. "Jason look at me please."

He slowly looked up until his eyes met hers.

"It's okay. I get it. Thank you for loving me the way you do. It makes me feel so complete and safe." She said softly as she touched her hand against his cheek.

Jason pulled her against him and they just stood there and hugged; loving each other's energy. Elizabeth finally pulled back after a few minutes. "I promise not to be a brazen hussy again until I remember the fact that I love you. Because seriously Jason, if I don't, then I'm going to have Kevin give me medication."

He chuckled softly. "I promise that I'm well worth the wait." He said with a raspy voice.

Liz licked her lips. "I'm sure that you are."

He kissed her lightly before looking at her again. "I feel like the luckiest man on this earth to have someone in my life like you."

She touched his face reverently. "Well I certainly am the luckiest girl. That is why we are perfect for each other."

He kissed her again. "Absolute perfection."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abby walked into the mansion. Lila had asked her to come over a few minutes earlier so that she could talk to her. Alice directed her to the sitting room and she said across from Lila.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?" Lila asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Abby said. She still felt embarrassed by what she did and wondered what Lila wanted with her.

"Good. Abby, I know about what happened to you and I think it's remarkable that you never let it hold you back. You finished school and have struggled greatly, but you never gave up. I want to do something nice for you."

Abby was stunned.

"I know you are not used to anyone going out of their way and perhaps if you did have someone in your corner, you would have never considered hurting Elizabeth."

Abby looked away. She was very ashamed of what she had done.

"Luckily, it didn't do any damage. But I think that you understand the error of your ways." Lila said watching for her response.

"I do." Abby said firmly.

"Good. I've decided that my foundation is going to cover your school loans."

Abby gasped. "What?"

"You are an extraordinary young woman; an inspiration. My foundation helps children, families, and parents that have nowhere to go. We find them homes, jobs, and give them money to start a new life. You are a prime example of a person who would have benefited from our services. The fact that you did it alone only shows me what a fighter you are and I need you to be an example to some of these teens. I want you to tell them your story and give them some hope."

Lila watched as Abby wiped a tear away.

"I don't even know what to say."

"Say that you will do it. From time to time, some of the people will need therapy. I was hoping I could hire you on a part-time basis. I can work around your schedule at the hospital." Lila said.

Abby started to full on cry. Johnny had been standing in the doorway and watched as Lila rolled over to her and hugged her tightly. It only made Johnny respect Lila even more.

Abby finally pulled back. "I don't think anyone has ever said I was an inspiration before."

Lila smiled. "Well you are and I will not let you forget that. If you let me, I'd like for you to consider me as a friend. If you ever need to talk, my door is always open to you."

Abby started to cry again. "I don't really have any friends." She had always just stayed to herself and didn't really trust people.

Lila understood. She had been around a lot of the abandoned teens and they would open up and tell her how they felt eventually and she understood the need to let your feelings out. Abby just needed someone to believe in her and be in her corner.

"Well, you do now."

Johnny motioned for Alice. "Tell Abby to head over to the gate house. I'm going to go ahead of her."

Alice nodded and Johnny took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny knocked on the door of the gate house and Jason answered it. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and stepped back.

Elizabeth walked towards them. "Hey." She said smiling.

"How's my favorite girl?" Johnny asked her.

Liz chuckled. "I'm great."

"Good. Can I talk to you both really quick before Abby gets here?"

"Sure." Liz said. The men followed her to the couch.

Johnny told them everything he just heard.

"Wow." Liz said. "That was wonderful of Lila to do. It will help Abby have a new purpose."

Jason nodded. His grandmother never ceased to amaze him.

"Are you okay with this?" Liz asked. She knew that Jason had struggled regarding Abby. He wasn't used to being forgiving, especially since she was the victim.

"It's fine. I realize that Abby didn't actually hurt you." Jason said.

"I like her Jason. I want to be her friend too." Liz said.

"I figured you would." Jason said before squeezing her hand. Elizabeth had a big heart.

There was a knock on the door and Johnny answered it. Abby's eyes were red but she smiled at him.

"You okay?"

She nodded and avoided his eyes. She thought Johnny was gorgeous but figured he'd never forgive her for what she did. "Is Elizabeth ready?"

"Yup." He said watching her walk past him with her duffel bag.

Liz jumped up and gave her hug. "Hey."

"You ready to work out?" Abby asked smiling. The hug had taken her by surprise but it really made her feel good.

"Yep. Do your worst."

Abby gave her a funny look and Elizabeth laughed.

"Come on. There's a room upstairs that Jason is using as a gym."

Abby followed her and Johnny sat down next to Jason.

"You haven't made a move yet have you?" Jason asked.

Johnny glared at him. "No."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like we all hang out."

Jason decided to help this along. "I'll be right back."

He ran upstairs and walked into the gym. Elizabeth was just getting onto the floor to start some stretches.

"Abby, I was wondering if you'd join us tonight for dinner." Jason said.

Both Liz and Abby were shocked.

"Um, sure. Thank you for asking."

He smiled. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"No. I'll eat anything." She said smiling back.

"Great." Right after he walked into the hallway, he turned back around and said, "I invited Johnny too."

Abby's mouth dropped open and Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear at her handsome man. Never in a million years did she ever think that Jason would join her in her matchmaking.

Jason winked at his girl and went back downstairs.


	24. Chapter 24 – Love Connections

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Feel like I lost a lot of you the last few days. Are you all hung over lol. I figured I give you guys some fun before I take it up a notch again.

Chapter 24 – Love Connections

Abby looked at Elizabeth blankly."What just happened?"

Liz smiled. "Looks like you have a hot date tonight."

Abby's mouth moved a few times but no sound came out.

"You don't have to dress up. We're probably eating here. But you can still look hot." Liz said mischievously.

Abby snapped out of it and grinned. "Are you trying to hook me up with Johnny?"

"Yup and I'm not apologizing for it. You're beautiful and he's hot. Perfect."

Abby chuckled. "Are you sure Johnny is even interested?"

Liz smirked. "Oh, he's interested. I think you are just his type."

Abby wasn't even sure what that meant.

"You're interested right?" Liz asked.

Abby took a deep breath. "Yes."

Liz grinned. "Great. Now, let's get this over with and then we'll discuss what you're wearing."

Abby smiled and handed her a band.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat next to Johnny feeling pretty pleased with himself. He normally didn't get involved with his friends love lives, but Johnny was being a knuckle head and he knew the signs from experience. If he hadn't been such an idiot, he and Elizabeth would have been together a long time ago. "You have a date for dinner tonight. You can thank me later."

Johnny's mouth dropped open. "You didn't"

"I did. You're being an idiot. I only know this because I was one too. You're coming over tonight for dinner. I'm grilling some steaks and you can make the potatoes you made for the pot luck that one time; the more garlic, the better."

Johnny smiled.

"You can pick up Abby and bring her here and we'll have a good time. In fact, we will be drinking so either I can send a car for you both or you two can crash here. There are plenty of bedrooms." Jason said.

"We can crash here. Did you put the pool table in storage?" He asked curiously.

Jason smiled. "It's in the garage. I have a little bar set up out there and a dart board."

"Now you're talking."

"So you're not mad at me?" Jason asked.

"Not at all."

"Sonny fired Cody."

Johnny smiled. "Awesome."

Jason smirked. "I'm going to have him guard Emily for now. It won't be permanent because I'll need Cody elsewhere but I know that he'll do a good job."

"I agree. Why don't you let me make a few calls and I'll see who I can get for her."

"Thanks." Jason said. He wouldn't trust just anyone with his sister's life, but he knew that he could trust Johnny to pick someone good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abby and Elizabeth finished up the session.

"You should probably take a hot shower." Abby said. "You're doing really well Elizabeth. I don't think you'll need me too much longer."

Liz looked up at her. "That's good news but I do want to say something to you."

"Go ahead." Abby said.

"I want us to be friends Abby. I think we get along very well and we're both fighters. I would love for you to have my back and I would be honored to have yours."

Abby's eyes filled up again. "You people around here are killing me."

Liz chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

"I would love to call you a friend Elizabeth. I don't really have any. It was hard for me to trust people." Abby said quietly.

Liz held out her hand and Abby shook it. "Friends."

Abby smiled. "What a day."

"I can't wait to hear you say, what a night." Liz quipped.

Abby laughed. "Can I bring anything?"

"Let the boys handle that. I just want you to look hot and knock Johnny's socks off."

Abby grinned.

Liz got a little serious. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Have you had sex before?" Liz asked curiously.

Abby nodded. "Yes I have but I've never made love."

Liz thought for a moment. "I want to have sex with Jason but he wants to wait."

"For what?"

"For me to remember." Liz said.

"I can understand that. He loves you." Abby said. Her dream was that someone would look at her someday just like Jason looked at Elizabeth.

"I know but he's so hot and he just doesn't know what he's asking." Liz said frustratedly as she hurled herself backwards onto the mat.

Abby chuckled. "I don't really think he gets his appeal at all which is actually kind of refreshing. Johnny, on the other hand, knows he's hot."

Liz turned on her side so she could look at her. "Yeah, he has this mischievous air which is pretty damned hot."

Abby smiled. "It is. So, are you going to wait?"

Liz nodded. "I'll respect his wishes to a degree. I plan on driving him nuts."

Abby laughed and Liz joined her.

"I don't remember ever having sex. I know I was raped and that is about it. I'm not even sure if I ever had sex with Lucky before Helena took him." Liz said deep in thought. "It's just so weird."

"I can't even imagine. You know, regardless, you'll know what to do when the time is right. Just go with what you feel. Jason will teach you if you ask. He's safe and he would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." Abby said. She could tell that Jason would rather end his life than hurt Elizabeth.

"I know." She said softly. "I just want to be enough for him." She said shyly.

"You already are enough for him. He adores you. Watching you two together is like my inspiration." Abby said.

Liz smiled. "So, you won't cringe if I ask you more sex questions?"

Abby shrugged. "Nope. Talking about sex doesn't bother me."

"Thank God because talking to Emily would just be awkward." Liz said.

Abby chuckled. "Come on." She said getting up and helping Liz stand. "You need to get some heat on those muscles."

"I'll call you later to find out what you are wearing." Liz said.

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abby put away her things and went downstairs. "Hey." She said to the guys.

"How is she?" Jason asked.

Abby smiled. "Good. The therapy is going well. I don't think she'll need me after another week."

Jason smiled. He was happy his girl was doing better.

"You ready to go?" Johnny asked.

Abby nodded. "Bye." She said to Jason.

"I'll see you tonight." Jason said watching them leave.

Abby followed Johnny to the car. He held the door open and she slid into the back.

He looked up in the rear view mirror before pulling off. "Are you feeling awkward about tonight?"

Abby's eyes snapped to the front. "Um—no. Are you?"

"No. We'll have a lot of fun. Can you play pool?" He asked.

"A little." She said.

"What about darts?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm pretty good."

Johnny smiled. "Maybe we could do something just the two of us one night."

Abby felt herself blush. "I would like that."

Johnny grinned and turned onto the main road. He couldn't wait for tonight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ walked into the hospital to meet Monica. Every time he came there, it was a reminder of the aftermath of the car accident. He would forever regret that night but he was glad that he was on more friendly terms with his brother.

He walked up to the nurse's desk and almost ran into someone. "I'm sorry."

Olivia used his arm to steady herself. "It's okay." She said looking into his handsome face. "I don't think I've seen you before." She had ran the Metro Court for the last three months and was quite sure that she had never run into him before.

AJ smiled. She was a little older than him but really hot. "I'm AJ Quartermaine." He said holding out his hand.

"Olivia Falconeri." She said smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

Monica walked up to them. "Hello Olivia."

She smiled. "Hi. I just ran into your son literally."

Monica chuckled. "He's kind of a bulldozer."

AJ shook his head.

"What?" Monica asked.

Olivia grinned. "It's okay. It was very nice meeting you." She said staring into his eyes.

"The feeling is mutual." AJ said before watching her walk off and then Monica smacked his arm. "What?" He asked turning to look at her.

"She's probably six years older than you."

"And?" He asked. "Does she have kids?"

Monica chuckled. "She has a son Dante who's in his early twenties. He's actually seeing Lulu Spencer."

"Perfect."

"Are you really interested?" Monica asked. She liked Olivia but she wasn't sure how she felt about AJ seeing her.

"Yes. She's gorgeous and has a great body."

Monica shot him a look.

"What? You asked." He said smirking.

"She works at the Metro Court." Monica said. "She's the operations manager."

AJ smiled. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. I think." Monica said.

AJ followed her to her office. The day was looking up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason heard someone knock and opened the door. "AJ?"

"Hey." He said smiling. "What's up?"

"I'm just making some preparations for dinner."

"You and Liz have a hot date?" He asked.

"Yes but we won't be alone. We set up Johnny with Abby, Liz's physical therapist." Jason said.

AJ smiled. "We?"

Jason chuckled. "I know. Elizabeth is a bad influence on me. What are you up to?"

"Do you know Olivia?" He asked curiously.

Jason frowned. "From the Metro Court?"

AJ nodded.

"Well, she hasn't been in town that long. Her son is a cop. Francis gave me a report while I was away." He never gave the guys too much trouble actually; unlike Ronnie.

Jason studied him for a minute. "Wait, do you like her? How did you even meet her?"

AJ chuckled. "I ran into her at G.H. and almost knocked her over."

Jason smiled as he seasoned the steaks. "She's a little older isn't she?"

"So. That just means she knows what she's doing and besides that she's smokin' hot."

"She's pretty."

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. "Who's pretty?"

Jason leaned over and gave her a peck. "AJ has a crush."

Liz smiled. "Who?"

"Her name is Olivia." AJ said.

"And she's older." Jason added.

AJ gave him a look.

"I wonder if I knew her." Liz said.

Jason shrugged. "You can ask Johnny."

"Why don't you invite her to join us AJ?"

AJ was surprised and looked over at his brother.

"I can take out two more steaks." He said.

AJ grinned. "I'm heading over to the Metro Court. I'll get back to you." He said rushing out.

Liz smiled. "He looks happy."

"He does." Jason said.

"Will he be okay if we're all drinking around him?" Liz asked.

"He would say something if he wasn't. I'm sure Alice has already stocked the non-alcoholic beer he drinks. I can go nab some." Jason said.

She sat down and happily watched him prepare the meal.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica knocked on the door of the gate house and Elizabeth answered.

"Just the person I want to see." Monica said.

Liz stood back and Jason walked into the room.

"Hi mom."

Monica smiled. "I need to talk to Elizabeth about something."

"Can I stay?"

"Sure." Monica said.

They all sat down.

"Your father stopped by the other day."

Liz groaned. "What did he want?"

"A job at General Hospital. He said he wants to prove to you that he will stay and fight for you."

Liz sighed. "What did you tell him?"

"Well, it will be hard working with him. We have a past not to mention what he did to you." Monica said. "But, I need to know how you feel about it."

"I don't know. I mean, he does need to work. I don't work there so I don't care if he does. As long as he doesn't overstep his bounds with me, I guess I'm okay." She said.

"It will be awkward at first but he is a good doctor." Monica said.

"Then do what you feel is right. I'm really grateful that you cared enough about my feelings to ask me. That means a lot to me." Liz said earnestly.

"Well, you are family Elizabeth. The mother in me wants to protect you. I will say this, I know that your mother left your father. She had him wrapped until the end. He's not used to being by himself and I think he came here because he wanted to be around family."

"He was a coward."

Monica nodded. "Yes, he was. I don't know if you'll ever forgive him or if he'll ever forgive himself but if it's ever too much pressure, you let me know. I have no problem telling Jeff a thing or two and I really don't want to see you get hurt again."

Liz got up and walked over to her and when Monica stood they embraced. Monica kissed her on the top of the head. "I better go check on Edward. Will I see you two for dinner?"

"No, we're having a few friends over."

Monica smiled. "Well have fun." She said before walking out.

Jason walked up behind Liz and held her from behind. "You ready to have a good time?"

She turned around and smiled as she threw her arms around his neck. "Definitely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ walked into the Metro Court and went up to the front desk. "Can you tell me where Olivia is?" He asked adjusting the small bouquet of flowers he held in his hand.

The clerk smirked and nodded. "She's in her office. Should I announce you?"

"No, I'd like to surprise her."

"Go around that corner and it's the first door on the left."

"Thanks." AJ said rushing off. When he got to her door he could hear her yelling at someone. Her accent made him grin. He waited for her to slam the phone down and then he knocked.

"Yea." She yelled.

He pushed the door open and smiled at the look of surprise on her face. "Hi." He said walking towards her. He handed her the flowers and Olivia grinned. "Hi. These are beautiful."

"They are part of my apology for almost knocking you over." He said.

Olivia chuckled. "You're smooth."

"I'm very out of practice so I'll take that as a compliment." He said. "I wanted to ask you out to dinner."

She smiled. "Really? I would love to."

He sat down. "Okay, but there are a few things I want to be honest with you about first."

She was a little nervous now. "Okay."


	25. Chapter 25 – Fun and Games

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the various couples. * Guest – They aren't freaked. Monica is just being a mom and Jason likes ribbing his brother. * Kikimoo – There must have been a site issue. Thank you for hanging in there. I also post over at Road to Nowhere if you there are issues in the future!

Chapter 25 – Fun and Games

AJ paused for a minute and then said, "First, I'm an alcoholic. I've been sober for three months. It's a one day at a time kind of thing but I have a lot to look forward to in my life so it's something I hope to maintain." He said honestly.

"Okay, I can live with that." She said. "What else?"

"I have a son. He's four. Unfortunately, his mother is Carly Corinthos."

Olivia was surprised. Carly didn't not seem like AJ's type. "Wow. That must be difficult." She was also not one of Olivia's favorite people.

"She has full custody. It's my fault really. I was devastated because she lied to me and hid the fact that I was the father. I was a mess for a long time but now, I want him in my life."

"I've seen Michael. He's a cute kid." She said. "Is that all?"

"Jason Morgan is my brother." AJ said.

Olivia was confused. "I didn't realize he was a Quartermaine."

"I'm the one that was driving the car which resulted in his coma and brain damage. It took a long time for us to heal from that but we are friends now." AJ said.

Olivia thought for a moment. AJ had a lot of baggage but there was something about him that she really liked and the honesty was refreshing. "So, where are we going?"

AJ slowly smiled. "My brother is having dinner at his place. There's another couple that will be there as well. He's putting some steaks on."

"I'm a really good cook. You think he'd mind me bringing some food?" She asked.

"No. What were you thinking?"

"I could make some prosciutto wrapped asparagus and I have a little sauce to put on it."

AJ's mouth was watering. "That sounds really good."

"And I'll bring an appetizer; probably bruschetta." She rattled off.

"You just get better and better." He said softly as she grinned.

"Wait until you taste my sauce." She said wickedly.

"Why do I have a feeling I'll need to join a gym soon?" AJ asked chuckling.

Olivia was thinking that there were other ways to work it off but she'd save that until much later. "What time is this shindig?"

"Give me your address. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"It's a date. I'm on call tonight so if there is an emergency, I might have to run in." She warned.

"That's okay. I'll savor whatever time we have." AJ said. "See you later." He stopped suddenly. "By the way, Jason is seeing Elizabeth Webber. Did you know her?"

Olivia smiled. "I love her. She works in Jax's gallery."

"Well, she has amnesia. So, try not to tell her too much about her past. They want her to remember naturally."

"Got it." She said. There were rumors floating around about the amnesia but Jax had gone out of town before she could get the scoop. She smiled and watched him walk out and then picked up her phone. "Marty, I have to leave a few hours early. So, you'll have to cover."

"You have a hot date?"

She smiled. "Yup."

"Then go have fun. I'll hold down the fort."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tracy walked up to a guy eating nachos outside of Kelly's. When she stopped at stared he looked up and wiped his mouth.

"Can I help you?"

"I'll give you three hundred dollars if you stop eating that gastric mess and accidentally dump it on it someone."

The guy grinned. "Who?"

She pointed. "There's a woman sitting on a bench around the corner."

He got up and took a peak. "Do you know who that is?"

"Obviously genius. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch lady. I'll do it for five hundred and if I get shot, you're paying for the hospital room." He was more than aware who Carly was married too.

"Deal." Tracy said. She took out her wallet. "Here's half now. When the deal is done, meet me over there behind that stand and I'll give you the rest."

She handed him the money and the guy smiled. "I'll be right back." He said.

Tracy walked towards Kelly's and then darted where Carly wouldn't be able to see her.

She watched Carly get up to leave and then the guy tripped and the nachos and salsa spilled down the front of her. The air was filled with Carly's screeches and the man was trying to apologize. Carly looked like someone had thrown up on her. Tracy took a picture and laughed under her breath. Max told the guy to get lost and then attempted to help Carly but only made it worse. "I'm only beginning Carly. I am going to be a thorn in your side until AJ gets his son back." She muttered before making her way over to the stand. It was money well spent.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Abby took one last look in the mirror. She had on tight jeans and wedges. Her blue top was sleeveless with one shoulder. It was a little frilly and feminine but sexy. She put on some bracelets and earrings and her hair had soft curls in it. Grabbing a small purse she put in some clear lip gloss, her I.D. and her phone.

Johnny knocked on the door. He had on a pair of jeans and tee shirt that showcased his sculpted chest. It was a change from his normal suit attire.

Abby swung open the door and took him in. The jeans showed off his legs and his big biceps were on display in his short sleeved shirt. "Hi."

He smiled. She looked gorgeous. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He held out his hand and she took it and they walked to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth finished up her hair and took a look at herself in the mirror. She had on jeans and sandals with a sleeveless, shoulderless green blouse. There was a tie at the top and it cinched at the waist. She put on some earrings and fluffed her hair before going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Wow." Jason said smiling. "You look hot."

Liz blushed. "Thank you." She said giving him a little kiss. "Go get changed."

He kissed her one last time. "I'll put the steaks on when everyone gets here." He said. There was a porch on the back and he had already turned on the grill.

Someone knocked on the door and she ran to get it. "AJ." She said smiling. Taking the bowl from his hand, he walked past her and Olivia came into sight.

"Hello, I'm Olivia." She said smiling.

"Elizabeth." She said returning it. "Follow me."

Olivia and AJ followed her into the kitchen. Olivia put the tray of bruschetta down and Liz peaked into the casserole dish. "Oh my that smells delicious." She said eyeing the veggies.

"I wasn't sure what to bring."

Jason came up behind them. "You didn't have to bring anything. Thank you." He said.

Olivia smiled. "It's nice to see you Jason."

"I heard my brother tried to run you over." He said getting out some wine. "Merlot?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Yes, that's perfect."

"Would you like some?" He asked Elizabeth.

"I'll have some Pinot." She said.

Jason got out another glass and then grabbed a couple of aspirins and took them. He was getting a headache. There was knock on the door and AJ ran to get it.

"So, did we know each other?" Liz asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I saw you all the time when you worked at the gallery." She said smiling.

"Great."

"I'd bring you some food when you worked late and sometimes we'd eat together." Olivia had always enjoyed Liz's company.

Liz smiled. "Well, thank you for being a friend."

"It was my pleasure." Olivia said clinking her glass against Elizabeth's.

Jason was happy that his girl was getting some love.

Abby and Johnny walked in. "Hey." He said handing Jason the potatoes.

Liz gave him a hug and then Abby. "Olivia, have you met Abby?"

"I think I may have seen you once or twice at the hospital." She said shaking her hand.

"I had a little crush on your son for like five minutes." Abby said.

Olivia's eyes grew big. "Really?"

Abby chuckled. "Yeah but he was all about Lulu."

Olivia rolled her eyes and drank some wine.

Liz grinned. "Something tells me you need to elaborate on that later."

Olivia chuckled and pretended to zip her lips.

Johnny walked up behind Abby. "Would you like some wine?"

"Sure." She said smiling. "Surprise me."

He smiled and went across the room.

"He's handsome." Olivia said.

Abby smiled. "Very."

"So there is no chance of you rescuing my son then?" She asked playfully.

"Um, no."

The women laughed and Johnny handed Abby a glass and then returned to the guys who had gone outside.

Olivia grabbed the bruschetta tray and they went to the deck.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They munched on the bread as they drank and chatted. Johnny and AJ were a riot together and it was even funnier when Jason added his two cents because it always came out of left field. The woman watched the men and occasionally gossiped.

Jason disappeared into the kitchen to grab the steaks.

Elizabeth watched Johnny pull Abby into him. She was facing away so Liz could see her grin when Johnny whispered something into her ear that made her blush.

"Did you fix those two up?" Olivia asked.

"Yup." Liz said. "Jason helped."

AJ chuckled. "That would have been one for the record books."

Liz laughed.

Jason came back out and threw the steaks on the hot grill. "I'll warm the potatoes and veggies in a bit."

"I can do that for you Jason." Olivia said.

"You relax." He said with a slight smile.

Johnny handed him a fresh beer and he sat down.

"Do you like to cook?" Jason asked Olivia.

"I love to cook. Of course my specialty is Italian."

Liz smiled. "Can you teach me?"

"Of course I can. You let me know when you want your first lesson and I'll make time."

Liz was excited. She would love to surprise Jason. "Did I cook before?"

Johnny choked on his beer and Abby patted him on the back.

Liz glared at him. "I'll take that as a no."

Jason chuckled. "Baby, it's not your fault. You only had a hot plate."

Liz smiled and gave him a quick peck. "Thank you honey."

Johnny pretended to gag making AJ laugh.

AJ had to admit, when Jason was around Elizabeth it was like he was a whole different person; mostly he was happy.

The steaks were finished and Johnny went and grabbed the veggies and potatoes. They passed everything around and then dug in.

"So good." Johnny said savoring the steak.

"The potatoes are delicious." Olivia said.

"They are." Liz added.

Johnny grinned. "My mother taught me how to make those."

"To Johnny's mom." Olivia said lifting her glass. They all toasted.

"Jason, you don't like vegetables?" Abby asked.

AJ laughed as Jason frowned. "Wus. I dare you to eat one."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What are we three?"

"Are you scared?" AJ asked.

"Don't poke the bear." Johnny warned.

"Garlic's a vegetable and they are on the potatoes." Jason said with a smirk.

Olivia chuckled.

AJ rolled his eyes.

"More." Liz said holding her hands out towards the potatoes.

Jason chuckled and handed her the dish. "That therapy session must have made you work up an appetite."

She nodded and shoveled some onto her plate.

Jason refilled her wine.

"What else did I like to drink?" Liz asked curiously.

Johnny grinned. "Tequila."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you did this thing at Jake's." He said trying to remember it right.

Jason sighed. "Lick it, slam it, suck it." He muttered.

Liz laughed. "Perhaps you could demonstrate it for me later."

AJ started to laugh. "This I have to see."

"I'm sure Jason has some tequila lying around." Johnny said.

They finished eating and Jason led everyone to the garage. They watched as Jason and Johnny played a round of pool.

After about a half hour, a devilish AJ found the Tequila and called Alice and she brought over some limes.

Jason chuckled at his antics. AJ placed everything on the table.

"Well?" Liz asked looking at Jason.

He put down his pool stick and walked over. "Lick your hand and then put some salt on it." Jason instructed.

Liz did so and then looked over at him.

"You lick the salt, down the shot, and then suck on the lime." He said.

Liz grinned. She licked the salt and frowned and then downed the shot and with a grimace sucked on the lime. "Wow." She said shaking her head. "That was great. Abby do one."

Jason laughed.

Abby smiled and repeated the actions and Liz gave her a high five.

Liz was about to turn to Olivia but her phone buzzed. "Damn." She said. Standing up she walked away as she spoke in hushed tones.

AJ looked up as she returned to the table.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She said pouting.

"Awwww." Liz said before standing and giving her hug. "Thank you for coming."

Olivia smiled. "You're welcome. Maybe we can do it again someday soon. I'll cook."

Jason smiled. "You're on." He said before giving her a hug.

They finished saying goodbye and then AJ and Olivia left.

"Alright." Johnny said standing. "One more shot for the girls and Liz you are with me and Abby is with Jason."

Jason looked at Johnny like he was crazy.

"I figured I'd use her to distract you." Johnny said.

Liz laughed. "That sounds like fun." She was definitely buzzed.

Once the girls had done another shot they began to play. Johnny thought he was going to die laughing when Liz tried to distract Jason. The first time, he made it but the second time when she raked her hand over his chest, he missed the shot.

Liz whispered something to Abby and she grinned. Right before Johnny's shot, she slipped in front of him and her lips hovered over his for a moment before she laid a scorching kiss on him. He had to steady her after she let go.

"Good luck with that." She said breathlessly as she moved away.

Jason watched Johnny stare blankly for a moment and busted out laughing. He tried to line up but Abby licked her lips and Johnny scratched.

"They think they are so slick don't they?" Johnny asked.

Jason chuckled. "What are you going to do?"

Johnny watched Abby line up her shot and right before she started to move, he pulled up his shirt displaying his washboard abs and Abby sent the ball off the table.

Jason laughed. They were going to get nowhere with this game.

Liz went to take her turn and Jason leaned over her. "You want to line it up like this." He said as he molded his body against hers. Elizabeth thought she was going to die. And then when he whispered in her ear and made her whole body tremble she looked over at Johnny. "You might as well go." She said before biting her lip.

Johnny and Abby laughed loudly. He reached over and turned on the radio and some slow music came on. "Dance with me." He asked Abby.

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

Jason spun Liz around they began to dance too. His hand splayed against her back as she got as close as she could. Jason closed his eyes and relished the feel of her up against him.

When the song came to an end, Abby yelled out, "Tequila" making Liz laugh.

Shots were handed around. In fact, the guys had two. They were all buzzed and feeling good.

A few minutes later, they all ended up in the living room.

"Truth or Dare." Abby said.

Jason looked over at her in fear and Liz giggled. "Who's first?" She yelled.

Johnny chuckled at the look on Jason's face. "I'll go."

Liz was sitting on Jason's lap. "Um, have you ever been with two girls at once?"

Jason groaned into her neck and Johnny laughed loudly.

"Don't answer that." Jason said.

Johnny grinned. "Yes, I have."

Liz's head tilted. "Really? Explain the logistics of that to me." She slurred out as Jason made a funny move and abruptly stood up.

Abby was doubled over laughing.

"Good night." Jason said as he carried a protesting Elizabeth to the staircase.

"But honey, I want to know how you do that. Have you ever done that?"

Johnny laughed loudly.

"Johnny." Jason yelled as he quickly ran up the stairs.

Liz smiled up at him. "I think I really like tequila."

Jason smiled. "Do you now?"

"Uh huh."

Jason hadn't let her drink the last round. He had seen her drink way more but she still wasn't up to that yet. Just the three she had and the wine had already done her in.


	26. Chapter 26 – Making Plans

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the fun, the couples, and Tracy's antics. She will kick it up a few notches along the way! Kcke2pen – Mixing never bothers me at all. Although, I don't get hangovers no matter how much I drink so I guess I'm just lucky that way.

Chapter 26 – Making Plans

Jason sat her on his bed and she watched him take off her shoes. He walked away for a second and when he came back she was in her bra and panties and Jason held his breath as his eyes perused her beautiful body. "This isn't going to work." He muttered before taking off his tee shirt and making her put it on.

He put her under the covers and then grabbed some sweats and put them on before joining her.

"This is nice." He said.

"Very." She said before brushing her lips against his.

She kissed him with abandon as Jason moaned into her mouth. Finally pulling apart, Jason sighed. He couldn't wait for her to remember him. She snuggled back against him and they finally fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked down at Abby who was buried against his chest. She had just laid another kiss on him that made his toes curls and now her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. Tomorrow, they were going to have a serious talk. He liked her a lot but also realized that she really didn't know much about him and he wanted to change that. Making a quick decision, he picked her up and carried her up to her room and took her shoes off before tucking her in. Kissing her on the forehead, his lips lingered for a few seconds, before he pulled back. "Good night Abby." He whispered before leaving. Call him old school, but tomorrow he was going to let her know his intentions.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia left her office and headed towards the lobby. She was tired and figured she'd take a cab home. To her shock, AJ was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Feeling her presence, he looked up and smiled.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to see you home."

She smiled. "Did you say you were out of practice?"

AJ grinned and stood up as he held out his hand and Olivia took it. They went out to his car and he drove her to her house.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" He asked, stopping one step below hers.

"I had a wonderful time AJ. Thank you for inviting me." She said softly.

"Will you have dinner with me sometime this week?" He asked.

"Yes." She said looking down at him.

Neither said a word for a minute and Olivia took his face in her hands and kissed him softly before AJ took it to another level and swiped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her passionately before pulling back.

Olivia touched her lips. "That was some kiss."

AJ smirked. "It's like riding a bike…."

She grinned and watched him slide back into his car before she went inside. AJ was definitely someone she wanted to get to know better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth rolled over and found herself alone and then she sniffed the air and groaned—bacon. Her mouth felt like cotton and she was thirsty, but other than that, she felt okay. She got up and went into her room and jumped into the shower and got dressed. When she got downstairs, everyone was sitting at the table.

"There she is." Johnny said. "How you feeling?"

Liz smiled. "Hungry."

Abby smiled. She had a slight headache and was tired but she felt better than she thought she would.

Jason leaned over and kissed her on the head and then resumed his pancake duties.

"I hope you're all hungry." He said placing a big stack of pancakes on the table.

They took some and Jason put a cup of hot chocolate down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

The only thing you heard was knives and forks moving against plates and an occasional moan as they dug in.

Elizabeth sat back in her chair. "I'm going to be big as a house if we keep eating these big meals."

Abby grinned. "I'll just work it off you."

Liz groaned. "How can someone with such a nice smile be so evil?" She asked.

AJ walked in. "Got any left?"

"Sure." Jason said getting up to get him a plate and silverware.

"How's Olivia?" Jason asked.

AJ smiled. "Good. I drove her home after she got done with work and texted her this morning."

Johnny pretended he was coughing. "Whipped."

AJ chuckled. "If she's doing the whipping, I'm there."

Liz's head tilted. "Johnny, did you ever answer me last night?"

Johnny choked on his coffee as Jason froze.

"I must have missed something good." AJ said.

Abby started to chuckle. "I'll explain later." She said to Elizabeth who smiled.

Someone knocked on the door and Jason got up and answered it. "Francis. You're back."

Francis smiled. "What's up?"

"We're all eating. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good but I'll take some coffee." He said following Jason into the dining room.

Everyone greeted him.

"How was your trip?" Johnny asked.

"It was good. I think I found the perfect distributor. It's a family business. They are discrete and understand the need for secrecy. The owner had no problem with us installing our equipment to keep tabs and they have some government contracts so they know how important accuracy is."

Jason nodded. He trusted Francis's opinion. "Good. You can talk to Diane about having them sign the contracts."

"They will be one of two places. I don't want one place making the whole product. The mother boards will be sent to another factory and pre-assembled and then the final assembly will be done at our warehouse so our engineers can test and calibrate everything." Francis said.

AJ was impressed. "Neither will know what the end product is right?"

Francis nodded.

"Good job Francis."

Francis smiled. "Thanks."

"I made up a business plan. I'll send you all a copy and you can look it over and see if you agree. I also started working on a budget. We'll each take different divisions and split it up and then come up with a workable budget based on the projections I made for the year. If we can at least get ten big installs, we'll break even. Anything above that is gravy." AJ said.

"Francis, I want you to be in charge of private security. You'll train some guys to basically be body guards and provide security for big events. Most of them will do a lot of jobs in New York. We can work with celebrities and rich business men; maybe even some foreign dignitaries." Jason said.

Francis smiled. "I would like that."

"Johnny, you will be the one who accesses the client's needs. You'll go out to different sites and look at their current security and make suggestions to improve it and show them our gadgets. I'll be helping out with that as well. I'll also help with training. I figured I'd do a little bit of everything."

Jason turned to AJ. "If you can handle the finance and marketing stuff then that would be great. You can hire whoever you need to do the daily stuff like payroll and payables. I'd also like you to watch over the geeks."

AJ nodded. "Sounds good."

Liz motioned to Abby to follow her out on the deck and the girls left the guys to continue talking business.

"I'm excited for them." Abby said.

Liz smiled. "Me too. It's like a dream come true for Jason."

"When do you start working with Lila?"

Abby smiled. "I meet with a few girls tomorrow. I never thought talking about what I went through would help someone else. I just did what I had to do to survive."

Liz nodded and then put her cup down. "Abby, did you see that?"

She followed Liz's gaze and then noticed the light reflecting off of something and then it moved.

They both jumped up and raced into the house.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked standing up.

"We saw something in the woods." Liz said.

"It was like a reflection." Abby said. "And it moved."

Francis and Johnny took off out the house.

"Go up to my bedroom and stay there." Jason said.

Liz nodded and grabbed Abby's hand and they went upstairs.

Johnny and Francis searched the woods and just found a coffee cup that was still hot. They made their way to the road and saw some fresh tire tracks on the road. Johnny called Jason and let him know they were gone and then called Cody.

"What's up?"

"Are you busy with Emily?" Johnny asked.

"No. She has the day off."

"Good. We need your help at the gate house. I want to put some cameras up in the woods and one on the street in both directions. Someone got too close today." Johnny said.

"I think I have everything you need. I'll be there in a half hour."

"Thanks." Johnny said.

They headed back to the house just as Abby, Liz, and Jason came down the stairs.

"Cody will be here soon to do some installations."

"It could have been anybody." Francis said.

Jason nodded. "If this place is too hard to secure, I'll start looking."

Francis shrugged. "I think it's fine. I mean you have the woods but as long as we have cameras and someone monitoring them, we should be good."

"How did Cooper check out?" Jason asked.

"Fine. He's ex-military. He doesn't mind looking at monitors as long as he gets some action every once in a while."

Jason nodded. "Sounds good. Hire him."

AJ cleared his throat. "Edward wants us to go down to South America in two weeks. Do you think that's doable?"

"It should be. We can go down there and assess and by then, we should have some prototypes back and we can start the install." Jason said.

Liz suddenly felt ill and slipped away and went upstairs.

"I'll go." Abby said running after her.

Liz went into her room and grabbed a pillow and squeezed it.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I feel like a child but I don't want him to go that far without me." Liz said softly.

"I understand. Jason has been your one constant since everything happened."

"I rely on him too much."

"I don't think he minds." Abby said smiling.

Liz sighed. "You're probably right."

"If Jason does have to go on a trip, you don't have to be alone. I'll sleep over or you could probably stay at the main house." Abby suggested.

Liz smiled. "Thank you for saying that Abby."

"You should be honest with Jason and let him know how you feel."

"He won't go then and I know he needs to do business."

"Then you tell him you're not saying you want him to stay; that you're just explaining your feelings." Abby said. "Make him understand."

"Okay." Liz said.

She stood up and then grabbed her head.

_Memory Flashback._

_"Lucky wants my love and he does want me back." Liz said almost trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him._

_"Then why do you keep running to me?" Jason asked. "There is connection between us and it doesn't matter when or why it started. We have to decide what we're going to do about it. I want you to be happy and show you that there is no place in the world like the light in Italy. Will you come with me Elizabeth?"_

_Elizabeth looked down at Jason's hand that he held out._

_"I'll take you anywhere you want and if you decide you don't want to be with me, that you don't want to be free, then I'll let you go." Jason said._

_"I don't want to free. I just want to be with Lucky."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Liz fell to the floor as Abby yelled for Jason.

Jason looked up and started to run with Johnny and the guys on his heels. He ran into the bedroom where Abby was cradling Liz's body.

"I think she was remembering and she collapsed." Abby said.

Jason pulled her away from Abby and picked her up and placed her on the bed. Johnny helped Abby up and then they left them alone while AJ ran and got Monica just in case.

Jason stroked her hair. "Elizabeth." He said loudly.

She didn't move and he started to get scared. AJ had taken the cart to the mansion and grabbed Monica's medical bag and then practically carried her from the house. They pulled up to the gate house and rushed inside.

AJ took her up to the room and Jason looked up at his mother. Monica took a deep breath and then started to examine Elizabeth.

"How long has she been out?"

"Five minutes." Jason said.

Monica checked her pulse and then Elizabeth started to stir.

"Baby?" Jason said.

Elizabeth sat up gasping for air, startling both of them.

"What happened?"

Tears were streaming down her face as Jason pulled her onto his lap and held her.

"Sweetie, I need you to take some deep breaths. Your blood pressure is too high." Monica said softly.

Liz took some big gulps of air and Abby handed Jason a bottle of water.

"Take a few sips." Jason said.

She nodded and took a few sips trying to calm herself.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

She took a deep breath. "First, I remembered when you asked me to leave with you and I chose Lucky. I was such a fool." She said starting to cry again. "I'm so sorry. How can you even look at me Jason?"

"Because I love you and I understood why you made the choice. I don't think I could ever hate you Elizabeth."

She wiped her face. "Well maybe you can explain it to me because I think I was just a stupid idiot."

"You loved him and had gotten him back after you thought he was dead. It was kind of like a miracle. You had history." He explained.

"But clearly I had feelings for you too. It was just all wrong." She said frustratedly.

"Trust me. It felt all wrong to me too." He said with a slight smile. She laughed and cried at the same time and Monica took a deep breath and looked over at Abby.

"What else did you remember?"

"It was kind of blurry, but I was in some room and a woman was there and she was yelling at me; asking me questions I didn't want to answer, then a man grabbed me and held me under some water. I thought my lungs were going to burst and then I woke up."

Jason looked up at Johnny who was standing in the doorway for a second. "That was probably Helena."

Liz shuddered.

"Elizabeth, how do you feel?"

She pulled away from Jason for a second and the room spun a little. "Dizzy."

Monica pulled her phone out and called Robin before putting it on speaker.

"Hey Liz, how are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy."

"So you had a memory?" Robin asked.

"Two." Liz said.

"Did it hurt while you were remembering it?"

Liz thought for a moment. "I kind of felt pressure, like something was squeezing my head and then I started re-living everything." She said.

"Can you try to stand up for me again?"

Liz nodded. "Okay."

Jason placed her down on the bed and she slid forward. When she stood up, she wobbled a little but used Jason for balance. "I'm up." She said.

"Is the room spinning?"

"Not anymore."

Robin breathed a little deeper. "Good." This was all experimental and she just wanted to make sure there were no side effects or instability after the memory occurred.

"I think I'm fine now."

"Chris will be back in town in two days. We'll want to see you." Robin said.

"Okay."

Liz knew she wanted to do another injection.

"Thanks Robin." Monica said before ending the call. "Why don't I got downstairs and make you some tea."

"It's okay, I'm fine." Liz said softly.

Monica grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

A/N – I watched that scene where Jason asks Elizabeth to go away with him. I swear Becky's eyes started to cross when she was saying but I want Lucky. She looked like she was brainwashed and her head was about to imploded. lol


	27. Chapter 27 – I Remember You

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * larsonae – It certainly seemed like she was brainwashed. They could have been huge. Bad boy/Good girl is usually a winner and they had great chem. * Guest – re: Steve leaving. Yes they did. Unfortunately, with him leaving a lot I think that killed Liason to an extent. Although, they kept Liz in limbo for years waiting for JJ to return so I don't get why they couldn't have waited for Steve to come back.

All right serious NC-17 in this one.

Chapter 27 – I Remember You

Abby didn't say anything. She just gave Liz a hug and left the room. Jason made Liz sit back down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no, trying not to cry.

"Look at me Elizabeth."

She slowly looked up at him.

"It's okay. We're together now. That's all that matters." He said.

"I hurt you so badly."

Jason didn't know what to say. "I—I was hurt but it doesn't matter anymore because you want to be with me."

"I wanted to be with you then. I was just so scared. I let fear turn me away from you and I will always regret that."

"Elizabeth, do you really remember that you wanted me?"

"Yes Jason." She said definitely. "I didn't understand how I could have so much feelings for you. I thought I was betraying him after everything he did for me. I felt like I owed him. I can't believe I was willing to sacrifice my own happiness and life for him when he had hurt me so badly." She said sobbing.

Jason held her tightly. He didn't know what to do for her. Hearing her cry so desperately was killing him.

"Baby, you have to calm down. Please."

She let out a strangled noise and then grabbed her head and fell down the rabbit hole again.

_Memory_

_"Lucky, this has to stop. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."_

_"You don't mean that." Lucky said as his eyes filled with tears. "I thought you forgave me."_

_"I tried. I know you were brainwashed. But we can't go back. You're not the same and I'm not the same."_

_"What do you mean?" Lucky asked as the tears now flowed down his cheeks._

_"I'm in love with someone else." Liz said quietly. "I didn't mean for it to happen but he was there for me. He never forced me to be someone I wasn't. He didn't make me feel like I owed him. He took care of me and made feel so free. I want to feel that again."_

_"Please—No!" He yelled. "I can't—anyone but him—No Elizabeth." He sobbed._

_"I'm so sorry." Liz said wiping a tear away._

_"But you love me more. I saved you. I was there for you."_

_"Not really. You might have pulled me out of the bushes, but I am the one that did all the work to get it over it. Hell, I ended up comforting you." She said throwing her hands up. "I'm sorry Lucky, but I have tasted freedom and I'm breaking the lock."_

_She walked out and shut the door as she heard Lucky destroying his room behind her and on shaky legs she walked down the stairs. She wanted Jason. God, she loved Jason. Now, he just needed to come back to her. She'd wait forever if she had to._

_END MEMORY  
><em>

Liz's body jerked and she looked up at Jason. "I remember."

Jason looked at Liz, scared at what she was about to say. "What?"

"I remember leaving Lucky." She said with a smile. "I told him that I was in love with you. I chose you Jason. I loved you."

Jason closed his eyes as her words rocked him to the core.

"I love you." She whispered pulling herself up his body, kissing his neck. "I love you."

A tear ran down Jason's face.

"I'm in love you; forever." She whispered against his lips.

Jason gasped and kissed her like his life depended it on. There was nothing tender about it. It was raw passion and he took her mouth and made it his causing Elizabeth to groan loudly. Jason's assault left her quivering against him when he finally pulled back from her swollen lips.

"I love you too." He said. "Say it again."

A tear ran down her cheek. "I love you Jason Morgan. You're never getting rid of me."

Jason slightly smiled before kissing her gently. "Wait here." He said shifting her further back on the bed. He ran downstairs. Monica, Abby, and AJ had left and Johnny and Francis were out on the deck waiting for Cody.

"You need to move further away from the house." Jason said.

Johnny gave him a look.

"Just do it O'Brien." Jason growled.

Johnny started to grin. "She remembers you doesn't she?"

Jason smirked.

"Go get her. We'll wait for Cody by the road." Johnny said. He was happy Jason and Elizabeth were about to seal the deal, but he really didn't want to hear it.

Francis started walking as he chuckled and Jason ran back into the house.

When he ran back upstairs, Elizabeth was standing in the middle of the room in her underwear and a smile.

"Hi. I hope I'm not being too presumptuous." She said suddenly feeling shy.

The look in Jason's eyes was pure lust. He moved toward her and his lips crashed onto hers, taking her breath away. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and then took his shirt off before kissing her again. Elizabeth's hands lightly swept over his chest making him shudder. And when her hand curiously brushed against the bulge in his pants Jason moaned and Elizabeth felt empowered that she made him feel that way. She touched him again and Jason growled and grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head before taking her mouth again. Just kissing her was making him impossibly hard. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra and then released her wrists so he could pull it off. And when his mouth found her nipple Liz was a goner getting lost in the feel of his tongue and teeth as he sucked on her until it hardened. When he pulled his lips from her whimpered at the lost until they crashed down onto the other one as her body started to tense. Jason could feel that she was about to come so he reached between her legs and one brush against her swollen clit was all she need to completely fall over the edge.

"Jason." She screamed as unimaginable bliss exploded in her body. But that wasn't enough for Jason. So he kissed his way down her body, flicking his tongue into her belly button before ripping off her underwear and diving in to taste her sweet essence. Elizabeth couldn't even understand how she was feeling so much pleasure. Yet she begged for more as Jason continued to suck and lick her into submission. Her hands were entwined in his hair and her hips bucked up against his mouth. When he began to thrust inside her with his tongue Elizabeth screamed his name over and over and came a second time; her legs squeezed his head as Jason lapped up all she had to give. And finally, her body went limp and he lovingly kissed his way up her torso until he ravaged her mouth again. He pulled back and she watched him with hooded eyes as he finished undressing. He was beautiful and very big.

"Elizabeth, do I need protection?" He asked.

"No. Robin checked my records. I have an IUD."

Hovering over her, he placed her legs on his shoulders and lined himself up. She gasped as he slowly pushed his way inside of her, not wanting to hurt her. Jason was in heaven. She was so tight and wet that he had to stop twice so that it wouldn't end before he could get started. Elizabeth watched the ecstasy on his face and when he finally pushed all the way in she moaned loudly at how completely he filled her.

"Elizabeth." He moaned before pulling back out and then snapping his hips so that he was ensconced fully again.

It was part pain but so much pleasure and Elizabeth was completely lost in it.

"More." Liz demanded.

Jason grunted and began to find a rhythm. She felt so damn good that he knew he wouldn't be able to last a long time.

Elizabeth started to thrust her hips up as he pushed into her and this time Jason moaned. The urge to pound into her was too much and Elizabeth screamed with pleasure as Jason drove into her over and over. He grabbed her hips to pull her into him harder and Liz loved every minute of it. And when he changed his angle and found her g-spot, Liz clenched the sheets and the noises she was making was just too much for Jason. He began to jack hammer inside of her and she screamed his name again as her walls clenched Jason's cock and that was the end of the road. Jason began to loudly pant and then yelled Elizabeth's name as he started to come inside of her, still thrusting wildly. Collapsing on top of her, Liz held him to her tightly, loving how his body fit against hers. A few minutes later, Jason rolled over taking her with him and they quietly laid there both completely overwhelmed.

"I have waited so long for that." Jason said softly. "And it was better than I ever imagined."

"Mmmmm. It was incredible."

Elizabeth realized that it was probably her fast time making love and she gasped causing Jason to look down at her with fear.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No." She said softly, trying to find the right words. "That was probably my first time and I can't imagine that it could have been any more perfect than it was."

He kissed the top of her head. "We can certainly try to aim higher."

Liz chuckled. "I'm game."

"Bath." He said getting up and unabashedly walking into the bathroom. He turned on the water and put a little bit of bubble bath in there that he had found under the sink. And when it was high enough, he turned on the jets and little it fill up a little more before going to get her.

Elizabeth watched him with desire as he walked towards her and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He placed her in the tub and then got in behind her.

"That feels so good." She said.

"Are you sore?"

"A little bit but it was worth it." She said closing her eyes as the jets lightly battered her body.

"What was your favorite part?" He asked softly.

She blushed and grinned. "I loved everything but feeling you inside of me was just incredible. I think orgasms have chocolate beat by a mile."

He smiled. "So you're going to be an addict now?"

"As long as you're the one giving them to me."

"That goes without saying because you are mine Elizabeth." He growled.

She bit her lip feeling him grow harder beneath her. Sitting forward, she turned around and got on her knees, straddling his legs. "Can I touch you?" She asked.

His eyes darkened slightly. "Yes."

She looked down at him and wrapped her small hand around him and noted the feel of him. Jason hissed when she rubbed his tip and her eyes shot to his. Seeing the want, she looked back down and continued her exploration. "Tell me what to do." She said softly.

Jason took her hand and showed her how to move it. She pumped him and Jason's head fell back and his hips shot up, lifting her a little. His head came out of the water and she bent over licked it and Jason moaned. "E—liz—abeth."

Seeing how much he was turned on she took his tip into her mouth and Jason's hips shot up again forcing more of him into her mouth and then her tongue tickled his ridge and Jason let out a loud moan.

And she looked up and smiled wickedly and Jason pulled her against him and ravished her mouth and his finger plunged inside of her causing Elizabeth to squeal as she began to bounce against it and Jason began to stroke her clit with his thumb. Her head fell backwards and Jason's mouth latched onto her nipple.

"Oh God." She yelled as the pleasure radiated throughout her body. "Please…now." She yelled.

Jason lifted her higher and then grabbed his cock and impaled Elizabeth on it. "Jason." She yelled as she began to bounce up and down.

"That's it baby. You feel so good." He said as she smothered his steel drill over and over.

Leaning forward she kissed him passionately and then Jason grabbed her hips and began to thrust upwards.

"Harder." She growled.

Jason cursed and then lifted her up. "On your knees Elizabeth."

Her mouth dropped open for a second and then she assumed the position he wanted and Jason grabbed her hips and surged into her making her scream as he entered her to the hilt. Jason began to pound into her. It was his favorite position. Elizabeth legs felt like jelly as she took what he had to give over and over until her eyes rolled back and she came loudly. With a few more thrusts, Jason followed her over the edge and then sat back, pulling her with him still, embedded between her walls.

She could feel him jerk again and moaned as Jason ran his hands down her body and kissed her neck. "You're insatiable." She said.

"I'm addicted to you." He said softly.

"How is it humanly possible that you are still hard?" She asked before biting her lip as his finger teased her nipple.

Jason began to rock his hips slowly making Elizabeth tremble with desire. "You are so beautiful."

"God Jason. Don't stop." She said as her body started to hum again.

He lifted her up and down until both were ready to burst. And then his finger found her clit and they both came together crying out each other's names. After washing each other, they got in bed and fell asleep only to get up in the middle of the night and make love again. It was beautiful and primal and they couldn't get enough of each other.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, they finally got out of bed and were starving. Jason jumped into the shower and then ran downstairs and was surprised to find Johnny.

"Hey." He said handing him a tray. "I figured you two would be starving by now."

Jason smirked. "Thanks. Hold on."

He ran the tray upstairs and then came back down for the drinks.

"Abby is scheduled to come over in about an hour and a half. Is Elizabeth going to be up for it?"

"Count on it but if that changes, I'll text you."

Johnny smiled. "Later."

Jason grabbed the glasses of juice and went upstairs. She was already munching on some fruit.

"Yummy." She said smiling.

Jason leaned over and kissed her and then handed her some juice.

"Who did this?"

"Johnny." Jason said.

She smiled. "See, my other guy knows how to take care of us."

Jason shook his head. "Don't make me spank you."

She looked at him wickedly. "Do you want to?"

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Liz chuckled and then took a bite of the breakfast sandwich. "Delicious."

Jason took a big bite and agreed.

They quickly ate and Jason brought up Abby. "Are you going to okay for your session?"

She groaned. "Uhhhhhh….I guess." She said sighing.

"I can push it back."

"No, I'd rather get it over with but I'll have her go a little easy. I am sore."

Jason was feeling a little guilty.

She touched his face. "It's okay Jason. Trust me, I enjoyed every minute of it."

He kissed her gently.

"And if you hold back next time because you're scared to hurt me there will be hell to pay." She said pretending to scowl.

"I love you Elizabeth." He said softly.

"I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28 - Emergency

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad that you liked the hotness!

Chapter 28 - Emergency

Their lips met again and then Liz gasped as more memories flooded into her head. The rides to Vista Pointe, dancing in the diner, looking up the stars, decorating a Christmas tree. They wouldn't stop coming and she passed out in his arms.

"Shit." Jason muttered. "Elizabeth." He yelled. And when she didn't wake up after a few minutes, he wrapped her in a blanket, threw on his shirt and shoes and picked her up and ran downstairs. Opening the front door, he ran outside and Johnny was just pulling away to go to Abby's when he slammed on the brakes and Jason slid into the back.

"What happened?"

"Can you take us to G.H.?" Jason asked.

Johnny nodded and took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica was shocked when she saw Jason running in with Elizabeth. "What's going on?" She asked motioning him to follow her to a cubicle.

"I think she was having memories and she passed out. It's been almost ten minutes."

Monica put an oxygen mask on her then paged Robin. "Her blood pressure is elevated." Monica said after putting the heart monitor on her finger.

Jason was beside himself thinking that maybe they had made love too soon.

Robin rushed in the room. "What were you doing when this happened?"

"We had just ate and I kissed her." Jason said.

Robin looked over at Jason who looked like he was a wreck. "Then what?"

"She seemed to be having memories. Her body recoiled a few times and then she feel backwards and passed out. You have to help her." Jason pleaded.

Monica looked at Robin who nodded and then she walked over to her son and pulled him out side. "Jason, I need you to take some deep breaths okay? Robin will make sure that Elizabeth gets the help that she needs."

Johnny had been watching Jason and walked over and touched his arm. "Come on man. Let Robin do her job. She'll come get us when she has more news."

Jason let Johnny guide him back to the waiting room.

About fifteen minutes later, Robin walked over. "Hey Jason."

"How is she?" He asked before standing up.

"She's still unconscious. I'm monitoring her."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"I think that the memories came so fast her brain went on overload. Her body is resting, trying to recover."

Jason groaned and put his head in his hands.

Robin looked at Johnny and then back at Jason. "Did something else happened?"

When Jason didn't answer Johnny cleared his throat.

"Would them having sex be a problem?"

Robin bit her lip so she wouldn't smirk. "Uh, I don't think so."

"We did it a lot." Jason said, his voice muffled by this hands.

Johnny and Robin looked at each other and grinned. They both were not used to seeing Jason so embarrassed.

"Jason, Elizabeth is still recovering so while sex isn't off the table, you need to make sure that she's hydrated and well rested between rounds okay? With that said, I don't think that is an issue here but if she was tired then that could be part of the reason she's still not awake." Robin said quietly.

Jason lowered his hands, still not looking at her. "Okay."

"I'm going to go back in. I'll come back out as soon as I get the test results."

Robin walked away and Jason got up and headed for the stairs with Johnny on his tail.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went outside and took a deep breath. He hated this; hated that she was hurting and that he might have had some part in it. He had let himself get carried away.

Johnny walked towards him. "Jason, you've got to stop beating yourself up. Elizabeth would have told you to stop if it was too much."

"It was new to her Johnny. I should have been the voice of reason."

"You've waited to be with her for a long time. You didn't do anything wrong." Johnny said firmly. "You being upset like this isn't helping her so pull it together. She's going to need your strength."

Jason shut his eyes knowing Johnny was right. He had a monstrous headache he wished would go away.

Monica rushed through the door. "Jason she's awake and she's very agitated. You need to get down there right now."

Jason took off running while Johnny stayed behind and walked Monica back down.

He ran out of the stairwell and a nurse saw him and led him back to Elizabeth who was trying to get out of the bed as Robin struggled to hold her down.

"Elizabeth." Jason said.

Elizabeth stopped. "Jason, they wouldn't let me see you. I had to make sure you were okay."

He pulled her into his chest and held her. "Why did you think I wasn't okay?"

"There was an explosion and the warehouse was on fire. You ran in to get Sonny. Oh God, it was so real." She said crying.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay baby. That did happen but I'm fine. I made it out."

Her body was wracked with sobs. "Don't ever do that to me again." She said punching him in the arm.

Robin put her hand over her mouth as Jason sat there stunned.

Liz grabbed his face. "Promise me that you want do anything that stupid again. Your life is worth something Jason. You can't just throw it away for someone else's. What would I have done if I had lost you?"

He looked down into her love filled eyes and kissed her gently. "I promise I will be more careful."

Her eyes closed like she was savoring his words. "I love you so much it almost hurts."

"I love you too." He said softly. "Can you lay back for me?"

She nodded and Robin handed her a tissue and she wiped her face and laid back against the pillow.

"Deep breaths Elizabeth." Robin said.

Jason closed his eyes. He remembered that day. Sometimes he just did things before he thought them out. Sonny needed him so he ran inside not thinking about the consequences. He remembered her face when their eyes connected as he coughed and tried to stay upright. She looked so scared.

Elizabeth touched his face and Jason opened his eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm just worried about you. I put you through a lot that day. I'm sorry."

She couldn't speak. There were so many emotions overwhelming her that she felt like her heart was about to explode. "I don't want to remember anymore. I just….I can't." She said as her bottom lip trembled. And as soon as she said it, she grimaced in pain and grabbed her head and screamed, "No."

Jason tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear him.

"Don't hurt me. Stop." She yelled. "Please…..no…Stop." She screamed.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she had a seizure and he was pulled from the room in a daze.

It was like everything went in slow motion as Jason collapsed onto the floor grabbing his head and Johnny pulled him to the side and held his face still.

"Jason. Breathe dammit." Johnny yelled.

Tears were threatening to fall and then he heard Monica yell his name, his head was throbbing as sharp pains took his breath away. He was seeing stars and the pain was getting worse. Elizabeth was screaming again and it was just too much. He started hyperventilating because he couldn't catch his breath. He grabbed Johnny's shirt as he fought to keep his eyes open and then blackness took over.

Johnny laid Jason on the floor. Monica got a gurney and between Johnny and a couple of male nurses, they got Jason on it and pushed him into the next cubicle and gave him some oxygen. His blood pressure was through the roof.

Johnny stood there helplessly and then felt a hand on his back and Abby was standing there and he hugged her tightly.

"What happened?"

"Elizabeth was remembering things and got really upset and then she was screaming and they pushed Jason out of the room and he freaked. He couldn't breathe and he passed out." Johnny said.

He had never seen Jason lose it like that.

"Is he awake?"

"No." Johnny said. "They are trying to get his blood pressure down."

"And Elizabeth?"

"She passed out again." He said.

Abby didn't know what to do. When Johnny didn't show up she called the Quartermaines and Alice told her that he saw Jason rushing into Johnny's car with Elizabeth in his arms so she headed for G.H.

Abby pulled him towards some chairs and they sat down.

After about a half hour, Robin walked out of Liz's room and into Jason's and then walked over to them.

Johnny stood up. "Are they okay?"

Robin sighed. "Elizabeth had a very bad seizure. She's sedated. We couldn't take the chance of it happening again. Jason is finally awake and restrained."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because he refused to stay in bed and jumped up too fast and almost passed out again. So, we restrained him to keep him on the bed." Robin explained.

"I'm sure he's just a big pile of joy right now." Johnny muttered.

Robin smirked. "You want to go see him?"

He nodded.

Robin walked away and Johnny gave Abby a quick kiss and then ran off to Jason's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked over at Johnny. "Get me out of here." He barked.

"You need to calm the fuck down." Johnny said sternly. "If you want to get to Elizabeth then your blood pressure has to come down. So let the oxygen do its work and concentrate on calming down."

Jason muttered some curse words and then slammed his eyes shut. "Will they let you sit with her?"

Johnny didn't want to leave Jason alone. "Abby is here. I'll send her over okay?"

"Okay."

He ducked out and grabbed Abby. "Can you go sit with Elizabeth?"

Robin had walked up. "Come on Abby." She said leading her to Liz's room. If that was going to make Jason calm down then so be it.

Abby pulled up a chair and grabbed Elizabeth's hand and started to rub it. "You have to get better Elizabeth. Rest sweetie." She said softly.

Elizabeth had an oxygen mask over her face and Epiphany stood in front of her monitors making sure there were no drastic changes until Robin could assess the damage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick ran up to Robin. "What happened?"

"She had another seizure. She was remembering too much at once and she was screaming. I'm not sure if it was the memory or she was in pain."

"Are the scans ready?" He asked following her to a room.

"They should be here any second." She said.

A tech ran into the room and handed them the head scans and they compared them to the last scans.

Patrick frowned. "She's had a lot of change." He said studying them carefully. "It's kind of miraculous. It's definitely where she wants to be."

Robin smiled. "Do you think she has it all back?"

"Looking at this, I would think so."

"So, you don't think the seizure did any damage then."

Patrick shook his head. "No."

Robin smiled. "That is great news."

"Is she still unconscious?"

"I had to give her a sedative. So, she'll be out for another couple of hours at the very least." She said.

"I'll check back in then if you want." He said.

"Thanks Patrick. I'll go give Jason the good news." She said rushing out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny watched Robin walk into the room with a smile on her face. She touched Jason's arm.

"The scans look great. We think she'll remember everything."

Jason was stunned. "Is she awake?"

"No, the sedative won't wear off for another couple of hours." She said calmly. "How are you?"

He took a deep breath. "I feel fine. Can I get out of these restraints now?"

"Do you promise to listen and stay where you are until you're cleared to get up?"

"Yes." He said.

Robin undid his restraints.

"Why did I pass out?" He asked.

"I think it was a combination of stress and breathing too hard. Jason was your head hurting at the time?" Robin asked curiously. "Monica said you were holding your head.

"Yes. I had a migraine I guess."

"Describe it for me."

"The pains were really sharp at first. It took my breath away and then I kind of saw stars and the pain was really intense and I couldn't breathe deeply."

"Do you get them often?" She asked.

"Um, maybe a few times a week. I'm so used to them that I just deal with them." He said. "But they seem to be getting worse."

"I want a scan."

Jason frowned. "What? Robin no."

"Jason if something is wrong then you need to know. Elizabeth will be wreck if something happens to you."

"It's not fair to use her like that to get me to do what you want." He said angrily.

"Please Jason. I'm worried about you." Robin said. "It could be something serious."

Jason pressed his eyes shut. "Fine."

"Thank you." She said. "I'll send for a transport chair."

Jason looked over at Johnny. "The women in my life are killing me."

Johnny grinned. "Don't be such a wus."

"Easy for you to say. I don't even think your brain would come up on a scan."

"Please. Patrick would bow down to my brain. I'd be a medical freaking miracle."

Jason rolled his eyes as Johnny grinned.

Leyla pushed a transport chair into the room and a tech followed her and they got Jason into the chair. The man pushed him out of the room to the elevators and they went down a few floors.

They got off and Jason was left next to some chairs until the room was open.

Audrey was walking by and gasped. "Jason are you alright?"

Jason looked over at her. "I hope so. I'm just getting a scan."

She sat next to him. "What happened?"

"I had an incident earlier and Robin convinced me to get one done."

Audrey nodded. "It's good to be careful. I bet Elizabeth is probably worried."

Jason looked down. "She doesn't know."

Audrey frowned. "Jason, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"She had another seizure earlier and it was bad. They think that she might have all her memories back though."

Audrey was shocked. "Is she here?"

"Yes but she had to be sedated." He said. "I think she was remembering the rape.

"You must have been frantic."

"I was." He said feeling weird that Audrey was being so nice.

"I know I haven't been around much. I was trying to give Elizabeth space. I won't interfere with your relationship and will support it as long as she's happy." Audrey said quietly.

"Thank you. I know that will make Elizabeth happy. She misses you."

A man stuck his head. "Sorry Mr. Morgan, it will be another five minutes."

"Okay." He said before turning to Audrey. "You can go see her."

She patted his hand. "I don't think she'd want me to leave you sitting out here by yourself. I'll stay until they take you back."

"Thanks."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit." Jason said honestly. "If something is wrong, I don't want to upset Elizabeth. She's been through enough."

"Well, we will all deal with anything that comes together."

Jason nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence until the man came to get it.

Audrey squeezed his hand. "Try to relax. It won't take long. I'll be upstairs when you're done."

"Thank you Audrey."

She gave him a little smile and then hurried off to the elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jeff had come to meet Audrey and had overheard Elizabeth's name and rushed to the E.R. Stopping in front of the nurse's desk, he inquired about his daughter. "I'm trying to find out information on Elizabeth Webber." He said anxiously.

"Who are you?" Epiphany asked.

"Her father."

Epiphany stared at him unimpressed. "She's stable and sleeping."

"What happened?"

"She had a seizure." Epiphany said.

"I want to see her."

Audrey rushed towards. "Jeff, come with me please."

He followed Audrey over to the chairs.

"What is going on?"

"She's fine. I just ran into Jason and they think she has gotten her memory back."

Jeff sighed. "That's good. Hopefully, she'll agree to talk to me now."

"I don't know but whatever she decides, you'll need to respect her wishes."

"I know."


	29. Chapter 29 - Diagnosis

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You find out more about Jason's issues in this one.

Chapter 29 - Diagnosis

Edward rushed into the room.

"Edward." Audrey called out.

"How is she?" He asked worriedly as he hurried over to her.

"She's sleeping. They are waiting for her to wake up. She had a seizure but she's doing better."

Edward let out the breath that he was holding and looked around. "Where's Jason?"

Johnny walked up. "He had some kind of attack earlier and collapsed."

Edward was shocked. "What? Where is he?"

"I just ran into him downstairs. He's getting a scan. He was fine. I sat with him until they were ready for him." Audrey said.

"Why does he need a scan?"

"He's been getting headaches and not telling anyone. Robin was worried." Johnny said.

Edward muttered under his breath. "He is too stubborn for his own good."

A few minutes later Jason was wheeled into the room and Edward hurried over to him. "Jason I heard what happened. How are you feeling?" He asked touching his arm.

"I'm fine." Jason said. "You shouldn't worry about me."

"I love you of course I worry." He said fussing over him.

Johnny chuckled. Jason looked slightly amused.

"Grandfather, I'm fine."

"Nonsense. You wouldn't be here if you were so I'm coming with you to make sure they don't cut something off they shouldn't."

The tech chuckled and Jason couldn't help but smirk.

Edward followed them back into Jason's room and he got back in bed.

Edward started to laugh at the expression on Jason's face. "I've never met anyone who hates hospitals more than you."

"It smells like death and they are always poking and prodding." He growled as Epiphany hooked him back up to the monitors.

"If someone wasn't so grumpy, it wouldn't be such a bad experience. Now behave and stay on this bed before I find an excuse to put a catheter in you."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." She said giving him the stink eye before leaving the room.

Edward chuckled. "I think she has your number."

Jason grunted.

Robin walked inside. "Hey."

"Please tell me that you are here to let me go."

"Sorry grumpy, your scans will be ready in ten minutes and Patrick will look at them then." Robin said. "Elizabeth is still sleeping."

"Fine." Jason muttered.

She looked over at Edward who hid his smile before walking out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick studied Jason's scans. "Do you see that?" He asked Robin.

She nodded. "Yes."

"I think that scarring is what is bothering Jason." He said.

"So, if we remove it, it would relieve some pressure?"

Patrick nodded. "Here's his last scans from after the accident." He said putting them up side by side.

"Interesting." Robin said. "It looks a lot different."

"He's been learning and his cognitive skills got better. It makes sense but I'm just not happy with this area here." He said pointing.

"Do you think Jason will ever remember his family?" Robin asked.

"I don't know Robin. There is significant scaring and the memories have been gone for so long. I don't think that will ever happen. But, we can stop the headaches and that should make him feel a little better."

"Okay, let's go tell him." She said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward listened as Patrick and Robin gave Jason the breakdown of his condition.

"So what exactly do you want to do to me?" Jason asked.

"It would be a minimally evasive laser surgery. I would go in and get rid of the scarring and that's it." Patrick said.

"And what could go wrong?" Jason asked.

"Well, of course there are always risks if I made a mistake but I don't plan on doing that." Patrick said confidently.

"Can we have a second opinion?" Edward asked.

"Of course." Patrick said. He had no problem with that and would prefer it.

"I'll have Alan make some calls." Edward says.

"Is this something that has to be done?" Jason asked.

"Well, if you don't it will just get worse. Your headaches could become debilitating."

"But I have time right?"

Patrick nodded. "Yes."

"I just can't do this until I know that Elizabeth is stable." Jason said.

"I understand. Have whoever you want to look at the scans contact me." Patrick said. "If the pain gets worse, please come in Jason."

"Thanks." Jason said.

Edward got up. "I'll go find your father."

Jason watched him leave and closed his eyes. If anything happened to him, he knew that Elizabeth would be devastated. So for now, he'd live with the infrequent pain and concentrate on her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. "Jason?" She called out.

Abby turned around. "Hey. Let me get the nurse." She said running out the door.

Epiphany came back with her.

"Elizabeth, it's good to see those beautiful eyes."

"Sleepy." She said.

"We had to give you a sedative but it's starting to wear off. Do you have a headache?"

"No." Liz said softly. "Where's Jason?" She asked Abby.

"Um…."

Liz was just about to panic when Jason walked in the room. And when he saw her eyes were open he smiled. "Hey." He said walking over to the bed.

Abby got up so he could take her place.

"Where were you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now." Jason said. "I'll tell you later."

She looked at him warily. "Jason Morgan, I can tell something is wrong so either tell me or I'll start yelling."

Epiphany scowled. "Tell her." She said firmly.

Jason sighed. "I kind of passed out."

"What?" She said getting upset.

"Please Elizabeth, you just woke up so you need to stay calm." Jason said.

She settled back down. "Why?"

"I was upset about you and scared. My head was throbbing and I couldn't catch my breath."

She was quiet for a minute. It just didn't sound like something that would happen to him. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They let me go."

"Thank God." She said softly. "You are going to drive me to drink."

"Me?" He said dramatically. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

A small smile appeared on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you remember everything?"

Robin walked in. "That is what I'm wondering."

Liz smiled. "I remember everything; the good, the bad, and the ugly."

"Do you have a headache?"

"No. I feel great." Liz said.

"Follow my finger." Robin said watching her reaction.

Carly burst through the curtain. "Jason, oh my God I came as soon as I heard. You have to have brain surgery?" She screeched. Carly's spy had called her.

Liz gasped and her blood pressure started to spike.

"Elizabeth, you need to calm down." Epiphany said.

Jason stood up. "Carly get out now." He yelled.

Her mouth dropped open and the tears started to well and then she pouted.

Suddenly, Liz started to laugh. Everyone looked at her and she laughed louder.

"What is your problem muffin?" Carly asked.

Liz pointed at her. "Oh my God, every time you get the ugly cry face going, it just gives me the giggles. How old are you again?"

Robin turned away and started to chuckle as Carly glared at them.

"I mean seriously, you think you'd come up with a new game after all this time."

"What do you know? You don't remember a damn thing about me." Carly said snidely.

Liz sobered up quickly. "Oh that is where you're wrong Carly babes. I have your number. I remember everything and you need to get your skanky, manipulative ass out of my room right now before I rip my IV out and stab you with it." She said angrily.

Carly looked at Jason. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" She wasn't sure when muffin got a backbone but she didn't like it.

Jason pinched his nose and Robin could tell something was wrong.

"Carly get out now." She said purposely bumping into her so she stumbled back.

Carly's eyes were glued to Jason as Robin pushed him down into the chair and held his head. "How bad is it?" Robin asked.

"Nine." He said grimacing.

Robin looked over at Epiphany. "Can you get me some aspirin please?"

She nodded and went to get some.

"Talk to me."

"It's going away." He said softly. "Don't move your hands."

She stood there applying light pressure to his temples as Liz held her breath.

"Take a nice deep breath for me Jason." Robin instructed.

He did and after another minute, he opened his eyes. "I'm okay."

Robin didn't want to say anything in front of Liz but either Jason was lying about the frequency or the stress was making them increase.

"Jason?" Carly said.

"Carly please leave. I don't have the energy to deal with your drama right now."

She wiped some tears away. "I'll leave but know that I love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

She gave Liz a dirty look before leaving.

Jason reached over and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. She gripped it tightly.

"I'm okay." He said before taking the aspirin Epiphany held out.

"You lied to me?" She asked softly.

Jason turned to look at her. "Not really. I told you that I'd tell you later. I didn't think that now was the time. Besides, it's not something I need right away. Look how upset you are and your blood pressure needs to stay down. I would never keep something like that from you indefinitely." Jason said. "I just needed you to feel better."

"Why do you need surgery?" Liz asked. She understood why he withheld the information but she wasn't going to wait to find out.

"Patrick says I have some scar tissue that is causing the headaches. I don't need to get the surgery right away."

"Are you sure?" Liz asked fighting back tears.

"Positive."

He looked up at Robin so she'd confirm.

"Jason is right Elizabeth. He can wait for the surgery." Robin said.

"Okay." She said taking a deep breath. "Now I can relax."

And she laid there as Jason held her hand and evened out her breathing but it was hard for her not to think about the surgery and worry. She was scared of losing him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

An hour later, Jeff walked into the room.

Elizabeth gasped. "You're still here."

He nodded. "I'm not going anywhere Elizabeth. I meant what I said about trying to make amends and wanting to be here for you."

"We have a lot to talk about but right now, I just can't handle it." She said firmly.

"I understand. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Liz nodded and Jeff walked out.

"Talk to me." Jason asked.

"I just don't understand why now?

"Just try to relax baby. You have plenty of time to deal with him." Jason said.

"I know. Have you been getting headaches a lot?" She asked.

"Well, the last couple of weeks they've gotten worse but I get them a few times a week." He said.

"For how long?"

He shrugged. "Years now."

Liz frowned. "God you men are so stubborn."

Jason smirked. "I hate hospitals." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Audrey was very nice to me earlier."

"Really?" Liz asked.

"Yes. She said that she was going to accept our relationship and didn't think that you would want me to be waiting for my test alone. So, she sat by me. It was nice." Jason said.

Liz smiled. "I'm glad she feels that way because I miss her."

"I just want you to be happy and so does she."

"I am."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody watched Emily from across the docks. They were filming so he couldn't get close and he was starting to feel uneasy. There were too many people around and crowds had started to gather.

Manny had wandered up to the scene and he was scanning the crowd as Emily interviewed a little girl whose father stood next to her.

The producer called for a break and a woman walked up to Emily and powdered her face and all of a sudden, a few people in the crowd started asking Emily for autographs and pictures. She walked towards them and signed a few and that is when Cody saw him. A man pushed a woman aside and grabbed Emily by the hair and whispered something. Cody was already running and so was Manny.

The man pushed Emily into Cody and he caught her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and Cody took off after the guy.

Emily was stunned and someone in the crowd gasped. Her neck felt weird and she touched it and then looked at her hand and there was blood. Emily screamed and Manny grabbed her and picked her up and ran for a cop car. Dante opened the door and Manny slid in the back with Emily on this lap.

Dante quickly got in the car and took off. "Is she alright."

"Emily?" Manny yelled.

She looked up at him and tried to form words but she passed out and Manny struggled to look at the cut on her neck. It didn't look deep but it was bleeding a lot.

Dante grabbed a small towel out of the glove compartment and threw it back to him and Manny pressed it against her neck. "We're almost there." He said looking in the rearview mirror at one of the most dangerous men on the East Coast.

"Is this mob related?" Dante asked.

"No." Manny said firmly.

Dante pulled the car to a stop and opened the door and Manny got out and they ran into the building and got on the elevator.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Dante asked.

"I've got her." Manny said.

The doors opened up and he ran towards a gurney that Epiphany directed him too. Monica gasped when she saw her daughter and ran to her side.

"What happened?"

"She was at a shoot and a man sliced her neck." Manny explained.

Jason could hear the commotion and Johnny poked his head in.

"It's Emily. Manny just brought her in."

Jason stood up and kissed Liz. "I'll be right back."

Johnny stayed with Liz and Jason rushed over to Manny.

"What happened? Where's Cody?"

"He chased after the guy." Manny said. He gave Jason all the details and realizing the man didn't look so good, he directed him over to a chair and they sat down.

Cody rushed in. "There were too many people and he had a head start." He said trying to catch his breath. He had ran all the way to the hospital.

"Did you get a look at him?" Manny asked.

"Not really but I did take some video." He said handing Manny his phone.

Manny and Jason took a look at it. The man had a hat on which blocked out at lot of his features.

"He's Caucasian." Manny said. "I would guess that he's in his late forties. He definitely is the same guy from the bar."

Jason nodded. "I agree. I think he's favoring his left arm too."

They studied it for a while longer and then Jason handed the phone back to Cody. "Make sure that Spinelli gets that."

Cody nodded. "I'm not leaving Emily for now." He said as he scoped the lobby.

"Why were you so far from her?" Jason asked.

"They were filming. I couldn't get any closer."

Jason sighed. "Good job Cody."

Cody didn't feel like he did a good job. The asshole had gotten to close.


	30. Chapter 30 – Close Call

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kcke2pen – Jason mentioned it was the scarring. * blackberry959, ilovedana53 – Carly wasn't trying to hurt Liz so that wasn't the last straw. Come on, you know I'm more dramatic than that lol. * LiasonLuv – Maybe. There's plenty of room there lol. It's like a chain of events that interlock two with each other. You'll see. At least no one is admitted to the hospital at this point.

Some secrets will be revealed next chapter.

Chapter 30 – Close Call

Abby walked out of Kelly's. There were cops everywhere and she wondered what the hell was going on. She had wanted to do something nice and get Elizabeth some hot chocolate. She went down the alley and then walked across the street to the park planning to cut through it to get back to G.H. It was after she made it past the second bench that someone grabbed her and threw her to the ground taking her breath away. The drink flew out of her hands and then she felt someone tug her hair and then push her behind a big bush before pouncing on top of her.

"If you scream, I'll slit your neck." He growled.

"Okay, just please don't hurt me." She said tearfully.

He laughed. "If I can't have the one I want, there's no reason not to have a little fun with you."

He flipped her over and punched her hard in the face. Abby was seeing stars as he felt him cut open her blouse. She started to plead with him as blood gushed from her mouth.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Shut up you annoying bitch." He said back handing her.

Something in Abby snapped, she knew that she needed to fight, so she kneed him in the groin and the man fell over as he writhed in pain and she scrambled to crawl away and get to her feet. She was dizzy and could barely see straight but she ran and as she turned a corner she looked back and didn't see him. But then she heard someone running darted behind another bush as she silently cried; realizing that it wasn't the man. Taking her phone out, fighting the darkness that wanted to envelope her, she pulled out her phone and dialed Johnny's number.

"Hey baby." He said smiling.

And she couldn't hold back. She began to sob.

Johnny stood up. "Abby, where are you?"

Jason and Manny looked up at him.

"Pa—pa—park." She sputtered out. "Please help me before he finds me."

"Are you close to the hospital?"

"Yes. Oh God, someone is coming." She said as her voice shook in fear. Her body couldn't take anymore and she collapsed.

The call ended as Johnny's heart was beating through his shirt. "She's hurt. She's in the park. I have to find her."

"I'll come with you." Manny said running after Johnny.

They made it outside and split up and couldn't find her anywhere.

Johnny saw a boy around ten with Abby's phone in his hand. He recognized the cover. "Hey, where did you get that?"

The boy froze and was about to run but Manny grabbed him and took the phone out of his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you but I need to find someone. Where did you get that?"

The little boy pointed to a big bush not too far away and Manny and Johnny ran as fast as they could.

"Oh my God, Abby." Johnny said turning her over. He felt for her pulse. "She's alive."

He picked her up and they rushed towards the hospital. "Hold on baby." He said as Manny got the door. They got on the elevator and Johnny rushed inside and put her on a gurney.

"Where did you find her?" Monica asked.

"The park." Johnny said. "She had called me. Someone cut her blouse open but I don't think they got much further."

Johnny stood there feeling helpless as they wheeled her away. Jason walked up to him. "Come sit down." He said firmly.

Johnny followed him wishing he hadn't of let her go to Kelly's alone.

A few minutes later, Monica walked up to them. "Emily is awake and wants to speak to you Jason. Johnny, I'll come get you as soon as I can."

He nodded. "I need to guard Elizabeth."

"You stay here. I'll guard her." Manny said getting up.

Liz saw someone move in front of her door. "Hello?"

Manny poked his head inside. "Don't worry Miss Webber. Jason went to talk to Emily. He'll be right back. I won't let anything happen to you."

Liz studied the man carefully for a few seconds. "Thank you."

Manny nodded and then stepped back and looked around. He was convinced that the same person hurt Emily and Abby. When he finds out who was doing this, he will make them wish that they were never alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily watched her brother walk towards her. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She said.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yes. I can still feel his breath on my ear. He was taller than me but not by much. I have four-inch heels on. His hands looked like they had ink smeared on them. I smelled alcohol."

Jason nodded. He was impressed that his sister had remembered so much but she always was a quick study. "Go on."

"Honestly, that is all I remember."

Leo walked in. "Emily, you have a few dissolving stitches but since the cut was so fine, I don't anticipate any scarring."

"Thanks."

"You can go but I would like it if you rested for another day." He said.

"I will." She was in no hurry and was definitely staying with her parents.

Leo walked out.

"Is Cody okay?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Where's Manny?" She asked.

"Probably with Elizabeth." Jason said knowing Johnny needed to be there for Abby.

"Did something else happen?"

Jason nodded. "Abby was attacked in the park after you were. We think it might be the same person."

"Oh no. Is she okay?" Emily asked sitting up a little more.

"We don't know yet. Johnny and Manny found her."

Emily sighed.

Leyla came in and helped her sit up. "You are free to leave." She said.

"Thanks."

Emily stood and Jason walked her back to the waiting room. Once Jason was in with Elizabeth, Manny walked towards her.

"I know that I can't put you on Everyday Heroes for various reasons." Emily said as Manny smirked. "But thank you for being my hero today." She said before giving him a hug.

Manny gently hugged her back.

"You and Cody saved my life." She said.

"Emily, you are in danger. This guy is a nut and you need to be more careful. Make the producers secure the area better. I really don't want to see you get hurt."

"I will talk to them."

"How are you getting home?" He asked.

"I might wait here for my mom."

"I'll take you. I just have to make a call." Manny said.

"Thank you." Emily said before sitting down. Her phone rang and she picked it up and spoke to her boss.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany came and got Johnny and walked him to Abby. She was awake.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"You found me." She said softly. "I knew you would."

He stroked her hair as he looked into her eyes. Her face was swollen and bruised and Johnny wanted to throttle someone. "I wish I had gotten there sooner. I should have never let you go."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have cut through the park."

Johnny kissed her hand. "Are you in pain?"

"No, they gave me something." Abby said softly.

Johnny sat there with his head down. When he looked at her he wanted to kill someone.

"Johnny."

He looked up at her.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I just can't stand the fact that you were hurt. I'm so pissed right now." He said. "I'm just trying to control my anger."

She squeezed his hand tighter.

Leyla walked in with an ice pack. "You should put that on your jaw." She said.

Abby winced at the coldness.

Patrick walked in. "Hello Abby." He said taking in her appearance. He gently checked her out. "You have a slight concussion and luckily, your jaw is just bruised. I can let you go home if there will be someone there to take care of you."

"I will." Johnny said.

Patrick nodded. "Good. You can take aspirin for the pain. I'll give you two stronger pills to get you through tonight and tomorrow morning. They are addictive so I don't want to give you more than that. If it's still unbearable tomorrow, give me a call."

Leyla handed her a scrub top. "Here, we had to throw out your shirt."

"Thank you." Abby said.

Jason walked in. "Elizabeth wants you to stay with us tonight. Johnny of course you're welcome to stay too."

"Tell her I said thanks. Unfortunately, her hot chocolate was spilled." Abby said.

"Don't worry about that. I'll make her some when we get home."

"Thanks Jason. I'm going to take her to the guest house. What time are they releasing Elizabeth?"

"Robin said if she remains stable for the next hour, she'll release her as long as she comes back tomorrow for some tests."

"Alright, tell her to behave." Johnny said.

Jason slightly smiled. "I will and Abby, I'm glad that you're going to be okay."

"Thanks." Abby said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went back to the waiting room just as Olivia and AJ rushed towards him. He gave them an update on everyone.

Olivia sighed. "Alright, I'm going back to the gate house with Abby and Johnny." She took out a piece of paper and made a list and then handed it to AJ. "I need you to go shopping and I'll cook dinner for everyone."

Jason took the list from AJ. "I have that and that." He said pointing at two items.

"Alright, I'll get the rest."

Olivia smiled and kissed AJ on the cheek and followed Johnny and Abby out.

"My mouth is watering already." Jason said.

AJ smiled. "I'll see you in a bit."

He went back into Elizabeth's room. She looked up at him.

"Johnny says behave so you can come home."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Olivia's cooking dinner." Jason said with a smile of his own.

"Then I'll definitely be good." Liz said. "How's Abby?"

"She looks bad but she's hanging in there. I'll have Francis grab her some soup from Kelly's. I don't think chewing is going to feel very good."

Liz made a face.

There was a slight knock at the door and Lucky poked his head in. "Hey."

"Hello Lucky." Elizabeth said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing much better. I have my memory back." She said softly.

Lucky was shocked. "You remember everything?"

She nodded. "Yes. I do. Helena wanted you to suffer. When I wouldn't tell her my history, she had a man hold my head under water….it was horrible."

Jason held her hand tightly. "I don't think you should be talking about this right now. You need to relax."

Lucky nodded. "I agree. It's okay Elizabeth. I'm just glad that you're fine."

She slightly smiled. "I'm very okay."

He smiled. "Good. Take care."

She watched him leave. Jason leaned over her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You keep doing that and my blood pressure will go back up."

"I'll keep that in mind. I don't want to piss off Epiphany."

Liz grinned. "Are you scared of her."

With a smile Jason pretended to shiver making Liz laugh.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Jason and Elizabeth finally got home, the house smelled so good.

"What is she making?" She asked AJ who was sitting on the couch.

"Rigatoni." AJ said smiling. He stood up and got a pillow and put it down and then covered Liz with a blanket once she was settled.

"Thank you AJ." She said.

Johnny walked into the room carrying Abby and placed her next to Elizabeth.

"Hey." Liz said looking over her face. "That looks painful."

"Yeah, it hurts but the pain meds help." Abby said. "You doing okay?"

"I'm good." Liz said. She had barely had time to wrap her mind around the fact that she remembered everything.

There was a knock on the door and Johnny answered it. Elizabeth heard him say Kevin and her mouth dropped open. She had totally forgot to cancel.

Kevin walked into the room. "Hello everyone."

They all said hi.

Liz looked over at Jason. "Can we sit on the deck?"

Jason nodded and before she could say anything, picked her up and carried her as Kevin followed. And once she was situated, he left them alone.

"So, I guess you've had a big day."

Liz chuckled. "You can say that."

"How does it feel?"

She blew out a big breath. "It's kind of crazy. I remember everything; even what Helena did."

"Talk to me about." Kevin said shifting in the chair.

"Well, when I woke up I had no idea what had happened. Helena came in and started to talk to me and tell me what she had planned and I was shocked. She left me alone after that but the next day, she brought Thor in and they started to question me. When I wouldn't give her details of my relationship with Jason and Lucky, she decided to torture me. Thor would hold me under water until my lungs felt like they were going to explode. I thought I would die." She said not even realizing she was crying. "I started to tell them things but I'd twist them a little bit hoping that Jason or Lucky would question it. After a week, she started having me listen to the other Elizabeth talking to Jason and it hurt. I'm not going to lie, there were days of that, sometimes it sounded like they were making love and I was crushed. I guess not long after that, she put me in a coma." Liz said.

Kevin sighed. "That's a lot to deal with."

"I know. I'm just glad it's over with."

Kevin studied her for a minute. "You seem like something is really bothering you."

Her eyes met his. "There was so much freedom in not remembering. I just did what felt right and didn't care about the consequences. I'm just not sure how to get that back. It's like I know too much or lived through so much that those experience stick to me and they weigh me down." She said before swallowing thickly.

"Elizabeth, don't let them."

"It's not that simple." She said.

"Yes it is. It's a choice. You can either let your past suffocate you or you choose to live in the present."

"I want that; to live in the now. Jason is everything I dreamed he'd be and more. I love him so much."

"Then don't let anyone or anything come in between you. You have a chance to turn everything around and have a beautiful life. Run towards that, not away." Kevin said emotionally.

Liz took a deep breath. "You're right. I promised him I wouldn't run so I won't. Thank you for talking me down."

Kevin smiled. "Any time."

"How is Jane Doe doing?"

"Good. We've made a lot of progress. She's remembering more of who she was in the past and she knows the truth about the baby."

Liz smiled. "That's great. I'm very happy for her."

"So, why don't we have another session in a week? It will give you time to process and we can talk about whatever you like."

"I would like that." She knew she had some things she needed to deal with so that she could let them go once and for all. Elizabeth didn't want to repeat her past mistakes but she needed to understand why she made them so that she could move forward.


	31. Chapter 31 - Possibililties

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Blackberry – No connection * bjq – I've mentioned them and Jeff has been in several chapters. The same from the show.

Chapter 31 - Possibilities

Kevin left and Jason joined Elizabeth outside.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Good. I admit I was feeling a little weighed down at first, but now, I feel like I have a better handle on things."

"And you're still okay with us?" He asked unsure what to think now that she remembered the good and the bad.

"Jason, nothing is going to make me let you go. It was just that I liked who I was with no memories. I didn't let people walk all over me and I felt so free to feel however I wanted to. When my memories came back, it was like all the sludge returned and I was having a hard time meshing both worlds in my brain."

Jason nodded. "That makes sense."

"I've decided I'm not going to live in the past. What was done is done and I can't go back and fix things or change them anyway. So, I'm just going to be happy with you and allow myself to still have a clean slate. No more running and I'm not going to let people bully me anymore." She said smiling. "It feels good to say that."

Jason leaned over and kissed her. "I admire you so much Elizabeth. I'm so proud to be with you and know that you love me."

"I'll never stop." She said firmly. "You are my heart Jason." She said touching hers.

Jason kissed her passionately. "You are everything to me Elizabeth. I'm going to hold you to that."

She smiled against his lips and then they heard a throat clear.

"Are you guys going to stay out here all night?" Johnny asked.

Liz chuckled. "My ride got a little distracted."

"Then allow me to assist."

Before Jason could say anything, Johnny picked up Liz and walked back into the house. "How's my girl?" He asked as Liz laughed at Jason's growl.

Abby watch them walk into the living room. "Are you messing with Jason again?" She asked trying not to move her mouth too much.

"Can you please do something about him?" Jason asked.

"Seriously Jason? This is Johnny you're talking about." Abby said.

Jason smiled as Johnny frowned.

There was a knock on the door and Francis handed him the soup.

"You can stay and eat if you want." Jason said.

Francis smiled. "No thanks, I have a date."

Jason's head tilted. "Who?"

Francis smiled. "Olivia's cousin Connie."

Jason chuckled. He had met Connie once before. Sonny was leering at her. She seemed nice enough; a little sassy but smart and classy.

"Later." He said leaving.

Jason shut the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"Soup for Abby."

Abby frowned.

"I don't think chewing would feel very good." Jason said to her.

Abby pouted a little and Johnny kissed her on the forehead.

Olivia came out carrying a glass of wine. "It's in the oven."

Liz grinned. "I can't wait. But I'll pretend I hate it for Abby's sake."

Abby tried not to smile to avoid the pain. Talking was hard enough. She sounded deranged trying not to move her jaw when she spoke.

Liz reached over and squeezed her hand. She felt bad for Abby. She had come very close to being raped and tonight would not be an easy sleep for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly sighed. Things were just not going the way that she had planned and to top it off, she was convinced that someone was following her.

She went into the storage room of the boutique and let out a yelp when someone pulled her to the side and covered her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said with a German accent. "I want to help you."

Carly nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Helmut."

She made a face but thought better of saying anything. "Go on."

"My brother Thor….."

Carly let out a slight noise. Who the fuck names their kids Helmut and Thor?

"As I was saying, my brother Thor was killed serving the Queen and I want revenge."

"I take it you're talking about Helena Cassadine?"

The tall very muscular blonde nodded. "You hate Elizabeth Webber and I know how to destroy the little twit."

If it weren't for her and Emily Quartermaine, the Queen would still be alive as well as his brother. He was handling Emily in a different way. He had already started his revenge on her by unleashing her stalker on the unsuspecting woman.

A wicked smile slowly appeared on Carly's face. "You had me at Elizabeth."

"It will take some time but no one will see it coming." He said smirking.

"I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

He laid out his plan and Carly was practically gleeful.

"The only thing I'm worried about is Jason getting hurt." She said.

"Don't worry, he won't be hurt….badly. I promise." He said lying his ass off.

Carly thought for a moment. There was no way in hell she'd let Jason get hurt at all but Helmut didn't need to know that. "Alright, I'm in."

"And Carly, you will do as I say when I ask or I will have to punish you. This is not a game. I take revenge very seriously." He said sternly.

She nodded. Apparently, the asshole didn't know who she was married too. "Fine." She growled.

"I'll be in touch." He said walking out of the room.

Carly thought for a moment, it was a brilliant plan and she couldn't wait for it to all play out. Fuck not physically hurting Elizabeth, she needed to be eliminated. If it weren't for her, Jason would have never threatened her. With Elizabeth gone, he'd come to his senses. She was sure of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all sat down to eat. Jason took a look around the table. All of them were misfits in a way. Olivia was probably the most normal. He wasn't usually the most social person but he was starting to get used to having people around. Granted, he wouldn't want it all the time, but good friends and a good meal were a nice combination.

"This is so good." Johnny said.

Olivia smile. "I'm glad that you like it." She said before sipping her wine.

Abby carefully sipped her soup. Opening her mouth wide wasn't very comfortable. She couldn't wait until the pain subsided.

Johnny and AJ entertained everyone and then Jason and Johnny cleaned the kitchen.

"You think I'll be ready to go back to work in a week?" Liz asked Abby.

"Well, as long as it's not full time. You'll find that your stamina won't be that great."

"Alright, maybe I'll just go back to the gallery. Kelly's would probably be too much for me." Liz said.

"About that." Jason said sitting down next to her. "Bobbie had to hire someone else because they were so busy. So for now, you have one job anyway."

Liz sighed. "That's fine. I didn't really like working there anyway. It was just a paycheck."

Jason leaned over and kissed her. They were moving in some furniture to their new building the next day. It was exciting that everything was coming together. Hopefully, in the next few days, they'd be able to start getting some work done. Johnny and Francis were making the trip to South America to check out the ELQ offices. They were going to use a camera so that Jason could do the walk through with them. He couldn't leave Elizabeth and didn't want her to miss her physical therapy. He'd keep an eye on Emily and Abby too.

Abby yawned and Johnny picked her up and took her upstairs to the bedroom.

"You think she's in danger still?" Olivia asked.

"The guy is more fixated with Emily. I think that Abby was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jason said.

"Something just doesn't seem right Jason." AJ said. "I can't put my finger on it but I feel like someone is trying to distract you or something."

Johnny sat back down at the table. "It could be." He said. "The question is why. At first I thought that maybe Sonny was doing something but he's been pretty quiet. I think he knows better than to piss Jason off anyway. Not only would it end his life, but the five families would be against it as well."

"What's Carly up to?" AJ asked.

"She's been pretty quiet. Maybe she got the warning." Johnny said.

Liz made a face. "I don't think we can trust her as far as we can throw her."

"I have no illusions where Carly is concerned." Jason said. "If we could get closer, we could put a GPS tracker on her. She's almost too quiet." Jason said.

"What I really want to do is bug her." Johnny said.

"I could probably get close enough." AJ said.

Jason shook his head. "No AJ, I want you totally away from her. She knows how to push your buttons and it could give her ammunition and trust me, I don't want her to see this coming. In another month or so, we'll start the papers and Diane will file your request for visitation. We're doing this by the book."

AJ nodded. It made him feel good that Jason wanted him to be a father to Michael and believed in him. He was glad that they were now friends and he couldn't wait to spend time with his son.

A scream pierced the air and Johnny realized it was Abby and darted towards the stairs. Jason was right on his heels and he followed Johnny into her room.

Abby was crying and Johnny hugged her tightly. It was clear she was having a nightmare, so Jason retreated and went back downstairs and let Johnny handle it.

AJ walked up to him. "I'm going to take Olivia home. I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

Jason patted him on the back. "Thanks for coming."

He gave Olivia a hug. "Thanks for cooking."

She smiled. "Anytime."

They left and Jason turned everything off and he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they went upstairs. It was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly went to pay for her the clothes she had spent at least three hours picking out.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your card was declined."

"What?" Carly said. "That is a black American Express card."

The woman looked up at her. "I'm aware of that but it won't go through."

Carly muttered under her breath. "That's impossible." She ripped another card out of her wallet and the woman tried that one. Carly had been in the store several times before and she was always a terror to deal with so the clerk was enjoying the woman's embarrassment. "I'm sorry but this one was declined too."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "My husband has more money than God." She said stamping her foot down. "Do not put my clothes back. I'll be back in a half hour with cash." She said whipping around and stomping out of the store.

Spinelli looked up at Tracy who was grinning from ear to ear. He intercepted the phone call Carly was making and handed a phone to Tracy.

"Card services how may I help you? Please be advised that this call is being recorded." Tracy said in a whiny voice.

"I don't give a shit. Why was my card declined?"

Tracy continued to disguise her voice. "Did you pay your bill Mrs. Corinthos?" Tracy assumed that Carly had typed in her account number at the start of the call.

"Of course my bill is paid."

"Hold on, let me check." Tracy said putting the phone against her chest as she waited before speaking. "I'm sorry for the wait. Apparently, there was fraud spotted on your card. So, for your protection, your card was frozen."

"Well unfreeze it." Carly yelled.

"I can do that but it will be a few hours before you can use the card again."

Carly screeched and Tracy pulled the phone away. "Fine, just do it."

"Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

Carly growled and hung up on her.

"Spinelli, you are the man." Tracy said grinning.

Spinelli smiled. "I'm happy that you recognize the Jackals many talents."

"Now, what can we do to her next?" Tracy asked with a grin.

Spinelli thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea."

"Lay it on me." Tracy said practically giddy with excitement.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two weeks had passed. The business was set up and they were taking customers. It had been pretty quiet since there had been no attacks on Emily. The ELQ buildings were assessed and they came up with a plan that Edward liked to keep his employees safe.

Elizabeth had gone back to work and loved it. She had started painting again and aside from some stamina issues and some nausea here and there that Robin attributed to her nervous system adjusting, she was doing pretty well. Her physical therapy was over but she still did the exercises Abby gave her to do.

Emily knocked on the door of the guest house. Liz had been in the kitchen getting some water and ran to get the door.

They two woman hugged and then retreated to the living room.

"You have paint on your face." Emily said smiling. She was so happy that Elizabeth was painting again.

Liz chuckled. "It's a hazard of the job. How are things going with your show?"

Emily smiled. "It's great. I'm having a blast and so far the asshole hasn't reared his ugly head again."

"Good, because I would have to kill him myself if he hurt you again." Liz said.

"Yeah, Cody is teaching me how to be even more aware of my surroundings. I noticed that someone is following me here and there though." She said.

Liz frowned. "Did you tell Jason?"

Emily shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think this person would hurt me but I'm still surprised that he is still looking after me." Emily said taking a sip of water from the bottle that Elizabeth just sat that.

Liz looked at her curiously. "Spill."

"It's Manny."

Liz sat back. "Oh." She said softly. Manny was very intense but was always nice to her the few times she had run into him with Jason since the hospital. It reminded her not to judge a book by it's cover. It would be easy to dismiss Manny as a freak but she really didn't get the impression that he was. Jason seemed to like and respect him as well.

"I know. I'm not sure what to think." Emily said.

Liz studied her for a moment. "Would you be interested in him?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. He kind of smolders. I've never had a particular type although he couldn't be more opposite than Nikolas if he tried. He is an enforcer and I'm sure my producers would freak. But, I've never really cared what other people thought of me so they'd just have to deal. We have a signed contract so they can't back out for another two years. Diane was really good when she wrote that one up." Emily said smiling.

"Diane is freaking awesome." Liz said. "Are you going to talk to him?

"I was thinking about it." Emily said.

Liz chuckled. Emily was the wild child of the family.

Emily stared at Elizabeth as she started to laugh hysterically. "What?"

Liz couldn't answer her because she was doubled over with tears pouring down her face.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber." Emily yelled.

Liz snorted and Emily had to wait a few minutes for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Liz said. "I was just imagining Edward's face when you brought Manny home to meet the family."

Emily grinned and then started to laugh too. And that is how Jason found them. Neither of them could tell him what was so funny because they were laughing so hard.

He watched them with amusement until they calmed down.


	32. Chapter 32 – Daddy Issues

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad that now the Emily stalking origin is cleared up. Glad you like Manny and Emily!

Chapter 32 – Daddy Issues

Emily stood up. "I have to go. " She said before wiping her face. She gave Jason a kiss on the cheek and then left.

"What was that all about?" He asked Elizabeth as he pulled her into a hug.

"You don't even want to know." Liz said. "Besides, it's up to her to say something to you. I'm not getting in the middle of it."

Jason's eyebrow went up. "You're right, I don't want to know."

They kissed.

"What are you doing home?" Liz asked.

"I missed you." He said almost pouting.

Liz grinned. "I always miss you baby." She said softly before Jason's mouth captured hers again.

Very quickly, they were both naked and Liz's back was pressed against the wall and Jason was staring at her with so much want it took her breath away. And when he roughly entered her to the hilt, they both groaned at the sensation. His kissed her passionately as he drove himself inside of her over and over. When she threw her head back his mouth latched onto her hard pebble and Liz's moans were driving him crazy.

Jason knew he wasn't going to last. It felt too damn good. So, he changed his position a little to make sure he rubbed against her g-spot and Elizabeth screamed out his name and she came loudly. Her walls had such a vice grip on his cock that Jason suddenly came, yelling her name as the waves shook his body.

He somehow stumbled over to the couch and they sat down in a heap. Jason was still inside of her and Elizabeth was in heaven feeling his strong arms encircling her as their bodies still jerked occasionally.

"You can come home any time you want." She said softly.

Jason smiled. "Good to know."

She pulled back. "Will it always be like this?" She asked.

"If I have anything to say about it, then yes." He said placing a little peck on her nose.

Liz gazed lovingly into his arms and started to move again, stroking him back to life as Jason eyes closed as he savored the feeling. She made love to him, slowly until they both fell apart again.

After a few minutes of just enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other, Jason's phone rang and he groaned. They separated and he found his pants and retrieved it.

"Morgan." He said.

"Let go of Elizabeth and get your ass back here." Johnny said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Shut it O'Brien."

"Spinelli made a breakthrough."

Jason smiled. "I'll be right there."

Liz was already half way up the stairs. "I'll turn on the shower."

Jason gathered his clothes up and followed her and he took her one last time in the shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily saw Manny watching her from across the street. They were on location which made her more vulnerable to an attack. When they were finished, she whispered to one of the production assistants to go get Manny and bring him to her trailer.

She went inside and started to take off her makeup.

Manny had been surprised when the guy had approached him, but he followed him curious as to what Emily wanted.

He went inside and saw her sitting at a table in front of a mirror.

"Hello." She said not looking over at him. "Have a seat."

Manny sat down next to her but didn't say anything.

She finished wiping her cheek and looked over at him. He grabbed her hand and took the wet tissue away and wiped a spot she missed.

He still hadn't said anything and Emily thought she was going to melt at his soft touch and the way he looked at her.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

He nodded.

"Why are you watching out for me?" She asked curiously.

He finally looked away and took a deep breath before gazing at her again. "I don't trust other people to do their jobs. I hate people who prey on women and children. I promised your brother that I'd look out for you."

Emily didn't say anything but she leaned closer to him and whispered, "Thank you," before pressing her face against hers and gently kissing his cheek.

Manny was stunned to say the least. He was used to anticipating people's moves but certainly hadn't predicted that.

She watched him battling back and forth in his mind and then she smirked. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

Manny was completely enthralled with Emily. She was gorgeous and so damn sexy. He knew she was flirting with him and he was shocked. Usually, women like Emily wanted nothing to do with him.

"No, you didn't." He said softly. Mimicking her movement earlier, he leaned forward and brushed against the side of her face until he was right up on her ear. "You're welcome." He said as his breath caressed her ear and she shivered.

He smiled against her face feeling a little excited that she would have that reaction to him.

Emily shut her eyes as his face re-traced the trail it had taken. She bit her lip and when she opened her eyes again Manny was staring at her.

Neither spoke a word for a minute.

Boldly Emily finally broke the silence. "What are we going to do about this?" She asked.

Manny smirked. "Have dinner with me tonight."

She smiled. "I'm back at my apartment. Pick me up at six."

He stood up and she followed and when they got to the door Manny turned around and shocked Emily when he grabbed her hair and his lips crashed against hers. Emily was in heaven as he teased her with his tongue and then kissed the hell out of her.

"See you later." He said before disappearing outside.

She touched her lips. "Holy shit that was hot." She muttered. Smiling slowly she squealed and did a happy dance. She was back in the game.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny sat in his car across from the Jason's office building. He picked up his phone and dialed. If he was taking Emily out, then he wanted Jason to know.

"Morgan."

"Can you come outside? I'm across the street." Manny said.

"I'll be right there."

Jason left the building and headed towards Manny. He was curious why he was there. It had been quiet and he just hoped that Emily's stalker wasn't causing trouble again. He saw Manny and then got into the passenger seat. "What's up?"

"Well, I guess I'll just spill it."

Jason looked over at him. Surprisingly, Manny looked a little nervous which totally freaked him out.

"I'm taking your sister out on a date tonight."

Jason's mouth opened twice but nothing came out. He looked straight ahead and then let out a deep breath. "Thanks for letting me know." He said before opening the door to get out, a move that surprised Manny. Before shutting it, Jason popped his head back in. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." He said in the most lethal tone he could muster up.

Manny nodded. "I would expect that. I have no intention of hurting her." He said.

Jason shut the door and walked back to his office. Never in a million years would he think that Emily and Manny would hook up. He was a little worried because Manny was an enforcer and he knew what the man was capable of, but he also knew that Manny was a lot like him and would do anything to protect Emily. That was the only thing keeping him from blowing a gasket. Besides, he just wanted Emily to happy. If that was Manny, then so be it. He chuckled to himself realizing that the girls were probably laughing about Emily bringing Manny home to the Q's. When that happened, he definitely wanted to be there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jeff walked into the gallery of the Metro Court. He had called ahead and asked Elizabeth to join him for lunch.

Liz walked towards her father. This was going to be their first conversation since she got her memory back, so she was a little nervous about it.

"Hi." She said grabbing her purse.

"Hello Elizabeth." Jeff said looking down at his beautiful daughter. "You ready?"

She nodded and they went upstairs. He had arranged for them to be one of the smaller balconies so that they had some privacy.

They were seated and ordered some drinks. Neither spoke as they picked out their meals and ordered it once the waitress returned.

Elizabeth looked up at her father. He looked older and harder; like life wasn't very easy for him.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Jeff said.

"I thought it was about time." She replied.

"God, where do I start? I know this sounds a bit passé, but leaving you was not easy for me Elizabeth."

She looked down, wondering if this was a mistake.

"I really did think that I was doing the right thing. Andrea had started to really mistreat you and I just wanted to get her away from you. I never was good at sticking up for myself. She had me by the balls so to speak." He said as he watched his daughter smirk. "I was a coward. I should have been a man and divorced her. Instead, I followed her into purgatory. She tried to punish me every day for getting her involved with doctors with borders. And when she could, she cheated on me to pass the time and we grew further and further apart. I just took it. I was guilty for what I did to you and how you were suffering."

"When did you find out about the rape?" She asked softly.

"It was several months later before the message got to us. I was devastated. We were in a very remote area and your mother was pissed that I wanted to go to you. So, she arranged it that every message I tried to send to get the guides to come get me was intercepted. I knew you'd never forgive me for not coming and so did she. I tried to leave on my own and I ended up with dengue fever and almost died." Jeff said softly. "I was sick for almost two months. It took me three more months to get my stamina back. I tried to smuggle out letters to you. I thought you were getting them but I found out years later that your mother intercepted them."

"And you did nothing." Liz said dryly.

"No. I don't want you to think I'm trying to pass the blame onto her. The truth is that it's all my fault. I should have left her a long time ago but I honestly thought I had nothing to come back to. When Steven joined us at one point, he told me that you hated me and rightfully so. I gave up. I was the coward I always had been and continued to abandon you." He said softly.

Liz wiped a tear off her face right before the waitress appeared and put their place down. She actually didn't have an appetite anymore. Part of her felt good that her dad had suffered like she had all these years, but the other part understood being a coward because she had been one for a long time.

"What do you want from me?"

Jeff made a weird noise and sat back. "Honestly, I don't know. You don't have to forgive me. I would understand but I just needed to choose you Elizabeth; to show you unconditional love. My life has been shit ever since I left you. I need to make things right; to show you that you are worthy to be chosen. You matter even though I made you think that you didn't. I'm so sorry. There aren't words for how much I regret what I did. I'm not going anywhere regardless of what you decide. If you don't want to have anything to do with me, then I'll still stay in case you change your mind. I just wanted a chance to be the dad you deserve." He said wiping the tears off of his face.

Elizabeth sighed. She quite frankly didn't know what to do. Her father was a hot mess and she knew what he was asking of her but she was so closed off where he was concerned. "My mother is dead to me and frankly so were you for a long time. I need some time to process all of this. Can you give that to me?"

He nodded. "Of course I can. We go by your rules Elizabeth."

She nodded. "Give me some time to digest it okay?"

"Okay."

The waitress noticed they weren't eating and came in to check on them.

"Can we have this to go?" Elizabeth asked nicely.

"Of course." She said taking their plates.

"I saw some of your paintings." He said watching her shocked eyes meet his.

"What did you think?" She asked nervously.

He smiled. "I was so proud. You're very talented Elizabeth. It's something that is all your own and so unique. You're the only one with artistic talent in this family. When you were little, you used to draw all the time. I have a box full of your drawings in storage. To see you come full circle and become a full fledged artist is amazing." He said excitedly.

Liz couldn't help herself, she smiled. It was nice to hear him support her like that, knowing that he understood her journey to a degree.

The waitress placed the containers down and Jeff handed her his credit card.

Elizabeth stood up and wobbled a little and Jeff and grabbed her arms to support her.

"Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm not supposed to get up fast and sometimes I forget that I'm still healing." She said.

Jeff nodded and let go. "Should I walk you down to the car?"

"It's okay. My guard is in the other room. I'll call you in a few days." Liz said.

He nodded and watched her go. Brushing his hand through his hair he let out a big breath hoping that Elizabeth would allow him in again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cooper watched Elizabeth carefully. She hadn't said a word to him since she asked him to take her home. She had stared out the window of the car not making a sound the whole way. Once she disappeared into the gate house, he called Jason.

"Morgan."

"The lunch is done. She is home." He said.

Jason let go of the piece of paper in his hand. "Was she upset?"

"She didn't say a word." Cooper said. Usually, Elizabeth was pretty bubbly.

Jason was wondering if he should give her some space.

"If I were you, I'd give her an hour and then come home."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Cooper said getting out of the car to take a walk around the property.

Jason put his phone down and thought about the situation for a moment. He knew that Elizabeth was probably upset. He wished for her sake that she could work it out with her father. Even though he had wanted to strangle him before, he knew that not having her family care about her hurt Elizabeth badly. It was something he couldn't fix. All he could do was love her and hope that it helped.


	33. Chapter 33 - Busted

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I see more support support for Manny/Emily* ilovedana53 – The breakthrough had to do with the business and the products Spinelli was working on.

Chapter 33 - Busted

An hour later, Jason walked into the house and went upstairs when he couldn't find her. Stepping inside the bedroom, he heard a noise coming from the balcony and slowly walked towards it. He realized she was humming and smiled. He must have stood there for a half hour watching her paint. From what he could tell, it was fiery colors and probably represented her mood.

Liz turned to grab a tube and then saw Jason's foot and her eyes shot up to his. "Jason?"

He slightly smiled and walked towards her. "I was just checking up on you."

She wiped her hands off and rushed into his arms. He held her tightly and softly rubbed his hand over her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She said pulling back. "It was a little overwhelming. I told him I needed to think about it."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad that he finally told you what happened."

"I didn't really say much. I just took it all in. If I decide that we're moving forward, I don't think he'll like the next conversation." She said firmly. There was a lot she still needed to let out. It wasn't to make her father feel guilty but it was like she needed to purge.

"Do you need me to stay?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just going to paint for the rest of the afternoon. He did say that he was proud of me and my art."

Jason kissed her. "What's not to like. You're very talented Elizabeth. Art is something that has been with you all your life and I know it has been your dream to be an artist. You're living that now and I couldn't be happier for you."

She smiled. "Thank you loving me the way I need to be loved. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Jason kissed her softly. "You are definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too." She said kissing him again. She hugged him one more time before she sent him back to work; loving it that he had felt led to check on her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily opened the door and watched as Manny took her in.

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

She smiled. "You look pretty spiffy yourself." She said admiring his Armani suit.

"Thank you." He said holding out his hand.

She took it and he walked her to his SUV. Tucking her safely into her seat, he got in and drove them to an out of the way Cuban restaurant.

"I love Cuban food." Emily said smiling.

"Have you eaten here before?" He asked.

"No, but I'm starving." She said loudly.

He chuckled and came around and opened her door and helped her down. They walked inside and the waitress led them to a private table in the corner where prying eyes couldn't see them.

"This is perfect." Emily said looking around at the décor.

"I'm glad you like it. They have great food." He said.

The waitress took their drink orders and Emily gave Manny her full attention. "So, tell me a little about yourself." Emily said.

Manny was a little bashful talking about himself. It wasn't something he was used to and Emily thought it was really cute.

"Well, I grew up in Miami. I have two brothers, Mateo and Javier. Mateo is a priest and Javier owns a restaurant."

Emily smiled. "A priest? Wow."

Manny chuckled. "I didn't mention it but Mateo is my twin."

Emily's eyes widened. "Are you close?"

"Very. We talk every day." Manny said. "I know it's pretty ironic we're on the opposite ends of the spectrum but he never judges me."

"Does the rest of your family?"

"Javier is pretty neutral but my father isn't. We haven't spoken in a long time." He said softly.

Emily reached out and touched his hand. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

Manny shook his head. "No, I don't. It's fine."

"What about your mom?"

Manny smiled. "If I don't call her at least twice a week, she threatens to put a hit out on me."

Emily laughed, still not removing her hand. "She sounds like she has a very big personality."

"Oh she does. She almost killed my father when she found out she was pregnant with twin boys. She really wanted a girl. Although, once she gave birth she doted on us every day." He said fondly.

"Has she ever come up here?"

"No, but she wants to."

They ordered and chatted. He asked Emily about her life and she opened up to him finding him very easy to talk to. She smiled when she heard someone start singing and Manny asked her to dance. As they swayed to the music, feeling so safe in his arms, she never noticed that someone was photographing them together. They went back to the table and ate their meal. Tomorrow, their date would be the talk of the town.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily was dreaming about kissing Manny when she heard someone banging on her door. She groaned and got up and ran her fingers through her hair and swung open the door.

"Nikolas?" She asked in shock.

"Is he here?" Nikolas asked rudely pushing past her.

Cody stepped forward but Emily held her hand up. "It's okay. I can handle him."

Cody nodded but he made sure he stood right outside the doorway in case she needed his help.

"What do you want?"

He thrust the paper he was holding into her hands. "Are you seriously dating that thug?"

Emily's mouth dropped open and she looked at the paper was pissed to see the picture of her dancing with Manny. "Assholes." She muttered.

Nikolas was glaring at her. "What are you doing Emily? Why are you throwing your life away?"

She looked up at him. "First of all, my life is no longer your business and second, Manny is a good man. I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"He's an enforcer. He kills people." Nikolas said incredulously.

"And? So did my brother but he's still a good man. Now if you're done giving me an opinion I didn't ask for, you can go." She said pointing at the door.

Nikolas grabbed her arm. "Why are you doing this?"

"Let me go Nikolas, I'm not going to ask you again." She growled.

"What are you going to do, put a hit out on me?"

She smirked. "No." She said before grabbing his wrist and using the move Jason had taught her years ago.

Nikolas grimaced and held his wrist. "Did your thug boyfriend teach you that?"

She pushed him. "You have five seconds to get your snooty ass out of my apartment or I will have Cody beat the crap out of you after I'm finished with you. You have no right to judge me after what your criminal family has done to people that I love it. So you can shove your hypocrisy where the sun don't shine."

Nikolas's mouth dropped open and she pulled open the door and shoved him into the hallway.

"Don't come here again. You are not welcome." She said before slamming the door.

Cody smirked. "You heard her."

Nikolas muttered under his breath and left.

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing that her family already knew what was going on. She got into the shower and then headed over to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz put the paper down and looked at Jason to see his reaction. "Are you okay with this?"

Jason shrugged. "It's her life."

His phone buzzed and he looked down at it. "Shit, Emily is on the way over to the mansion. I'm going over there to give her some support." He said standing up.

"I'm going with you." She said.

She followed him outside knowing that this fight was going to be epic.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tracy watched her father pace back and forth as he muttered under his breath. She hadn't seen him this pissed off in a long time. She looked over at her mother and Lila shook her head.

Alan and Monica walked into the dining room and wondered what was going on.

Tracy smirked and handed them the newspaper and the more Monica and Alan read, the more fearful they became.

By the time Emily walked in with Jason, Liz, and AJ behind her, they were all worked up into a full tizzy.

"Good morning." Emily said breezing in.

AJ smirked and got a good seat. For once, he wasn't the object of everyone's ire.

"Good morning?" Edward bellowed. "Is that all you have to say?"

Emily shrugged. "Should I have skipped the good?"

Tracy chuckled. "Alice, can you grab the phone in case we need to call 911?" She asked.

Emily sighed. "What is your problem grandfather?"

Edward sputtered, not believing that she was acting so innocent. "You are dating a mob enforcer. That is what my problem is." He yelled. "You know how dangerous that is and it will just make things worse with the stalker."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Do you think I planned on getting our picture taken? Manny will protect me. He has been doing so for at least a month. He saved me. You know that."

"And I was grateful, but that doesn't mean I want him dating my granddaughter." Edward said dramatically.

Jason looked over at AJ and then back at Emily. This was going south fast.

"Well, who I date is my business." Emily said firmly. "Manny is a good man."

Edward scoffed.

"You thought Jason was still a good man when he worked for Sonny didn't you?"

"That's different." Edward said.

"How so?" Emily asked. "Manny and Jason are a lot alike. He has treated me with nothing but respect. He cares about my feelings and listens to me. He has saved my life numerous times. I really like him so you're just going to have to get used to it. You had no problem with Nikolas and the insanity his family brought down on us."

"I will not have that thug in my house." Edward yelled not backing down.

Jason glared at Edward and the old man backpedaled a little bit.

"It's not the same Jason, you are family." Edward explained.

Emily stood up. "Last night, Manny opened up to me. His father acted just like you are acting now and they haven't spoken for years. Is that what you want grandfather?"

Edward hit his fist on the table. "Of course I don't want you to stop talking to me. I love you Emily. But Manny is dangerous and I couldn't stand to see you die because of him."

Jason cleared his throat. "I've worked with Manny a long time. Do you really think that I'd sit back and watch Emily date someone who was truly bad and would get her killed?"

"Of course you don't mind, you were the same as him." Edward yelled. "Monica and Alan talk some sense into your daughter.

They had learned a long time ago not to come between Emily and her boyfriends. They had never really liked Nikolas and felt he was too dark for her, but they still were cordial to him.

"Emily is free to date whomever she wants." Alan said.

Emily smiled.

"I won't say I'm happy it about Emily. I do worry about it from a danger standpoint, but it's your life. I won't interfere." Alan said.

"Everyone has gone mad." Edward yelled. "Have you seen all those drawing all over him? It's reprehensible."

"Daddy, sit down." Tracy said sternly. "You're going to have a heart attack."

Edward growled and plopped down into his chair.

Lila cleared her throat. "Emily, if you think Manny is worth the risk, then I'll trust you. I worry about all of you but it's your life to live. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

Edward could see that he was losing the battle. "I'm going to work. If you invite him over here, then let me know ahead of time. I don't want to be here. I don't want to lose you but this is my home and I don't feel that I should be uncomfortable in it." Edward said emotionally before walking away.

Emily watched him leave.

"Well that went well." AJ said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I would never subject Manny to being in a room full of people who don't want him there anyway." She said standing up. "I'm going home."

Jason got up and followed her. He knew that she was upset. "Emily." He said making her stop in her tracks.

She slowly turned around to face him. "Jason, can we talk later. I just want to go back to bed."

He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you mad about Manny?"

"I won't interfere."

She sighed. "So, you don't want him with me either. Jason, I thought you of all people would understand." She said pushing back from him.

"I understand the danger too well. So forgive me for wanting better for you. I like Manny. You know it's not that. You both are always welcome at my house." He said softly. "I would never turn you away."

She hugged him again and squeezed him for a few seconds. "Thank you and I do understand your point of view. This is new but I do know that I like how he makes me feel."

Jason kissed her on the forehead. "Then do what you have to do."

"Thanks." She said pulling back.

"I love you Emily. If he hurts you….."

She slowly smiled. "Yeah, I know the drill. I think you'd have to wait in line though. Edward would want first dibs."

Jason chuckled. "What's he going to do, shake his finger until Manny keels over from boredom?"

Emily laughed. "Keep the sense of humor, you wear it well." She said before turning to leave feeling a little better about the situation.

Jason went back into the other room, wondering if he should go talk to Edward. He finally deciding against it knowing nothing would change the old man's mind at the moment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny sighed as he read the paper. He could care less what people called him or even what they thought of him. He was more worried about Emily. She didn't deserve this.

His phone rang. "Hello?"

He could hear sobs. "Madre, lo que esta mal (Mother, what's wrong)?"

His brother took the phone from his mom. "It's Javier."

"What happened?" Manny asked.

"It's dad. He had a heart attack."

Manny swallowed hard.

"He didn't make it."

Manny put his head down wishing he had talked to his father before he died. Sucking in a languid breath he said, "I'll be right there."

He called his boss and then made some arrangements and got the first plane back to Miami.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis found out about Manny's dad and let Jason know and he called Emily.

"What should I do?" Emily asked.

"You want to go down there?"

Emily sighed. "I mean we only went out on one date. I want to go support him, but I'm not sure if he would mind the intrusion."

Jason sighed. "It's really up to you. The funeral is in two days. What did your bosses say about the article?"

"They were pissed but they can't do anything about it. I don't think they'll care in the end because we're making a killing in advertising and who I'm dating it not going to hurt the ratings." She said. "In fact, I think it will increase them."

"If you want to go down there, I'll book you a flight." Jason said.

"I do."

"Then, you can fly out tomorrow and be there in the evening. That will give him some time to spend with his family."

"Thanks Jason." Emily said.

"You're welcome."


	34. Chapter 34 - Payback

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope you guys are just busy and I haven't lost ya. There are 41 chapters to this story btw.

Chapter 34 - Payback

AJ walked into Olivia's office and was met with a big smile.

"Hey." She said getting up so she could kiss him.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms and laid a hot kiss on her. They had slept together the night before and it was incredible. Olivia made him want to stay on track and be the man he knew he could be.

"Mmmmmm." He moaned before pulling back. "You sure you have to work today?"

Olivia grinned. "I wish I didn't. I am definitely up for a repeat." She said before sensuously kissing him. She felt him harden and was tempted to lock the door.

AJ pulled back. "God you're so hot." He said breathlessly. "Let's go upstairs."

She grinned. "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes which should only take a half hour. Get a room and I'll meet you up there."

AJ smiled. "See you soon."

"You better be naked and ready to go." She said grinning wickedly.

"That I can manage." He said kissing her one more time before he walked outside and stood there a moment trying to get his body under control. Olivia was definitely doing him in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily unfastened her seat belt. She was nervous. The plane had just arrived at the gate and she was hoping that Manny wouldn't be upset with her but she couldn't stay away knowing that his father's death would probably haunt him.

Cody stood up and followed her outside. He could tell that Emily was losing it a little bit but he admired her for what she was doing. He got their bags and they headed for the hotel. Tomorrow would be a long day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth opened the door to the gate house and her father walked inside. "Thank you for coming." She said before leading him into the living room.

Jeff sat down and waited for her to speak.

"I need to tell you everything; how I felt back then. I'm not saying it to make you feel bad, but you need to understand and I need to let this go." She said.

"Okay." He said softly.

Elizabeth went back to the day that her parents had abandoned her and then told him about the rape. Jeff was in tears by the time she finished talking about her struggles and how it all had affected her and so was Elizabeth. She told him about her life in Port Charles and Lucky and Helena. By the time they were done, they were both exhausted.

Liz was surprised when Jeff went to talk and start to sob instead. He felt like shit for being such a coward. So much damage had been done. "I didn't protect my little girl. I failed you completely. I don't know how you can stand to look at me right now." He said emotionally. "I'm so sorry that so many people hurt you….so sorry." He said before taking a chance and reaching out for her.

Elizabeth let out a big sob and muttered, "Daddy," and Jeff pulled her into him and they both cried for a long time.

Finally Elizabeth pulled back. There were so many emotions going through her. It had felt good to have her father's arms around her but so much had happened.

Jeff didn't say anything.

"I'm willing to get to start out really slow. It will be hard for me to forget and move on from this."

"I'll do whatever you want. I'm not going anywhere Elizabeth. I mean that." Jeff said firmly.

"Have you spoken to my mother?" She asked curiously. She wanted nothing to do with Andrea but she needed to see where her father's head was at.

"Only through my lawyer. I sent her divorce papers."

"Is she fighting you?" Liz asked.

"No, I think she is done with me."

"Good." Liz said. "What about Sarah?"

Jeff sighed. "She loves her mother and hasn't returned my calls."

"Are you going to go to her?" Liz asked.

"No. Sarah is a spoiled brat and I'm not going to kiss her ass or buy her affections. I'm not going to let her treat me badly either." Jeff said.

Liz nodded. "I'll never try to come between you two but I don't think I'm ready to speak with her; not that she would ask."

"Steven asks about you all the time though." Jeff said.

"He kept me sane for a long time. I encouraged him to join you. He's a brilliant doctor and he deserved to have a life." Liz said.

"I'm very proud of him. He might have a chance to be in New York in a few months."

Liz smiled. "I would love to see him."

"I'll give you his address. He doesn't get good phone reception where he is so a letter really is the best form of communication."

Liz nodded. "Text it to me."

They talked about Steven for a while longer and then Jeff stood up to leave. She walked him to the door and said goodbye. It had felt good to let everything out and to know that Jeff wasn't bailing on her anymore. She just really hoped that he wouldn't let her down. Even though she had a lot of people around her that loved her, the lack of her father's love and caring had hurt her terribly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Emily showed up at the funeral and sat in the back of the church. When Manny got up to speak about his father, he didn't see her but she was in tears as she listened to his emotional memories of his father and wished she could go to him. She slipped out at the end and then got into the car and Cody drove her to the cemetery.

Manny's mother was beside herself with grief. He and his brothers struggled to comfort her. Mateo led the ceremony and then people threw flowers onto the casket and paid their last respects.

When Emily stepped forward and tossed a flower, Manny gasped. He was in shock and she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and lightly touched his arm before walking back towards the car. Manny sent his cousin after her.

"Excuse me." Eduardo said running up to Emily.

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you have paper and a pen?"

She nodded and fished it out of her purse.

"Please come to this address. Manny would like to see you."

Emily nodded. "I will."

She slipped into the car and handed the address to Cody and he plugged the address into the navigation and they headed to the Ruiz family home.

They waited until several cars turned into the driveway before entering. Cody parked the car and Emily slipped out and walked into the house. A very nice woman took her hand. "Hello, I'm Margaret, Luella's sister."

Luella was Manny's mother.

"I'm Emily. I'm friends with Manny."

Margaret smiled. "Ah, I see. I'm glad that Manny has a nice friend. He's a good man."

Emily smiled back. "He didn't know I was coming. I was worried that he might feel uncomfortable that I'm here."

The woman squeezed her hand. "I think he will be relieved that you are here. Follow me."

They went into a sitting room. There was a ton of family outside and walking around the house. Children were playing out back and you can hear their laughter on and off.

Manny looked up as soon as she entered the room as if he had felt her. His mother looked at Emily and then back at her son with surprise.

"Don't just sit there hijo, I would like to meet your friend." His mother said in Spanish.

Manny stood up and walked over to Emily. "Hi."

"Hi. I hope it's okay that I came." She said softly.

He reached up and stroked the side of her face. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

He took her hand and walked back over to his mother. "Mom, this is Emily Quartermaine."

His mother stood up. "Forgive my appearance. It's been a rough few days."

Emily studied her. She was beautiful even though her eyes were red and she looked really tired. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Emily said sincerely. "I wish I could say something comforting."

Luella gave her a slight smile. "You came for my son and it makes me feel better that I know someone is watching over him."

Emily nodded and was surprised when she was drawn into a big hug.

Luella kissed her on both cheeks. "Not everyone sees how great my Manny is so anyone who takes the time to get to know him like I do is always welcome in my home."

"Thank you." Emily said softly.

"These are my other sons Mateo and Javier." She said motioning to the other men who were sitting beside her.

Emily shook their hands and offered them her condolences.

Margaret gently took Emily by the arm. "Come and get something to eat. You're such a little thing." She said as Emily fought a laugh.

Manny winked at her and watched her until she disappeared.

"She's beautiful." His mother said in Spanish.

Manny turned around. "Yes, she is."

"How long have you been dating her?" Javier asked curiously.

"We've only been on one date." Manny said.

His mother actually smiled. The fact that Emily would come all the way to Miami after one date said a lot. "I look forward to getting to know your Emily."

Manny nodded. "Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason came home and Elizabeth had made him some spaghetti courtesy of her cooking lesson from Olivia.

He bit into it and smiled. "Good." He said trying not to talk too much with his mouth full.

Liz smiled and took a bite. "Olivia is a great teacher."

Jason would have answered, but his mouth was full again. Liz watched him practically inhale his food.

He let out a big sigh as he sat back in his chair. "Thank you." He said smiling.

She grinned. "I'm glad that you liked it."

"If you're dessert, then I will go to bed a very happy man."

Liz chuckled. "That can certainly be arranged."

Jason smiled. His life was good. He was really happy. The business was going well and his relationship with Elizabeth had never been better.

Elizabeth felt the same way. After all she had been through, things were going very well and she just hoped that it would stay that way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli put the finishing touches on Tracy's newest plan to take Carly down and smiled. Dialing the phone he called her, "It's done."

Tracy almost squealed. "When will they pick her up?"

"She's at the Metro Court right now. I can make the call."

"Give me ten minutes to get over there and do it." She said.

"Your wish is my command devious one." Spinelli said.

Tracy rushed over to the Metro Court and had them seat her in a corner. She had a clear view of Carly who was having dinner with a co-worker.

Spinelli picked up a throwaway phone. "There's a woman at the Metro Court in Port Charles, NY that looks just like one of the woman on your top fifty most wanted list. Her name is Carolyn Benson. Can you please send someone over there?"

He ended the call and smiled. Everything was going just as planned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily ate some food and listened to some of the family and friends telling stories about Hector and she laughed along with them. It was clear that Manny's father had a strong personality. She was surprised when a cute little girl crawled onto her lap.

Javier walked inside the room. "That's my daughter Ariana. She's three and very curious."

Emily smiled as the little girl played with her hair.

Manny watched from the doorway. Ari ended up falling asleep on her and Manny motioned for her to get up and they went upstairs and Emily laid her down on the bed and covered her up.

"She's so sweet." Emily said.

Manny smiled. "Yeah, she has a way of making you do whatever she wants."

Emily grinned. "Does she have you wrapped?"

"You have no idea." Manny said pulling her into him. He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood that way for a while until he finally pulled back. "I needed that."

She touched his face. "I wish I could do more."

"Just by coming here, you made me feel better." He said softly.

She pulled his head down and brushed her lips against his and Manny took over and kissed her deeply.

"How long are you staying?" She asked.

"For a few more days. Are you flying back tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Probably in the afternoon, I have an early morning shoot the next day."

He took her hand and they went back downstairs. Margaret had dragged Cody inside the house and was feeding him.

Emily smiled.

"Hey Cody." Manny said.

Cody nodded. "Sorry for you loss." He said sincerely.

"Thank you."

He led her outside to the back and they watched the kids play for a while. One of his nephews dragged him away and she watched them throw a football around. Despite all the sadness, she knew that being here with his family was helping Manny cope and she was really glad that he had them to lean on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day went by quickly. Jason was getting busy at the office. As the word got out about the business, people were coming to him in droves. He had to fly to New York to meet with a few people for some security for an awards show. Maybe it was his former life that intrigued the Hollywood elite, but he had gotten a lot of inquiries and booked a few clients.

He opened the door to the gate house and walked inside. Abby and Elizabeth were deep in conversation and didn't even hear him enter. He cleared his throat and Liz looked up at him.

"You have some explaining to do." Abby said trying not to laugh.

Jason looked between the two of them. "What?"

Liz held up her phone and he was surprised to see himself holding Julia Robert's hand.

"Honey, it was business." He said scowling. They had only touched hands for a second when the actress grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"She looks really happy." Liz said teasing him.

"Well, I think she always looks like that." Jason said. "She has nothing on you baby."

Abby grinned. "That is my cue to leave." She walked past Jason. "Nice save."

He shook his head and looked back at his girl. "Elizabeth?" He asked as she just stood there looking at him. When she licked her lips and her eyes traveled up and down his body, he got the hint and smirked. He was on her in two steps as she laughed as he nuzzled into her neck. He picked her up. "Let me take you upstairs and show you how much I missed you." He said before kissing her again.

"Julia who?" She asked before kissing him again.

"Exactly." Jason said taking her upstairs to show her just how much he wanted her and her alone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly's mouth dropped open when several FBI agents ran towards her table.

"Freeze."

Carly and her co-worker Anne's hands flew up.

"We finally got you." A man said pulling some handcuffs out.

"What is this all about?" Carly asked.

"Don't act like you don't know Caroline. You've been a very busy woman and you're finally going down." The agent said.

Carly frowned. "You have the wrong person. I demand to speak to whoever is in charge."

"Shut it." He said before reading her the Miranda rights.

Tracy was giddy. She knew Carly wouldn't be held for that long but it would still be an ordeal and piss her off. When Spinelli showed her the picture of the woman who looked like Carly on the FBI website and had the same name, she couldn't stop laughing.

Olivia rushed off the elevator, her staff had notified her of the disturbance. Tracy jumped up and pulled her over to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Just let this go down Olivia."

Olivia looked at her like she was crazy. "There are like twenty cops in my restaurant."

"Carly deserves what she gets." Tracy said.

"They are here for Carly?" She asked quietly.

"Yes and after what she tried to do to Elizabeth and the hell she put AJ through, she deserves whatever she gets."

Olivia took a quick peek and snorted when Carly started to fight and yell and the officer pushed her down.

Tracy almost choked when the man actually tased her. "Holy Shit." She muttered. "I should have been taping this."

Olivia just stood there in shock as they dragged Carly to the elevator. Tracy took a picture and grinned at the result. She looked like a hot mess. And hopefully, Spinelli had called the press like he was supposed to.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Olivia said to a still smiling Tracy.

"Hell hath no fury like a Quartermaine scorned." Tracy said.


	35. Chapter 35 – Face to Face

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you enjoyed Tracy/Carly and Manny/Em

Chapter 35 – Face to Face

Emily walked out of the studio with Cody by her side. Manny would be home the next day and she couldn't wait. They got into the car and drove back to her apartment. When they got out, a car came careening around the corner and Emily watched in horror as Cody was struck.

"Run." Cody yelled after he fell to the ground.

Emily took off. She could hear the car stop and realized she wasn't going fast enough. Kicking her shoes off, she continued to run down the street and then saw a woman at a stop light and banged on the window. "Please help me." She yelled.

The woman recognized her and unlocked the door.

"Can you take me to the police station?" Emily asked as she slid inside.

The woman looked both ways and ran the light and headed to the PCPD.

"Are you okay?"

Emily was in tears but softly said, "Yes."

The woman hurried as fast as she could. Emily was shaking with fear and felt horrible for leaving Cody.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

"I need you." Emily said.

"Emily? What's wrong?"

"Someone hit Cody in front of my apartment building. He told me to run. I hitched a ride. I had her take me to the police station." She said tearfully.

"Did you call for an ambulance?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be right there." Jason said ending the call. He quickly started to get dressed.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"Someone hit Cody with their car and Emily is at the police station."

"Is she okay?" Liz said getting up to get dressed.

"She sounded upset but I don't think she's hurt." Jason said pulling on his shirt. They finished getting dressed and headed there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily sat at Dante's desk. He had just taken her statement. Ronnie walked in and handed Emily her shoes that he had found on the scene.

"Thanks." She said slipping them on. "How is Cody?"

"He was taken to General Hospital." Ronnie said. "You want some water."

Emily nodded and Ronnie went to get her a water bottle and by the time he came back with it. Jason and Liz were rushing inside.

Emily stood and Jason hugged her tightly and then looked her up and down.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up." She said before Liz hugged her tightly.

Dante walked up to them. "You can go Emily. We'll talk to Cody and see if he saw anything."

"Thank you." Emily said.

Jason put his arm around her to steady her. He could tell that Emily was exhausted and her resolve was thinning. Liz could feel her tremble and looked up at Jason and he nodded and picked up Emily and got her to the car.

"You're staying with us tonight." Jason said.

"Okay." Emily said not even bothering to argue.

Jason called the hospital and Epiphany answered.

"Hello Epiphany. This is Jason Morgan. Cody was just brought in and I was wondering how he was doing."

"He's stable. He got really lucky. There is a deep bruise on his left side and he has some other cuts and bruises but he won't require any surgery. We're keeping him overnight. He'll be in room 2310 in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." Jason said hanging up. "He has some deep bruising but he'll be fine." He told a relieved Emily.

They headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny answered his phone. It was Dominic.

"Is anything wrong?" Manny asked right away.

Dominic smirked. Manny was kind of a worry wart. "The business is fine but that is not what I'm calling you about. First, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It's hard watching my mom be so upset but she's holding up."

"Good. I sent some flowers and made a donation in Hector's name to heart research." Dominic said.

"Thank you, that was very generous." Manny said appreciatively.

"I just saw a news report and felt you should know right away."

Manny frowned. "What happened?"

"Emily….."

Before Dominic could even continue, he heard his usually in control enforcer gasp. "She's fine Manny. Someone hit Cody when they got out of the car and she ran away and was taken to the police station."

Manny closed his eyes as his mother watched him carefully. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll check on her."

"You're welcome." Dominic said before hanging up.

His mother stood up and walked up to him. "What happened?"

"Cody was hurt. Emily ran away so she's fine."

She hugged him tightly. "You need to go to her Manny."

"I can't leave you yet."

"Yes you can. I'm fine. I'll come up to visit you soon. It will be nice to get away." She said knowing he'd understand what she meant.

"Okay."

He went upstairs to pack and booked the first flight out of Miami.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason made sure Emily was situated and then went back downstairs. It was around 11:30 when he heard the door. Liz had fallen asleep on the couch and he was just about to carry her upstairs.

"Manny?"

"Sorry it's so late but I had to see her." He said.

Jason nodded. "Come in. I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"Thanks. My mom is upset but she took a liking to your sister and told me I could come back early."

"Follow me." He said softly.

Manny followed him upstairs and Jason pointed to the door to Emily's room and then went back downstairs to get his girl.

He went inside and let his eyes adjust to the dark and sat in a chair by the window. About a half hour later, Emily jumped up after having a nightmare and realized someone else was in the room. "Jason?"

"No, it's me." He said standing.

"Manny? What are you doing back?"

He sat on the bed next to her. "I had to come check on you." He said softly before she practically jumped into his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you away."

He pulled back. "You didn't. My mother would have killed me if I didn't come back. I think you have a new fan."

She smiled. "I liked her too. She's beautiful."

Manny slightly smiled. "She is." He said softly. "But then so are you."

Emily kissed him and it quickly got out of control.

"We need to stop." He said panting. "I don't want your brother to kick me out."

Emily chuckled. "I guess we shouldn't press our luck. Will you stay?"

"You sure he won't be mad?"

"I think he's expecting it." She said.

He nodded and pulled off his shoes and laid down next to her. She snuggled into him and was so glad that he was there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, they all had breakfast together.

"That was Epiphany." Jason said. "They are going to release Cody today."

"He's staying here." Liz said.

Jason looked over at her. "You sure?"

"Of course. Cody is family and he will need someone to take care of him."

"It will be hard getting him upstairs." Jason said.

"Then we'll put him in the small room downstairs." Liz said.

"Okay." He said before turning to Manny. "I was going to put Cooper on Emily until Cody is back on his feet. Francis will watch Elizabeth when she goes to the gallery."

Manny nodded. "I'll still keep an eye out until we catch this guy."

There was a knock on the door and Jason got up. "Francis?"

"Hey, we think we might have a lead on the stalker." He said.

Manny immediately tensed. "How?"

"We found a witness from when he attacked Emily. They called in a license plate number. Spinelli traced it but unfortunately, it looks like he abandoned the place." Francis said.

"Did you find anything of interest?" Manny asked.

"He had a lot of pictures of Emily, but other than that, no." Francis said.

At least they had a name now and a face.

"His name is Cal Atkins. He's been in and out of jail; once for attempted rape."

Emily squirmed a little in her seat and Manny placed his hand on her leg.

He made a phone call to one of his tech guys and gave him the information. The more people they had looking for this guy, the better.

Emily got a text. "Tracy said turn on the news."

She went into the living room and turned on the television as everyone else sat down.

_Reporter: "We are repeating the footage of Carly Corinthos being taken away by FBI agents the other night. Sources said that she fought them and was tased."_

Emily's mouth dropped open. "Oh-My-God." She said looking at a wild looking Carly.

Jason was stunned but Liz had a big smile on her face.

_"At what was referred to as a case of mistaken identity, she was finally released after twenty-four hours and allowed to go home."_

A picture of the fugitive and Carly were placed side by side on the screen.

_"As you can see, there is a remarkable resemblance between the two women who share the same name. A somber looking Mrs. Corinthos was seen leaving the FBI facility. I'm sure her first stop will be to get her hair done and get a facial."_

Emmy and Liz busted out laughing and Jason just sat there in shock.

"Do you think Tracy was behind it?" Liz asked.

"I don't know but if she was she deserves a metal and I want in on it." Emily said.

Manny chuckled.

"She better hope that no one finds out about it." Jason said.

"Edward would bail her out. Tracy is my hero." Liz said.

Jason finally smiled. The picture of Carly with crazy hair would be engrained in his head forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next few days were pretty quiet. Jason was glad that Elizabeth wasn't working every day. Things were still tenuous and he wanted his girl out of the line of fire.

It didn't seem like a few months had already gone by since Jason had found her. Elizabeth was still adjusting to everything that had happened but she was doing very well and had even sold a few paintings.

Jason decided to take her to Kelly's for lunch before surprising her. He had been looking at a few properties so they could move out of the gate house.

Liz sipped her chocolate milkshake. "So good." She said with a smile.

Jason leaned over and kissed her. "Really good."

Liz grinned.

The door to the diner opened and Elizabeth's mouth dropped open.

Jason followed her gaze and was stunned to see Jane Doe.

She smile bashfully and slowly approached them. "Hi."

Jason snapped out of it and said, "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. I remembered my name. I'm Marcie Lewis."

"It must feel good to remember." Jason said.

She absentmindedly nodded yes. The two women were still taking each other in. It was weird to see your double in every way.

Marcie held out her hand. "Hello Elizabeth."

Liz shook her hand. "Hi."

"This is kind of awkward isn't it?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. They let me out a few days ago and I kind of felt drawn here. Maybe I just needed some closure."

"I can understand that." Liz said.

"Well, I hope I didn't interrupt. I'm just going to get some coffee and be on my way." She said smiling.

"Bye." Elizabeth said softly.

Marcie smiled and then looked over at Jason. "Bye."

"Goodbye Marcie." He said.

They remained pretty quiet until she left.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Liz let out a deep breath. "I'm fine. It's just bizarre that's all."

"I understand. It's really weird seeing the two of you in one room."

Liz shuddered and took another sip of her milkshake. She had never thought that they'd ever see Marcie. It was kind of bizarre that she had chosen to come back to Port Charles. A feeling of dread washed over Elizabeth. She just hoped that she was wrong.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helmut pushed Marcie into the car and slid in next to her.

"How did they react?" He asked.

Marcie sighed. "They were shocked."

Hurting Jason and Elizabeth was not something she wanted to do but she really had no choice. Helmut was torturing her and would use mind control if she didn't cooperate. While the therapy had done wonders to help her figure out who she was and make some sense out of her life. All of the brainwashing hadn't been undone. When they had released her, she finally thought that she was leaving behind most of the angst but Helmut showed up and it started all over again. She felt like her sanity was just hanging on by a thread. Her life was not her own again and if she didn't do as Helmut said, he would kill her. It was tempting to just let him do so. At least she'd be at peace. If she could just find a way to warn them she would, but she was never left alone and she was wearing a tracking device and a bug to pick up audio. Helmut was not willing to take the chance that she would ruin his plans.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason pulled up to a vacant house. Liz smiled. It was a gorgeous property. There weren't any neighbors for a mile on either side and it was completely fenced in. There was a small lake with a bridge behind the house. It had a pool, a guest house, and a small cottage that Jason wanted to use as her studio since it was closer to the back of the house. There was a 5,000 sq. ft. underground garage which Jason was looking forward to seeing. He would have a place to work on his bike and it would have room for a bar and pool table.

They got out and met the realtor Deb.

"Hello." She said before shaking their hands. "Let me show you around."

Liz's mouth dropped open when they went inside. It was more modern then she had anticipated but at the same there was a homey feeling to it and she knew she could work with that. When Jason had asked her to help him find a house, she had never anticipated that he would buy something so big.

The kitchen was just insane. There were a total of three ovens. Olivia would be in heaven. Deb left them alone for a moment on the balcony of the master bedroom which was on the second floor and overlooked the lake.

"What do you think?" He asked. He could tell that she thought it was beautiful but what was more important to him is that she would be able to think of it as her home.

"It's incredible." She said.

"Could you live here?" He asked.

She smiled. "Jason, it's an absolutely beautiful property. There are gardens. I mean I could find something new to paint every day. But, this is your house."

Jason cleared his throat. "Elizabeth, it will be our home. I know it hasn't been that long but I hope you realize that I'm never letting you go. I want us both to live here."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "Jason, I don't even know what to say."

"Do you want to look around at other houses or do you like it here?"

A tear escaped down her cheek. "I love it Jason." She said smiling.

Deb walked back in. "So, what do you think?"

"We love it." Liz said.

Deb smiled. "Well, you're in luck because it's been on the market for quite a while and last week, they discounted the price again."

Jason nodded. Frankly, he didn't care how much it cost because his girl loved it so it was hers. "We'll take it."

Deb grinned. This would be an excellent commission. "Alright, I have another surprise for you."

Jason looked at Liz and then back at Deb.

"Lila figured you would love this property. She told me to tell you that she'll pay for half as a wedding present hint, hint."

Liz laughed and Jason shook his head.

"I don't know if I can let her do that." Jason said.

"She figured you might say that and she said that she has more money than she knows what to do with and she will not take no for an answer. She is also donating some roses to your garden."

That made Jason smile. He knew what Lila was doing. It would be a place that he could always feel like she was with him.

"So, I'll get everything together and let you know your portion of the price and hopefully get you in the house within a few weeks." Deb said.

Jason shook her hand. "Thank you."

"I'll meet you downstairs. Take your time." She said disappearing again.

Jason hugged Elizabeth and kissed her passionately. "First kiss in our bedroom." He said.

Liz smiled.

"You know you have a lot of shopping to do to furnish this place."

Liz's eyes grew big. "You're leaving it all up to me?"

"I'm not really a shopper and I trust you." He said.

"Well, I'd still like your input on the living room and our bedroom." She said.

"Okay."

"I'm sure your sister will have no problem going shopping with me." Liz said smiling. "Maybe I'll even invite Lila for some of it and then take her to lunch."

Jason smiled. "She'd like that."

They walked out of the bedroom hand in hand both looking forward to the future.

A/N Cal Atkins was a character from the 90's who tried to rape Karen and Jagger saved her. Jason was there and saw him fall off a cliff. They thought he was dead but he wasn't.


	36. Chapter 36 – Surprise!

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo - Yes. Helmut mentioned that he was responsible for the stalker.

Chapter 36 – Surprise!

Carly went into the bathroom and dialed her phone. How did it go?" She asked.

"Well. They were shocked but neither suspected anything."

"Good, we'll move on to the next step then." Carly said.

"Elizabeth is working at the gallery again. I would have preferred that she didn't quit Kelly's but we can still get to her at the Metro Court. Marcie can get a job at Kelly's. Jason usually stops there in the morning for coffee." Helmut said.

"That will be perfect. We can stage the kidnapping on the docks."

"Jason will come to her aid and will want to look after her." Carly said. "They'll get closer and then hopefully Marcie will get better access to Elizabeth."

"Exactly."

Carly got some more information from Helmut and then ended the call. This was almost too easy. Using Marcie was a brilliant idea.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason headed for the warehouse and stopped to get some coffee from Kelly's. When he walked in and thought he saw Elizabeth he had to do a double take and Marcie smiled.

"Good morning." She said. "What can I get you?"

Jason blinked a few times. "Um, coffee—black please." It was hard to get used to her.

"Coming right up." She said going to retrieve it. She came back a minute later and handed him the cup. Jason handed her some money.

"Keep the change."

Marcie's mouth dropped open. "Jason, it's too much."

"You're trying to start over. It's okay." He said smiling.

"Thank you so much." She said softly.

"Have a great day." He said before turning to leave.

She watched him walk out. It had taken a few weeks to get over Jason and accept that he was not hers. At first, Helmut wanted her to take Elizabeth's place but she didn't think Jason would fall for that again. It hadn't really worked the first time around.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily walked into the diner a few minutes later. "Elizabeth, why are you working here again?"

Marcie sighed. "I'm not Elizabeth."

Emily frowned. "Excuse me?

"I'm Marcie Lewis." She said. "And you are?"

"Emily Quartermaine. When did you get out of Shadybrooke?" She asked quietly.

"A few days ago."

"Well, I'm happy for you. What Helena did was terrible. It must feel good to get your life back."

Marcie smiled. "It does although I'm questioning moving here so I'm not sure that I'll stay for long."

"I understand. Have you run into Elizabeth yet?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yes. It was a bit awkward. Jason was just in here. He gave me a very generous tip."

Emily smiled. "That's my brother. He's a great guy."

Marcie nodded and took Emily's order—another enemy of Helmut. She had to figure out a way to protect these people, but once her trigger word was uttered, there was nothing she could do. Her control would be gone. Helmut was having her followed, so it would be hard to shake her guards long enough to get away. Looking at the guard in the corner for a second, she sighed. She needed more money. If she could just leave town and get far enough away, maybe she could stop all of this and hide. Watching Emily leave, she made up her mind. She would save every penny she could and get out of town before Helmut could do any damage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few days later, Jason went to meet Johnny on the docks and saw Marcie struggling with a man in an alley next to Kelly's. The man struck her and started dragging her away and Jason ran towards her. Johnny wasn't too far away and began running after Jason. The man dropped Marcie and took off leaving her to fall to the ground.

Jason knelt down beside her and Johnny kept running after the perp.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. Her mouth was bleeding a little and she had scrapes on her legs.

He gathered her in his arms and started walking towards a bench and sat her down.

"He got away." Johnny said before scanning the area.

Marcie hissed as Jason checked her wounds.

Bobbie rushed over to them. "What happened?"

"A man just attacked her." Jason explained.

"I'll call Lucky and I'll grab a first aid kit." She said making the call as she hurried off.

Marcie wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

Jason looked up at her. "You're not. Does it hurt really bad?" He asked looking at the cut under her knee.

"Not too bad. It just stings when I move."

"Then don't move." Johnny said with a smirk.

Marcie looked up at him and chuckled. "Thanks for making me laugh."

Johnny winked at her and Marcie looked over at Bobbie who was making her way back.

Bobbie knelt down next to Jason and began cleaning her wound and that is when Lucky and Dante rushed over.

"Elizabeth are you okay?"

Marcie looked up. "Sorry, it's Marcie."

Lucky was taken aback for a second. It was something that he didn't know if he could get used to. "What happened?"

"I was coming to work and this man accosted me. He thought I was Elizabeth and said that he couldn't believe that Morgan would leave me alone with no guards." Marcie said.

Bobbie finished up. "They'll hurt for a few days but you're good."

"Thank you." Marcie said.

"Did you get a look at him?" Dante asked.

"He came up behind me. I think he had blonde hair but I was so scared that I wasn't paying attention."

"Jason, did you see his face?" Lucky asked.

"No. His back was towards me and then he dropped her and kept running. He was probably around 5 ft 10 with blond hair that was a little long." Jason said.

"Alright, we'll see if we can get any information from the cameras in the area. If you want, you could come down to the police station and look through some suspect pictures." Lucky said.

"Thank you for helping me." Marcie said standing which she immediately regretted.

Jason picked her up again. "You have a room at Kelly's right?"

"Yes."

She tightened her grip around his neck and Jason carried her to her room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Once she was settled, Bobbie stayed with her and Jason and Johnny went back to the docks.

"You think we should put a guard on her?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe we can set up some surveillance on the diner."

"I can't believe someone would go up against you like that in broad daylight." Johnny said. "It's like committing suicide."

"It was almost like he knew that I would be here." Jason said. "Maybe he was just sending me a message. Have Spinelli look at the tapes."

"I will."

Jason pulled out his phone and called Elizabeth.

"Hey." She said smiling. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so early."

"I ran into some trouble on the docks. Someone thought Marcie was you and attacked her."

"What." Liz said. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's banged up but she'll be fine. I just need you to stay by Cooper's side if you leave okay?"

"Okay. Emily and are going shopping so Cody and Cooper will be with us."

"Just be careful."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too." Jason said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

For the next three weeks, Marcie saved every penny she could and started to figure out how she could ditch her guards. She also made a decision that she was going to tell Jason what was going on right before she left so he could protect himself and Elizabeth.

Helmut and Carly were starting to get restless. Marcie had finally met the elusive woman quite by accident. Helmut had kept her identity a secret up until then. When she found out how far Carly's betrayal stemmed, she was appalled. Not only was the woman feeding Helmut information about Elizabeth, but she was also telling Helmut everything she could about Jason too. To her, the woman was stupid. There was no way in hell that Helmut was going to keep Jason alive for her. In fact, she was convinced that Carly would die in the end as well.

Jason walked into Kelly's. "Hey."

Marcie smiled. "Hi. What can I get you?"

"The usual." Jason said.

Marcie went and got his coffee and came back.

"How are things going?" She asked.

They probably had the same conversation every day but Marcie didn't mind. Jason was easy on the eyes and besides, his tips were part of the reason she could afford a bus ticket.

"Business is doing great. Elizabeth said you swung by the gallery yesterday."

Marcie smiled. "She's very talented. I was impressed."

Jason was proud of Elizabeth. "I'm sure she was glad to have another fan."

"She was more than gracious as usual." Marcie said.

"Have a good day." Jason said throwing down some money.

"Bye." She said watching him leave. It was definitely time to make a move.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked around the house. She still had shopping to do but they had the bare necessities for now. Emily was a great help piecing the rooms together and Jason seemed to like the décor.

The doorbell rang and she ran to get it.

"Hi." She said to her father.

Jeff smiled and followed her into the living room. Things were still a little rough around the edges between them, but they were at least getting along and he was thankful for it.

"How is your painting coming along?"

"Good. I've been on a roll lately."

"I love the house." He said looking around.

She smiled. "We're still putting it together but I do love it here." She said smiling.

"I was going to look for a place of my own but Audrey's been under the weather and I wanted to keep an eye out for her."

Liz frowned. "I spoke to her on the phone last night and she didn't say anything."

"I don't think she wanted you to worry. I spoke to Steven. He promised that he should be able to stop by in the next few weeks."

Liz smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see him."

Jeff's beeper went off. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I have a consult over at Mercy."

"It's okay. I know duty calls. Maybe we can have lunch another day."

Jeff gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I would love that."

She watched him leave and then went to walk into the kitchen and the room spun and she collapsed onto the floor.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched as Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

She was confused when she realized she was in the hospital. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Francis came to check on you and found you on the floor. Robin took some blood and is putting a rush on the tests."

Robin and Kelly walked into the room. "Jason, we need to examine Elizabeth further."

He kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and then left the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth, I need to check your IUD." Kelly said.

Liz nodded. "Okay."

They got her changed and then Kelly did her exam.

Liz could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong.

"Uh, the IUD isn't there." Kelly said looking up at her.

Liz's eyes grew big. "What do you mean it's not there?"

"It was removed. Do you remember being examined previously?" Kelly ask.

"No." Liz said searching her memory. "Oh my God. Do you think Helena removed it?"

Robin sighed. "It's a possibility."

Liz started to cry. "Jason and I haven't used protection."

"About that." Kelly said. "Elizabeth, you're pregnant."

Liz gasped.

"I would say you're probably in your third month."

"How could I not know that?"

"Well you were getting nauseous and dizzy. We just thought it was because you were healing." Robin said.

"Holy shit." Liz muttered. Having a kid wasn't even on her radar. "Jason." She said looking at Robin frantically.

Robin touched her arm. "It's okay Elizabeth. Just talk to him."

She wiped her face and nodded.

"I want to do an ultrasound. Do you want me to go get him?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, just give me a few minutes to tell him."

Kelly and Robin left and soon Jason walked in.

"Is everything okay?"

Liz burst into tears and Jason rushed to her side.

"Talk to me baby." He said.

"I don't know how to tell you this. I didn't plan it. I can't even believe it's happening." She said.

"Elizabeth, you're rambling."

"Jason, I'm pregnant."

Jason's mouth dropped open. He was stunned. "I—I thought you had an IUD."

"I think Helena thought it would be funny to remove it."

Jason sat down. "Wow, a baby."

Liz wiped her face. "Are you mad?"

"What? No. I'm just shocked that's all."

"Jason, what are we going to do with a baby?"

Jason smirked and stood up. "Love it. Did you think I'd be upset with you?"

"Helena was messing with our lives and I don't know, I was scared that we aren't ready. I mean what if I'm a horrible mom like mine was?" She asked as the tears started to flow again.

"Elizabeth, you are amazing. This baby will lucky to have you for a mother." Jason said trying to sooth her.

"You think so?"

He hugged her. "I know so. I can't believe we're going to have a child." He said still trying to wrap his mind around it.

Kelly walked in. "You guys ready to see your baby?"

Jason pulled back. "Yes."

She smiled and rolled the machine in and then prepped Elizabeth.

Soon, the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. "That's your little one." Kelly said.

Jason closed his eyes. The enormity of the situation was really hitting him and his eyes began to tear.

"There's your baby." Kelly said pointing at the screen.

Liz smiled as tears rolled down her face.

Kelly explained what to expect at the current stage and printed out two copies for them before leaving them alone to talk.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked.

Jason sat down. "We made a baby.

Liz chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this?"

He nodded. "Yes. We love each other. It would have happened eventually."

"You think so?"

He smiled. "Yes. You know I want everything with you. My family already has us married off anyway."

Liz smiled. "This is true. I know this is a weird request, but can we keep this to ourselves for now? I just need to wrap my head around and besides, I'm not out of my first trimester."

"I can agree with that." He said.

"Let's get out of here before anyone finds out I'm here." She said sitting up.

Kelly came back in. "Alright, you're free to go. Here are some pamphlets."

"We're going to try to slip out of here so no one finds out." Jason said.

"That's fine. Just call in a few days to schedule your next appointment."

Liz stood up. "Thank you Kelly."

She left and Robin came back in and gave Liz a hug.

"Okay, you are sworn to secrecy." Liz said.

"My lips are sealed. But, I just want you to know that you can come to me and talk about it if you need to." Robin said.

Liz smiled. "I really appreciate that offer. Thank you."

Robin ducked out and then let them know the coast was clear and they quickly walked to the elevators and went home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into their new home and sat down on the couch.

Elizabeth pulled out the ultrasound. "Jason, let me explain it to you."

He nodded and she traced the outline of the baby with her finger and a slow smile appeared on Jason's face.

Liz smiled. "I think she looks like you."

Jason's eyes met hers. "I don't think you can tell that yet and how do you know it's a she?"

"I just know." Liz said looking very pleased with herself.

Jason grabbed her and pulled her onto his laps as Elizabeth yelped. "If it is a girl, I hope she looks just like you." He said softly.

Liz sighed. "With your eyes."

He kissed her softly and then stood up with her and took her upstairs and laid her on the bed.

"You do realize that in about four months, I'm going to have cankles and will be waddling instead of sashaying."

Jason had been kissing her neck. "What are cankles and what the hell is sashaying?"

Liz laughed. "Fat ankles and I will not be walking around looking sexy."

"You're always sexy to me." He said softly as he pushed her shirt up and kissed her belly. "Hi baby." He said smiling against her stomach. "Daddy already loves you."

Liz started to cry making Jason pull back.

"What's wrong?"

"That was so sweet Jason." She said trying not to cry but it was no use.

Jason pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"They are happy tears."

He kissed her gently and then quickly deepened it and was very happy when Elizabeth moaned.

He made love to her knowing that their child was safely growing inside of her. It just made Jason love her even more.


	37. Chapter 37 - Recollections

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the baby news! This chapter is a big turning point.

By the way, I have several stories either finished or partially written. The next two will be short ones (5 or 6 chapters) and then I think I'm going to post one called Connections which I'm really excited about. I also have one called Practical Liasons which in the beginning is loosely based on the movie Practical Magic (one of my favs) and one called Blind Faith (I have several others I've at least plotted or begun). So, plenty to come still. At some point, I'm going to have to take a little break to get some other things I want to do finished. But, for now, the Liason train is still running.

Chapter 37 - Recollections

It was hard keeping the news of their pregnancy to themselves. Elizabeth luckily hadn't gotten sick in front of anyone else, so for now, the secret was safe.

"Jason, we need to talk." Liz said sitting down next to him on the deck.

"What's wrong?"

"The surgery." She said.

Jason sucked in a breath. It was something he didn't want to think about but the headaches were getting more frequent. He still needed some time. "Can we table this conversation for a few weeks? I promise we'll talk about it then." He said.

She sighed. "Alright." She said softly not really wanting to give in.

Jason knew she was worried, so was he but he just couldn't have that conversation right now. "I need to go into work. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have a few things I want to research about the baby."

There were so many different car seat and such and she wasn't sure which to get.

"You know we're going to get a big baby shower right?"

She smiled. "I know, but usually there is a registry where I can tell them what we want."

He nodded. "I'll trust you on that but if you need my help, let me know."

"I will." She said.

She watched him walk out and then got to work on her research

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane handed AJ some papers. "Alright AJ, sign these and I will do everything I can to get your son back."

AJ smiled and quickly signed the papers. "What's next?"

"I'll file these and Carly will get served."

"She's going to flip."

Diane smirked. "I know. It's life's little treasures like this that makes everything worthwhile."

AJ grinned. "I like your style Diane."

She smiled. "It will be my pleasure to take that bitch down."

AJ got up. He was going to get his son back and he was happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane walked up to Carly at the Metro Court with a process server.

"Carly Corinthos?"

Carly nodded. "Yes."

"You've been served."

Carly gave the guy the stink eye and then looked over at Diane. "What is your problem now?"

"You and your dickless husband. I'm going to enjoy taking you down. Enjoy the read." She said before leaving.

Carly cursed under her breath. Ripping open the envelope, her mouth dropped open. "Son of a bitch." She said loudly before taking out her phone and calling Sonny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth heard her phone vibrate and was surprised to get a text from Penny at Kelly's. It said it was from Marcie asking her to meet her there and that she wanted to say goodbye. Elizabeth got up to get her shoes and then asked Francis to take her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helmut saw Elizabeth walk into Kelly's and smiled. He whipped out his phone. "Get down to the docks off fifth street right now." He demanded. Dialing again he called Jason. "If you want to ever see Elizabeth again, get down to the docks near Kelly's right now."

Jason stood up. "Johnny, we need to go." He said taking off.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Someone has Elizabeth."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Johnny dialed the house. "She's not answering."

He tried calling Francis but the call kept failing. "Shit." He said.

They raced to the docks near Kelly's as all sorts of bad scenarios ran through Jason's mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Marcie smiled at Elizabeth as she sat down at a table. Thankfully, it was away from the guard that was positioned in the opposite corner. It was time to come clean. She knew someone would be listening in, so she figured she'd tell Elizabeth and then make a run for it. "I'm leaving town and I just wanted to say goodbye to you." She whispered as she pretended to take Liz's order.

"Where are you going?"

Turning her back to the guard in the corner who was not paying attention since he was texting, she said, "I can't tell you that. It's safer this way. Elizabeth, you are in danger. Carly and Helmut are trying to get revenge on all of you. He is responsible for Emily's stalker too. I wanted to warn you before I left. They are trying to use me to hurt you and Jason. Helmut's brother was killed when Jason took down Helena and he wants revenge for their deaths. He's been using mind control over me and he could trigger me to hurt you or Jason and I can't allow that." She said before taking off her apron.

Francis suddenly stood up. "Johnny?"

"Where are you?"

"Kelly's." He said.

"Is Elizabeth with you?" Johnny asked as they ran onto the docks.

"Yes. She's right here."

Both women watched him frown.

"What is it Francis?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jason got a call saying you're in danger. He's on the docks."

Marcie gasped. "No." She yelled before she took off running. The guard tried to grab her and Francis punched him and knocked him out.

Elizabeth yelled after her still reeling from what Marcie told her.

"Stay here." He said to Elizabeth. "Bobbie can you lock everyone in?"

Bobbie nodded and locked the back and then ran to the front. A few of the patrons had run out in fear already.

"Come on." She said to Elizabeth. "We can go into the office."

And that is when Elizabeth heard gunshots. "Jason." She screamed. "Bobbie let me out of here now." She yelled.

"Elizabeth."

"Please." She begged.

Bobbie did as she asked and Elizabeth ran outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Marcie ran towards Jason and Johnny. They were surrounded by several men and then Helmut stepped out.

"Hello Mr. Morgan."

"Do I know you?"

He smiled. "No, but you killed my brother and Helena and for that you will pay."

Jason went to move his hand and Helmut clucked.

"Don't move or you'll just die faster." He said.

Marcie ran in between them. "Don't do this." She yelled at Helmut.

"What are you doing?" He growled. "Get out of the way."

"I can't let you hurt him."

Helmut laughed. "You know he doesn't want you right? You will never have him."

"Shut up. It's not about that." She said.

Helmut smacked her across the face making her stumble to the side and then hearing sirens, he raised his gun and fired at Jason.

Elizabeth watched in horror as Marcie hurled her body in front of Jason and they both went down. Johnny and Francis took everyone else out as Elizabeth screamed Jason's name.

There was blood everywhere. Jason rolled to the side. "Marcie, look at me." He said.

Her eyes flickered open. "I couldn't let you die." She said, her eyes welling up with tears. "It hurts."

Jason pushed her down flat and looked for the wound. "Marcie where are you hit?"

Liz dropped down next to her and held her hand.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be free now." She said through gritted teeth. "So sorry."

Liz started to cry, the woman had been through so much.

Jason grabbed Marcie's hand and she squeezed it and then her hand went totally limp.

"Marcie." He yelled.

Liz felt for her pulse. "She's gone."

Jason fell onto his back.

"Jason, are you okay?" Liz asked.

"My head." He said as he squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed it.

They were surrounded by cops and EMT's. Elizabeth was pulled back as she fought to get back to Jason.

Johnny explained what happened as they put Jason into an ambulance. Francis helped Liz into the back and then called Cody to go to the hospital since he had to deal with the cops.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica watched as Elizabeth ran beside Jason's gurney. "What happened? Was he shot?" She asked seeing all the blood.

"That's not his. It's his head." She said.

"Epiphany, page Patrick." Monica yelled. "Get him in room six." She called out.

Grabbing Elizabeth she looked her over. "You look pale."

Robin came out of nowhere. "I'll take care of her. Go to Jason."

Robin pulled her into an empty room. "Lay down for me please." She said.

Elizabeth laid down. She was on the verge of breaking down and she knew it.

"You need to calm down. Your blood pressure is skyrocketing."

"I'm so scared." She said.

"I know but you need to think about the baby." Robin said.

Elizabeth tried to calm down.

"That's better. Just take some more deep breaths."

Liz tried to focus on her breathing.

"You're doing great." Robin said trying to encourage her.

"Can you check on Jason please?" Liz asked.

Robin nodded and rushed out of the room. She found Jason's room and Patrick looked up at her with a grim look on his face.

"Jason, we need to do the surgery now." Patrick said.

Jason sighed. "Elizabeth…."

"Jason, she's fine. I made her lay down. She wanted me to check on you." Robin said.

"Do what you need to do." Jason muttered. The pain was so great that he was struggling to stay awake.

Patrick looked up at Epiphany. "Prep him for surgery."

Robin pulled Patrick out of the room. "How bad is it?"

"I won't know until I get in there but he said he hit his head pretty hard when he fell."

"How long do you think it will take?" She asked.

"Maybe an hour. I don't want to be inside his head longer than I have to."

Robin sighed. "Good luck."

Patrick rushed off to get ready and she went back to Elizabeth's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny was sitting next to Elizabeth's bed.

"Hey." He said grabbing her hand. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes. "How's Jason?"

"I don't know. I just got here."

Robin rushed into the room. "They are getting Jason ready for surgery. Apparently, he hit his head when he fell on the docks. It shouldn't take more than an hour."

Liz wiped a tear away. "How long will he have to stay in here?"

"Definitely overnight, but I'm not sure after that." She said. "It really depends on how the surgery goes."

Johnny squeezed her hand.

"I'll be right back." Robin said leaving the room.

Liz took a deep breath. "Marcie said that Carly helped Helmut. He was also responsible for the stalker." She said softly.

"That bitch." Johnny said. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

It was time to take Carly down. Jason was in no shape to do it. So, Johnny decided he would do the honors and put their plan in motion. They had already discussed which route they were going to with in case she screwed up. He stood up and dialed. "Make it happen." He said cryptically. He'd pay Carly a visit later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward was now sitting next to Liz's bed. She was having a hard time concealing her emotions.

"When was the last time you ate something?" He asked.

Liz couldn't even think. "This morning."

Francis was standing in the corner. "I'll go get her something from the cafeteria."

Edward frowned. "Are you trying to kill her?"

Liz smiled.

Edward made a call. "Cook, I'm at the hospital. Can you bring Elizabeth and I something to eat." He listened and then held the phone away. "What do you want?"

"A peanut butter, bacon, and banana sandwich." She blurted out.

Edward looked at her like she was crazy and Francis chuckled. "Are you sure?"

Liz nodded. "It sounds really good."

Edward gave Cook the order and then Elizabeth saw him smirk. Cook had just asked if Elizabeth was pregnant. He put the phone back in his pocket. "Is there something that you want to tell me young lady?"

Liz bit her lip. "If I say no, will you leave it alone?"

Edward gave her a funny look and she smiled. "Are you?" He asked.

She slowly nodded. "We were keeping it a secret until after I'm done the first trimester."

Edward grinned. "Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"We just found out. I'm in my third month already."

Francis smiled. He was happy for them.

"Is that why you are resting?" He asked.

"Yes. Robin is monitoring my blood pressure."

"Lila is going to be so thrilled. You know I can't keep this from her, but I promise I won't say a word to everyone else; even though it will probably kill me."

Liz chuckled. "Thank you Edward."

About twenty minutes later, Alice arrived with the food.

Edward gleefully watched Elizabeth devour her disgusting sandwich followed by a brownie. Francis had gotten her some juice from the cafeteria.

"That was delicious." Elizabeth said before rubbing her belly.

They looked up and Patrick walked into the room. She noted his demeanor and sucked in her breath.

Edward turned around. "What's wrong?"

"I did the best I could. He had a reaction when I was using the laser in one of the quadrants and we almost lost him."

Liz gasped.

"We got him back but we have no idea what damage was done." Patrick said somberly. He felt like shit. There was no way he could have anticipated Jason's reaction, but he felt like he had failed them.

Elizabeth started to cry and Edward got up and hugged her. "It's going to be alright. He's a fighter." Edward said. "How long before he wakes up?"

Patrick cleared his throat. "Maybe a half hour, at least that is what we're hoping."

Robin touched his back. She knew that Patrick was upset. "You did the best you could." She said softly.

He closed his eyes for a second and then left the room.

"Robin, can I go sit with him?" Liz asked.

"He's in recovery right now. They are about to transfer her him to a room. As soon as that happens, you can see him." She said.

"Thank you."

Elizabeth touched her stomach. She was praying that Jason would be okay but she was scared.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Jason's room and found Monica standing next to the bed, stroking his hair.

"Hi." Monica said. "Are you okay?"

Liz nodded and sat down. She reached out for Jason's hand and gently held it.

"He loves you so much." Monica said. "I don't think anything could keep him from coming back to you."

Liz looked up at her. "I really hope that you are right."

They both sat there quietly as they waited. Edward watched from the doorway until Francis got him a chair and made him sit down. He was exhausted with worry but he refused to leave his grandson. When he went home, he wanted to return with good news.

About fifteen minutes later, Jason moaned a little.

Monica paged Patrick and he was there in a few minutes.

"He's starting to wake up." Monica said.

Patrick nodded and looked over at the monitors. His scans looked good actually. His brainwave activity is pretty normal."

Jason muttered something and his eyes snapped open. His eyes wildly looked around the room. "Mom?"

Monica gave him a teary smile.

Patrick leaned over him. "You made it through surgery. Do you remember your name?"

"Jason Quartermaine." He said as Edward gasped. His brow furrowed. "That's not right is it? My name is Jason Morgan."

Patrick looked over at Monica. He asked Jason what year it was and who was the president and he got it all right.

Liz let out the breath she was holding. Jason couldn't see her because Patrick was leaning over him checking his eyes.

Suddenly Jason started to struggle. "Elizabeth." He said.

"I'm here Jason." She said.

Patrick stepped back so Jason could see her.

"Hi." She said smiling. "Welcome back."

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

Jason closed his eyes for a second. "I remember. How is it possible?" He asked.

Patrick frowned. "What do you remember?"

"Everything before the car accident. I remember being a Quartermaine."

Edward started to choke and everyone looked over at him. Robin put a hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

Edward was in tears. "He remembers. We've dreamed of this moment for so long. I thought it would never happen."

Jason slightly smiled. "You got your wish old man."

Edward grinned. "Welcome back."

Monica was over the moon. "I can't wait to tell everyone." She said before kissing Jason on the forehead.

Liz wiped a tear off of her face. She was so happy for them.

"Marcie." He said growing serious. "Is she really dead?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

Jason shut his eyes wishing that he could have done something for the woman. She had been through so much and she had given her life for him.

"She's at peace now. No one can hurt her." Liz said solemnly.


	38. Chapter 38 – Good News Spreads

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are looking forward to Carly's downfall! * leeleelay – I left out one word…took. Johnny and Francis took everyone out meaning they killed everyone else. Sorry. Helmut is dead.

Chapter 38 – Good News Spreads

Emily rushed into the room. "Jason?" She asked. "I came as soon as I heard."

Jason smiled. "I remember Emily—everything."

Emily gasped and put her hands over her face for a second. "How is that possible?"

Patrick shrugged. "It could have been the scar removal. I wasn't anticipating this but it is an added bonus."

"What does it mean?" Edward asked.

"Well, the brain damage is still there so he'll still behave like Jason Morgan probably. But, he will have memories of his childhood now. Memories and personality are really two separate things. The brain damage is what made him think and act differently."

Jason nodded. "I understand."

"The headaches should be gone now." Robin added.

Jason squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"You have to stay overnight for observation. If you're doing well in the morning you can go home but you need to take it easy for a few days. You did have brain surgery after all." Patrick said.

"Thanks Patrick."

Monica kissed Jason one more time. "I need to go call your father and give him an update. He's at the house with Lila."

"Bye mom." Jason said.

Emily gave him a kiss and then gave Liz a hug. "I love you guys."

"I love you too." Jason said.

Edward walked over to him. "I'm glad you're going to be okay. I hope you know how much I love you Jason."

"I love you too grandfather."

Edward patted his arm and then left with Emily.

"We're alone." Jason said.

Liz got up and gave him a kiss. "Do you remember everything?" She asked with a wicked grin.

"How's my baby?" He asked with a smile.

"I just fed her. Edward thought it was gross but it tasted divine."

"What was it?" He asked curiously.

"A peanut butter, bacon, and banana sandwich. I was gonna add pickles but I figured it would give it away. Edward guessed anyway so he knows but promised only to tell Lila."

"Okay." Jason said. "I think I need another kiss."

Liz smiled and kissed him again.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to waste anymore time. Will you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you and hopefully with a bunch of cute babies running around."

She grinned. "How many babies do you want?"

"Ten." Jason deadpanned.

She laughed loudly. "How about three?"

He pretended to pout. "You still didn't answer my question."

She looked at him lovingly. "Yes. I want to be your wife Jason, forever."

He smiled and they kissed again. "I want to get married at our house."

"That would be lovely."

"Okay, how about next week?"

Liz's eyes grew big. "Jason, how on earth can I possibly pull that off?"

Monica walked inside. "I'm sure with all of us helping we could do it."

They both pulled back, surprised she had returned.

"Sorry, I left my phone." She said pointing to it. "Congratulations."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you going to stay Jason Morgan or change your name back?"

"For business purposes, it would be better if I kept Morgan but legally, I wouldn't mind having them both."

Monica was beaming. "I think you just made Edward's dream come true."

Jason chuckled.

"Jason, I think we should tell her." Liz said. "It's close enough."

Monica looked at them both curiously.

"Mom, we're pregnant."

Monica grinned. "Oh my God, congratulations." She said hugging them both. "How far along?"

"I'm in my third month."

Monica was stunned. "I'm so happy. Your memory, a baby, and a wedding…. The Quartermaines are going to be on cloud nine for a while."

Liz smiled. "I'm going to need a lot of help to pull of this wedding. I've been really tired."

"You let us handle it." She said.

Jason made a face which made Monica playfully glare at him.

"I'll call Chloe for your dress. She can send you some pictures. Your bouquet can be made with Lila's roses and flowers. If I have to become a minister online, I will."

Jason chuckled.

"I'm sure I can find a caterer. I have so much to do. Is the baby still a secret?"

They shook their heads. "No."

"Okay, I'm taking the rest of the day off to get things going. Take care of my grandbaby." She said before leaving.

"What just happened?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason grinned. "Let them sweat all the details. Now get in bed with me woman."

Liz smiled. "Keep your panties on I'm coming." She said before slipping out of her shoes.

Francis appeared out of nowhere and picked her up and deposited her safely next to Jason.

"Thanks for the lift." She said smiling.

"I had to make sure baby Morgan was taken care of."

Liz grinned. She was having Jason's baby and she couldn't be more happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny crept up behind Carl as he got a bag out of his car. He put a gun against his temple. "You make one move other than what I tell you to do, and I will put a bullet in your brain. Now drop the bag."

Carl's mouth dropped open and he did what he was told. "What do you want?"

"Move into the house. I have been looking for you for a long time." Manny said.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Manny said pushing inside. "You are going to regret going after my girlfriend."

"Who is your girlfriend?" He asked.

Manny pushed him up against the wall. "Emily Quartermaine.

Carl smirked. "She is rather delicious isn't she?"

"You'll never find out." Manny said before handcuffing him and then shoving him into a chair.

"I've seen her naked. Her body is exquisite."

Manny knew he was baiting him. "I'm not going to kill you quickly. They will never find your rotting carcass." He said grinning evilly. "You fucked with the wrong person. I will make you beg for death you sick fuck."

Carl gulped. He was looking into the eyes of death and he wondered how much he'd be able to take.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica looked around the room. She had called everyone over to the mansion she could think of.

"What's going on?" AJ asked.

"Jason and Elizabeth are getting married."

AJ grinned. "Awesome. When?"

"Next weekend."

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Did he get her knocked up or something?" AJ quipped.

Monica didn't say anything and Tracy's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God." She muttered.

"Yes, they are pregnant and she's in her third month."

Everyone was so happy for them.

"What do you need us to do?" Abby asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. We have a lot to pull off. They are having it at the new house. I need someone to find a band." Monica said.

"Done." AJ said.

Monica wrote it down. "Emily, can you work with Chloe to help Elizabeth pick a dress?"

"Yes." She said happily.

"Alright, Jason needs a tux and I have no idea about matrons of honor and what not."

Jeff cleared his throat. "I'll get a tailor to come over to Jason's house in a few days and we'll get that settled.

"I'll talk to Elizabeth and Jason about who's standing up for them." Abby said.

"I can get the invitations done." Olivia said.

"I'll work with them on a list." Monica said.

Tracy piped up. "I can do the seating for the reception."

"I'll handle the caterer and the cake." Monica said.

Cook spoke up. "I'll make the cake."

Monica smiled. "Just make sure it's chocolate."

"I wonder if he has a ring?" Lila asked.

Johnny spoke up. "He does. I was with him when he picked it out."

Monica smiled.

"I'll go talk to Father Coates and buy him off." Edward said.

Alan chuckled. "Maybe I should go with you."

Edward scowled.

"There are a few caterers that the hotel uses, I can make a few calls." Olivia added.

"That would be great." Monica said. "Do we have just about everything?"

"I'll call Dillon and see if he can videotape it."

Monica nodded. "There's one more major thing."

AJ frowned. "What?"

"Jason remembers everything; his childhood; all of us." She said emotionally.

Tracy smiled. "It's like a Christmas freaking miracle in July."

Edward chuckled. "I knew he'd come back to us."

"And, he's going to change his name legally to Jason Morgan Quartermaine."

Everyone cheered and Monica couldn't stop smiling. It was a miracle and one she'd always be grateful for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth finished eating the chocolate pudding fully content.

Jason smiled. "You making eating sexy."

Liz grinned. "It was that good. We need to talk about some wedding details. I thought I'd ask Emily to be my maid of honor and then Abby and Olivia could be my bridesmaids."

"Well, I'd probably have Johnny be my best man and AJ and Francis could be my groomsmen."

"That sounds good. I'll text it to Monica."

Johnny walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked.

"At the mansion talking about your wedding. Congratulations on the engagement and baby." He said smiling.

"Thanks. So, will you be my best man?"

Johnny grinned. "Of course."

Liz got up. "I need to use the girl's room. Be right back." She said disappearing into the bathroom.

"Did you get it?" Jason asked.

"Here you go." He said handing him the ring box. "You're a lucky man."

"Definitely." He said opening it and then putting it under the blanket.

Liz came out and looked around. "Where did Johnny go?"

"He had some things to do. Francis is on the door though."

Liz got back into bed. "I can't believe we're getting married."

She snuggled into his side and then frowned. "Ow…what is that?"She said looking under the covers. She grabbed the box and gasped. "Jason?"

He smiled. "Open it."

She gasped when she saw the beautiful diamond and ruby ring. "It's beautiful."

"Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He asked.

"My answer will always be yes."

He kissed her and then put the ring on her finger.

"Wow." She said holding it up. "When did you get it?"

"About a week after we found you. I wanted to be prepared. I was never letting you go again."

She teared up. "Thank you. I love you so much." She said before kissing him again. For once, she had everything she had ever wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly was in a funk. She had heard about the wedding and was livid. There was no way in hell she could let that happen. Sonny was just glad that his wife hadn't heard about the baby. That was something that he had hoped to keep from her for a while.

Carly walked over to the window. Helmut and Marcie were gone so no one knew about her hand in what happened and she was eager to keep it that way. Somehow, she needed to get back into Jason's good graces.

"I have to run to the warehouse." Sonny said walking towards the door.

Carly didn't even answer him she was so deep and thought. That is why she never felt Johnny creep up behind her. He was dressed in all black and had a mask on. He faked an English accent. "You were warned." He growled.

Carly's eyes grew big and she gasped when she felt the needle pierce her skin. She started to struggle and then she felt really weird.

Johnny pushed her away from her and Carly fell to her knees. He darted out through the kitchen unseen.

Carly was gasping. Helmut must have sent someone after her. "Oh God." She muttered before passing out.

Johnny drove back to the office. He had some things he needed to finish up for a client they would be seeing in a few days. Word had spread and more people were seeking them out. The psychotic drug should be coursing its way through Carly's veins. It was time released and she'd start out being a little off and then in a few days, she'd be full out acting crazy. She would lose everything, including her sanity eventually and it couldn't happen to a more deserving person.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. His girl was sleeping in his arms and soon she would be his wife.

Monica walked in. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. I feel good." He said.

"Alice is bringing breakfast in a half hour." She said.

"Thank you for everything that you're doing."

Monica smiled. "I've waited so long for you to settle down. I couldn't be happier that you chose Elizabeth."

"I feel the same way."

"The court hearing for Michael is on Friday. Do you think you'll be up to it?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't miss it."

Johnny had told him that he had injected Carly. Hopefully, before the hearing, she'd be acting a little more crazy and then he'd push her over the edge at the hearing.

"AJ is so excited. Emily went over and got the penthouse ready for Michael." The four year old had a playroom and a Cars bed in his bedroom. Edward had practically bought out the entire toy store between stocking the penthouse and the mansion. Leticia had agreed to split nanny duties so that Michael would be comfortable.

Jason smiled. "I know he'll be happy with AJ and if things work out with Olivia, he'll be a very lucky little boy."

"I agree. The Quartermaines are on a winning streak."

Elizabeth stretched and then bolted up. "Crap." She said scrambling out of the bed and running for the bathroom.

Jason looked at his mother concerned.

"It's probably morning sickness." Monica said. "It's perfectly normal."

A few minutes later, Liz came out of the bathroom. "That was close."

Monica touched her forehead just to make sure it wasn't warm. "Get back in bed and let your stomach settle. Alice should be here soon with breakfast."

Liz nodded and got back in bed.

"How long will the sickness last?" Jason asked. He hated seeing her suffer.

"Well she's already around ten weeks or so. It could be gone in a few weeks or she could have a while longer. It's different with everybody." Monica said. "You should put some saltine crackers on your nightstand so she can eat a few as soon as you wake up. Sometimes it helps if you're stomach isn't empty."

"Okay." He said softly rubbing Liz's back.

Alice walked in. "Breakfast is served."

Liz smiled.

"Banana smoothie. Can you stand eggs?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I've been fine with them." Liz said sitting up. The smoothie sounded really good.

"Okay, here is a breakfast sandwich with eggs, ham, and cheese. And there are some almonds in there as well." Alice said smiling. Cook wanted to make sure she got some of the vitamins and minerals she needed.

Liz smiled. "Tell Cook I said thank you. This smoothie is to die for." Liz said taking another sip.

Alice put down another container for Jason. "Cook said you had to eat breakfast Jason. You're going to have to be a good example to that baby so you need to get started."

Jason smirked. "Cook said all of that?"

"Well, me too but that's beside the point." Alice said. "Don't worry, it won't kill you."

Jason opened the container and there were two breakfast sandwich and Alice handed him some black coffee.

"Thanks." Jason said. "I am actually hungry."

Alice smiled. "Congratulations you two."

"Alice, I would love it if you read a poem for us during the service."

Alice was shocked. "Really?"

"You are a big part of what keeps this family running. It would be an honor to have you be a part of the wedding."

Alice eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Elizabeth. That would mean a lot to me."

Monica smiled as she watched Alice hurry out of the room. "That was really nice of you."

Liz shrugged. "Alice rocks."

Jason smiled as he watched Liz enjoy her breakfast. He was proud of her.


	39. Chapter 39 – Courts in Session

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You are all united in your Carly hate! Glad you like the wedding plans! Winding this one down.

Chapter 39 – Courts in Session

Carly woke up alone. Sonny had already left for the day and Michael was probably with Leticia. She got out of the bed and took a shower as she thought about what had happened the night before. She couldn't tell Sonny without admitting to what she had done, so she hadn't confessed.

Looking in the mirror, she sighed. She didn't feel much different. Maybe they had just done it to scare her and it hadn't done any damage. Court was in two days and she couldn't risk losing her son. She went to work and tried to focus on that. Her co-workers could tell something was different though. Carly was snapping at them more than normal and was very jumpy but there was nothing they could do about it, so they just avoided her as much as possible.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny let himself into Jason's house. "I hope you're decent." He called out.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm in the kitchen." He yelled out. It was good to be out of the hospital. He was feeling pretty good.

"Why?" Johnny asked entering the room.

Jason shook his head. "Elizabeth is coming home for lunch. She's at the gallery."

They talked business for a few minutes and then Jason brought up Carly.

"Any news?"

"She's bitchier than usual but that's about it. Although, after watching the video from earlier, I think she's a little paranoid too." He said.

"Good. That should get worse. She needs to start self-destructing. The next few days Sonny is going to have it rough." Jason said with a smile.

"Bastard. I almost feel wrong for relieving him of Carly. He deserves that bitch." Johnny said with scowl.

"I agree but we need to protect Liz and Carly won't stop. It's either this or death which I think is too easy. I want her to suffer." Jason said coldly.

"I don't blame you. You think Sonny will try to fight for Michael?"

"Maybe but he won't win." Jason said. "I know too much shit. If he goes there, I'll fucking bury him."

Johnny liked it that Jason was willing to do what he had to do.

Elizabeth walked in. "Hey Johnny."

Johnny checked her out. "No bump yet?"

Liz pouted. "Nope."

"We have a pool going."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I have five months so don't let me down." Johnny said.

Liz grinned. "I love you Johnny but I want a bump before that."

"I was reading up and because you're so small, it might take longer for you to show." Johnny had done his research.

"You've been reading up?" Jason asked.

"My girl is having your baby. I need to know these things." Johnny said trying not to smile.

Liz chuckled. "I think it's sweet."

Jason shot her a look which made her laugh louder.

"I'm going to go before he shoots me." Johnny said.

"Good idea." Jason said watching him leave.

"You're not really jealous of Johnny are you?" Liz asked.

Jason growled. "You're my girl."

Liz grinned. "I think everyone knows that honey."

Jason smirked and then kissed her senseless. "Mine." He said before sucking on her lower lip.

"You better not start something you can't finish." She warned.

Jason grinned wickedly. "I always finish baby."

Liz chuckled. "That sounds really good."

He pulled back. "First, you eat. The baby is hungry."

"And how do you know that?"

"Telepathy." He quipped going back to preparing her sandwich.

Liz smiled. "What else does our baby say?"

"That his mommy is crazy because she likes pickles and peanut butter."

"What does she want to eat then?" Liz asked curiously.

"A Kelly's number seven." He said putting her plate down on the table along with a bowl of cherries.

"Uh huh." She said sitting down. "This looks delicious."

Jason frowned. "I don't think I'll ever recover from making it." It was a peanut butter, cheese, and pickle sandwich with hot sauce.

Liz bit into it and groaned. "So damn good."

Jason looked away with a grimace. This was going to be an interesting pregnancy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny knocked on Emily's door.

She opened it with a smile. "Hey, come on in." She said.

"It smells good in here." He said.

"I can't take credit for it. Cook made it all." She said. "Have a seat." She said motioning towards a chair.

He watched her go to the kitchen and check the food.

"So you don't cook?" He asked.

"I can a little. Honestly, it's not something I really enjoy that much." She said. "What about you?"

"My mother taught me how to cook when I was a teenager. I enjoy it. It's relaxing."

She smiled. "You'll have to cook for me one night."

"I'm already planning on it. Do you like Mexican food?" He asked.

"I love it." She said sitting down.

"I think that if we cooked together, you might develop an appreciation for it." He said wickedly.

Emily grinned. "You're making it sound more interesting already. Can I get you a beer?"

"Sure." He said.

She got him a beer and poured herself some wine and then placed the glasses on the table. "I hope you like lasagna."

"I love it." He said. "I'll pretty much eat anything except for liver."

"Yuck." Emily said.

She dished out the food and then went back to the table.

"Looks good." He said.

They ate and chatted.

"By the way, my mother is dropping by this weekend. Maybe you could come over and have dinner with us. Her cooking is amazing." He said.

"I would love that. Just let me know when and I'll be there. How is she doing?" Emily asked.

"Sad but she's looking forward for the change of scenery."

"How long were they married?" She asked curiously.

"Forty years." He said.

"Wow, it kind of gives you faith in love."

He nodded. "It does. They were always very loving towards each other. Even if they fought, they always hugged it out afterwards."

They finished eating and he helped her clean up before they went into the living room.

She snuggled against him. "This is nice."

"I've been wanting to kiss you all day." He said softly.

She looked up at him. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Manny slowly moved towards her and then ravished her lips. Emily moaned into his mouth. She moved so she was straddling him and they kissed until they both needed air.

"I can't think when you kiss me." She said.

"Then I'm doing it right." He said before starting to kiss her neck.

"Manny…" She said breathlessly. His lips felt so good as they slid against her skin.

He kissed her cleavage and then looked up at her. "I want you so badly." He said softly. "Tu eres muy Hermosa. My beautiful Emily."

She moaned. "I want you to. Please…." She said as his hands slipped under her shirt.

Manny stood up and carried her into the bedroom. He sat her down and then Emily pushed him back onto the bed and stripped for him. She had on a lacy red thong and bra. Manny licked his lips in anticipation.

Emily helped him take his shirt off. He had a six pack and was very muscular. He quickly toed off his shoes and socks and stood up and pulled her into him and kissed her hard.

He removed her bra and Emily undid his pants. When he latched onto her breast she moaned loudly and before she knew it, she was flat on her back and Manny had her completely naked. He took her in. "Muy bella." He said huskily before diving in for a taste.

He made her come twice before finally entering her. As Emily felt him fill her completely, she yelled out his name, something he made her do over and over until they were both spent.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, the family prepared for court. Jason walked the tailor out of the house and then sat on the couch.

"I'm nervous." AJ said. "He's not going to know me."

"He'll get to know you. You'll be fine." Jason said.

"You're better with kids than I am." AJ said standing up. "I'm scared I'm going to screw up."

"That's a lot of pressure you are putting on yourself." Jason said.

"I've wanted for this for so long."

Jason studied him for a moment. "Do you want to go to a meeting?" He asked.

"I was thinking about it." AJ said hoping he didn't crack under the pressure.

"Then, I'll go with you." Jason said.

AJ was surprised. "You would?"

"Whatever it will get you through the next twenty fours I'll do. I want to help you AJ." Jason said sincerely.

"That means a lot to me. There's one in an hour."

"Okay. We'll be there." Jason said firmly.

"Thank you."

Jason was just happy that he could be a good brother to AJ.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They went to the meeting and AJ felt a lot better. Jason was surprised when AJ stood up and talked about what was going on. He was proud of him and let him know it.

They headed for the mansion. Elizabeth was going to meet them there and the family was gathered together so they could talk about what would happen the next day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tracy smiled. "Well, Carly lost it today at the Metro Court. It was priceless. She attacked a customer and said that she was the devil. It took two security guards to get her off of the poor woman and Olivia had to fire her."

AJ grinned. "Awesome." He said.

"You have no idea. They threw her out on her ass. The press was there and it should be on television tonight."

"Perfect timing." Edward said. "I hope she loses it in court too."

Diane cleared her throat. "While Carly's breakdown is good for our case, I need you all to be really careful about your testimonies. If you appear too hostile against Carly, the judge might feel bad for her. There is a fine line here. Let me give you some pointers. If Dara asks you about Carly's mothering skills, you say that you can't really speak for how Carly is as a mother because she has refused to let you have any contact. Talk AJ up and we'll let Carly's behavior and the fact she's married to Sonny speak for herself. I've also called Leticia. She'll let them know how much time Carly spends with Michael. That will help boost our case as well."

"It's going to be hard not to trash the bitch." Tracy said.

"That is why you won't be on the stand." Diane said firmly. "Edward you will be called as well as Monica. Do you both think you can handle this?"

"I'll do whatever it takes." Edward said.

"Me too." Monica said.

"Good. Watch your tempers and no yelling things out. I really don't want to have to bail any of you out of jail for contempt." Diane was definitely aware of who she was working with. Jason would also be testifying as well.

They went over a few more things and then watched the television in shock as Carly acted like a deranged woman on camera.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sighed. "You want to talk about it?"

Carly shook her head. She had spoken to anyone since the incident happened.

"You know you can't lose it like that tomorrow." Sonny said.

Carly's eyes snapped to his. "You think I don't know that Sonny?" She yelled.

"Did you do something that I need to worry about?"

"No." She said before folding her arms across her chest.

"Because Diane…."

"Don't mention that bitches name in my house." Carly spat. "She really is the devil."

"Michael needs a bath."

She glared at him. "Then I suggest you get off your ass and give him one." She said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Sonny rubbed the back his neck. He grabbed his phone. "Dara, is there some way you can postpone the court case?"

Dara sighed. Taking this case was something she regretted with ever fiber of her being. "No. Is there a problem?"

"Carly…."

"I saw the newscast Sonny. I don't care if you have to give her fucking valium, you better get her under control before we enter into that court room tomorrow."

"I'll do the best I can." He said before tossing his phone on the couch. "Fucking Quartermaines." He muttered. If Carly had let him end AJ years before, they wouldn't be having this problem. He loved Michael and he wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny called in a favor and Carly was taken to a room before the session started. Sonny had to make a phone call so he was outside.

Jason slipped inside. "Hello Carly."

She smiled. "Jason, I missed you so much."

She started to move towards him and he held his hand out.

"I just want you to know that you brought this on yourself. I warned you Carly, but you are so arrogant that you didn't think I would do it." Jason said coldly.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you lose Michael, just know that it was by my hand."

Her mouth dropped open and Jason walked out with a smile on his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The judge was seated and Dara called Bobbie as her first witness. Carly seemed composed because Sonny had slipped her a valium, but what he didn't know was that was just going to make it worse.

When Bobbie took the stand, Diane ripped her to shreds making her expose all the terrible things Carly had done to her when she first came to town.

Carly didn't have too many witnesses on her side. Lulu testified and then made sure she give Liz a dirty look on the way to her chair which was ignored.

Finally, Diane had Monica and Edward testify. They both did very well and she was happy with everything they said. Dara didn't even bother to cross examine them.

Carly started getting more agitated when AJ took the stand.

"AJ, why should you be allowed contact with your son?" Diane asked.

He took a deep breath. "I admit that I screwed up before and after he was born. I was young and reckless. Carly was right to be concerned about my abilities to be a good father back then. But, I've grown up. I had a good job and I don't drink anymore. I went to rehab and while I know that I had to take things one day at a time, I'm committed to being a good dad."

"And what about people who say you're just going to screw up again due to your track record?"

"They could be right. We all have the potential to screw up. I'm never going to sit here and say that I'm going to be perfect. The difference between me when Michael was born and me now is that I'm not striving for perfection anymore. I recognize that I'm flawed and I know my weaknesses. I take personal responsibility for my choices and I've learned from my mistakes. Hopefully, I can be a good role model for my son and someday I'll share my journey with him and he can learn from my mistakes." AJ said sincerely.

Dara sighed.

"I'm done with the witness your honor." Diane said quite pleased with everything AJ had said.

Dara stood. "Mr. Quartermaine, that was a nice speech. How long did you practice it?"

"Objection your honor." Diane said standing up.

"Sustained." The judge said. "No bating the witness counselor."

"Sorry your honor." Dara said. "You screwed up a lot AJ. Aren't you the one responsible for your brother's brain damage and the fact that he doesn't even remember your family?"

"That's not completely true." AJ said.

"What part of that was false?" Dara asked curiously.

"Yes I was responsible for the accident, but Jason just had surgery and his memory was restored."

Carly and Sonny's mouth dropped open.

"So are you saying that it doesn't matter what you did?"

"Oh it matters. But my brother and I are friends now. He has forgiven me and we've moved on from it. It was a very dark time and there is no way I could ever make up for what I did. I have to live with that for the rest of my life." AJ said.

"Have you driven drunk since then?"

"Yes I did after it happened. I was pretty screwed up. But I haven't again in years." He said firmly.

"Are you in a relationship?" Dara asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"And how does she feel about Michael?"

Olivia and AJ's eyes met and she gave him a smile. "She's excited. She's met Michael before and she really likes him." AJ said.

"Is your plan to take Michael away from his mother and start a family with your girlfriend?"

"Objection." Diane called out.

"Let me rephrase that your honor. Do you want Michael to be taken from his mother?"

AJ sighed. "No."

"That wasn't very convincing." Dara said.

"Objection your honor." Diane said loudly.

"I'm finished with the witness." Dara said.

AJ stepped down and sat down in back of Diane.

The judge's face left no impression of what he was thinking. However, it wasn't lost on him that Dara had not called Carly to testify.

"Your next witness." He said firmly.


	40. Chapter 40 - Breakdown

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking the trial and Carly's comeuppance! NaxiePatrinaFan47, ilovedana53 – re: sandwich - lol * ilovedana – Lulu hates Liz because she dumped Lucky for Jason. * kikimoo – Glad you like Aj/Jason

Chapter 40 - Breakdown

Diane looked over at Jason. "I call Jason Morgan Quartermaine to the stand."

Carly rolled her eyes at the name. She couldn't believe that Jason had gotten his memory back. One of the best things about Jason Morgan was that he forgot he was Quartermaine. To her, he was better off without them.

Jason got sworn in and sat down.

"Can you please tell the court your relationship with Carly Corinthos." Diane said.

"She was my best friend." Jason said.

"You said was."

Jason nodded. "She tried to hurt my girlfriend so I ended the relationship."

"How did she try to hurt her?"

Dara stood up. "Your honor this will be heresay. Unless Mr. Morgan has proof…"

"I agree. Do you have proof Mr. Quartermaine?" The judge asked.

"Actually, I do. She tried to hire several people to scare my fiance into leaving me and one of them is willing to come forward if necessary."

Spinelli had finally narrowed it down to a few nurses and the nurse that had helped Carly had fell apart due to the pressure during questioning. Jason agreed to not retaliate if she agreed to come forward and testify against Carly if necessary.

Carly was shocked. She could feel Sonny's fury from behind her so she didn't even bother turning around.

Dara sat back down and glared at her client for not being forthcoming.

"Why did she want to hurt your fiancé?"

"She was jealous of her and blamed her that I ended our friendship." Jason said evenly.

Diane pursed her lips. "Was Mrs. Corinthos in love with you?"

"I honestly don't know or care. The feelings were not mutual. The only woman that I want to have a life with, including having children, is Elizabeth Webber."

Carly's face darkened. She was pissed. Jason wouldn't even look at her when he mentioned that tramp. She turned and looked at Elizabeth who had her hand on her belly and Carly's mouth dropped open. She turned to look at Jason. "Please tell me that the little twit isn't pregnant." She yelled.

Jason smirked at her and Carly's face turned red. "No…." She yelled.

"Mrs. Corinthos, if you can't control yourself, then you will be removed from the court room." The judge said loudly.

Dara whispered in Carly's ear and she tried to get control.

"Do you think that your brother would make a good father?" Diane asked.

"I do. He loves Michael and he's committed to being a good parent."

"Do you think that Carly is a good mother?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess that is subjective."

"Yes or no." Diane asked.

"I don't think I can answer this question if it comes down to that." Jason said.

"How would you answer it then?" The judge asked.

"I think Carly loves Michael as much as she understands what love is but he spends a lot of time with his nanny. She used the little boy a lot to keep me in line because she knew that I loved him."

"You spent the first year of Michael's life taking care of him correct?"

"Yes. Carly had post partum depression." Jason said.

"She lied about the paternity of the child right?" Diane asked.

"Yes and it caused a riff between me and my brother because he thought I knew all along, but I didn't know." Jason said.

"Thank you. I have no more questions."

Dara stood up. She wasn't sure how she was going to save this. Carly was sitting there looking like a mental patient and if she snapped, that would be the end of the road.

"Mr. Quartermaine, didn't you sleep with Carly when she first came to town?"

"I did." Jason said hating the memory.

"So at some point you were attracted to her." Dara said.

"It was the brain damage." Jason said quickly making Edward chuckled.

Carly was fuming.

"Have you told her before that you loved her?" Dara asked.

"As a friend yes." Jason said.

"Yet you threw that friendship away and sided with your fiancé against Carly, even though you had a relationship with Carly far longer. Isn't that true?" Dara asked.

"Carly attacked a woman who had amnesia. She didn't care what damage her antics caused. It was disgusting." Jason said angrily.

Dara walked closer. "So bottom line is that you testifying to get revenge against my client."

"No. I am testifying so that my brother gets a chance to see his son. I don't need to take revenge against Carly, she's her own worst enemy."

Jason could see that Carly was about to pop and he decided to go in for the kill. "I just hope that my brother gets the same chance to be a father to his son as I will with my baby with Elizabeth." He said looking at Liz lovingly. "You're my first, last, and always."

And that's what did it. "No!" Carly screamed. She spun around and Jason stood up. "You will not have his baby. He belongs to me. Michael and I come first. You bitch. I am going to kill that bastard you are carrying." She said running towards Elizabeth. "He's mine!" She screamed. "You're the devil."

Liz stood up so she could move away and Tracy stepped in front of her and punched Carly right in the nose. She went down in a heap as blood gushed everywhere.

"Get her out of here." Jason yelled.

Johnny pulled a shaky Elizabeth into him and quickly hustled her out of the room.

"Order." The judge yelled. "Baliffs, take Mrs. Corinthos into custody."

When the bailiffs came to get her she started screaming for Jason. Sonny looked on in horror and disgust as Carly pledged her love for Jason and told him that she was having his baby, Jason Jr.

Jason tried to keep a straight face as he looked at AJ who was doing the same thing.

It took three men to hold Carly down and cuff her. It was like she had superhuman strength or something. She screamed the entire time they dragged her out of the room. Begging Jason for a second chance. Once she was gone, the judge let out a sigh and banged his gavel down. "I need a short recess."

"Is the witness excused your honor?" Diane asked.

"You may step down." He said before getting up and going into his chambers.

Dara looked at Sonny. "What do you want to do?"

Jason walked towards them.

"What did you do to her?" Sonny asked him.

Jason pointed so Sonny would move away from everyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jason said looking him in the eye. "However, considering that she tried to hurt Elizabeth several times and an innocent woman died because of her selfishness," Jason leaned in so only Sonny could hear him, "I should have fucking killed her."

Sonny growled. "You know I'll have to end you for this." He whispered.

Jason laughed. "You come after me and I will take everything you have and then I will make you suffer unbelievable pain without even blinking."He said lethally. "That is a fact."

No one could hear what was said but the look on Jason's face pretty much said it all.

"I'm keeping Michael. I love him and he's my son." Sonny said firmly.

Jason leaned in again. "You could try but just remember this. I know where all your bodies are buried. Do you want to risk sitting in a jail cell? Because I swear to you that I will make sure you rot in a six by eight cell. As the walls close in on you, you'll be thinking about how you shouldn't have tried to take another man's child like he didn't exist. Your choice, but think carefully Sonny because it could be the last thought you have." Jason said coldly.

Sonny looked at him incredulously. "What happened to you Jason?"

"Don't hate what you created Sonny. You should be proud of me right now. You might have manipulated my brain but you never had my soul." He said before backing away.

Sonny watched Jason walk out of the room.

"Do you want to fight for custody?" Dara asked a dazed Sonny.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that he couldn't win against Jason. The best thing he could do is get a divorce from Carly and move on. He loved his money and power more than anything and if he walked away, he'd still have all of that. "No." He said before walking out of the room.

Dara looked over at Diane and threw her hands up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason saw Johnny standing outside the ladies room.

"Is she the only one in there?" He asked.

"Yes."

Jason pushed the door open and Elizabeth was finishing up brushing her teeth since she had gotten sick.

"Are you okay?

"Yes." She said wiping her mouth. "Did you teach Tracy to punch?" She asked.

Jason smirked. "No but she did good. I'm sorry she tried to hurt you again."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I'm just glad she didn't get to me. She looked like a deranged poodle."

Jason chuckled.

"You were right about mentioning the pregnancy. It was just what we needed to win." She said smiling.

"I know her well unfortunately." Jason said. "Let's get you out of here." He said.

She nodded and they went home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The judge resumed the hearing and Dara conceded defeat.

"Mr. Quartermaine, I don't know that I'm sold on your ability to be a full time father but I do see you have a lot of family around you that would love Michael and help him. And since you are the only parent that isn't mental incapacitated at the moment, I'm going to give you full custody."

Monica reached over and hugged her son with tears in his eyes.

"You will have to be subjected to random visits by a CPS worker. We need to make sure that Michael is cared for sufficiently and that you are still sober. There will be several over the next six months so please try to keep your nose clean."

AJ stood up. "Thank you your honor. I will."

"The court orders that Mr. Corinthos turn Michael over by three o'clock this afternoon. Please make sure that your client understands that he will be arrested and found in contempt if he does not abide by these rules." He said firmly.

"I will your honor." Dara said.

He dismissed everyone and the Quartermaines swarmed AJ. Tonight, they had a great reason to celebrate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny picked up Michael and sat him down on his lap. "Leticia, I need you to pack Michael's things. Max is bringing in some boxes. He has some favorite stuffed animals and just put some clothes in there just in case.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Michael, your mom is sick."

Michael's eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

"She had a breakdown and has to go to a hospital to get better." He said not knowing how to explain all of this to a four year old.

He started to cry and Sonny tried to comfort him. When he calmed down Sonny tried to explain to him that he was going to live with AJ. "Your real dad really is excited to get to know you. He loves you and you're going to go live with him."

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"Because you belong with your father. I'm sorry. I will always love you Michael but this is for the best." Sonny said trying not to cry.

Michael clung to him and Sonny held him until he fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Olivia, Monica, and AJ showed up at Greystone, they were met by Max and he put two boxes and a suitcase in the back of their SUV.

They walked into the house and Michael looked up at them shyly.

"Are you my dad?" Michael asked.

AJ nodded. "Yes." AJ said. "I know you miss your mom, but I'll do everything I can to try and make sure you're happy Michael. I love you."

Michael looked up at Sonny and the mob boss nodded. "Go say hello Michael. It's okay."

Michael walked over to a kneeling AJ and touched his face. "You look like Uncle Jason."

AJ smiled. "I'm his brother."

Michael smiled.

"I'm his mom—your grandmom." Monica said smiling.

"Wow, I get a grandmom too?" Michael asked.

Monica chuckled. "Yes and a grandfather and a whole bunch of family."

Michael smiled.

"That's Olivia my girlfriend."

"Hello Michael." She said.

Michael grinned at the pretty lady.

"Would like to come over to my house and have some cake?" Monica asked.

"Yes please."

Sonny had to turn his head to hide his emotions and soon he felt a little tug on his pants. He looked down.

"Bye dad." Michael said.

Sonny reached down and picked him up and hugged him. "I love you Michael."

He put him down and Michael ran over to AJ and took his hand.

Leticia walked into the room.

"Are you coming?" Michael asked.

"Yes if that is okay." She said.

Michael smiled and held out his other hand and Leticia took it.

Sonny watched them leave and sat on the couch and allowed the tears to flow. He had just lost everyone he loved.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone was seated waiting for Michael. Tracy was icing her sore hand and Liz and Jason were sitting together whispering back and forth, making plans for their wedding.

When Michael walked into the room and saw Jason, he ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey buddy."

"I missed you." Michael said holding onto him like a life line.

"I missed you too."

"Mommy is sick." He said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry but your dad is still here and he's looking forward to taking you home with him." Jason said.

"He's your brother." Michael said.

Jason smiled. "He is and there is someone special I'd like you to meet."

"Who?"

"This is Elizabeth. We're getting married in a week. Do you want to come to the wedding?"

Michael grinned and shook his head yes and then he thought about it. "Do I have to wear a suit?"

"Yes." Jason said.

He frowned.

"You can skip the tie." Elizabeth said.

Michael smiled. "Deal."

Liz chuckled.

"Michael, this is your great grandmother Lila and your great grandfather Edward." Jason said.

Michael took Lila's hand.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you." Lila said.

Michael smiled.

"You look a lot like your grandfather Alan when he was a kid." Edward said.

Alan stepped forward and introduced himself.

"You want some cake?" Tracy asked.

"Who are you?" Michael asked curiously.

"Your Aunt Tracy." She said firmly.

"Okay." He said taking her hand.

Jason smiled and looked up at AJ. "It will take him a bit to get used to everyone."

"I know. You'll come over if I need you tonight right?"

"Of course but I don't think that I will need to. You got this." Jason said.

AJ smiled. "Thanks."

They all had some cake and then AJ showed Michael his room there and he was thrilled when he saw all of the toys.

Jason saw Elizabeth yawn and he kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get you home."

They said their goodbyes and headed back to their house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Luella got out of the car Manny had sent for her and walked up the steps to his townhouse. He opened the door before she could even say anything. They hugged and kissed and he welcomed her into his home.

Emily came out of the kitchen and she smiled.

"Emily, it's wonderful to see you." Luella said giving her a big hug.

"Thank you. I'm so glad that you came to visit."

Manny smiled. "It's because I told her about your cooking."

Luella laughed. "Pay him no mind. Come tell me what you've been up to." She said to Emily who then told her all about her job.

"Manny I didn't know you were dating a television star." She said.

"I forgot to mention it. Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have that juice I like?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Emily got up. "I'll get it for you."

Luella looked over at her son. "I can't wait for lots of grandbabies."

Manny grinned. "Me either."

Emily brought her a drink and then Luella told her funny stories about Manny and he watched happily as his girl doted on his mother. He really did hope things worked out with Emily because he couldn't imagine his life without her.


	41. Chapter 41 - Epilogue

A/N – Well, it's the end of the road. I want to thank all those who take the time to comment. I appreciate them all. Thank for your all the favorites and follows as well. I'm very thankful that you choose to read my fanfiction. Glad you liked the Carly payback. Lol It was fun to write. Tomorrow I will be posting a short fic called Matchmakers. I have a feeling you're going to want it to be longer than six chapters so just in case, I might have an idea to make it a little longer.

Chapter 41 - Epilogue

The next week was a blur for Elizabeth. She had picked out her dress and the bridesmaids dresses and Chloe was working around the clock to finish everything. Michael was adjusting well. He had one melt down and AJ had to call Jason but after that, he was good. He fit right into the Quartermaine madness.

Carly was committed to Shadybrooke and was receiving treatment. The doctors were thinking of transferring her to a larger hospital since her psychosis was so bad. She had to be kept away from everyone because she had attacked a nurse who she thought was Elizabeth and broke the woman's arm. Sonny had visited her once and all she did was beg for Jason so he left and had Dara start the divorce papers; realizing that Carly would never be the same again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason heard the music start and watched as Emily, Olivia, and Abby walked down aisle they all looked beautiful in baby blue dresses. When Elizabeth appeared, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She glowed with happiness. It was a picture perfect day. It wasn't too hot and there was a nice breeze. Elizabeth practically floated to her before Jeff turned his daughter over to Jason.

The actual service was a blur. Alice spoke and Brooklyn had come to town with Ned and she sang a lovely song. Dillon filmed the service and took pictures. It was definitely a family affair.

When Father Coates announced them as Mr. & Mrs. Jason Morgan Quartermaine, there wasn't a dry eye in the family.

They took some pictures and then went over to the reception tent. Liz was so happy by how everything had turned out.

It was time for the dances and Liz danced with her father and Jason danced with his mom.

"She's very beautiful." Monica said as she watched her son look over at Elizabeth.

Jason smiled. "I know."

"I'm so glad that you are happy." Monica said.

"Life is pretty good." Jason said.

Jason's phone buzzed in his pocket. He knew exactly who it was. Cooper had sneaked into Shadybrooke and made sure he planted a wedding picture and ultrasound in her room.

And when Carly found it, she totally went off the deep end and the decision was made to move her.

Jeff kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'm happy for you honey. You're glowing."

She smiled. "Thank you daddy. Jason makes me very happy."

Jeff smiled. He was so happy that she wanted him to walk her down the aisle. They had come a long way in a short period of time and he loved her more than anything.

Steven tapped him on the shoulder and Elizabeth grinned. "Hey big brother."

"Hey beautiful sister." He said before twirling her around.

Liz laughed and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad that you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Someone tugged on his pants and Steven looked down and chuckled. "Hi Michael."

"May I have this dance?"

Liz grinned. "Yes you may."

Michael smiled and Elizabeth took his hands and they danced around and she twirled him. AJ cut in and Michael took off.

"You're doing a wonderful job with him." Elizabeth said.

"He's so much fun." AJ said. "I can't wait to see what you're having. You are going to find out right?"

"Yup. We both want to know. I want to paint the nursery."

People started clinking glasses and Jason stopped dancing with Emily and looked over at Liz and she grinned. They walked towards each other and Jason grabbed her and laid a kiss on her as he dipped her and everyone clapped and cheered.

Liz laughed as Jason righted her and then they danced together. "I love you husband." She said.

Jason smiled. "I don't think I've ever smiled so much in my life." He said chuckling. "I love you wife."

"I like the sound of that." She said.

Jason spun her away from him and then back.

"You're getting really good at this."

"I remember my lessons Monica made me take in high school. Don't make me start doing the moonwalk."

Liz laughed loudly. "I will have ten babies if you do that."

Jason stopped dancing and Liz's eyes grew big as he positioned his foot and started to move and then laughed and at that point she was doubled over laughing.

"I wonder what he said to her." Monica said smiling.

"He'll probably never tell." Alan said grinning. "They are so cute."

Lila grinned. The music changed and Jason walked towards them.

"This dance is for us." Jason said to Lila.

Her mouth dropped open and Jason picked her up and went to the dance floor and swayed to the music as Lila smiled and laughed.

"Are you going to tell me what had Elizabeth in stitches?" She asked.

Jason smiled. "She told me that if I did a particular dance move she'd have ten babies with me because I said that is how much I wanted."

Lila laughed.

"So when I started to do it she was shocked." Jason said smiling.

"I am so glad that you're happy." Lila said.

"Me too." He said kissing her on the forehead.

The dance was over much too soon and Jason returned her to her chair.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz sat on Jason's lap watching everyone dance and have a good time.

"Are you tired baby?"

"Yes but I don't want to go to bed." She said. "I'm having too much fun."

Jason smiled. "We'll stay a little longer."

"Thank you." She said.

A song came and she grinned as she watched Emily run towards her.

"Come on Lizzie." She said.

Liz got up and Jason smiled as he watched her surrounded by all the girls dancing. Michael ran in the middle and was doing some crazy dance and everyone was laughing.

"He gets his moves from you." AJ said.

Jason chuckled.

It was finally time to throw the bouquet and garter. They ended up going to Manny and Emily. Elizabeth and Jason took off and went to the gate house. Monica had it set up for them since she knew it would be noisy at the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom with a negligee on and Jason smiled. "You look beautiful."

"You make me feel beautiful." She said standing in front of him. He only had on his briefs and she admired his body for a moment before kissing him.

Jason got lost in the kiss and pulled her onto his lap. He touched her stomach reverently and then slipped his hand under the silk.

Liz moaned as his hand found her nipple and his fingers brushed over it.

He place her on her back and began to kiss his way down her body, stopping along the way to drive her wild.

She wanted him so badly. "Please…" She whimpered. "I need you."

Jason wasn't even close to entering her. His mouth found her clit and his wife's hips rose off the bed as she loudly begged him for release.

She was driving him crazy. He sucked and slid his tongue back and forth over her bud until he knew she was almost ready to burst and then he plunged his tongue inside of her along with one finger and Elizabeth came undone screaming his name.

He continued to pleasure her until she collapsed back onto the bed. He slowly moved up her body and captured her mouth, kissing her passionately. Her legs tightened around his waist and Jason surged forward without warning, taking her breath away as he entered her to the hilt. He slowly moved at first, wanting her to feel him thoroughly and then due to her urgency, he picked up the pace; loving how good and tight she felt. And before long, he was pounding into her until they both found their release.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, fully sated; their union sealed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

7 Months Later.

Jason watched Elizabeth breast feeding their daughter Liliana Grace. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Sensing him she looked up and smiled. "You can burp her if you want."

Jason smiled and then walked over to them. He had his jeans on and no shirt and Liz had to smile at how hot he looked.

He grabbed a burping cloth and threw it on his shoulder and picked his daughter up and patted her back. "Come on Lily. Burp for daddy." He said.

After a few minutes she let out a monster burp and Jason was glad he had grabbed the cloth. "That was disgusting but good job." He said cleaning her up.

Liz chuckled and reached out and touched her foot. "I just love everything about her." She said.

"Me too." Jason said sitting next to her. "We're going to have to get to work if we're going to have ten.

Liz laughed. "Three. You never did the dance."

Jason grinned. "There's still time. You never set a time limit."

Liz kissed him. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

One and a Half Years Later

AJ and Olivia had gotten engaged. She had moved in with him and Michael was a happy little boy. Johnny and Abby were still going strong and Johnny had moved in with her. She had been working a lot with Lila and mentored a few teenage girls.

Manny and Emily had surprised everyone by getting married by Mateo while they visited his mother in Miami. They didn't tell anyone that she was two months pregnant but they were over the moon about it.

Edward had finally come to accept him and ended up really getting along with Manny. It surprised everyone. Manny had taken Jason's advice and brought up the ELQ portfolio and of course Edward was putty in his hands.

Jeff and Luella ended up liking each other and were quietly starting to date. And after much consideration, she agreed to move to Port Charles and Javier and Mateo followed.

Francis was engaged to Connie and they planned on marrying in a few months.

Sonny was eventually taken down by the Feds after he screwed an agent and he went to jail for life. Carly was still in a mental institution and would never got out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched Jason pull Lily and Michael on a plastic sled. She was bundled up so much you could barely see her eyes. It was the cutest thing she ever saw. Johnny had just tackled Abby and had put a snowball down her shirt.

Monica chuckled. "He's never going to get sex again."

Liz laughed loudly. "He would deserve that too."

"How come you're not out there?"

Liz smiled and looked at her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Your son knocked me up again."

Monica laughed and then hugged her. "He's such an overachiever." She said.

And that was true. The business had grown so much that they had to purchase another warehouse.

"Congratulations."

"It's early but I had to tell someone." She said.

"My lips are sealed. He does know right?" Monica asked.

She smiled. "I told him last night. He was happy."

"Does he still want ten?"

Liz laughed. "He did finally do the moonwalk in the kitchen one day. He was pretty buzzed. I even videotaped it with my phone. But later, he said he wouldn't hold me to it."

Monica grinned. "Maybe you can play that video at Lily's wedding."

Liz grinned. "So tempting."

Jason looked up and smiled at her and she waved.

Alan was taking pictures and he waved at Monica.

"You know, this all started because of you."

Liz frowned. "How so?"

"You brought us all together. Your amnesia was the best thing that ever happened to this family."

Liz smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I could help."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Seven months later, Emily gave birth to a little girl. She named her Emma, a combination of their names. Her middle name was Tori. They used part of Hector's name to create it. She was the spitting image of her mother at that age.

Shortly after that, Elizabeth gave birth to a little boy. They named him Jayden Edward. All in all they had five children—two more girls and another boy. They were all happy and healthy and when Emily would babysit, she would tell them the story of Queen Helena and how she tried to hurt Princess Elizabeth but she was rescued by Prince Jason and they fell madly in love. The kids loved the story and Emily would add more every time she told it. Johnny and Abby had a little girl and eventually a boy. Manny and Emily added a boy to their family and so did Francis and Connie. To everyone's surprise, Olivia got pregnant with a little girl like she had always wanted to. AJ was a proud father. Life was good for the Quartermaines and their extended family. No matter what obstacles arose, they all fought them together.

The End


End file.
